


The Time of Our Lives

by EsseR3xinaLives



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, F/F, Fictional World, LGBTQ+ Themes, LGBTQ+ characters, Other, Ships added later, chaotic teens, character driven, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 93,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseR3xinaLives/pseuds/EsseR3xinaLives
Summary: There are two kinds of people in the world: the people who stay true to the perfectly paved road that was created for them and those who try to find a path of their own.Lia is certain that if she just keeps her head down and follows the rules she'll be able to find her own path along the way, but Yuna and her friends provide her a third option: create your own path.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 75
Kudos: 75





	1. Dalla Dalla

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write an ITZY fic, but I always figured I'd wait till they did an MV that was more fantasy based. Then I watched the Wannabe MV trailer and just thought I should really do something with this. Also, this fic is structured where each chapter is titled after one of ITZY's songs, the songs will be in order and the title tracks will have there chapters based on the MV's. I've wanted to write a fanfic for a K-pop group with this structure for a while, but ITZY's story felt best developed to me so I'm starting with this. Anyways, here's the first chapter of The Time of Our Lives! Please kudos, comment, and most of all, enjoy =)

She should’ve known better than to tell Yuna.

She thought it would be a harmless gesture. After all, her parents were inviting her to a benefits concert that would take her abroad and it behooved her to inform her cousin of her departure in case gossipy classmates tried to hound Yuna about her whereabouts. She knew just how nosy her classmates could be and it would’ve been too cruel to leave her cousin completely clueless to her absence.

So she called Yuna to inform her of her departure when things took a turn for the worst. Her cousin immediately decided that she should join, squealing at the idea and spouting hypothetical activities they could do to reforge their 'once unbreakable bond.' She even decided to bring some friends along!

Lia tried to insist that she didn’t want to impose. After all, they all must have had finals coming up soon and she didn’t want to detract them from their studies, but Yuna brushed her off.

“Nonsense! It’s been ages since we’ve last hung out and you haven’t even met any of my friends! AAAAH, I’m so excited! I’m gonna get everything booked right away!”

“Wait, Yu-!”

CLICK

She released an exasperated sigh before her phone suddenly vibrated.

**From Shin Yuna:**

hey wat hotl & flite r u bookd @?

i wana spend as much time as posbl w/ u!

Lia sighed as she reservedly typed in her itinerary details, hovering for just a moment before hitting send.

**From Shin Yuna:**

awsom! ill get those bookd rite away!

I cant w8! itll be so much fun!

Lia planted her palm against her forehead as her head shook slowly.

**To Shin Yuna:**

It will definitely be a most pleasant venture.

She coughed as she hit the send button, grateful that Yuna had hung up and couldn’t hear her strain. 

She was _not_ ready for this.

* * *

At least it didn’t start off _too_ terribly. After all, they were just going to be on the same flights and stay in the same hotel and spend every moment of the trip together, but that was fine. That was _fine!_ After all, it’s not like Yuna and her friends were going to pose any problems.

Lia was going to make sure of that.

“Oh my god, Lia!”

Lia turned to find Yuna running up to her before her cousin squeezed the life out of her lithe frame. “It’s so good to see you again!”

“Pleasure’s. All. Mine,” Lia managed to choke out as she futilely attempted to return the hug with her arms pinned to her side.

That was one thing about her cousin that Lia could never quite figure out how to cope with: her copious amounts of energy. Of course, she knew that Yuna _could_ carry herself like a proper lady like her aunt and uncle _must’ve_ taught her to, but the motivation to do so seemed lost on Yuna. Even her outfit was a far cry from what Lia knew it could’ve been, taking note of Yuna’s baby pink graphic tee and torn denim jeans.

“Oh, but you gotta tell me what you’ve been up to!” Yuna demanded as she pulled apart from Lia who inhaled as much air as she could with her newfound freedom. “Chaeryoung told me that you applied to be on the ballot for student body president!”

“Chaeryoung?” Lia paused for a moment to make sure she had heard right. “As in, Lee Chaeryoung?”

“The one and only!”

Lia quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms. “You talk to Lee Chaeryoung?”

“You see, that’s exactly why we needed this!” Yuna announced as she rolled her eyes playfully. “Chaeryoung’s my best friend! In fact, she’s going to join us for the trip!”

“Really?!”

A sleek black car pulled forward gently, as if just waiting for that moment to grace the two with its presence. Lia was dumbstruck as the figure in the back seat rose out of the car. Lee Chaeryoung was everything the rumors said she was: elegant, graceful and gorgeous with a charisma and intellect that made her noticed by even the upperclassmen at their school. She ran a hand through her hair to tousle her cascading auburn locks before turning to meet the chauffeur. He handed Chaeryoung her bag, which she accepted with a polite bow before turning to walk towards the duo with a stride that commanded all eyes to lock on her. Even her clothes announced her classiness, with the beige jacket complementing her perfectly and the black slacks announcing that she was all about business.

“Chaeryoung!”

Said girl looked up immediately as Yuna barreled into her. It only took her a moment to recover from her shock before she hugged her friend back and gave the most tempered smile.

“It’s good to see you to Yuna.”

“Aw, this is so exciting! Oh, but, introductions! Chaeryoung, this is my cousin Lia! Lia, meet Chaeryoung!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Chaeryoung stated with a slight bow as she shook Lia’s hand. Lia’s shock was doubled by Chaeryoung’s manners. To think that she was friends with her uncouth cousin!

“No, please, the pleasures all mine,” Lia assured as she returned the gesture, hoping that her shoulderless long-sleeved dress didn’t look too casual with such company. “It’s such an honor to have you joining us!”

“Well, when Yuna said she wanted us to join her cousin’s trip abroad I couldn’t say no.”

Lia noticed that Chaeryoung gave Yuna a knowing smile which inspired Lia to glare at her cousin. If Yuna badgered the head of their school’s debate team/current student body treasurer into going on this asinine trip she was going to give Yuna an earful. Of course, her cousin noticed the glare and raised her hands pleadingly.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything, honest!”

Chaeryoung laughed, a soft polite laugh that was the stark opposite of Yuna’s, as she turned to give Lia a smile. “I promise you, Yuna was nothing but cordial when she extended the invitation to me. Besides, Yuna speaks so highly of you that I thought this would be a fantastic time to get to know each other better. After all, with your announcement that you’ll be running for student body president next year, you’re someone I’ll have to keep my eye on.”

Again, Lia’s shock returned. She couldn’t imagine that her cousin had anything positive to say about her in… well… it had been a while since she and her cousin had been on good terms. They didn’t necessarily have a bad relationship per se they were just… distant. But hearing that Yuna had, not just cast her in a positive light to Chaeryoung, but also used this trip as a way to introduce Chaeryoung to her was… astounding!

“So, where are the others? Didn’t they come with you?”

Chaeryoung shook her head. “Yeji had some loose ends to tie up before coming and Ryujin wanted to stay to offer assistance.”

“Completely understandable,” Lia answered back with a smile as she tapped her fingers against her suitcase. She didn’t want to appear rude, but they did have only about an hour until their flight and-

“Hey! I think I see them now!”

Lia turned in the direction her cousin was waving, but was certain that she had to have been mistaken. There was no way that her cousin, and, more realistically, Chaeryoung, would consort with the two girls who were walking up the sidewalk now. They were just too… improper! The taller one had their pitch black hair up in a high ponytail and bore an elaborate tattoo of a Korean dragon with blue scales and a golden mane on her right arm. The head was prominently displayed on the back of her hand with the dragon’s mouth agape and an orb in each of its front claws. The rest of the dragon coiled four times around her wrist and forearm with the back legs and tail ending about three quarters up her forearm. The other girl stood out in a more subtle way, having her hair dyed red under her dark chestnut hair. Lia couldn’t help but note that their outfits left much to be desired as the taller walked up in a white crop top with black cargo pants and the other wore an oversized concert t-shirt that hid her denim shorts as they carried a duffel bag each.

Lia could just smell the trouble off them.

“Yeji! Ryujin! Over here!”

The taller one perked towards Yuna before sending a wave and nudging the shorter to look ahead. The shorter didn’t seem to care, shrugging their shoulders and talking back to the taller as Yuna's wave became more exuberant.

“I think they’ve seen you Yuna,” Lia stated softly as she kept her eyes surveying the faces of the bystanders nearby.

“Yeah, but Ryujin’s ignoring me,” Yuna responded with a pout.

“Don't let it get you down,” Chaeryoung answered with a roll of her eyes. “You know Ryujin's just teasing you."

A bright smile soon formed on Yuna's lips as a devious glint shone in her eyes.

“Well, I'll just have to remind her who she's messing with.”

“Yuna, wha- wait-!”

But Yuna, being Yuna, didn’t wait. She ran straight towards the shorter girl and jumped as the girl caught her into a hug to carry her towards the others. Lia couldn’t help but sigh at her cousin’s antics.

“I really must apologize for her,” Lia stated as she shook her head. “It’s so kind of you to look after her despite her rowdy behavior.”

Chaeryoung gave a giggle. “I don’t mind at all. As a matter of fact, I find her liveliness invigorating.”

Lia gave a relieved sigh before turning back to the newly arrived duo. She knew that Chaeryoung was in the same year as Yuna, but she couldn’t help but think that she should’ve at least heard of the other two. “Are they in the same class as you?”

“No.” Chaeryoung answered curtly as the duo approached.

“We’re here to return a lost child,” the shorter girl stated as she dropped Yuna who groaned at finding herself on the ground.

“Hrm, why do you have to be so mean Ryujin?”

“Just stating the facts, squirt.”

“Hey, I’m taller than you!”

The taller girl, who Lia decided must’ve been Yeji, gave a hearty laugh as she shook her head. “Just ignore her Yuna. You know Ryujin just like to be an ass most of the time.”

“Hey, don’t I get a fucking medal or something? She’s pretty heavy.”

“You big-!”

“Anyways, I’m Yeji,” the taller girl introduced herself as she sent a wave to Lia. “And the pissy one here is Ryujin.”

Ryujin rolled her eyes as Chaeryoung helped Yuna up.

“It’s nice to meet you two,” Lia responded with a forced smile before turning her attention to Yuna. “You have quite the eclectic friend circle here.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Yuna answered with a hop. “You should hear about the time we-”

“Maybe we can do so on the plane,” Lia quickly interrupted. “After all, we still need to check in.”

“Oh! Right! Let’s get going!”

Lia led the way, dragging her over-sized suitcase as she heard the others talking behind her. She couldn’t deny her curiosity. After all, Chaeryoung was in the group. Of course, the more they talked the more of a headache it was for Lia to continue to smile and nod.

She had no idea what any of them were talking about.

It sounded like they were discussing some event they attended, but it definitely wasn’t school related. Especially since they discussed these events happening at someplace called “The Hussy Hole,” which made Lia question the quality of Yuna’s friends if they were frequenting places like that. Of course, hearing Yuna talk about those events, speaking of memories that she shared with her friends and laughing over shared experiences made Lia feel… distant.

She couldn’t help but wonder just how far out of touch she had fallen with her cousin.

She gave a sigh as she threw in her air pods. She made that choice. There was no point in dwelling on it. She would let them stay in their own world and she would just... go her own way she supposed. Besides, it's not like after this trip she was going to interact with any of them again. Maybe Chaeryoung and occasionally Yuna, but that would be it. They just needed to get checked in, through security and on the plane where she could ignore them for the remainder of the trip. Fortunately, checking in didn’t take too long. Unfortunately, security was so backed up that they couldn’t even see the security gates up ahead. Lia gave a soft groan as she desperately tried to hide her impatience. She constantly looked at her watch as she tapped her foot. They only had _thirty_ minutes to get through the rabble and get on their flight before they’d miss it and her parents would be sorely disappointed in her if she missed the concert.

She took a deep breath as she focused her mind on the music playing from her phone. 

_Don’t go chasing waterfalls_

_Just stick to the rivers and the lakes that you’re used to_

_I know you’re gonna have it your way or-_

SWIP

“Huh? Hey!”

Lia grimaced at Ryujin who gave her a soft smirk.

“Hey princess.”

Yeji grabbed the ticket from Ryujin’s hand as she looked it over.

“Come on Ryujin, don’t be a- wha-? Damn Lia, you got a window seat? Lucky!”

“Really?” Ryujin asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Let me see.”

“Why don’t you two mind your own business and give me my ticket back _please_.”

Lia could feel the heat rising to her face as the smile that had barely graced Ryujin's face quickly died.

“It was just a joke princess.”

“Excu-!”

“Don’t mind Ryujin,” Yeji intervened as she covered Ryujin’s mouth. “She’s a shit-head sometimes, but I know she didn’t mean to upset you.” She handed Lia the ticket as she offered a warm smile. “Here’s your ticket back. Sorry for snooping on it. We’re just ready to get in the air, you know?”

Lia released a sigh. She supposed she could let Ryujin’s behavior slide since Yeji was kind enough to mediate. She reached out and grabbed the ticket.

“Thank yo-!”

“Yoink!”

“Wha- Yuna!”

“Sorry Lia!” Yuna announced with the most unapologetic smile possible. “But, you gotta lighten up a little.”

“Yuna!” She immediately covered her mouth and lowered her gaze to glare at Yuna as she whispered harshly. “Yuna, give me back my ticket now!”

“Hmmm, nokay.”

“Yuna!”

“If you want your ticket back… well…" her smile grew as she leaned forward. "You’ll just have to catch me!”

“What?!”

Yuna rolled under the security line as she ran towards the automatic doors.

“Hussey away!”

Lia stood there with her jaw agape wondering what she would do. Normally, if someone was so brutish as to steal something from her she would call security, but she couldn’t do that to her cousin! She knew what her aunt and uncle would do if Yuna got in trouble and she couldn’t subject her cousin to that fate.

She would just have to handle it herself.

She crawled under the security line to chase after Yuna. Curse Yuna for stealing her ticket. Curse Yuna for making her chase her. Curse Yuna for embarrassing her in front of Chaeryoung! Her entire social standing at school was about to come crumbling down and it was all Yuna’s fault!

She left the automatic doors, breathing heavily as she scanned the surrounding area.

Where was she?

“Yoohoo! Lia!”

She turned her head forward as Yuna waved her ticket in the air.

“Yuna, get back here now!”

“Aw, but that’s no fun!”

“Yuna!”

“It doesn’t work that way Lia!” Yuna shouted as she vaulted herself over the barricade leading to the parking garage. “You’ll either have to catch me or neither of us are flying!”

“GRRRR YUNA!!!”

Lia bolted across the street as cars honked and swerved around her before she made it to the other side. She had to catch her breath as she looked to either side of the barricade. She couldn’t find an entrance anywhere. She groaned.

“I swear Yuna, if you don’t give me back my ticket I swear I'll tell Subin and Hyunsik.”

“Oh come now Lia, you really think I've never been in trouble with my parents before?” Yuna asked, leaning against the barricade as she pouted. “I’m sad. Not only have you not kept in touch, but you completely wiped me from your mind.”

Lia knew that she should own up to that. She had been keeping Yuna at a distance. She could admit that. But right now, she was too angry at the situation to care.

“So, this was just some ploy to get back at me for being negligent?”

“I’m not looking to get back at you, I want us to hang out again.”

“And you thought this ridiculous run around would do that?”

“We’re talking more now than we have in the past three years, aren’t we?”

“I-”

“Hey! You two by the barricade!”

“Crap! It’s the cops!”

“Huh?” Lia turned back to see the officers point in their direction and shrugged it off. “Yeah, is there a- Hey, Yuna!”

But Yuna didn't listen, instead she ran further into the garage as Lia awkwardly straddled herself over the barricade.

“Yuna! Why are you running?!”

“Don’t talk Lia! You know what they say! Everything you say can and _will_ be used against you!”

“But,” she landed gracelessly on the other side as she chased back after Yuna. “I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding! Just give me back my ticket!”

“Oh, yeah!”

Yuna paused, looking at each of her hands and both of her pockets before realizing she didn't have the ticket anymore.

“Um…”

“YOU LOST MY TICKET!?!?!?!”

“Oh my god, Lia I’m so sorry, I-”

“Damn, took you both long enough.”

They both turned their heads towards the voice where there, sitting on the roof of a Jeep with a snide smile on her face and ticket in hand, was Shin Ryujin.

“Lose something?”

“Oh my god, Ryujin! You’re a lifesaver!”

“You had my ticket the entire time?!”

“Psh, don’t be so pissy princess. I just noticed Yuna dropped it when she tried to call you over.”

“Dammit! I should’ve noticed-”

Lia didn’t bother listening to the rest of Yuna’s complaint as she stormed towards the Jeep.

“Ryujin, you give me back my ticket this instant!”

Ryujin raised an eyebrow at Lia’s tone before leaning forward and offering a challenge.

“Why don’t you come up here and get it?”

“Are you absurd?!”

“There they are!”

“Wah! The cops again!”

“Looks like shit’s about to go down,” Ryujin stated with a smirk as she turned towards Lia. “What’cha gonna do princess?”

Lia felt Yuna grab her hand. Felt Yuna’s pull back towards the garage barricade. Heard Yuna saying something about needing to leave.

But Lia wasn’t having any of it.

Instead she marched up to the Jeep, stomped steadily onto the hood and climbed onto the roof where she looked down at Ryujin.

“This was all your doing, wasn’t it?! You corrupted my baby cousin! You turned her into this delinquent! It’s all because of you!”

If there was anything Lia could say she knew with absolutely certainty about Ryujin it was that she only portrayed two emotions. The first was the unreadable blank expression that she looked at Lia with that appeared to be just a hair away from showing mild irritation. The second was a smirk that ranged from anywhere between deviant and arrogant as Ryujin turned to Yuna.

“Yo, Yuna! Wanna see who can avoid the cops the longest?”

“Already on it!” Yuna saluted as she ran back to hop over the barricade with Lia turning to try to stop her. Of course, as she watched Yuna hop over the barricade with four cops hopping over after her she knew it wouldn’t do any good to try to stop her. Instead, she decided to turn her ire back on Ryujin.

“Why in the world did you tell her that?! Are you _trying_ to get my cousin arrested?!”

“Chill out princess, nothing bad’s going to happen to her,” Ryujin stated indifferently as she rose from her spot and handed Lia her ticket. “You wanted this back, right?”

Lia turned her head slowly as she glared at Ryujin. She held out the ticket with that look of calm indifference on her face that Lia couldn’t help but feel _infuriated_ at. She clenched her fist before unleashing a punch against Ryujin's shoulder.

“Hey! Ow-!”

“This was all your doing!”

“Fucking chill princess! I didn’t do shit!”

“You two! Get down from there and turn yourselves in peacefully!”

“Fuck, the cops.”

Ryujin tried to make a run for it but Lia latched onto her arm.

“You’re not getting away that easily!”

“Fucking let me go!”

“No!”

“I said LET THE FUCK GO!!!”

Ryujin pulled her arm forward roughly, causing Lia to stumble forward as she lost her balance on the car roof. She felt herself falling over, watching as the gravel became imminently closer before she felt her body shift and watched as her vision was turned towards the garage roof.

THUMP

“Ow…”

Lia began to breath heavily, looking around before noticing that Ryujin was on the gravel next to her.

Just the sight of Ryujin was enough to cause her anger to return.

“What is wrong with you?! We could’ve gotten hurt! Why do you have to be such a-”

“Alright, calm down missy.”

She threw off the hand that had landed on her shoulder before realizing she was surrounded by at least three men in uniforms as one pulled her up.

She couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I have no idea what your fucking problem is,” Ryujin groaned as the officers forced her up. “But I hope you’re fucking happy princess.”

Lia glared as she spoke through gritted teeth.

“I hate you _so_ much.”

“Do what you want. You’re not worth the effort.”

Lia gave a growl as the officers continued to push them back towards the airport.

“Hope you two don’t have a flight anytime soon. You won’t be going anywhere for a while.”

Lia’s heart sank as she struggled to fight back the tears in her eyes.

It was all Ryujin’s fault!

* * *

“You know, I know Ryujin wanted to go watch the rich people drama, but I’m glad I decided to stick with you. This is way more fun!”

Chaeryoung rolled her eyes as she handed someone their bag from off the baggage carousel and wished them a warm farewell. She walked towards the next bag, stepping over Yeji who was lounging on the carousel belt as the machine carried her in a slow circle.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself Yeji, but please watch overhead when you pass the baggage chute.”

“Yes, ma’- Ow! Fuck!”

Yeji grabbed the bag that hit her as she could hear Chaeryoung’s soft giggles at her carelessness.

“Is there a Robert Jones here?!”

“That’s me,” a man announced, stepping forward as Yeji handed him his suitcase.

“Here’s your bag back. Hope you have a good day.”

“Thank you.” He responded in a gruff voice. “And I do apologize that my bag hit you, however, I do believe that it is for your own safety that you shouldn’t be riding the baggage carousel.”

“Meh, risk I chose.”

“Fair enough, but why do this?”

“Oh, don’t ask me, I’m just here cuz she’s here,” Yeji answered as she pointed to Chaeryoung. She had discarded her beige jacket to reveal a black t-shirt that had a yellow anarchist logo blaring against the back while printed in capital white letters on the front were the words ‘DECENTRALIZE POWER.’ Yeji stood up and brushed herself off before smiling at the man. “Here, I’ll grab her so you can talk to her. She’s hella smart.”

The man tilted his head curiously as Yeji slowly strode away. She grabbed the bag from Chaeryoung and pointed her in the direction of her latest acquaintance before handing the bag to the latest patron. Chaeryoung walked over as she took a seat at the edge of the baggage carousel.

“Hello sir, my friend said you wanted to know why we’re doing this.”

“I will admit to that curiosity yes.”

“Well, I’m more than happy to discuss my intentions with you. Of course, I would like to ask you a question first.”

“Alright then, what question would that be?”

Charyoung crossed her legs and leaned forward. “Do you believe that your voice is considered with equal weight as the voices of everyone else in this country?”

“Of course,” the man stated solemnly. “We live in a democracy after all.”

“Yes, of course,” Chaeryoung acknowledged with a light giggle. “But, I’m also curious. Does that mean you believe your voice is given the same amount of weight as that of our current president?”

“Well, I suppose I couldn’t claim that. But it would be absurd if I had as much voice as the president.”

“What would make that absurd?” Chaeryoung asked as she tilted her head. “After all, you mentioned we live in a democracy, and a democracy is a society that is defined as ‘being ruled by the people,’ is it not?”

“Well, that is true,” the man stated as he rubbed his chin. “But if everyone had their voice given equal weight, then wouldn’t chaos ensue? Everyone would fight for their ideas to be the one that is right and nothing would ever get done due to never ending disagreements.”

“So, efficiency should be placed over community?”

“Only because it’s necessary.”

“I understand that, though now, simply out of curiosity, how can you ensure that all people are treated fairly if you believe that some people will inevitably not have their voices represented in the decisions made by our nation?”

“I’m not sure,” the man stated with a tilted head. “Perhaps inequity is just inevitable.”

“Perhaps, however, what if we held ourselves to a standard where it wasn’t an individual’s responsibility to ensure that their voice is heard, but a communal responsibility to ensure that everyone’s voice is heard.”

“How would that be different?”

“Well, let’s take this baggage carousel for a moment,” Chaeryoung responded as Yeji handed someone else their bag. “This machine was designed to make it the individual’s responsibility to ensure that they get their luggage. However, my friend and I aren’t part of this flight. We don’t have bags of our own to search for so there is no perceived reason for us to be here. However we chose to help each person claim their luggage by offering to hand the bags we find to the people they belong to. In this way, we create a communal responsibility where we are not solely responsible for our own belongings, but also for the belongings of others.”

“So, in essence, this entire practice was simply to portray a point about community?”

“In essence, that would be correct.”

“Fascinating, though, I still think your point may be a little naïve. After all, rules are put into place to ensure order and safety. I will admit, it does seem nice and orderly when there are only two of you handing out the bags, however, what if everyone chose to take matters into their own hands and began to fight over who got to be the ones to ride the baggage carousel?”

“A fair point, though, let me ask you. Do you feel inclined to ride the baggage carousel?”

“No. To be quite frank it seems rather childish.”

Chaeryoung giggled again. “And I suppose I can’t deny my own childishness, however, much like you, there are plenty of others who may see riding the carousel as absurd. Of course, this machine was made as a product of individualist responsibility. For instance, would this carousel even need to be here if everyone grabbed each bag as it arrived and worked together to deliver the bags to each patron?”

“I suppose that’s a fair point. However, nothing would stop the person in front from simply walking away with someone else’s bag.”

“To be quite frank, nothing’s stopping anyone from doing that now either.”

The man hummed as his wristwatch started to beep.

“I apologize, but it appears my ride is here. Thank you so much for your lively discussion. It was most invigorating.”

“Always a pleasure,” Chaeryoung answered with a slight bow. “If you would like to hear more of my thoughts on communal responsibility I run a podcast called ‘Judy Lee and the Responsibility of Us.’”

“I’ll be sure to look into it,” he responded while tipping his hat. “You have a good day and make sure you stay safe.”

“Thank you, you as well.”

He walked off as she gave a wave before standing up, finding Yeji grinning right behind her.

“Slacking off there, Chae?”

Chaeryoung rolled her eyes as she walked past. “Having critical discussions about community is just as important as performing acts of community.”

“Yeah whatever,” Yeji responded as she found another bag. “Um… Noemi Rivera?”

“That’s me!”

Yeji walked over as she handed the bag to the girl standing by.

“Here you are! I don’t know if you’re returning home or on vacation, but either way I hope you enjoy your time here in Greenstone City.”

“Gorgeous and considerate,” Noemi responded with a wink. “I hope everyone around here is like you.”

“Well, if they aren’t then they better pretend to be,” Yeji stated with a bright grin as she took a seat and leaned forward. “Someone like you deserves everything gorgeous and considerate.”

“And what do you mean by ‘someone like me?’”

“Oh, you know. Kind, forward and pretty.”

Noemi gave a giggle before Yeji felt a hand push her head down and ruffle her hair.

“Now who’s slacking?"

Yeji shook her head out of the grip as she rolled her eyes. “My bad, boss. Hey! Maybe I’ll be less distracted if you give me a raise!”

“Sorry. Service is its own reward.”

Yeji rolled her eyes as Chaeryoung walked away with a new suitcase while Noemi giggled.

“You two are so cute.”

“Hey! Don’t say that! Don’t you see she’s slave-driving me here?!”

She gave a full laugh as Yeji shook her head before a ringing sound buzzed from Noemi’s purse. She answered the phone, quickly assented to whatever the other person was saying and promptly hung up.

“Well, looks like my parents are here.”

“Hey, nice timing! Unless, you’re waiting on another bag.”

“I- well, I’m not… but… I could convince them that there was a back-up.”

“Nah, don’t keep them waiting, I’m sure they’re super excited to see you!"

Noemi’s face fell slightly as she put her phone away. “Oh, well, if you say so.”

“Totally! Go have fun with the fam! I’m sure you’ll have a blast!”

“R-right. Well, um, you- Have a good day. A-and thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem! You take care.”

Yeji gave a wave as Noemi responded with an awkward bow before hurrying out of the airport.

“Well,” Chaeryoung noted as she arrived right next to Yeji. “She looked disappointed.”

“Oh come on, we were barely flirting,” Yeji answered with an eye roll as she got up from her spot. “It’s not like anything serious was gonna come out of it.”

“You never know. She could’ve been different.”

Yeji gave a sigh as she turned back to Chaeryoung. “Come on, you know I’m not looking for a relationship. Why do you always have to nose in on my business anyways?”

“It’s inevitable. After all, this carousel was designed to keep all things on it moving in a circle.”

Yeji gave a chuckling scoff. “Shut your smart ass up and give me that bag. Now, let’s see-”

“CHAERYOUNG!!! YEJI!!! HEEEEELPPPP!!!!”

Both heads turned to the desperate cry as they watched Yuna being chased by five police officers.

“Damn, what d’you think she did?”

“My hypothesis, she was running around screaming like that causing minimal distress to others, but still causing enough of a scene for someone to demand a restoration of order.”

“Yeah, I should’ve figured you’d give me the textbook description.”

“Chaeryoung! Yeji!”

“Hey! You two!”

“Dumbass! Why’d you bring them here?!”

Chaeryoung gave a chuckle as she shook her head. “Well, looks like we won't be able to continue our work here.”

“Yeah, it was nice working with you Chae. Please send my check to my direct deposit.”

“Your payment of zero dollars and zero cents has already been confirmed. Your bank should notify you shortly.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Girls!"

“Well, time to run!”

They scrambled and scattered, hoping to lose the officers in the chaos, but it didn’t take them long to get caught. Yeji stayed primarily in the baggage claim area as she continued to ride the carousels and taunt the officers that chased her. Eventually, one snuck up behind her and dragged her to the room they had Lia and Ryujin in. Chaeryoung was next to follow, primarily trying to blend in with the tourists in the airport souvenir shops. It was a good plan, but it left her little room to maneuver when the cops found her, which didn't take them long with the anarchist logo on the back of her shirt sticking out like a sore thumb. It wasn’t until about five minutes after Chaeryoung was caught they finally caught Yuna who seemed to have the stamina to run forever, and probably could have if she hadn't accidentally run straight into an officer who was on break. Everyone but Lia applauded through their handcuffs at her arrival as she gave a bow and pretended to wipe tears from her eyes. She managed to get three words of her victory speech out before she was shoved onto the bench next to Lia. She pouted at the interruption, but soon giggled before turning to her cousin.

“Well, that was fun.”

“ _Fun!_ ” Lia seethed as she glared at Yuna. “Are you crazy! You’re delinquent, psychopathic friends got us all arrested!”

“Psh. We didn’t break any laws, this is gonna be a warning at best. Besides, Chaeryoung’s already on our case and she knows the law better than the cops do.”

“Please, Chaeryoung’s not even high school underclassman yet. What could she possibly do?”

“One, just because you’re older doesn't mean you should underestimate Chaeryoung and two, Chaeryoung can do a fucking lot!”

“Watch your language Yuna.”

Yuna rolled her eyes as she gave a sigh. “Why do you always have to be like that?!”

“Like what?”

“Like soooo judgmental of everyone who doesn’t fit your idea of perfect!”

“Because I _have_ to be perfect Yuna! You know this! You're part of the same family! So how did you end up ruining your life and running around with a bunch of hooligans?!”

“Yeah, I feel like I’m all caught up on the rich people drama show now.”

“I’m telling you, riding the baggage carousel was the best fucking idea you’ve ever had.”

Lia gave a scoff as she turned her body back forward. She may have been forced to share a room with them, but that didn't mean she had to acknowledge they existed.

“I hang out with them because they helped me appreciate the fact that I’m different.”

Lia gave a skeptical scoff as she looked at Yuna before her gaze shifted over to Ryujin. She stared at her arm, watching as blood trickled down towards her elbow from an untended injury. She couldn't help wonder how that happened to Ryujin before she remembered seeing Ryujin on the garage floor next to her. Thinking back, it didn't make sense that Ryujin fell that way unless she had moved to save Lia. Which, she likely did given that Lia left the garage completely unscathed.

She forced her gaze away from the cut as her cousin placed a hand on her knee. Lia turned, finding a warm, sincere smile stretching across Yuna's face.

“And I’m hoping they can help you appreciate the fact that you’re different too.”


	2. Want it

Lia groaned as she flopped onto her bed.

She couldn’t believe that happened but…

No! She wasn't going to think about it.

After all, there was no point in thinking about how she was detained at the airport because Yuna and her friends were running amok. That the police then called her parents who were so infuriated at the police for keeping Lia from her flight that they threatened to sue the airport police force. About the way Yeji laughed and Ryujin smirked at her as she walked out of the room that the police called her parents in.

No, she wasn’t going to think about any of that at _all_.

She gave a sigh. At least she finally made it to her hotel. After all, her parents forced the airport to delay the flight due to the ‘police blunder’ which meant that all of them were able to get on their plane after fifty painful minutes of stewing in her own misery while the others joked and laughed about their latest airport antics. Maybe that’s why they were acting so smug.

And again, she was _not_ thinking about that!

She rose from her bed. It was late afternoon and she spent the flight sleeping so she decided that she should try to think of something to do with her free time. After all, the benefits concert wasn’t until the next night. That would be plenty of time to create a schedule of sights she’d like to see and activities she’d like to do and-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She gave a sigh as she opened the door.

“Lia! We’re having a hotel warming party and you're invited!”

Lia blinked a few times, choosing to blame her immense confusion on her cousin’s obnoxiously erratic behavior and the lingering effects of jet lag.

“I apologize, what?”

“Me, Chaeryoung, Ryujin and Yeji are throwing a party in our, well, in mine and Chaeryoung’s, room, and you're invited!”

Lia nodded her head slowly. “Okay, but... why?”

“Well, everyone’s invited,” Yuna answered while scratching the back of her head. “It’s an open house.”

Lia gave a groan. “Yuna! Why are you throwing this party?! Also, do you really want to be at a party with the very same hooligans that nearly got us arrested today?!”

“Hey, it all worked out alright,” Yuna stated with a light chuckle. “Besides, this is just… how we do things. And I want you to be there.”

Lia sighed as she leaned against the door frame. “And why, pray tell, do you want _me_ there?”

“Because you’ve barely given my friends a chance. You’ve barely given _me_ a chance. Because I’m sick of you shutting everyone out!”

Lia groaned as she rolled her eyes. “Why are you so dramatic! It’s not like I completely cut you off!”

“The only times you ever talk to me is when your leaving town or telling me you’re too busy to talk.”

“And I am busy!”

Yuna immediately tensed before releasing a deep exhale. “Look, I’m not here to argue with you, just… just think about it. Please? I do really miss you.”

“Just… go… I have things I need to do.”

Yuna released a sigh. “Of course, you do.”

She walked away as a flier fell out of her arms and floated towards Lia. She looked it over. An open house with their hotel’s address and the number for the room Yuna and Chaeryoung shared was messily scrawled with simple palm tree designs decorating the sides.

She gave a sigh. As much as she wished she could say her cousin wasn’t always this way it was impossible to have not foreseen her bubbly cousin would be exactly the way she was now. The true change wasn’t in Yuna.

But Lia wasn't ready to admit that.

She growled as she crumpled up the flier before throwing it away and flopping on her bed.

She wouldn’t be caught dead at that party.

* * *

Yuna had to blink ten times and rub her eyes as she welcomed her latest guest to their room.

“I can’t believe you actually came!”

“I…” Lia paused as she looked at Yuna. From what she had seen of her cousin’s social media she knew Yuna dressed in more masculine attire from time to time, but she had never seen Yuna present herself as such in person. She wore a black leather jacket over a graphic tee with black joggers and a baseball cap that Yuna had tucked all hair but her bangs under. Seeing Yuna like this made her realize that she really hadn’t kept up with her cousin that well.

But she couldn’t focus on that right now! She crossed her arms as she put on her best disapproving scowl. “I couldn’t sleep with all the ruckus here, so I came to tell you to quiet down.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Yuna hummed while leaning against the door frame. “And you felt the need to dress up to tell us to shut up?”

Lia blushed as she hugged one of her elbows. She really should’ve rethought wearing her sequin purple crop top and blue short shorts, but it was too late for regrets now. “I couldn’t just walk up here not dressed properly.”

“Riiiiiight, well, since you’re here to tell us off, you may as well come inside!”

“Huh? What?!”

The door slammed behind her as Yuna dragged her across the room.

“You really picked an awesome hotel Lia! As soon as I saw how spacious these rooms were I knew we had to throw a party immediately!”

“Yuna…”

The comment made Lia immediately regret getting a hotel where she did. They were designed more like studios with a kitchen and counter that was currently serving as a make-shift bar. The couch was moved close to the balcony window as the table was placed in front of it with Yeji playing beer pong with someone Lia was certain none of them knew. Lia also knew that there was a small hallway to the side that led to the bedroom and bathroom, but she couldn’t tell what was going on there from her vantage point. She was also fairly certain she didn’t want to know.

“Anyways, want a drink?!”

Lia’s eyes widened before she pulled back the hand that was holding hers and whispered harshly. “Yuna! I’m not old enough to drink! More importantly, _you’re_ not old enough to drink!”

“Really,” Yuna stated as she grabbed a beer from the counter, opened the can and took a long, thoughtful slurp. “I must’ve forgotten that.”

“Yuna…”

“Oh chill out Lia!” Yuna answered as she took a seat at the bar and signaled Lia to sit next to her. Lia rolled her eyes before accepting the seat. “Look, I know you’re super spazzed about doing everything right or whatever, but you should really focus on what you want for once.”

“By breaking the law?!”

“Has it ever occurred to you that the law’s not always right? Like, how can murder be a crime if death row is legal?”

“That’s- There’s a reason…”

Yuna gave a chuckle as she handed Lia a booze.

“That’s the problem with our society. Chaeryoung said it’s the _Euthyphro Problem_. Whatever the law says is right is right, and they can create as many loopholes as they want to ensure that they can do whatever they want.”

“That’s-!” Lia stopped herself and took a deep breath. “Look, even if that’s the case that doesn’t mean we should just break every rule our society has!”

“We're not breaking every rule. I guarantee you neither me nor any of my friends have murdered anyone.”

“Look, that’s not the point!” Lia shouted with a groan. “The point is that the rules are there for a reason, and none of this makes up for you and your delinquent friends forcing our flight to stay fifty minutes late because you just felt like it!”

“Hey, the cops were the ones who kept us late.”

“Because you were breaking the rules!”

“What rules did we break?”

“You… uh… well…. Look that doesn’t matter! It was stupid and reckless and someone could’ve gotten hurt!”

“Like Ryujin?”

Lia immediately froze up at the name as she gripped the beer can tightly.

“She shouldn’t have been on that car.”

“You could’ve been nicer to her you know.”

Lia’s teeth gritted as her fingers pushed the aluminum inward.

“She's the whole reason _everything_ went wrong yesterday!”

“Uh, wrong! I stole your ticket. I ran off with it across the airport, and, if it weren’t for Ryujin, you would’ve had no ticket. Then you would've had to ask customer service about printing you a new one which would've probably led to you missing your flight.”

Yuna gave a sigh as she took another sip of her beer. “Look, I know we all got off on the wrong foot yesterday so I propose a deal.”

Lia turned as she quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m listening.”

Yuna took a final sip of the beer then crushed the can. “If you just spend this _one night_ getting to know my friends then I _promise_ we will leave you alone for the rest of the trip.”

“Oh please,” Lia huffed with a roll of her eyes. “You’re right next door to me in the same hotel. There’s no way you’d ever actually be able to give me peace.”

“I’ll have us all check out tomorrow and find a different hotel.”

Lia quirked an eyebrow. “What are the conditions?”

“During this party you have to spend at least thirty minutes getting to know each of my friends.”

“Make it ten.”

“Twenty.”

“fif-“

“I’m not going lower than twenty. Take it or leave it.”

Lia huffed as she calculated the time frame. Between Yuna’s three friends it would be a full hour of playing nice with her cousin’s little delinquent crew. A full hour!

But…

If Yuna was being honest, which, as far as she could tell, Yuna usually was, then she would only have to deal with her vagabond posse for an hour.

Sure, they were leaving the day after tomorrow, but with check out at eleven, that would give her the majority of the day plus a full night’s sleep without having to worry about any of them giving her grief.

“So, what’d you decide?”

Lia released a sigh before giving her cousin a stern look. “You promise that, after I mingle with your… _friends_ … you promise you’ll leave me alone?”

“Hussey’s honor!”

Lia gave Yuna a skeptical look. Something about those words and the fact that Yuna had one hand over her heart with the other raised in a Vulcan salute made it difficult for her to believe this was anything more than a joke.

“Yuna…”

“Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!”

Lia huffed as she grabbed the beer can and moved away. “Fine, I’ll do it. Just try not to embarrass yourself further with any more ridiculous pop culture references.”

“Lia, wait-!”

Lia paused as she turned back to Yuna who gave her a sheepish look.

“I… Are you okay? I mean, with… you know… me…”

Yuna let the comment die as she hugged one of her knees on the bar stool.

Lia gave a smile. “Is this a day for he series pronouns?”

Yuna’s eyes widened before he scratched his head sheepishly. “I… I didn’t think you paid attention.”

“Like I’m gonna miss when my baby cousin comes out as gender fluid on Twitter,” she answered with a smile that died slowly. “How’re Subin and Hyunsik about it.”

Yuna gave a sigh before turning back with a soft smile. “I mean, they don’t know my social media information, and I... think it’s better that way.”

“I…”

Lia paused as she suddenly felt small.

“Hey, like you said, we come from the same family so… I know. I just want to make sure you know you’re not alone. That I’m here for you. And I know my friends will support you to.”

Lia avoided Yuna's gaze as she looked at the beer can in her hand. She cracked it open, took a huge slurp and immediately gagged.

“How do you handle this stuff?!”

“Lots’a practice Lia.”

Lia rolled her eyes before turning away. “Well, enjoy your evening. I’ll let you know my verdict in an hour.”

“Feel free to take your time!”

Lia rolled her eyes as she walked forward. Ryujin would be last. There was no way that she was mentally or emotionally ready for the roller coaster that talking to Ryujin was sure to be, so... she would put that off for now. Which, it seemed like the universe agreed with her since she couldn’t find Ryujin anywhere, making that an easy encounter to procrastinate on. That left Yeji and Chaeryoung.

Yeah, Chaeryoung would be the best person to talk to first.

Which, suited Lia just fine since she would be an important figure in her run for student body president and it would be best to be on her good side. She gave a relieved sigh at the ease with which she found Chaeryoung who was sitting on the couch, sipping on a beer while talking to someone. Lia started her timer, straightened her crop top, and gave a relaxing exhale before she finally approached.

“Hello there Chaeryoung. Do you mind if I take a seat?”

Chaeryoung’s eyes went wide as she immediately scooted over. “Not at all! It’s wonderful to see you here! I know Yuna said he wasn’t sure you would make it, but I’m sure he was elated to see you.”

Lia couldn’t help but blush as she took a seat. “I honestly wasn’t expecting such a warm reception. But thank you for it.”

“Of course!” Chaeryoung answered with a bright smile. “You’re someone Yuna cares a lot about, which means I’m going to look out for you with him.”

Lia was certain her blush deepened as she took another sip of her booze. She grimaced at the taste, but hopefully it would help detract her from her overwhelming embarrassment.

“So, you really think that we should abolish the prison system?”

“Of course,” Chaeryoung answered with a slight nod. “After all, what sense does it make to address crimes by doing more violence?”

“I mean, sure, the prison system isn’t great, but, surely there’s some way we could reform it.”

Chaeryoung took a sip of her beer before leaning forward. “I suppose. What do you propose is what needs fixing in the prison system?”

“Well,” the man scratched at his stubbly beard as he thought. “I mean, it’s ridiculous how long a person can be charged for a drug crime. So, maybe if the government decided to not criminalize drugs things wouldn’t be so bad.”

“But there are some crimes where prison is necessary?”

“Do you really that no crime is punishable? I mean, what happens if someone murders someone?”

“You know, in Spain, if someone commits homicide they are only imprisoned for seven years.”

“No way.”

“I’m absolutely serious,” Chaeryoung stated with a slight smile. “Mass incarceration is one of our nation’s greatest crises. This nation has more people in prison than any other country in the world. Do we really think our country has more criminals than everywhere else?”

“I mean, definitely not, but at least some of them deserve to be there right?”

“Honestly, the question isn’t who deserves to be in prison, but is prison the best way to address crime in our society?”

“Well, what other alternative is there?”

Chaeryoung took another sip of her beer as she placed it on the table. “We could move the funds used for the prison system to invest in resources to help people in need. This way, instead of devoting resources to mass incarceration because we need to fill up all the prisons that have been built, we can focus our resources on preventing crimes from being committed in the first place.”

“Hm… I guess, but-”

“Hey!” Another man showed up as he grabbed the hands of Chaeryoung's latest student. “Come on, you promised me a dance and my favorite song just came on!”

“Alright, alright,” the man chuckled as he rose from his spot. “Thanks for the conversation.”

“Of course. Check out my podcast!”

He gave a wave before the newcomer, who Lia presumed was his boyfriend, dragged the man into the miniature crowd.

“You have some really interesting ideas.”

“I suppose that’s one way to describe them,” Chaeryoung answered with a slight giggle. “Surprise you?”

“To be quite frank, yes. I heard that both your parents are corporate lawyers. How did you come to adopt the views you have?”

Chaeryoung gave a sigh as she reached back for her beer. “My parents wanted me to be a lawyer just like them and had me studying it for as long as I can remember. Truth be told, it was difficult for me. Many would’ve said, and would still say, that it was due to my age, but that never felt like that was the real issue. What was the real issue is what the law represents itself as. We believe that the law is supposed to be some eternal and objective statute, but laws are created by people, who are neither eternal nor objective. No matter how reasonable a law may be, it can never truly be fairly upheld because it is an ideology that requires a human’s judgment. So, I started finding essays on what would make sense, and then I found it.”

“And that is?”

“Anarchy.”

Lia quirked an eyebrow as she eyed the beer in Chaeryoung’s hand. “Um, should I be concerned that you may have had too much to drink?”

“That is the typical reaction, however, anarchy is actually an intricate political theory that largely gets misconstrued as absolute chaos.”

“How would it not be chaos?! You want to overthrow the government!”

“So did the revolutionaries that created this country,” Chaeryoung smirked as she circled a finger around her beer can. “Fascinating how a country that was founded by a rebel army would be so reticent of anyone advocating for a better system. Perhaps it’s because they have to believe that their forefathers won by divine providence due to the rightness of their cause. Perhaps they fear the people who voice differing opinions since our own history shows that a rebellion force can be successful. Whatever the case, these ideas are terrifying to many, so they get twisted and redistributed as a monstrous theory that would leave the world in a state of absolute disrepair.”

Lia gave a hum as she leaned back. “But… isn’t a government necessary in order to ensure order?”

“Perhaps, though, if so, then to what extent would we need the government?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, did you come to this party at the behest of some authority figure?”

“Psh, of course not! I came because-!” Lia stopped herself before she twiddled her thumbs over the beer can in her hands. “Well… it’s complicated.”

“Even so, you made a decision. And Yuna may have influenced that decision, but he couldn’t exert power over you to force you to make this decision.”

“I still don’t think it would ever work.”

“These ideas are different from what we’re used to. I’m not expecting anyone to adopt them overnight. Just to think about what would be the first sign that we lived in a perfect world.”

“And no government is one of them?”

“Laws are made with the assumption that people are inherently looking for opportunities to harm others.”

Lia took a swig of her beer before she grimaced. “I think I understand why Yuna drinks now. Talking with you can be quite the ordeal.”

Chaeryoung gave a laugh. “I get that a lot.”

“But, why run for student government if you think no government is the way to an ideal world?”

“Well, why do you think I ran for treasurer instead of president?”

Lia moved to respond but immediately shut her mouth again. Why _did_ Chaeryoung run for treasurer? President looks better on resumes, which was the primary reason Lia was hoping to campaign for it in the upcoming year. Sure, most others ran before their upper classman years, but… better late than never, right? Not that Chaeryoung would have had to worry about Lia or anyone else for competition since she had a knack for politics that won her treasurer in the biggest upset in school history, beating a junior during her sixth grade year with a 68% popularity vote. It was a major controversy as to whether a 'middle schooler' could even run for treasurer, but their school dismissed the case. They attended a K-12 academy and whoever got the position got it because they would attend to the needs of all the students there and not just those in their age bracket. Most people assumed that everyone younger than the high school grades wouldn’t even bother voting, which turned into a major game changer for future politics in their school as a whole. It was incredible and she's maintained her position since!

But that probably would’ve also been true for president and, if not, she had been in student government for long enough that people would likely vote for her on that position now… so…

“Why did you run for treasurer?”

Chaeryoung took a sip of her beer as she sat just as poised as she would be if she were being interviewed by the school’s principal.

“You know what kind of economy we live in right?”

“You mean a capitalist one?”

“Exactly. And what do we know about capitalism?”

"Well…” Lia stalled. She took a sip of her beer as she hoped that her mediocre high school knowledge would be enough to impress the most brilliant mind of their time. “Capitalism is an economic theory where access to resources is determined by the ability to provide the necessary monetary price in order to claim it.”

“And what kind of resources can you obtain?”

Lia paused. Should she take another sip of her beer? Would she risk getting too buzzed to be coherent and end up embarrassing herself irreparably? But, how long could she stall without seeming like she was completely oblivious to such a ubiquitous topic? She sat back as she poised herself. Maybe if she acted confident enough, Chaeryoung would be convinced that she knew what she was talking about. “I mean, I suppose you could really buy anything if you have the money for it.”

“Exactly! And that’s exactly why I chose to run for treasurer.”

“So that you can decide what money gets spent on?”

“It’s more than what money gets spent on. Having money in and of itself is a symbol of power. Money is time and time is movement. When you control the money you control the direction in which the school is going to move in.”

“But doesn’t the whole council have to decide how the school funds get used?”

“Yes, but I safeguard the funds to make sure they get used equitably. You have no idea how many times those bastards will try to cut the women’s swim team funds to bolster funds for the boy’s fencing team. The title only means as much as the school allows it to though. What’s most important is getting as many students on your side as possible and be transparent about what’s going on. Student council may have the title to claim power over the others, but the masses can put pressure on their power.”

“That almost sounds like blackmail.”

“Perhaps. But at least this way, everyone has a say in what happens in the school. People don’t need representatives. They need advocates.”

Lia tilted her head slightly as she looked at Chaeryoung. She forced her gaze to her hands so that she wouldn’t be caught staring as she thought through what was just said. She was used to people claiming to represent her telling her that they were making decisions for her best interest, and maybe that’s why she was dissatisfied with them. Because they claimed to represent her needs without actually speaking to them. Is that what she really wanted? Was an advocate?

BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP

“Looks like time’s up.”

“Unfortunately, so,” Lia answered with a pout. “Wait a minute, you know what my alarm was set for?!”

“Of course,” Chaeryoung answered with a soft chuckle. “You really think Yuna wouldn’t hound us about trying to set up a chance for us to get to know you better? He really tore into Ryujin about needing to be on her best behavior.”

“And that vagrant deserved it,” Lia answered with a huff. “And what about your other friend, Yeji?”

“You don’t have to worry about either of them as long as you keep your insults to yourself.”

"I..." Lia gave a sigh as she took a drink from her beer. “I apologize. Truly, I just…”

She leaned back as she exhaled all the air from her lungs.

“There really is no excuse for my behavior towards them, is there?”

“Even if you had an excuse,” Chaeryoung responded softly as she took a sip of her beer. “That wouldn’t be sufficient enough to be considered a viable reason.”

“I know I just-” She took a shaky breath as she looked around at the crowd. Cramped bodies were grinding against each other by the necessity of the small space they were confined to. It was almost as if they were living the experience of being stifled by society, as they refused to be fully contained, regardless of how they would bump and brush into each other. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air and she was certain she could also smell weed drifting over the haze.

“I don’t want to imagine what my parents would do if they knew I was socializing with people like them.”

She cupped the beer can in her hands as if that were the last life preserver that she could cling to in the sea of uncertainty. She really wasn't looking forward to meeting her parents at the benefits concert. After all, they were bound to give her an earful about the airport incident. If they found out about this-

A hand rested on her shoulder.

“I know that has to be hard,” Chaeryoung stated as she offered a soft smile. “Just know, that this is a safe space, and none of us will coerce or pressure you into doing anything you’re not comfortable with. How you engage in this party is completely up to you.”

Lia gave a sigh before she returned the smile. “Thank you, Chaeryoung. I truly appreciate your support.”

“It’s always available,” she stated as she leaned back on the couch. “Who are you thinking of seeing next?”

“Probably Yeji,” Lia answered in a resigned tone. “To be quite frank, I don’t think I can handle seeing Ryujin quite yet.”

“Fair enough,” Chaeryoung stated. “If you’re looking for Yeji, you’ll be heading for the eye of the storm.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means,” Chaeryoung giggled which caused a pit of dread to settle in Lia’s gut. “That Yeji’s likely in the middle of that huge mess over there.”

Lia’s eyes went wide as she pointed to the ocean of people before looking back at Chaeryoung who was sporting an oversized grin.

“Yep. I don’t know how many other people you know who like to party, but Yeji is the epitome of a party animal if I’ve ever seen one.”

Lia gave a groan as she slid from her spot on the couch. “How am I supposed to find her?”

“The same way that you get through any other challenge. You just push your way through.”

Lia sat up as she gave a gulp. Why did there have to be so many people there?!

“Are you going to be okay?”

Lia squared up her shoulders as she sat as erectly as possible. There was no way she was going to let her baby cousin’s little teenager party scare her.

“Of course!”

She stood up, gave a deep exhale and sent a wary gaze back to Chaeryoung. “If I don’t make it back, please knock some sense into my baby cousin about tricking me into engaging in his juvenile social gatherings.”

“Would you like me to tell him that verbatim, or would you rather I paraphrase?”

Lia gave a sigh. Chaeryoung was just too smart for everyone’s good. “Whichever seems to be better in the situation.”

“Request noted,” Chaeryoung answered with a slight smile. “Have fun.”

Lia turned back towards the crowd. How was she supposed to find Yeji in all of that?! After all, many of the people there were _college_ students, which brought to mind their own list of concerns since Yuna was far too young to be consorting with anyone old enough to be attending a higher education facility. And if any person there _dared_ to touch her baby cousin she swore that- Wait, was that Yeji?!

She squinted her eyes harder as she scanned the crowd before watching an iconic blue dragon wave in the air with pitch black hair that could be seen flailing wildly around it. That had to be her!

She instinctively gulped down the rest of her beer, placed the empty can on the nearby table and gave a deep inhale.

“EXCUSE ME!!!”

She shouted over the music as she became part of a human pinball machine, bouncing from one person to the next as she pushed and spun off of all the bodies that seemed completely oblivious to her struggle. She ended up stumbling backwards until she fell on top of someone.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!”

The girl just laughed as she seemed to be in no hurry to get up. “S’alright! It happens!”

Lia got up and brushed herself off, as she continued to scan the crowd.

“Looking for someone?!”

“Yeah!” Lia yelled back. She was beginning to become more and more aware of the fact that she hated these kinds of parties. If she had to yell to get any kind of conversation going, it was going to grate on her nerves. “Have you seen a girl with black hair and a dragon tattoo on her arm?!”

“Uh, right here!”

Lia turned around, still sitting on the ground was a laughing Yeji who seemed to not realize that her presence on the floor presented a serious trample hazard.

“Yeji!”

Lia immediately helped her up as Yeji continued to laugh.

“Ah, I was wondering when the baby cos was gonna come visit me!”

“Excuse me?! I’m the older cousin!”

“Ah, but you’d make a better baby cousin than Yuna! You’re so small and precious!”

“Excuse ME?!?!”

Yeji gave another laugh before she gave a wave. “Sorry! I’ll stop! I promise! Well... maybe! After all, I’m definitely tipsy right now! I really mean no offense though! Sorry!”

Lia gave a sigh as she shook her head. She should’ve known to expect Yeji in this state given what Chaeryoung said. Of course, she was surprised that Yeji was only tipsy, but she supposed that that was probably due to Yuna’s influence.

“Hey! You wanna go to the bar?!”

“Are you kidding?!” Lia blurted. “You’re already tipsy! Not to mention, you’re also underage!”

“So are the fucking majority of people here!” Yeji shouted with a laugh. “Besides, I was more asking for you!”

“I have no intention of getting drunk!”

“You don’t have to! But would you rather stay here?!”

“No!”

“Then let’s go to the bar to talk!”

Lia gave a sigh before Yeji tugged her arm. She couldn’t help but be impressed with the way that Yeji deftly slid through all the bodies, seeming to cause minimal disturbances to everyone dancing. It must have been a practiced skill. Like drinking alcohol apparently was.

“Alright,” Yeji sighed as she sank into a bar stool before cracking open another beer can. “It’s still loud, but at least now we don’t have to fucking shout at each other.”

“Are you seriously going to get yourself completely drunk?! You could get in serious trouble for that!”

“I’ve gotten in worse trouble for lesser things,” Yeji waved off nonchalantly as she spun in the bar stool. “Though I suppose I ought to set it aside for now. After all, if you wanna talk, it might be better if I’m not completely shit-faced.”

Lia gave a sigh as she shook her head. “I’m glad you at least have some sense right now.”

“Hey, I always have sense! Like, I had the sense to know that I’d be the second person you’d come and talk to. ‘Course, that’s nothing special. After all, everyone fucking knew you’d talk to Chaeryoung first and Ryujin last. At least, everyone but Ryujin.”

“When did she think I’d talk to her?”

“Honestly,” Yeji drawled as her face took on a somber expression for the first time that night. “She was convinced you wouldn’t bother talking to her at all.”

“I…” Lia paused as she turned to look at the bar, focusing in on the pattern of the grain. “It’s not like that.”

“You see, that’s what we tried to tell Ryujin,” Yeji stated with a pointed finger. “Sure, you both got off on the wrong foot, but ultimately you each don’t know anything about each other. It’ll be better, though I’m sure she’ll be surprised to see you. She probably thinks you dipped on the party.”

"Yeah..." Lia gave a sigh as she turned towards Yeji. "I feel like I owe you an apology. I wasn’t very welcoming to you or Ryujin yesterday.”

“Meh, that was yesterday. Honestly, we were pretty surprised that Yuna wanted us to come with on this cousin’s trip or whatever. When he told us about it we were all stoked for him. I mean, you haven’t actually spent time together in… well… we all knew it had been a fucking while.”

Lia gave a bitter laugh as she shook her head. “Of course, Yuna told all of you everything.”

“He didn’t really tell us much actually. Just that he always follows you on social media cuz he worries about you and that he really loves you. Beyond that, he said that everything else was your business.”

Tears welled in Lia's eyes as she immediately wiped them away before pointing to Yeji’s beer. “Is there another one of those I can have.”

“Here, take as much as you need.”

Lia chugged the booze as she fixated on the bitter taste that would push away the pointless flashbacks that invaded her mind every time she slipped. She grimaced as she shook her head before handing the empty can back to Yeji.

“Need another?”

Lia shook her head, face still contorted with disgust at the fluid’s taste before she turned away. “No. Well... maybe.”

“Well let me know. It's what I'm here for.”

“What?” Lia answered with a slight smile. “Illegally distributing alcohol to minors?”

“No!... Well, sometimes,” Yeji responded with a friendly smile. “But… well… we all need someone who's gonna help us out. And sometimes, we need a way to get rid of all the worries fucking our lives. And the alcohol can help with that.”

Lia gave a giggle as her head began to feel lighter and heavier at the same time. She was certain it was due to the beer, but she wasn’t sure if the beer was also causing her to be so indifferent towards the new symptoms.

“I think I know what you mean.”

“Well, there’s more where that came from if you want it,” Yeji announced with a giggling smile as she handed Lia another beer. “Nothing but to drown your troubles and dance your life away.”

Lia gave a laugh as she clanked her beer can against Yeji’s.

“Sounds like the dream.”

She wasn’t sure how many drinks later it was. One? Two? Ten? Eventually, everything became a blur as Yeji dragged her back into the crowd to dance. She remembered grinding against someone whose face she knew she wouldn’t be able to recognize after the night ended. She remembered screaming her lungs out as she tried to sing along to a that she was sure she didn't actually know any of the lyrics to. She remembered Yeji taking another shot after a game of beer pong and Lia cheering along with her as she fell off the couch.

Then she remembered seeing someone outside on the balcony. She remembered opening the door only to stumble through the door frame.

She remembered falling into _her_ arms.

She looked so beautiful with the starlight decorating her chestnut hair as an expression of surprise was etched across her face. She remembered slurring out words as she hugged the woman tighter. She remembered the woman pushing her away and shaking her as she spoke loudly and slowly for Lia’s drunken brain to understand, to which Lia just giggled and smiled.

She remembered the woman walking away and her grabbing her arm. She remembered the woman sitting down and she sprawled all over her lap. She remembered taking the woman's joint and giving it a drag before coughing profusely right after.

She remembered the next parts all too clearly. It was everything she had always wanted, yet everything she was convinced she could never have.

She remembered their lips meeting. Her fingers tangled in the woman’s hair, as the woman’s hand cupped her jaw. She remembered biting the woman’s lower lip as she looked into the woman's eyes. She remembered the woman’s tongue diving into her mouth as she moaned against the woman’s lips. She remembered it like fireworks, explosive and colorful as the dull thrum of the music from inside the hotel melded with the red and blue lights that sparked in her vision and sent sirens ringing in her ears.

She remembered this moment all too well.

Which is exactly why it would be the moment she’d wish she could forget the most.


	3. Icy

The first thing she realized when she woke up was that her head felt like someone had detached it from her body just to smash it against the concrete before giving it back.

Why in the world did her head hurt so horrendously?!

She remembered getting to her hotel and making plans to spend the rest of the day exploring the city.

Or, at least, she _planned_ to do that until Yuna showed up at her door.

That’s right, Yuna. She threw a party. A party with alcohol. And Lia talked to Chaeryoung. Then she talked to Yeji. Then drank some more beer and then-

She paused as her eyes went wide and her hands moved to her hair.

She kissed Ryujin! As in, _Shin_ Ryujin! As in, that delinquent who had completely ruined her life in the whole twenty-four hours she had known her, Ryujin!

She kissed _Ryujin?!_

Her hands began to tear at her hair as the memories flooded back. It wasn’t just a kiss, it was a full blown make-out session. A make-out session! With Shin Ryujin! What in the world possessed her to-

She heard laughing outside her door. Why was she hearing laughter outside _her_ door! She wasn’t sharing a room with anyone! Who dared to break into her room?!

She groaned as she rushed out of her bed. Her head spun with every slight movement she made, but she couldn’t let that stop her. No force on Earth was going to prevent her from unleashing her ire on Ryujin, and if that vagabond had the _audacity_ to break into her room she swore she would-

She threw the door open where there, sitting on the couch in front of her, was Shin Ryujin.

“Hey princess.”

Lia immediately tensed. “Shin Ryujin, what are you doing in my room?!”

“Ugh, do you gotta be so loud?”

Lia immediately moved her head in the direction of the voice. “Yuna?!”

“Shit, Lia, pipe down!”

She turned to the voice that was next to Ryujin. “Yeji?!”

“And I’m here to,” Chaeryoung answered in a soft voice as she sipped a cup of what Lia assumed had to be coffee based on the scent in the air. “Just so that’s not a surprise.”

“Why is everyone in my room?!”

The room gave a collective groan as Lia had to hold her head in her hands. Being this angry with this big of what she knew must’ve been a hangover was more difficult than juggling bowling balls.

“Fucking chill princess,” Ryujin answered with her expression returning to the familiar indifferent expression Lia had known her for. “This isn’t even your room.”

“What are you talking about?!” Lia responded, straining to keep her irritation from raising her volume. “Also, why is your hair pink?!”

“I lost a bet.”

“Hwang Yeji, Beer Pong Champion Extreme.”

“Psh, as if Yeji,” Ryujin replied as Yeji continued to do victory gestures to an imaginary crowd. “I didn’t even play you in beer pong last night.”

“You didn’t?” Yeji immediately paused as she thought it through. “You know, that does make sense. You never were one for party games.”

“Okay, I don’t care anymore!” Lia announced in the quietest irritated voice she could manage. “Just, when did you have the time to do it? As a matter of fact, what time is it now?”

“3:47.”

“WHAAAAAT?!?!?!”

They all collectively groaned as Lia held her head tight.

“I need to get ready! I’m already running late!”

“Oh, before you go, take this.”

Yeji tossed a bottle to Lia. It bounced out of her fingers as she tried to catch it, making the rattling of the contents inside feel like someone was blowing up fire crackers in her ears.

“My bad.”

Lia grimaced as she picked up the bottle of ibuprofen.

“It should help,” Yeji stated casually. “Ryujin bought it for you.”

“Shut the fuck up Yeji.”

She hit Yeji’s shoulder who continued to laugh as Lia watched in uncertainty before shaking herself out of the trance.

“I don’t have time for your idiocy I’m going to be late!”

She ran out of the room and slammed the door leaving Yeji and Yuna groaning at the sound.

“I don’t know how she can function right now,” Yuna stated with a groan.

“Ditto, but I don’t think I envy her. I like having the option to not function during a hangover.”

“Lucky you.”

Yeji gave her Cheshire grin at Ryujin’s remark. “Hey, you didn’t even get drunk. Besides, you chose to take the fall to save ‘the princess.’”

“Fuck off Yeji, I’m blaming you for that shit. Seriously, how many drinks did you give her?”

“Hell if I know, but it must’ve been the right amount if it got her to loosen up.”

Ryujin rolled her eyes as she leaned back.

“You’re not the one going to a court intervention.”

Yuna gave a groan. “Ugh, right. How are you and I the only ones who got in trouble for last night?”

“The hotel room was in your mom’s name.”

“And the rest of us knew better than to pipe up to the cops.”

Yuna gave a groan as she rolled on the couch. “I should’ve known this would be a bad idea.”

“Damn straight.”

Yeji hit Ryujin before turning to Yuna. “’Kay, so it may not have worked out the best but its not like any of us had any other ideas. ‘Sides, she did start to open up a little bit to us.” She turned a cheeky grin to Ryujin, “or a lot to one of us.”

Ryujin hit Yeji again as Yuna gave a sigh.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Chaeryoung stated as she moved to sit next to Yuna. “The fact that she showed up and did talk to us shows that she does want to make the effort. She just perceives barriers being in the way.”

“That’s her problem,” Ryujin stated as she rose from her spot and stretched. “And as boring as this conversation has been I need to start heading.”

“Aw, but Ryuuuuuujiiiiiin~”

“Sorry squirt.”

“I’m still taller than you!”

“Whatever. See you all around.”

She left the room as Yuna gave a sigh.

“Man, why is she always like that?”

“No offense Yuna, but you make it too easy for Ryujin to be that way. After all,” Yeji reached over to pinch Yuna’s cheek. “You’re too fun to tease.”

“Ah! Wah! Hey! Yeji!”

Yeji laughed as Chaeryoung rolled her eyes at the antics.

“Anyways, I’m gonna head to.”

“What! No! Yeji!”

“Fuck, Yuna, stop being so loud.”

“Soooorry~ I just don’t want you to leave!”

“Oh chill. I can’t stay here all day. I’ve got a hangover to deal with and a city to check out. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Yeji winked as Yuna scrambled towards the couch Yeji was on.

“No wait, Yeji!”

“Have fun!”

Yeji closed the door as Yuna groaned.

“Why does Yeji always have to be like that?”

“Is claiming the victim status to everyone in our friend group for their typical behaviors your way of trying to gain attention?”

“That’s totally unfair Chaeryoung! After all, none of the rest of you are on hotel arrest for hosting a party!”

“That was a rather unfortunate turn of events. At least, unfortunate for you.”

Yuna rose up from the couch to pout at Chaeryoung. “You’re mean.”

“You don’t mean that. I know you love me.”

“I really doooooo~”

Chaeryoung shook her head and laughed at Yuna’s whiney voice. “What am I supposed to do with you Yuna?”

“Hell if I know, you’re the smart one. And if you don’t know then we’re both royally screwed.”

Chaeryoung laughed again as she took another sip of her coffee.

“Did you make some for me too?”

Chaeryoung handed her cup to Yuna who immediately took a sip and gagged.

“Holy hell Chae! How do you do your coffee black?!”

“It’s an acquired taste.”

“Wait-!”

Chaeryoung rose from her spot as she stretched.

“Chae, don’t leave me too!”

“I apologize, but I was only staying until I finished my coffee. Of course, now that you’ve relieved me of that burden I should get going. After all, Yeji mentioned there’s a city for us to explore, and I intend to make the most of it.”

“But Chaaaaaeryoooooouung~”

“You’ll be fine Yuna,” Chaeryoung stated objectively. “Just come up with some way to entertain yourself. The day will be over before you know it.”

Yuna pouted before she gave a sigh.

“Alright, fine. But only because I love you.”

“I know you do.”

Yuna rolled her eyes as Chaeryoung made her exit.

“Have a good day.”

The door closed as Yuna was left alone.

“Bye.”

Yuna stared up at the ceiling. She had hoped at least Chaeryoung would’ve stayed with her, though she knew in reality that wouldn’t be the case. Of course, she wouldn’t have complained if Yeji stayed instead, but she knew her friends better than that. None of them could stay in one spot.

Well, actually, all of them but her and Yeji could sit still. She knew Chaeryoung and Lia could if they needed to and Ryujin could if she wanted to, but she knew that wasn’t likely to work in her favor. After all Lia _always_ scheduled her life away to give reason to never being around. Chaeryoung was similar, but instead she always had her life scheduled away so anytime she didn’t need to sit still she took the opportunity not to. Then there was Ryujin, but she was basically like that cat that would cuddle with you one moment only to ditch you as soon as you thought they were beginning to like you.

It didn’t help that Ryujin had an intervention to go to.

Yuna snickered at the thought. It was totally nice of Ryujin to cover for Lia. Maybe a little _too_ nice but she’d save that thought for later. Right now, she needed to figure out what she would do now that she was on hotel arrest. Her parents threw a fit when the hotel called about delinquent behavior happening in a hotel reserved in their name, though she felt like they shouldn’t have been surprised.

Sucks for them there was only so much they could do over the phone.

She snickered at the thought before it slowly died into a sigh.

She was stuck in the hotel.

Sure, she could try to leave, but she doubted she’d get very far. When her parents say they’re hiring a security guard to keep her from disobeying their orders, she knew they were serious. Best not to dwell on those experiences.

She groaned as she rose from the couch.

“IIIIIII’MMM BOOOOOOOOOOORED!!!!!!!!!”

There was no response as she pouted at the hall. She rose up from the couch as she decided to pace aimlessly. Her room was a mess, which was obvious given the previous night’s events. She was also expected to clean it up as part of her punishment with room service being told to not bother until after she left.

Yuna hated cleaning.

She gave a sigh as she went to the restroom and looked in the mirror. Her reflection looked just as horrendous as her room did.

She gave a sigh before going back to her room to shuffle through her luggage. Yeji picked on her for having so much of it, claiming that she packed more clothes for two days than she had in her closet, but Yuna brushed her off. After all, one never knows when they needed a surprise change.

She pulled out some hair dye that she had been saving for a while before she grinned.

She could make this day work.

* * *

Ryujin fidgeted with her hands as she stood in the courthouse. She really wanted to pull out a joint just to spite the damned place, but she had more sense than to do something like that right now. She didn’t need to be detained abroad on a trip that was meant to be less than 48 hours.

She wasn’t that stupid.

Course that was an arguable statement. Especially after the previous night’s events.

Best not to think about that now.

It was stupid.

She took a deep inhale in before letting a deep exhale out. It felt empty without the smoke, but at least the behavior was the same.

Maybe that’s what made people think she was addicted.

She swore she could stop whenever she wanted, but there was something cathartic about the _feel_ of it all. Her hands felt empty without a joint in it. Her breath felt empty without the smoke on it. Without breathing in the toxins, letting them live in her soul for a moment, and then pushing them out. It felt calming somehow, knowing that no matter how many toxins she inhales They would leave on her breath as they floated to the sky. After all, the world was toxic, whether it was from a joint, pollution or just the people around her. The smoke leaving her breath was just a visual reminder of that. That one could push the toxicity out. She knew in reality some toxins always remained, but that’s just life.

The world marks you, whether you like it or not.

She took another deep breath as she breathed in, then breathed out. She was told by one of her old guidance counselors that deep breathing was a calming technique, which made her wonder why smoking was such a big fucking deal. It just forced her to engage in a calming technique after all. Like, take care of your mental health, but not if it’ll wreck your body in forty years or whatever.

People made no fucking sense.

Just like Lia made no fucking sense.

Just like those dumbasses sitting next to her made no fucking sense.

She knew they must’ve been law students or whatever. All attending this hearing/intervention/shit show for some credit or something. Didn’t they have more better things to do than watch a teenage girl play nice with the powerful people?

Probably not.

TING

Ryujin’s eyes immediately opened as she pulled out her phone. A notification showed up on her Instagram as _New Story from Hip Hop Hussey_ was announced at the top of her screen. She couldn’t help but smirk.

This had to be good.

She went ahead and played the video, not bothering to put in headphones. After all, she had to give those law students something worthwhile to write about.

**What’s up Hussies?!**

The people surrounding her immediately perked at the sound as they scribbled furiously in their notebooks.

**Today I brought in a very special guest. Please welcome, Real-Life Barbie!**

Ryujin shook her head as the screen cut to reveal a blonde Yuna. Poor kid. She thought Chaeryoung would stay with her, just to make sure Yuna didn’t go absolutely insane from forced isolation, but it looks like that didn’t work out. At least she wasn't tearing down the walls right now.

**Today I brought Hussey to my summer home cuz some bitches decided to abandon her after some mishap the night before. Not that I’m judging or anything.**

Ryujin shook her head as she stifled a snicker. This kid.

**Anyways, as you know, I live in the households of millions of girls, boys, adults, and senior citizens. Again, no judgment, but some of you are dirty as shit. Like, seriously! Would it kill you to throw away that tuna sandwich that’s under your bed? It’s right next to my 48 th weekend home.**

**Also, I need to complain for a minute cuz I am fucking tired. I mean, this is the first break I’ve had in ages. Seriously, do any of you know how hard it is to be a doctor, a vet, a lawyer, an astronaut, and a college professor while still making sure Ken stops snooping around my house to steal my clothes! Yeah, that leather jacket he wears? That’s mine. You really think a deadbeat like Ken could afford that shit! Nuh uh! All he does is drive around in _my_ cars, squatting in _my_ houses, and eating _my_ food that I work 764,988 hours a week to afford! Has no one realized that I actually _cloned_ myself just to get all this shit done around here since our world is full of deadbeats like Ken?! And yes, I'm the genius who developed cloning. You’re welcome.**

**Anyways, I would show you my house, but Ken broke in again, so I gotta go beat his ass and clean this shit up before I do anything else. Better look forward to this shit. Barbie’s out bitches.**

Ryujin shook her head as she left a comment.

[Hey Hussey, ask Barbie to give you one of her cars. That way, it can be mine when you die of boredom.]

She hit send as she leaned back into her chair.

BRRRRRIIII-

“’Sup?”

“Ryujin! Why are you so mean?!”

“Hey, I acknowledged you weren’t dead yet. That may as well be a compliment.”

“But you can tell that I’m close right?! I swear, Ryujin! This boredom’s gonna kiiiiiiiilll meeeeeee!!!”

“Then go hang out with Barbie some more. Better yet, film Ken getting the shit beaten out of him. I’m sure that’ll help your viewership.”

“But Ryu-”

“Sorry, you cut out.”

Click.

Ryujin leaned back with a small smirk on her lips as her phone dinged again

**From whiney squirt:**

Ur so mean!

Ryujin shook her head.

**To whiney squirt:**

U’l liv

**From whiney squirt:**

But wat if i dont?

Ryujin gave a sigh as she typed in her next message

**To whiney squirt:**

dude chil

cy wodnt leev u long

& yj dosnt kno wat 2 do w/ herself w/out us

theyl b bak soon

**From whiney squirt:**

u promise?

**To whiney squirt:**

ya

She leaned back in her chair before her phone beeped again.

**From whiney squirt:**

thanx rj ur a good frend

She turned off her phone before she put it in her pocket. She didn’t need them trying to convince her of stupid shit like that.

She knew what she was.

“Shin Ryujin?”

She looked up at the balding man who looked like he was hired strictly because he looked exactly like how society wanted to personify wisdom, but to her he just looked done with this shit.

“Come in.”

Ryujin gave a sigh as she rose from her spot.

This was it.

* * *

This was it!

Wait… this _was_ it. Wasn’t it?

She looked back at her phone before looking back at the building.

Maybe she should’ve been more specific when looking up night clubs on her phone. She didn’t think that _Nightwings_ would be the name of a grocery store though. Like, seriously, who came up with that?!

Her stomach growled as she groaned. At least the trip wouldn’t be a total waste. And it may have been stupid of her to try to find a night club at 4:50 in the evening. She was just bored!

She gave a sigh as she plucked an apple off one of the stands and began to eat it. At least that could carry her over till she could find something more sustainable. Conveniently, the grocery store also had a wings shop inside which made the name make a _little_ more sense.

“Hey,” Yeji approached the cashier with her award-winning smile. “Can I get an order of spicy barbecue ranch wings? Oh, and I guess I need to pay for this apple to.”

“You know, we usually weigh the apples to determine how much you need to be charged.”

“That’s why I ate half of it before hand.”

Yeji gave her shit eating grin as the boy smirked with the roll of his eyes. “Smart, but I don’t think it works that way.”

“Worth a try,” Yeji answered with a sigh as she pulled her wallet and presented her card. “But if you charge me more than a buck fifty for this thing I’ll know it’s a scam.”

He snickered as he took the card and swiped it. “Don’t worry. I’m all about honest business dealings.”

“I trust ya. How’s your shift been?”

“Meh, just another day on the job,” he answered soberly as he waited for the receipt to print. “It’s been pretty dead today though. Feels like I’ve been here forever.”

“Dude, that’s the worst! Want me to try to lure in some customers for you? I’m pretty good at drawing a crowd. Though, whether they’d actually order food is another story.”

He chuckled with a shake of his head. “Nah, I’m good, but thanks.” He tore off the receipt and handed it back to her with her card. “Have a nice day.”

“You- wait,” she answered as she looked over her receipt. “You didn’t charge me for the apple.”

“Well, what kind of a scam would I be running if I charged people for half eaten apples?” He gave a shrug before offering a grin. “I’ll have your wings out shortly.”

“Awesome! Thank you so much!”

She walked over to an empty table before she pulled out her phone and noticed Yuna had updated her Instagram story. That poor girl must’ve been so bored, but at least she was figuring out a way to kill the time.

[I knew I h8ed ken for a reason lol also luv the hair hussey]

She hit the send button as she laid back in her chair.

RRRRRIIIIII

She pulled out the phone as a call from _Needy Baby_ blared against her screen. She rolled her eyes before answering.

“Yes Yuna?”

“Yeji, I’m bored!”

“Fuck, Yuna, are you seriously just watching for us to respond to your post so that you can bug us?!”

“…no.”

Yeji gave a sigh. “Seriously Yuna?”

“I can’t help it, I’m bored! And Ryujin said you’d be back soon!”

“Dude, I’ve barely been gone an hour! Also, why the hell would she say that?”

“Cuz we all know you have no idea what to do with yourself without us around!”

Yeji gave a scoffing laugh. “That is so not true dude. Just for that, I’m not coming back till we fly out tomorrow. Have fun being bored and lonely.”

“Wait! Yeji!”

She hung up as she stared at her phone screen. Inevitably the messages came forward like ruined movie film.

**From Needy Baby:**

plees don’t leev me alone yeji!

Im soooooooooooooorryyyyyyy =(

I luv u <3

plees come bak soon!

Yeji gave a chuckle as she shook her head.

**To Needy Baby:**

i'l think about it

**From Needy Baby:**

but yeji!

**To Needy Baby:**

come on I saw ur barbie vid ur doing pretty goo-

Her phone screen suddenly turned to the company logo before a chiming ding brought it slowly to death.

_Shit!_

She knew she forgot to do something last night! Though, she supposed that’s what happened when you chose to drink the night away. The problems you pushed off the day before haunt you later.

Meh, risk she chose.

She shrugged her shoulders and put her phone away as she got her wings. The smell of the sweet and savory barbecue sauce came off as something heavenly.

She rubbed her hands together as she began to dig in.

Phone or not, she was going to make this day awesome!

* * *

She stretched her arms as she tried to get readjusted to the concrete ledge she was sitting on.

She couldn’t think of a better way to spend her day, though many would disagree with that sentiment. After all, many probably wouldn’t pick walking around a city to people watch as being their top activity for their out of state vacation. She was fascinated every time she came to a new place, but when she was with her family everything was tightly scheduled where even if one woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom the family would reprimand them for not planning ahead because now they were missing precious sleep that they wouldn’t be able make up later. She later learned how to negotiate with her parents to get them to loosen up, but that just granted them one optional bathroom break in the middle of the night.

And as much as she may have been exaggerating their inflexibility, it provided her point that the schedules were always designed around her parents’ desires and never around her own. Which, certainly, seeing the typical tourist attractions and taking pictures to hang at their home later was fine and all, but that’s all that she would see of the cities she’d go to. Just the manicured locations designed to have tourists take pictures as proof that they went to the city. But, she knew, a city is never defined by its tourist attractions. Those are just the pieces that the state wanted people to think of it as.

She was more interested in the streets. Walking past the tall buildings as she’d eavesdrop on a conversation about someone having a hard time with their boss, or seeing the messily elaborate tags that would decorate the alleyways, or watching a group of skateboarders jump over a stairwell as they rode away. It always acted as a sobering reminder to her.

A reminder that no matter how many landmarks a city may construct, it is the people who make the city. The people give the city it’s character.

She gave a light smile as she sat on the concrete ledge. She had found herself in a parking lot where a dance battle was being hosted as she watched from the sidelines.

The people made a city memorable.

RIIIIIII

She hurriedly answered her phone as her eyes remained glued on the dancers.

“Hello?”

“CHAAAAAEEEEEE-”

“Yes Yuna? Did you need something?”

“I need you to come back so I’m not super bored!”

“Come now Yuna, surely it hasn’t been that bad. I noticed your Barbie venture has gotten quite a few views.”

“That’s just Ryujin and Yeji spiting me.”

“You know that’s not true.”

Yuna gave a groan on the other side as Chaeryoung offered a smile.

“Why don’t you create a sequel to that? After all, you promised your audience a tour of ‘Barbie’s summer house.’”

“Ugh! But then I’d have to actually clean this shit up. Why is everyone so messy?!”

“That does tend to be a consequence of alcohol consumption.”

“Ugh…”

Chaeryoung gave a light giggle.

“You’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll be there in the next few hours. In the meantime, find something to entertain yourself with, okay?”

There was an overly dramatic sigh on the other side of the line.

“Fine.”

“Alright. See you soon.”

“See you.”

The phone clicked off with Yuna’s despondent farewell. Perhaps it was selfish of Chaeryoung to have left Yuna to her own devices, but she so rarely had these moments of freedom, and she didn’t want to squander it.

“Hey!”

Chaeryoung immediately perked up as one of the dancers approached her.

“Oh, hello. I apologize, but is there something you need me for.”

“No. Don’t be so spazzed, I was just saying 'hi.'”

“Of course. My apologies.”

The woman gave a chuckle. “Damn, you’re uptight.”

“Force of habit,” Chaeryoung responded with a chuckle. “You’re a fantastic dancer by the way.”

“Ah, you noticed? That’s so sweet of you.”

“I'm only stating what's true.”

She gave a laugh as she leaned against the concrete ledge. “Damn, never knew a compliment could sound so boring. ‘Nother habit of yours?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Chaeryoung admitted. “I hope it’s not a bother.”

“Nah, your chill,” she answered as the she watched another dancer dive into the cypher, immediately showing off their floor work. “You wanna jump in?”

“Oh! Um, I apologize, but I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Don’t apologize, and who cares? If you wanna dance just jump in. I’ll whip’em into shape if any of’em give ya shit.”

“Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?”

“Exactly! Come on!”

Chaeryoung gave a chuckle as she followed the woman to the crowd, waiting for an opening before finally jumping in. It was awkward for a moment, but it subsided quickly as the crowd began to cheer their support. She couldn’t stop the smile from gracing her face as she worked to move to the music.

Her parents could keep their pictures of their landmarks.

She'd find her own ways to make a city memorable.

* * *

She was certain she hated this city.

The rowdy civilians, the incessant traffic, the congested buildings, all of it!

Not that it was much different from Greenstone, but still! Didn’t the world know she was hungover, in a hurry, and overall just having a bad day?!

Actually, horrendous would probably be a more appropriate term.

After she left the room of those teenagers whom she will not name, she had to go back to her room where she realized she was missing her hotel card key. She was so flustered about going to that ridiculous party that it had completely slipped her mind. So, she had to go back to the front desk and ask for a new card, before she hurried back to her room. She couldn’t help but groan at how disastrous a mess she looked when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was in complete disarray and her makeup was completely smeared, clearly from not washing it off as well as other activities that occurred the night before. Instinctively she took off her shirt and examined her neck and chest. Thank God there were no hickies.

She took a shaky breath as she looked herself dead in the eyes.

She would get through this evening.

She quickly showered, redid her make-up and did her hair in as hurried a manner as she could while still ensuring that she looked as perfectly proper as she was always meant to.

Thank God for Ibuprofen. She was certain that was the only thing making her as remotely functional as she was.

Not that she would give Ryujin credit for it.

Even if it was a nice gesture.

No! Not thinking about Ryujin! Ryujin was-!

…

That was just... complicated to think about.

And her mind was _definitely_ not in a state to think about anything complicated right now.

Especially since she didn’t realize till now that she had left the shoes she was going to wear with her dress back home.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

She would just have to try to pass with her sneakers. She could’ve tried to buy new shoes, but she was too pressed for time and too overwhelmed to care.

Besides, it’s not like going to her parents benefit’s concert the weekend before her finals as she had to reign in Yuna and her crew was _her_ idea.

She immediately hopped in a taxi and requested to be taken to the nearest diner. Her parents would’ve balked at her choice of food, but she couldn’t care about that right now. She needed to hurry and she needed food because sweet mother of mercy she hadn’t eaten all day and being hungover and hungry left her stomach feeling worse than if she had ingested nuclear waste!

So she went into the diner, being ridiculously overdressed, but that was fine. It was _fine._ After all, if they were noticing her because she was dressed _too_ properly to be attending such a place then she must’ve been well enough dressed for her parents' concert that evening.

She groaned as she ordered a pancake platter from the waitress.

She just needed to get through the evening.

RIIIIII

She looked at her phone as it flashed rainbows with _Call from Dat Queer Kid_ running across the screen. She gave a sigh as she answered her phone.

“Yuna, you need to stop changing your name in my contacts list.”

“Hey! That could’ve been any queer kid that did that!”

Lia gave a facepalm as Yuna laughed.

“Yuna, just please tell me what you need.”

“Man, Lia, you okay? You’re sounding completely worn out.”

“Yuna, I have less than thirty minutes to make it to my parents’ benefits concert. I am hungover. I left my shoes at home. I haven’t eaten. And talking to you is just making the thrumming in my head twenty times worse so _please_ just tell me what you need so that we can finish this up.”

“I…”

There was a pause on the other side of the line as Lia waited with her head in one of her arms.

“I… I don’t need anything. Sorry for wasting your time Lia.”

CLICK

Lia’s eyes widened as she looked at her phone. She immediately gave a sigh before she put her phone away and laid her head in her arms again.

How did she always manage to be cold, even when she wanted to mend things?

“Here’s your pancake platter.”

She looked at the food before lethargically turning her gaze up to the waitress.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Having a rough day?”

She stared back at her pancakes with the same sad expression she had given the waitress.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Fair enough. Let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

The waitress walked away as Lia continued to stare at her food. Suddenly, she didn’t feel as obnoxiously hungry anymore. She honestly didn’t know what she felt anymore.

She gave a humorless chuckle.

Would she even know what she was feeling if she was allowed to acknowledge such a thing?

…

No. She wasn’t going to think about these things.

She picked up her fork and forced herself to eat.

She was going to get through this evening.

No matter what it takes.

* * *

How long was this shit supposed to take?!

She swore she had to have been there for at least two hours! She got it! She shouldn’t have been at the party! She shouldn’t have been drunk! She shouldn’t have told the officers her name was princess!

Damn, that one was hard not to smile at. Seriously, Lia may have been drunk, but that didn’t stop her from being surprised that Lia apparently took the pet name to heart.

“You know, you were very fortunate to have Julia Choi looking out for you. If not for her, you could’ve faced some serious charges, not to mention you could’ve been seriously ill.”

“She’s the reason I’m here,” Ryujin stated calmly. “She's the one who ratted me out.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Julia discussing your alcoholism issues with the officer and requesting an intervention. She must really care about you.”

Oh, the irony.

“As if. She was just trying to use me as a scapegoat. Did your officers even bother asking why she was there with a drunk minor?”

“You speak so poorly of your cousin.”

“Course I do. She’s nothing but a goody two-shoes.”

“You would do well to follow her example.”

“Psh, as if! Do you even know who I fucking am?”

“Miss Shin!”

“That’s right,” She announced as she walked over and slammed her hands against the desk. “I’m Shin Ryujin. I’m sixteen years old, which means that you can’t host an intervention like this without my parents’ permission.”

“Well I never-!”

“Never what? Harbored a minor? Well lets see the proof then.”

She grabbed the papers as she threw them all across the courtroom.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!”

“Where’s it at?” she asked as she watched the papers scatter like fall leaves. “Let’s see where my parents’ approval is at.”

“We have it!”

“Don’t lie to me,” Ryujin answered as she loosed a chuckle. “My parents wouldn’t have made me put up with this shit. Or did Julia convince you that my parents would be okay with this?”

“Miss Shin!” The man shouted as he slammed a fist against the desk. “I assure you we have followed every statute of the law to host you here and your parents are fully supportive of you being here!”

“That so?”

Ryujin’s gaze didn’t waver as she tilted her head to the side.

“Then go ahead and call them.”

“P-pardon?!”

“Julia would’ve given you my parents’ number right? Call them up and see what they have to say.”

He gazed up at her as she made sure her face didn’t betray a single thought in her head.

It was show time.

* * *

RIIIIII

Chaeryoung gasped as she excused herself from the circle.

“Hello?”

“Hello, my name is Judge Forrester and I’m calling from the District 31st Court. How are you doing today?”

“I was doing well, though now I’m concerned. What’s the purpose for this call?”

“Are you Shin Subin?”

“Yes, that’d be me. Is everything okay?”

“Well, for the most part yes, however we were hosting an intervention for your daughter when she became belligerent-”

“Excuse me, but, did you say you were hosting an intervention?”

“Well, I mean, we were-”

“Well, what are her charges?”

“She was charged with underage possession and consumption of alcoholic beverages.”

“And where was this?”

“Ah, well, she’s in Lo-”

“I know the city she’s in Judge Forrester, but was she at the Royal Springs Hotel?”

“Well, yes-”

“Then how do you propose to charge her with possession and consumption of alcohol when she was in a private space?”

“Well, you see, the police entered a party last night and-”

“And it was a party that we allowed her to have. That hotel is under my name and her father was present, and according to state laws a minor is allowed to have alcohol as long as their parents approve and one of the parents is present.”

“I- I apologize, but we have no record of her father being there.”

“And who’s oversight is that? I apologize for my rudeness, but I’m incredibly busy and if your simply there to harass my daughter then I will take drastic measures. Surely, you've been informed that I’m a lawyer.”

She heard him gulp as she gave a soft smile. She almost felt bad.

Almost.

“Listen, I understand these misunderstandings happen. Just release my daughter and this won’t have to continue further. I’ll be sure to talk to both her and her father as soon as they return home about this incident.”

“Y-yes ma’am. Have a good day.”

“You as well,” she told the dial tone as she smiled. She put her phone away as the girl from the cypher came up to her.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“Yes, though I should probably begin to head home.”

“Gotta take care of that ‘daughter’ of yours?”

Chaeryoung rolled her eyes at the girl’s knowing smile. “Something to that effect I suppose.”

The girl laughed. “Well, don’t let me stop you. Thanks for joining us. You’re pretty chill for a snob.”

“Well, thanks for hosting me. I’ll be sure to support your videos.”

“You better, or I’ll hunt you down and remind you what’s up.”

Chaeryoung gave a laugh before they parted ways. It may have been fleeting, but these moments were meaningful.

She just hoped the others were able to do something positive with their day as well.

* * *

“What do you mean I can’t be on the roof?!”

“Ma’am, your parents were very clear that you were to remain _in_ the hotel. As in, in the enclosed space that the hotel occupies.”

“What are you so worried about?! That I’ll paraglide off the roof or something?!”

She suddenly turned back to her phone that was recording the incident.

“That’s right bitches. Barbie’s also a paragliding instructor.”

“Look, ma’am, you can’t be on the roof.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do with all the furniture I moved up here?!” Yuna pouted as she looked at her mini tropical roof set up she had created. Why didn’t they think of having a roof party last night?

“That’s not my concern. What is my concern is that you listen to your parents and stay inside the hotel.”

“And I haven’t stepped out of the hotel all day! Ken put you up to this didn’t he?! He’s always trying to pull stupid shit to get me to go back with him.”

“Ma’am please don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna- Wha!”

“Let’s go kiddo.”

“Wha! No! Save Barbie!”

* * *

Someone seriously needed to save her from this night.

She met her father’s latest business partner. Some middle aged man that looked the same as every other business partner she’d watch her father shake hands with. She knew the rules though. She would just do what she always did at these events.

She would pretend to be perfect.

The formalities were a nightmare, but not as bad as the actual concert. The entire time she struggled to stay as proper as possible, but the hangover kept on grinding in her head every time a violin swelled, pounding every time a drum was struck and ringing with every xylophone key that was hit.

She was surprised her skull didn’t collapse in her head to crush what was left functioning of her brain.

She was so glad when it was over.

Of course, the formalities didn’t end there. She needed to continue the façade of the perfect daughter and give her impression on how the symphony performed; that the oboist was absolutely exquisite or the conductor was simply inspired throughout the performance.

It was so draining.

But the worst part was afterwards when her mother pulled her aside.

“I heard about the ruckus that happened at the airport.”

Lia gulped as she squirmed against her mother’s icy gaze.

“It was a misunderstanding.”

“Am I misunderstanding that you were with Yuna and that she also bought tickets to fly out here?”

“I… no ma’am.”

“Of course I’m not,” her mother stated coldly as Lia felt her gaze boring down on her. “You realize that your cousin is completely undisciplined and will bring you nothing but trouble, right?”

“O-Of course,” Lia stuttered as she cursed herself as much as she cursed the pounding in her head. “It was just a coincidence.”

“It better have been,” her mother responded as she lifted Lia’s chin up. “Listen to me. The choices Yuna is making will find her no solace in this world. You stay away from her, or there _will_ be consequences, understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Her mother gave a ‘hmph’ before walking away as Lia leaned her head against the wall.

She hated these concerts.

She was just going to be happy when it was over.

* * *

She opened the door as she found Yuna laying across the same couch that she was on in the morning as Yuna perked at her arrival.

“Ryujin! You’re back!”

“Don’t act too excited,” Ryujin answered as she set down a cupholder full of drinks.

“Aw! For me! You really are the best Ryujin!”

Ryujin gave a shrug as she sat on the chair’s armrest.

“How’d court go?”

“The way you’d expect it to,” Ryujin answered as she took a sip of her coffee. “Looks like you lived.”

“Yeah, but I was bored as hell!” Yuna whined as Ryujin gave a soft smirk.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“You’re a fucking liar Ryujin! I know you were watching all my videos just to see if I’d fall off the deep end.”

Ryujin shook her head as she stifled a chuckle. “Looks like you didn’t have to worry about that with the guard keeping you from taking the dive.”

“Ugh! That was the fucking worst!”

The door creaked open as Chaeryoung and Yeji entered together.

“Chaeryoung! Yeji! You’re both back?!”

“Sorry it took so long Yuna.”

“Yeji got lost.”

“Hey! In my defense, I did not think that driver would just drive off with me in the back of his truck!”

“Oh my god, no way!”

“You’re lucky I saw you from the trolley,” Chaeryoung answered with a tempered smile. “Who knows where you would’ve ended up.”

“Ugh, beats me! Next time, remind me never to leave the house without someone. Or to take my charger with me.”

“Or to not ditch me next time! Do you know what a nightmare today has been for me?! I got a second security guard on me because I went on the roof! It took me soooooooo long to create my set up there!”

“Look on the bright side. You got ‘Save Barbie’ as a trending hashtag now.”

“No way really?!”

She scrambled over to Yeji who was replaying the moment when the security guard tossed her on the couch as Yuna shouted at him to watch himself cuz she’s a lawyer and would sue his ass before complaining to the camera about how much shit she goes through. They both laughed as Ryujin snuck out of the room. The balcony probably would’ve worked too, but she felt like being in the hallway. No reason in particular.

None at all.

“Hey Ryujin.”

She turned up to see that Chaeryoung had followed her out.

“’Sup?”

Chaeryoung took a moment to look up at the ceiling before turning back to give Ryujin a smile.

“Smartass.”

“In your terms, yes,” Chaeryoung answered as she took a seat next to Ryujin. “How did things go after the call?”

“I didn’t think that fucker’s face could get any redder,” Ryujin answered with the shake of her head and the smallest of smiles. “He deserved it.”

“I’m glad I could assist.”

“Yeah, I owe ya for that,” Ryujin agreed as the smile on her face faded.

Chaeryoung gave a smile as she leaned forward.

“Care to tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Never.”

“Of course. It was foolish of me to ask.”

“Yeah it was.”

Chaeryoung gave a warm smile as she rose from her spot. “Try not to push everyone away too much Ryujin. We’re here for you.”

Ryujin locked her gaze at the far wall.

“Sure.”

Chaeryoung released a sigh before she turned back to the door.

“By the way, thanks for buying coffee.”

“It was Yeji’s money.”

“Still, you didn’t have to.”

Ryujin gave a shrug as she avoided eye contact. “Just felt like doing it.”

Chaeryoung gave a light hum before pulling out her key card.

“Well, if I don’t see you again before tomorrow, have a good night.”

Ryujin listened to the beep of the door as it swung open before inevitably closing.

“You too…”

Breath in.

Breath out.

She really shouldn’t be thinking about it.

Of course, no one else was around so what was stopping her?

What was stopping her from thinking about the way Lia fell into her arms the night before?

_My hero._

That was the first sign that Lia was drunk. It still took her by surprise when Lia showed up, falling through the open balcony door like that. She bet the others that Lia wouldn’t show up for the life of her.

Funny that they forgot that part of the night.

_What the fuck are you doing here?!_

_Isn’t it obvious Ryuryu? I’m looking for you._

It was so stupid. Ryujin knew she was drunk. She even tried to shout some sense into her but Lia just giggled like a little kid breaking their parents’ rules for the first time.

_I think you and I are more similar than either of us wants to admit._

…

It was stupid.

She was stupid for taking Lia seriously. Stupid for believing Lia would actually remember.

Stupid for thinking Lia would actually care.

It was stupid.

She should just move on, but she couldn’t. Not yet.

She just wanted to see Lia.

Even if it might be just one last time.

* * *

She knew this is what would end up happening.

She knew her mother would address the elephant in the room eventually, but Lia believed that if she pretended the elephant didn’t exist her mother would think Lia was ignorant of it.

After all, Lia didn’t think her mother knew what Yuna had been up to.

In truth, she probably didn’t. At least, not to the extent that either of them really knew Yuna, but it was stupid of her to think that her mother wasn’t aware of some of it. They were family after all.

She had just hoped it wouldn’t have come to this.

She gave a sigh as she lethargically made it to her room. She still couldn’t quite figure out what she made of it all. Of Yuna, her mother, Chaeryoung, Yeji,

Ryujin,

Herself.

There was just too much going on for too short a time and she just couldn’t get in a head space to figure it out.

She just wished she had someone she could talk to about it.

“Hey princess.”

She gave a groan as she was ready to snap the head off Ryujin but she paused at the sight of her. The smirk that always seemed to radiate arrogance slowly died as, for the first time since meeting her, she saw concern riddle Ryujin’s face.

“Hey, um… you… okay?”

Lia shook her head as she wiped at her eyes. Why was she so sensitive?

“I’m fine. It doesn’t concern you anyways.”

There was a pause as she had her hand resting on the door handle. Why didn’t she just open it?!

“I’d still listen.”

She turned back to Ryujin who’s blank expression had brows furrowed just slightly to reveal the hidden concern her otherwise indifferent expression would’ve overshadowed. It made her wonder how many of Ryujin’s expressions she mislabeled to justify her disapproval of her.

Ryujin then faked a cough as she looked away.

“I mean… you know… if you wanna talk about it.”

Lia took in a shuddering breath before she turned her head away.

“It would be better if we didn’t talk. About it or this or anything else. Just… don’t talk to me again. Ever.” She punched in her key card as she clenched her eyes shut.

“It’ll be better for both of us this way.”

She opened her door as she leaned her back against it and kept her ear to the door. She couldn't help but wonder if Ryujin would go into Yuna’s room or if she would head back to her own, but she wasn’t surprised when she heard Ryujin walk to the other hall. Everyone else was likely in Yuna’s room since Ryujin was sitting outside of it and Ryujin would likely want to be alone. Probably smoke a joint on the balcony.

Just like she was the night before.

Just as alone as she was the night before.

Lia gave a sigh as she rose from the door. This was way too complicated for her right now. She should just get some rest and-

She spotted something on her desk. A store-bought coffee rested there solemnly. She knew it couldn’t have been hers because she didn’t have time for side trips. She looked at the side of the cup before another shaky breath entered her.

_Hope it went well_

She looked at the sticker to see who it was from but the name on it was 'Joanne.'

She knew it had to have been Ryujin.

That’s just… something she’d do. Lia just felt like it had to be.

She took a sip as she immediately relaxed. A matcha green tea creme frappuccino. That was always her favorite.

It was definitely Ryujin.

How Ryujin knew her favorite drink and snuck it into her room she didn’t know, but she knew it had to have been her.

After last night, and then, just now… it just had to be.

She gave a sigh before she poured it down the sink and threw the cup away.

Ryujin didn’t matter to her.

Ryujin _couldn’t_ matter to her.

It didn’t matter how cold it may have sounded in her head, this was the truth.

Last night was a mistake. Doing this trip with Yuna was a mistake. Thinking that she could be free for a single night-

…

It didn’t matter.

This would all be over soon enough.

Then she wouldn’t have to worry about Ryujin, Yuna or any of the others ever again.


	4. Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's kudosed, commented and supported this fic. This has personally been my favorite fic to work on, so I'm always stoked to see when people drop a comment or kudos. Anyways, thanks for all your support and also, go support ITZY's latest MV Not Shy! It'll become a chapter on here soon enough XD Anyways, thanks again and please feel free to comment, kudos and, most of all, enjoy.

Yuna tore at their hair as they stared at the blank text box in front of them.

Why didn’t anyone remind them that their written final was the day after they flew back to Greenstone?!

Of course, Chaeryoung stated that she _did_ remind Yuna. Yuna claimed not to remember, but Chaeryoung recounted how Yuna was complaining about being bored on the flight home and Chaeryoung recommended they take the time to study for the written final since that was coming up the next day. She also claimed that Yuna just responded in an exaggerated groan as Chaeryoung stated ‘don’t say I didn’t warn you.’ Yuna still didn’t think that actually happened, though they couldn’t deny that it did sound very likely.

They gave a soft groan as they looked over to Chaeryoung. Her fingers danced over the keyboard with such ease as the keys tacked to a rhythm that sounded like Chaeryoung was conducting an orchestra. Dammit! How could Chaeryoung be so perfect?!

Then there was a keyboard click that was just slightly louder than the others before Chaeryoung closed her laptop. Confetti fell from the sky as the whole classroom rose in a standing ovation to cheer the most incredible performance that had been their honor to witness while Chaeryoung gave a humble bow before returning to her seat.

Okay, maybe that didn’t happen, but if anyone else had been watching Chaeryoung as she completed her final, they would’ve undoubtedly thought her performance deserved that amount of attention. Instead, they all focused on their own finals, like Yuna _should’ve_ been doing, as Chaeryoung silently walked her laptop back to the professor and gave a slight bow. Yuna pouted as they watched Chaeryoung, waiting for the girl to make eye contact with them.

_Help me!_

Chaeryoung gave a soft smile that stifled her giggle before she mouthed back.

_No can do._

Yuna’s eyes went wide as they intensified their pout.

_PUUUULLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!!!!!_

But Chaeryoung shook her head before taking her seat next to Yuna and pulling out Foucault’s _Discipline and Punish._ Yuna pouted before groaning back at the text box. It was still blank. Just like it was fifteen minutes ago when class first started. They still had time to type it, but what were they supposed to do?!

_Yuna_

They turned towards Chaeryoung’s seat who had a sticky note placed on the side of her book and had angled it for Yuna to read.

_You’ll be fine. Just write what you know._

Yuna gave a scoff before they turned back to the question.

 _After reading Euripides'_ Medea _, do you believe that Medea was justified in killing her two children and the princess in order to get revenge on Jason?_

Yuna gave a scoff as they planted their chin on their desk.

They were all shitheads.

Seriously, what kind of an asshole marries a princess after already being married and having kids with another woman? Also, what kind of a shithead goes back to their wife to be all ‘hey dude, I can’t _not_ fuck the princess, but you can still be my side bitch after I marry her ass.’ And, look, it’s a shitty situation, but murdering two kids and the princess? Seriously, the princess was just a prize given to Jason for fucking up some monster or some shit, it’s not like he actually cared about her either.

Why would any of their shit be justified?

Would Chaeryoung say it was justified?

They turned back to Chaeryoung who’s intense gaze was staring at the page. Chaeryoung had armed herself with a pencil and highlighter as she painted the words yellow before writing in the margins. Yuna desperately wanted to know what she was writing right now. After all, reading Medea was a lot more fun when she borrowed Chaeryoung’s book who had crossed out Jason’s name and replaced it with ‘fuck boy.’ God, Chaeryoung was the best. She knew everything! Like how ancient Greece was actually super gay, which was super cool! But also, it was super gay because it was super shitty towards women, which... was way less cool. But, then again, there was other cool shit that came from Ancient Greece. Like a whole island called Lesbos and Sappho being rad as hell as well as super gay!

They gave a hum as they thought back. Now that Yuna thought about it, they didn’t know much about ancient Greece besides what Chaeryoung told them, but Chaeryoung mentioned that true love in Ancient Greece could only be between two men because love could only exist between two equals, and a woman could never be an equal to a man. That’s why the Greek word for love is where the word phallus came from. At least, they were sure that's where it came from. Philos? Phallus? Yeah, that had to be it.

They shook their head before they tore at their hair again. Focus! Phallus? Gah! Worry about the gay shit later! They’ve gotta worry about straight people issues right now!

Well, straight issues in a largely male-centricly gay society where gayness was actually privileged because it promoted valuing men more than anyone else.

So… where did that leave women?

...

Well, the fact that the princess was Jason’s prize shows one thing.

Women were property.

They were traded and pawned for favors or services.

And what about the kids?

They were both boys, which meant they would be seen as valued in society at some point. Also, they were Jason’s children, not Medea’s. Jason made that clear when he said he would _let_ her have the kids if she left peacefully. They were just playing chips to be pawned off if it was best for Jason.

Man, fuck patriarchy.

Yuna hurriedly deleted that from the text box as they looked around. Thankfully, no one was paying attention to them.

They gave a sigh.

They could do this!

They just needed to get their fingers on the keys and-

 _In our current society, we live in a place where mass incarceration is a hidden daily truth, with hundreds upon thousands of people being killed on death row. Although our law states that murder is a crime and must be punished, our society grants moments to legalize it when the state decides that certain individuals cannot be allowed to live. This has spurred many debates as to whether murder can ever be justified, and if one can take justice into their own hands. Euripides'_ Medea _becomes an important piece of literature to explore this topic with many exploring whether Medea's murder of the princess and her two children are justifiable. Although many would claim this is not justifiable because Medea was strictly acting out of love-lust revenge, I argue that she was justified because her actions are not just a personal attack against Jason, but also a natural response to being subjugated to an extremely patriarchal society._

They lifted their hands from the keyboard to crack their knuckles before tilting their head from side to side to crack their neck. They noticed some douchebag in the front giving them a disapproving look before they stuck their tongue out at him. Didn’t he have a paper to write or some shit?

They shook their head as they turned back to their computer. Phallus.

No! They meant focus!

Gah!

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Okay…

Focus.

They just needed to place their hands back on the keyboard and-

They began typing. The words became so much easier now that they could acknowledge Medea as both a victim and perpetrator of violence.

After all, nothing was ever black and white.

Their fingers flew across the keyboard as they felt a bead of sweat trickle down their brow.

_Medea was justified in killing her two children and the princess because this act was not just an attack on Jason, but also because it is an action that shows the glaring flaw of a patriarchal system. Patriarchy robs the humanity of women, and children, reducing the murders of the three individuals she killed to what would be viewed as nothing more than an instance of theft. Medea knew that none of them were recognized by society or by Jason as people, and any grievance against them would only be tragic because of their effect on Jason, and not because of any inherent value their lives may hold. What this play truly reveals is not the ruthlessness of a woman enraged, but the severe trauma that gets suffered under a patriarchal society. When one’s life is reduced to an object to be owned, it denies that life as having value. And when one life fails to be valued, all lives fail to be valued._

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII

“That’s the bell everyone!”

“Eep!”

Yuna hurriedly hit the “Submit” button as her teacher continued to ramble on about needing to study for the multiple-choice portion tomorrow and that they would have all grades completed before the end of the week. She slammed her computer shut and rushed it to Mr. Roland before she gave a deep sigh.

“Everything go well, Yuna?”

Yuna gave an exaggerated whine as she looked at Chaeryoung. “I mean, I feel like I did pretty well, but I don’t know if Mr. Roland will care for it much.”

“I suppose we’ll find out at the end of the week,” Chaeryoung stated with a soft smile as Yuna groaned again.

“I just need a C. You know what they say, even C’s get the summers free!”

“You’ll get it Yuna. You’re smart.”

“Only because of you.”

Chaeryoung gave a smile as she shook her head.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

“Hell if I know.”

They both giggled as they walked down the hall before a figure leaning against Chaeryoung’s locker loomed over them both.

“Hello Chaeryoung.”

Cheryoung lifted her gaze as she sought out the voice that addressed her. Yuna bristled at the sight of him. He was very clean cut, with a blonde fade and a face that made it look like it was sculpted to model some hero in a coming-of-age/boy-becomes-man movie. The way he leaned against the locker with that stupid cocky smile across his lips reeked of absolute fuck boy energy. They would know, they just wrote a whole paper about fuck boys!

“Oh, hello Parker. Is there something I may assist you with?”

“Oh, not at all. I just wanted to ask how your finals have been going.”

“I seem to be managing,” she answered with a soft smile. “How have they been for you?”

“Oh, you know. As long as you pay the remotest attention in class they pose no issue,” he answered while raising an eyebrow at Yuna who tensed at his split-second gaze. Yuna had no idea who the fuck this guy was, but they were certain they absolutely hated him.

“In any case, I wanted to make a proposition to have dinner this Friday. It would be a grand opportunity to celebrate the end of finals and, seeing how we’re both running for positions in the student body council, it would be a chance for us to get to know each other better as potential running mates.”

“Okay! Look!” Yuna chimed in as they slung an arm over Chaeryoung’s shoulder. “Chaeryoung’s not interested in your roundabout idea of a date so go run along now. Go on! Git!”

“I apologize, but I believe I was asking Chaeryoung.”

“And, as brusque as Yuna’s reply may have been, I have to agree with her sentiment,” Chaeryoung stated as she offered a slight bow. “As much as I appreciate the proposition, I must admit I would not feel comfortable accepting it. After all, I would not want to appear like I have a vested interest in one candidate winning presidency over the other.”

He gave a scoff as his eyes iced over Yuna’s protective posture. “That sentiment rings rather hollow with the cousin of my running opponent living constantly in your shadow.”

Yuna immediately tensed as Chaeryoung rested a hand on the one Yuna had slung around her shoulder. Yuna turned their gaze to Chaeryoung who gave her a slight nod as Yuna immediately relaxed.

Chaeryoung could handle this.

She turned her gaze back to Parker as she betrayed no emotion behind on her face.

“I understand that Julia Choi, Yuna’s older cousin, is also running for presidency, however I know and have spent less time with her personally than I have with you. If you are truly concerned about that affecting your running chances I am happy to discuss it further, but I would prefer we keep our discussions on the school premise with a trusted third-party to act as a witness of our meeting and the issues discussed.”

Parker scoffed. “Isn’t that a little paranoid?”

“I know how politics work,” Chaeryoung stated. “And I have the right to protect myself.”

He shook his head as he gave a chuckle. “I’m disappointed in you Chaeryoung. I was hoping you would be smart enough to comply, but it seems you would rather do things the difficult way.”

“Compliance stems from the same word as complacency,” Chaeryoung stated while still maintaining Parker’s gaze. “We can always strive for something greater.”

“There is nothing greater. It’s not the system that’s broken, but the people who rebel against it that are.”

He gave a cocky grin as he kept Chaeryoung’s gaze, “And I’m going to make sure everyone realizes just how broken you all are by the end of this campaign.”

He walked off as Yuna did everything in their power to not run off and tackle him in the hall. He was seriously asking for someone to beat the shit out of him and Yuna was all for volunteering to deliver the first punch.

“Let it go, Yuna.”

“How the hell am I supposed to let it go?!” Yuna shouted as they pointed down the hall that the asshole had walked down. “He can’t just talk to you like that!”

“Actually, he is well within his rights to speak in that way,” Chaeryoung answered as she began to open her locker.

“So?! It was mean and stupid!”

“It was, however I am fairly accustomed to it. Politics, whether at the school or the national level, was never known for the decency in which the candidates treated each other.”

“It’s still shitty though,” Yuna responded as they leaned against the locker before their eyes went wide. “Wait! He’s running for president?! But that’s-!”

“The position Lia is running for? Yes.”

“Dude! What’s he gonna do to my cousin! Do you think that he’d-?!”

Chaeryoung released a sigh as she stowed her chosen books in her backpack.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. He made it incredibly clear that he was determined to win, regardless of the effects it may have on others.”

“But! I mean, he knows! Dammit, everyone in the school knows! Why can’t they just leave it alone?!”

“Because knowledge is power. Which is another way of saying the only reason anyone is determined to learn anything is because of the potential to use that knowledge as a weapon against some future enemy.”

Yuna groaned as Chaeryoung placed a hand on their shoulder.

“There’s no use thinking about it too much now. After all, we have the summer coming up, so we have that time to figure out how to address this.”

Yuna gave a smile as she turned back to Chaeryoung. “You’re right. After all, if anyone could make things work out, it’s you.”

Chaeryoung gave a shake of her head as she smiled. “I wouldn’t count on it being that easy. After all, we can only help Lia if she’ll accept it.”

“I’ll try to talk to her,” Yuna stated as they watched the students trickle out of the hallway. “Ready for the Hussey Hole?”

“Only always,” Chaeryoung stated with a smile as she shut her locker.

“Excuse me! Ms. Lee!”

Chaeryoung turned towards the voice as she immediately gave a bow.

“Ah, Mrs. Sullivan. Is there something I can help you with?”

“I would just like to speak with you for a moment. If I may?”

“Of course,” Chaeryoung turned towards Yuna before giving a wave. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“For sure! See you then!”

Yuna ran off and towards the high school wing. They were worried about Lia, but things would be okay. Chaeryoung was helping with it.

And as long as Yuna had Chaeryoung, they believed that anything was possible.

* * *

“Alright Mrs. Sullivan. You wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes, Ms. Lee. I called you in because it’s been no secret that you have excelled in all your classes since your enrollment in this school, and it has become increasingly obvious that you are far beyond the level of your peers.”

Chaeryoung gave a sigh as she shook her head. “Mrs. Sullivan, I’ve already created my schedule for the upcoming year.”

“You shouldn’t squander your time so,” Mrs. Sullivan responded with a hardened gaze. “After all, given your test scores, you could easily advance to the junior level if you would just consider taking the advancement exams.”

“And I, again, will pass on those,” Chaeryoung stated as she rose from her seat. “After all, the last time I took those exams I failed miserably. It may be for the best that I continue on my regular course.”

“Ms. Lee,” Mrs. Sullivan answered as she rose from her spot. “Please, just reconsider. We both know that you intentionally failed those exams. There’s no reason for you to hold yourself back. With a mind like yours, you could go so far.”

“I could go fa, but in which direction?” Chaeryoung asked with a tilt of her head. “I know that my mind is only as valuable as the man who reflects my ideas.”

Mrs. Sullivan gave a sigh. “Ms. Lee, the world isn’t as cruel as you think.”

“I am simply in a place of privilege where the world isn’t as cruel to _me_. That doesn’t change the facts however. I know where I stand. A cage is still a cage, and you only get so far as the man who opens the door allows you to.”

She left the room as she walked down the hall. There was no point in waiting for Mrs. Sullivan’s answer. 

After all, Mrs. Sullivan must’ve known she was right.

She gave a sigh as she pulled on her backpack straps. She wasn’t ready to head home yet, certain her parents would argue with her for turning down the opportunity to take the class advancement exams.

Again.

Of course, with summer coming up, those arguments would likely only intensify. After all, her parents would have three months to try to hound her into starting the next year in the eleventh or twelfth grade instead of the ninth.

She took a breath in.

She exhaled it out.

She knew that Mrs. Sullivan was speaking the truth though. At worst, she could have her ideas and intellect credited to a man who would become immortalized for their contributions to society. At best, she would become a tokenized icon that would be pandered out to little girls, informing them that, they to, can succeed. All they need are parents in the top 20% wealth disparity who will teach them law at the age of five and attend a private school that would cost the average citizen 122% of their annual income in order to attend.

She was under no illusion of what her success would be turned into. She knew the system she lived in.

_The system’s not what’s broken, it’s the people who rebel against it that are._

She gave a light chuckle as she walked out of the school door. Oh the naivety of the privileged. Parker may have been one of those able to sit on top of the cage and look down at everyone struggling against the metal bars, but she would show him. Her dreams were higher than metal crates and being the one to look down on all others.

That cage would crumble down.

And she hoped she would be there to watch the birth of a new era.

* * *

RIIIIIIIII

Lia gripped her book tighter as she tried to tune out the excessively loud cheers of her classmates as they chattered over the incessant school bell. She knew they would file out quickly. No one lingers in the classroom long after the final bell has rung.

No one but Lia at least.

She waited until there wasn’t a word spoken in the room before she dared to look up from her book. The only person left was her teacher who was clearing away the whiteboard. She stowed her book away before she snuck past, moving as deftly and silently as a mouse trying to sneak past a cat.

It was better not to draw too much attention to herself.

Which may have made her deciding to run for student body president a bad idea. After all, what’s going to spur up more attention than the girl who spent the entire school day trying to be invisible deciding to run for student body president? She could hear all of their opinions on her decision, but she tried to tune them out.

She didn’t need to be reminded why her running for student body president was a bad idea, but she at least needed to try.

“LIIIIIIIIAAAAA!!!”

She cringed as she faced her open locker. She couldn’t deal with this now. She just wanted to go home and not have to deal with anyone for three months as she tried to figure out how to make her campaign for president work. After all, if she couldn’t speak with Yuna then it was probably best she didn’t associate with any of their friends, regardless of how useful Chaeryoung’s approval may have been.

She would just have to figure it out on her own.

“Lia!”

“Yuna, my name is Julia,” she answered with a glare.

“Whoa, dude, seriously? I’ve called you Lia since we were kids.”

“And that’s fine outside of school. In school, you call me by my full name.”

“Whatever,” Yuna answered with the roll of their eyes. “Oh, but I came to warn you! Parker Jones is running for student body president and-!”

“Yuna, I was already aware he was running, and I don’t need your help with my campaign.”

“But, Lia-!”

“I’m not even supposed to be talking to you Yuna.”

She slammed her locker closed as a heart broken expression crossed Yuna’s face.

“What?”

Lia gave a sigh as she turned towards the exit.

“Mother doesn’t want me talking to you.”

“I mean, yeah, that’s not surprising,” Yuna answered in a defensive tone. “But you’re not actually going to listen to that, are you? I mean, Chaeryoung’s willing to help your campaign, and I’m…”

They paused as Lia remained completely still at the words.

“I’m your family.”

“Yuna,” Lia responded with a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry but… it’s for the best.”

“According Sujin or you?”

Lia didn’t respond as she remained fossilized in place.

“When are _you_ going to decide what’s best for you?”

“Just… take care of yourself Yuna,” Lia bit back as she kept her back turned. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

She walked away as she hurried out the doors.

She just wanted to get away from all of it. The school, the drama, the anxiety.

All of it.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long until her chauffeur picked her up.

“Hello Miss Choi. How were your classes today?”

“They went fine,” she answered curtly before turning to stare out the window. He didn’t need to know the details of her life, just like she didn’t need Yuna’s exuberance or Chaeryoung’s understanding or Yeji’s joy or Ryujin’s sincerity.

She didn’t need any of it.

She gave a sigh as she finally made it to her house. She rushed out of the car as she ran up the steps before rushing into the house that required running up more steps that parted to either side of the house. She rushed the final stairs before running down the long corridor that finally led her to her room. She shut the door as she gave a sigh. Even just getting to her room was ridiculously more complicated than it needed to be.

She brushed her hair back before she walked over to her work desk. She pulled at the bottom drawer and dug out her books on Latin and political theory before she finally found what she was looking for.

_The World College Guide_

She plopped it onto her desk as she began to pour over the pages. She took notes on how much each college cost, how much more she should expect if she went international, how many miles would that put between her and her family.

After all, she didn’t want to stay in her parents’ shadow forever. She wanted to live a life that was hers.

She couldn’t yet, she was too young.

But soon.

She was only two years from graduating.

Just two more years!

Then, she could finally make her dreams happen.

Then she could finally make her own rules.

* * *

Yeji was absolutely exhausted.

Honestly, she knew she’d told Hector that she could easily make up the hours she missed while she was on the cousin’s trip with Yuna, but actually having to make up those hours was way more tiresome than she gave it credit for. At least she had finished her last final that day and didn't have to worry about school anymore.

She just needed to finish cleaning out the dish sink and…

“I’m done!”

She tore off her apron before bundling it up and tossing it in the basket. It rainbowed up before landing perfectly in the bin.

“Buckets!”

“Hold up Yeji, I still need to finish counting out the drawers.”

“Ugh, come on Hector!”

“Hey! This wouldn’t be an issue if you didn’t shut the safe on me while I was doing the final counts! You know it’s time locked.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry! But dude, I’m so exhausteeeeedddd~”

“You wouldn’t be that way if you had spent your one weekend off actually relaxing instead of partying. Seriously Yeji, you should consider getting a hobby.”

“Hector, I go to school and have a job. I don’t need a hobby, I need a life!”

He rolled his eyes as he wrote up the bank slip before throwing it in the safe with the drawer. “Alright, we’re good. You promise me that you wiped all the tables, swept and mopped the floors and did all the dishes?”

“For the gazillionth time yes! Let’s go, let’s go!”

“Jeez, what are you so excited for anyways?”

“I’m just ready for sleeeep!”

He gave a sigh as he double checked to make sure that the safe was locked.

“Alright, wait out front and I’ll set the alarm.”

“Yes sir!”

She ran out towards the front as she waited for Hector, staring out the glass door to the freedom the night would grant her.

“Alright, look out!”

She moved out of the way as Hector unlocked the door with both of them exiting quickly before he locked it again and gave it two good pulls.

“Alright, we’re good. Thanks for covering Yeji.”

“I’m not covering, I’m making up hours. I need that check, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it,” he answered as he jangled the keys in his hand. “Want a ride home?”

“That’d be awesome, thanks!”

She sighed as she sat in the passenger seat of the run-down Nissan. She couldn’t wait to get home and-

TING

She opened her phone before noticing that Yuna had sent a group message.

**From needy baby:**

Hussey Hole?

**To needy baby:**

Cant 2nite sry

She hit send as she leaned back in the chair. She hated canceling on her friends like that, but she was too ready for sleep.

They drove up to the house as she waved bye to Hector before cautiously rushing down the rickety stairs. She swore, if Youngjae didn't reign her in she'd be giving their landlord hell for not fixing them.

“Youngjae, I’m home!”

She stomped her way past the living room as she flopped onto her bed and groaned while sinking into her mattress. She really should’ve tried to get a better night’s rest the night before, but what else was she supposed to do besides party to celebrate returning to Greenstone? Besides, she had gotten plenty of sleep on the plane. At least, that’s what she’d convinced herself.

“Jeez Yeji, you can’t even be bothered to give me a proper hello?”

Yeji groaned again in response as her brother chuckled.

“How did everything go today?”

“Like Hell,” Yeji responded as she limply forced herself to sit up and face him. He had clipped his long hair back that really made his high cheek bones stand out and was tanned with muscles sneaking out of his wife beater. It looked like he hadn’t shaved in a bit with stubble starting to settle over his sharp face. He always seemed to look as tired as Yeji felt right now.

She gave a sigh. Better to focus on the good things.

“At least finals are fucking done with. Just gotta work the next two days plus the weekend and then I’ll be back on track.”

“I tried to warn you that a trip at this time was a bad idea.”

Yeji groaned. “I know…”

A silence fell over them as Yeji struggled to stay awake.

“Your therapist called by the way.”

She gave groan as she threw her head back.

“Fuck! I knew I was forgetting something!”

Youngjae gave a chuckle as he shook his head. “Hey, I know you’re busy, but she said you haven’t been picking up whenever she’s called you.”

“Because, like you said, I’ve been fucking busy.”

“I know, and she knows that too. She was wondering if you would be able to meet with her on Thursday.”

Yeji gave a groaning whine before she turned her gaze back to the ratty carpet.

“I was really hoping to have that day to myself.”

“I get that but, you know, she just need to make sure everything’s going okay.”

Yeji scratched at her wrist before grabbing it to keep her fingers from itching. She knew it freaked her brother out, even when it hadn’t been an issue for years.

She gave a sigh before she turned back to him.

“Alright, why not. After all, it’s just an hour out of my day, right? Still enough time to fuck around.”

“Plenty,” he answered with a smile before kissing the top of her head. “Take care of yourself Yeji. I love you.”

“Love you to bro. Love you always.”

He ruffled her hair as she giggled under his force. “Don’t be getting sappy on me now.”

“Me? Sappy?” She shook out of his hand before looking at him with her award-winning smile. “Never.”

“Good,” he answered with a soft smile of his own before he turned back to the lights. “You have a good night.”

“Yeah you too.”

He turned off the lights and shut the door as Yeji gave a sigh before squirming in her spot. Discussing therapy always just set her on edge. It wasn’t anything against her therapist or therapy in general, but she just knew what her therapist was going to discuss and it always made her feel a little less… present.

She gave a sigh as she remembered her therapist’s words to find something to ground her. She rubbed one of her thumbs in a small circle against her palm. It was _her_ palm.

_Hers._

She took another deep breath as she turned her gaze to stare at her hand. She closed and opened it as she watched the motion her hand made every time she willed it to close and open. She turned it to watch it from every angle. Her fingers fidgeted before she ran them through her long midnight locks.

This was her body.

Even though she had to give up far more time and money than anyone else to make her life her own, she was going to make it. Sure, she still needed to get things official, but she would get there.

She swore she would.

She just needed to save up enough money for it.

Then her life could finally be fully hers.

* * *

Ryujin entered the door silently as she slipped into the house. She tip-toed towards the far bedroom before she slowly creaked the door open to stare at the figure. Black hands were moving with intention as the figure stared at herself in the mirror to ensure she applied her make up to absolute extravagant perfection. Ryujin stepped further causing the door to creak as the lady in front of the vanity turned before giving a scoff.

“Ugh, Michael! The stray’s back!”

Ryujin gave a soft smirk as she fully entered the room. “Well, fuck you to Rusty.”

He gave a slight chuckle as Ryujin pulled up a stool and stared at the woman's reflection in the mirror.

“How’d your day go?”

“The usual,” Ryujin stated noncommittally. “Yours?”

“The usual,” Rusty answered as she put on her other eyelash. “Charlie told me you were bothering him again today.”

Ryujin gave a shrug, “He’s the one who’s making shit difficult.”

Rusty gave a laugh before shaking her head. “Girl, you really should stop bothering my brother. He’s got a short fuse.”

“So does fucking everyone apparently,” Ryujin stated as her gaze remained transfixed on Rusty blending her make-up in.

“Aw, poor baby,” Rusty responded as she pinched Ryujin’s cheek who tried to swat her away.

“Hey! Fucking quit it!”

Rusty laughed as she grabbed a make-up pen to draw on an exaggerated lip line.

“So, how did your trip go?”

Ryujin gave a shrug.

“It went alright, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I mean, it was a party with a bunch of rich people and Yeji. How did you expect it to go?”

“Honestly, I was surprised I didn’t see anything on the news about a SWAT team needing to be deployed.”

Ryujin hit Rusty’s shoulder as she laughed. “Fuck you.”

“Hey, watch your language,” Rusty reprimanded as she waved her brush at Ryujin. “I swear, fucking kids these days have less manners than I do.”

“I blame the role models we have.”

“Damn straight!” Rusty announced as she put on her lipstick before puckering her lips. She posed a few times, making sure her makeup looked exactly how she wanted it as Ryujin imitated her expressions. Rusty turned and hit Ryujin with the brush.

“Hey! Ow!”

“Don't mock the queen.”

Ryujin scoffed as she shook her head.

“Whatever your highness.”

“Damn you are sassy today.”

“You know, I can always tell when Ryujin’s home. You two just can’t get along for a second, can you?”

Ryujin turned to give a nod to the newcomer. He had a large stature that made him incredibly imposing, with wide features and bronze skin.

“Hey Michael.”

“Hey squirt,” Michael stated as he ruffled her hair hard. She flailed as she tried to swat it away, but damn Michael was strong.

“Fuck, Michael, quit it!”

“Aw come on, we haven’t seen you in three days! Why didn’t you talk to us when you got back?!”

“Cuz there was nothing to talk about,” Ryujin stated. “Besides, I was fucking tired.”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Rusty responded as she snapped her compact shut. “Let me tell you, nothing never happens when you’re with Yeji and, God forbid, Yuna.”

“Rude.”

“I’m just saying,” Rusty stated as she rose her hands up. “Anyways, we need to get going.”

“Alright,” Ryujin responded as she took Rusty’s chair and leaned back. “Have fun.”

“I know I will. Now don’t do anything stupid and text us if you need anything. You know? Like, pull out your phone and communicate or some shit?”

Ryujin rolled her eyes. “You sure you know how to use your phone?”

Rusty gave her a trademark sassy look as Michael shook his head chuckling. “Alright, we should get going. But, seriously Ryujin. Call if you need anything, ‘kay?”

Ryujin gave a half shrug. “Sure.”

“Alright, have a good night.”

“Be good for Rusty.”

Rusty blew Ryujin a kiss who rolled her eyes as she tried to suppress a smile. Maybe it was because Rusty was so expressive, but Ryujin found it harder to keep a straight face around her.

“No promises.”

Rusty rolled her eyes as she left the room with Michael. Ryujin gave a sigh as she stared up at the water-stained ceiling.

Just wait for the car to leave and-

She listened as a car engine suddenly spurred to life before zooming off to some distant horizon. She gave a stretch before she walked out the back door and climbed the ledge up to the roof. It wasn’t exactly a pretty sight, the smog from the refinery blocking out the stars in the night sky as flames and lights roared from the factory, but she was used to it.

After all, this was where life seemed to dump the people that didn't belong.

Rock bottom. Like a cherry fallen from a tree only to be buried in so much shit to help the cherries the tree didn’t dump grow better.

That’s just the way the world worked.

She pulled out a joint as she dug into her pockets for a lighter. She was running low, but she could get more later. She just needed something now.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Another day down.

Another day to go.

_Why are you out here? Someone told you the party’s inside, right?_

She let out a smokey exhale as she leaned back against the roof.

They were from two different worlds.

It didn’t matter what was said when they were on that trip.

Lia lived in a world of stars and greenery and a house that could actually hold up against the rain.

And this was where Ryujin was.

She took another drag as she thought of the smoke leaving Lia’s lungs that rose to the sky like a homesick cloud before she released her own breath to the heavens.

Would her breath seek out Lia’s to blend together in the night sky?

Ryujin closed her eyes as she took another puff.

That was so pathetic. Did she really think that, maybe, Lia actually understood? That Lia would actually care?

She knew what she was. She was a homeless rat that leeched off the people around her.

No one should care about her.

_It feels less lonely when you push people away, doesn't it?_

She killed her joint as she ran a hand through her hair.

Lia wouldn't understand. She was better off alone.

And it would only be a matter of time before everyone understood why.


	5. It'z Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another Chapter of The TIme of Our Lives! First of all, thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, and continued support. It's really inspiring to hear how people are enjoying this fic and keeps me motivated to contnue working hard at it! Updates may be a bit longer with me doing school and work, but I promise to continue posting as soon as I possibly can. That being said, please comment, kudos, and, most of all, enjoy =)

They stared up at the clock as the seconds ticked by. It was probably obvious that they weren’t paying attention in class, but they didn’t care. After all, it's not like anyone else actually cared about needing to have Homer’s _Illiad_ read before starting the ninth grade, or that the school will still be open for individuals hoping to move onto the advanced track courses, or that Mr. Roland still hasn’t shaved off the gnarly graying mustache he’s been sporting for the past month and a half.

They were all just ready for summer!

Well, at least Yuna was.

And that summer was going to start in three… two…

RIIIIIII

“YES!!! FREEDOM!!! SEE YOU LATER SUCKEERR-!!!”

“Sit back down Miss Shin, you have not been excused.”

“BU-!!”

“The rest of you may go. Have a lovely summer.”

Yuna whined as they slumped onto the ground.

“Wah?! That’s so unfair! I was waiting harder than any of the rest of them for summer to start.”

“Well, that was a pathetic display.”

“I bet you she has to stay after because she failed one of her finals.”

Yuna glared at the snickering passerby’s as they exited the room. They were so lucky Mr. Roland was keeping them back.

“Don’t pay them any mind Yuna,” Chaeryoung replied as she offered them a hand. “I guarantee you that your announcement that summer has arrived will be the only worthwhile thing they witness for the next three months.”

“Ta ha. True. Sometimes I forget I go to school with a bunch of losers.”

Chaeryoung rolled her eyes as she pulled Yuna up.

“Excuse me, Miss Lee, but I still need to speak with Miss Shin.”

“Of course,” Chaeryoung answered as she gave a bow before turning back to Yuna. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Yuna answered with an exaggerated sigh. “See you then.”

Chaeryoung offered a soft smile and a wave before exiting the classroom.

Yuna hated being alone.

“Please have a seat Miss Shin.”

They turned their gaze to the seat next to his desk and sighed before droopily stomping their way towards the open seat and slumping in the chair.

“Now, Miss Shin, do you know why I asked you to stay after?”

“Because I’m the only one who brought laughter and joy to your class?” Yuna asked with an oversized smile as Mr. Roland pushed back his thick glasses.

“No.”

Groan.

“You’re here because I need to inform you that you failed your written assessment.”

Mega groan.

“And I’m certain you know what that means.”

Super seething explosive-

“Gyah, that’s so unfair! How could I have possibly failed?! That paper was probably the best thing I’d written in my life!”

“I will admit that your prose had improved, however, after reading your essay it was clear that you had blatantly plagiarized Miss Lee’s work.”

“What?!?!?”

“You were the only two to claim that Medea’s actions were justified.”

“Does that mean that the other twenty kids in the class all copied off each other if they all thought that Jason was the good guy?”

“Miss Shin, just admit that there is no way you could’ve written that assignment on your own.”

“I totally did! If you paid any fu-” Deep breath. _“-Any_ _attention_ , you would’ve seen that I hadn’t even started my essay until after Chaeryoung finished! How could I copy off her if her laptop was put away?!”

“Why did you wait until after she was finished?’

“Are you serious?!”

“Of course I’m serious Miss Shin. I take my work here very seriously, however you seem to lack the same discipline.”

Gyah!

Don’t flip shit Yuna, don’t flip shit!

Just take a deep inhale.

Inhale…

…

Now let it out.

“Mr. Rowland, I know I may not be the best student on _a lot_ of levels, but you can’t just punish me because you think that my efforts aren’t mine. Are you seriously going to punish me because I’m trying?!”

“This isn’t a punishment,” Mr. Rowland answered grimly. “This is a final chance to prove yourself. Listen to me Miss Shin, if you do not complete summer school, then you will have no choice but to repeat this class. Now, the first day starts next Monday. Have a good summer.”

Groan.

“Bye Mr. Rowlaaaaaaand." Yuna groaned the entire way out of the classroom and down towards their locker before pulling out their phone. The others better make it to the Hussey Hole tonight.

Otherwise, Yuna would have to get very creative about how to spend their first day of summer.

* * *

She gave a groan as she wrung the excess water out of her hair.

She had to get her mind off of that shit.

Just find something to distract herself with. It’d work.

Just stop thinking about the Royal Springs Hotel. About that day in the court.

About taking the dive off the car.

Ryujin scoffed before coughing out the water she had been rinsing her hair in. That was so fucking stupid! Her shoulder gets a little scraped up and everyone treats it like they have to fucking amputate her arm! And then Lia shows up trying to act all sympathetic. Like she actually cared.

None of them cared.

At least… none of them should care.

She gave a final wring to her hair before shaking her head to get it a little more dry.

“Ryujin! Where you at?”

Ryujin immediately turned towards the door as Yeji walked past.

“Whoa, already time for a new color?”

Ryujin scoffed through her nose as she ran her hair through her now blue locks.

“Pink’s a stupid color.”

“Yeah, I thought that was interesting look for you. Why did you dye it that color in the first place?”

_If she shows up, I’ll dye my hair pink._

“You know why.”

“What? Because of some random shit you said before the party? Sure, you said it, but no one said you had to fucking do it.”

“I do what I want.”

Yeji gave a chuckle as Ryujin kept her gaze fixed on the mirror. Just focus on yourself, and things will work out.

“Yeah, we all had that figured out. That being said, I really hope you want to go to the Hussey Hole. Yuna’s been planning something for a while now.”

“I swear, I have no idea how that kid could’ve planned shit if they’ve begged us to go there everyday since we got back.”

“Have you been able to make it?”

The scent of weed filled Ryujin's mind as her vision was swarmed with images of rising smoke in a sky of smog.

“What’s it matter?”

“I’ll take that as a no,” Yeji answered as she leaned against the doorframe. “What gives? You always go to the Hussey Hole whenever anyone calls for it.”

“Just didn’t feel like it.”

“Right…”

Yeji gave a sigh before she turned back to the hallway.

“Well, looks like I’m gonna have to make sure you get your ass over there.”

Ryujin rolled her eyes as she began to wipe her stained hands. “You know, no one told you you had to babysit me.”

“And no one told Chaeryoung she had to babysit Yuna. It’s just what friends do apparently.”

“That so,” Ryujin responded as she walked past Yeji. “Well, let me know when you find some.”

“Yo! Ryujin!”

Yeji ran up to Ryujin who had her hands shoved deep in her pockets as she sulked out of the house.

“Geez RJ, what’s up with you these days?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

“Well, nothing I’m gonna fucking talk about,” Ryujin answered as she slumped her shoulders again.

“Talking will make you feel better.”

“Bullshit.”

There was a pause as Ryujin stared at the cracked and crooked sidewalk before feeling a tap on her arm.

“Here.”

Ryujin turned to look as Yeji handed her a pack of cigarettes.

“I figured you were probably running low.”

“Yeah,” Ryujin answered as she pulled out one of the cigs and lit it. “I owe ya.”

“You know, a 'thanks' would be fine.”

“It probably would.”

She took a deep inhale before letting the smoke rise from her lips to split the sky. She could feel Yeji’s eyes on her, large and concerned.

“You know Ryujin, I worry about you.”

“Well that’s a waste of time.”

“Ryujin…”

She gave a smirk before turning back to Yeji.

“Come on, you know it’s true. How’d therapy go?”

“Aw! You have been reading our group messages!”

“You really think I have anything better to do,” Ryujin answered as she let a smirk crack her face. It wouldn’t be too bad to let loose a little, right? “Everything going alright?”

“Yeah, the docs said I’m doing good so that was easy to talk over, but she’s asking me how I’m doing with friends and classmates and shit, but I just… I don’t know...”

Ryujin let out a puff of smoke as it rose to the sky. “You know, I get where she’s coming from. Like, it makes no sense that a busybody like you is scared shitless of having any real friends.”

“Hey, I have plenty of friends, whether or not you’ll admit you’re one of them.”

Ryujin rolled her eyes as she allowed a smirk to cross her face. “I’m doing that for your sake. Otherwise, your therapist will begin to wonder what happened in your childhood to have such shitty taste in friends.”

“Oh fuck you,” Yeji answered with a laugh before she pressed the intercom button.

“Hello?! Yeji, that better be you!”

“Uh, duh? Like, seriously Yuna, who else do you think it would be?”

“You can never be too careful!” The intercom Yuna announced as the apartment door opened. “Come on in, but watch your back! And don’t trust anyone!”

“Uh…”

“Does this mean I can go home?” Ryujin asked as she raised her hand. “I mean, this sounds like some classified shit.”

“No! You’re in this too deep Ryujin! You can’t compromise our mission!”

“Looks like your stuck with us for a while.”

“I still think your therapist should be asking why your friends are such fucking weirdos.”

“You know, I think you need a therapist who’ll ask you the same fucking thing.”

Ryujin rolled her eyes as Yeji gave a laugh.

“Well hurry up Ryujin! We can’t keep the weirdos waiting!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

She grumbled her way up the stairs as she noticed Yeji booking ahead, but not far enough to lose sight of her. Yeji was onto her.

“You know, I’m not about to disappear or anything.”

“I just want to make sure since you’ve ghosted on everyone’s texts this week. I mean, you’re _not_ a ghost, right?”

Yeji began poking Ryujin who swatted her hand away.

“Jesus Yeji, what’s your deal today?”

“Uh, I only got two hours of sleep because I didn’t feel like going to bed for _therapy_ of all things. What’s your deal?”

“With as nosy as you are, I figured you’d know what my deal is.”

“You mean that you try to convince people you’re an insufferable grump and that this is all an act?”

Ryujin punched Yeji who laughed as she knocked on the door.

“Oh, chill Ryujin. What’s so wrong with letting people know that you’re actually not that bad?”

“Because I’m honestly a shitty person.”

“Bull.”

The door swung open to reveal Yuna wearing a wife beater and cargo pants with his hair in a beanie. He looked down each side of the door twice before finally letting them in.

“It’s about fucking time you girls got here! Do you know how spazzed I’ve been?!”

“You mean, more so than usual?”

“Come on Yeji! Don’t be so mean!”

“She’s only stating facts squirt,” Ryujin answered as she walked into the room and flopped on the couch. She wasn’t going to lie, she was actually a huge fan of the Hussey Hole. It may not have been that big a place to hang, seeing as it was a condo that Yuna had somehow managed to purchase without her parents realizing, but it was the perfect place to just chill. Definitely the best financial purchase of Yuna’s fourteen years of life.

“Ugh, I don’t have time for your assholelery!” Yuna shouted as he went straight into commander mode. “We have some serious issues to discuss! One of which being…”

He moved towards the window as he pulled down the curtain that had a large sticky note pinned to it with OPERATION: MAKE COUSIN LIA REALLY BE LESS STRESSED in bold letters as there was a diagram of arrows and rectangles and every other shape to make it look like a third grader’s failed arts and crafts project.

“I feel like I should be concerned.”

“Especially with Yuna running this. Come on Chaeryoung, I thought we trusted you to babysit him?”

“Hey!”

“Well, I did recommend we refer to this as operation ‘class’ for Cousin Liberation Assistance Squadron, but Yuna stated that was ‘too basic.’”

“Because it is too basic!” Yuna whined as he pouted next to his sign. “At least with operation ‘McLurbles’ no one would think it’s a legitimate mission! It’s foolproof!”

“I hate to admit this, but Yuna does have a point there.”

“Thank you Yeji! Keep this up and you’ll be promoted to lieutenant general in no time!”

“Uh… thanks?” Yeji answered with a muddled expression. “Though I don’t really understand why trying to fix things with your cousin needs to be some fucking military mission. I mean, everyone probably would figure you’d want to make things work with your cousin, right?”

“An astute question private-”

“Private?”

“Don’t interrupt me! I said you _could_ become a lieutenant general, not that you are one! Are you questioning the integrity of this mission?!”

“Possibly.”

Yuna sighed at Yeji’s smirk. “Okay, look, maybe I’m stressing this, but this is, like, suuuuuuuuper important to me! Can you just go along with it for a bit? Please?”

Yeji rolled her eyes. “I suppose it won’t kill me... It won’t, right?”

“It just might private!” Yuna responded as he straightened his back once more. “Anyways, some of you grunts may be asking, ‘What is the importance of this mission? Isn’t this a private affair? Should we really get involved?’ Which is exactly why I assembled this elite squadron to liberate one of our own.”

“Dude, why fucking bother. It’s not like your cousin wants anything to do with us.”

“Ryujin.”

“Hey! What’s with that attitude? You said you were all about helping out!”

“I said I didn’t have anything better to do.”

“Dude, we all know you _still_ don’t have anything better to do.”

“Actually, doing anything is better than _this_.”

“Seriously Ryujin! What’s your damage?!”

“Maybe we need a break?”

“Nothing, I just don’t cling to the people who throw me away like trash!”

“Excuse me?!”

“Everyone shut up!”

Yeji turned her gaze to Ryujin.

“You need to either shut the fuck up or get the fuck out.”

“Psh, I wasn’t doing shit.”

“You’re antagonizing Yuna, which is pretty fucked right now Ryujin.”

“Chill, he can take it.”

“Ryujin, what’s going on?”

“Fuck, why does anything have to be going on?!”

“It just seems like-”

“Then that’s your problem if you’re seeing shit.”

“Hey, seriously! Chaeryoung’s just trying to help!”

“Well, maybe she shouldn’t fucking bother!” Ryujin shouted as she got up. “Good luck with your ‘cousin makeup mission’ or whatever. I’m done with this shit.”

“Ryujin!”

SLAM

She waited by the door as she listened to the others left inside. She knew how it’d likely go.

Yuna would start flipping shit because she walked out.

Yeji would start to state that maybe she went too far.

Chaeryoung would tell them that this was normal and they should all give her space.

Yuna would hesitantly agree as Yeji would mutter some doubts.

Chaeryoung would console her.

“It’s alright Yeji. Ryujin probably just needs time. She’ll come to trust us eventually, but we’ll never get it if we try to force it from her. She’ll tell us if something’s wrong when she’s ready to tell us.”

“Yeah… hopefully…”

Ryujin kept her face plastered as she walked away and descended the stairs. It didn’t matter if she was alone, she wasn’t going to let anyone know what she truly felt, including herself.

It’d just be better for everyone that way.

* * *

Yeji groaned as she sunk back into the couch.

She hated whenever Ryujin got that way.

Which wasn’t often. Well, Ryujin was always antagonizing, but usually it was in a teasing way. She’d never seen Ryujin act straight up mean though.

Something had to have happened.

“Should we continue on with our mission discussion?”

Yeji sighed. How could Chaeryoung keep such a level head twenty-four seven? Like, didn’t it need to sleep or some shit?

“That might be a good idea.”

“Did I go overboard? I mean, I know the strategy prompter was a bit much, but-”

“Is that what you call the paper scrap you taped to your curtain?”

“Uh, excuse me! This was a highly expensive holographic teleprompter that cost 80% of all tax revenue in the states! Show some respect!”

They all laughed as Yeji couldn’t help but shake her head. She always thought that Yuna could be a bit too childish, but at times like these it made her really appreciate just how light the room could feel with Yuna around.

She had some really good friends.

She hoped Ryujin saw them that way too.

“Alright, on with the mission.”

“Onward!” Yuna shouted before taking a seat in the recliner. “So, honestly, I just have no fucking idea how I’m going to get Lia talking to me again.”

“I mean, the trip didn’t go that bad, right?”

“You haven’t been to the Hussey Hole recently.”

Yeji’s eyes immediately widened at Chaeryoung’s comment.

“Yuna, what happened?”

Yuna gave a sigh as he rolled his eyes. “Oh, you know, just Lia being pissy saying I shouldn’t talk to her and that I need to refer to her as ‘Julia’ now. Which, what the hell?! Like, come on, we’ve been cousins all my life! How could she betray me like this?!”

“But… she seemed fine at the party!”

“She was beginning to open up it appeared, but then she attended that benefits concert.”

“Exactly! You see, I know this has to be the workings of my Aunt Sujin!” Yuna announced as he lifted one of the pages off the curtain to reveal a poster saying _PUBLIC ENEMY #1_. “She has to be holding Lia hostage using her _eeevil_ auntery ways! That’s why we have to save her from Sujin’s tyrannical rule so that Lia and I can be cousins again!”

Yeji looked at the poster that had the drawing of an angry woman with flaming hair and lightning shooting out of her eyes. “Okay, I know things are fucked with Lia, but I don’t think kidnapping’s the answer.”

“Ugh! We’re not going to kidnap my cousin! Thanks to my top strategist Chaeryoung, we actually came up with a much better plan!”

“Which is?”

“Mrs. Choi wouldn’t have any reason to keep Lia from talking with us if we were to prove to be an asset.”

“Right, and who needs more assets than the future president?!”

“So…”

“Welcome to Lia’s Official Campaign Committee!”

Yeji watched in shock as Yuna flipped over the poster to reveal a giant sign saying exactly what she shouted as Yuna started shooting confetti cannons all through the room. How does Yuna find the time to do all this shit?

“Uh… I don’t think I’m qualified for this.”

“Of course you are! You’re one of my best friends! Which means, you’re one of Lia’s future best friends!”

“Lucky me.”

Chaeryoung giggled as she gave Yeji a comforting smile. “Welcome to life with Yuna.”

“I know, I should’ve asked for a job description before signing on as babysitter number two.”

“Hey!”

Chaeryoung gave a full laugh as Yuna pouted at her. “Chaeryoung, that’s not funny!”

She gave a sigh as she let her final chuckles die down. “I apologize Yuna, but you know we don’t mean anything by it. After all, we’re still standing by you on this.” She turned back to Yeji with a questioning eyebrow raised. “Right?”

“’Course Yuna. We’ll totally cousinnap Lia and make her campaign so fucking awesome that they’ll elect her for Mayor of Greenstone.”

“I like your enthusiasm private!” Yuna announced as Yeji rolled her eyes. “However, there is more to this mission than campaigning to impress public enemy one. I suspect that we will have opposition along the way.”

“Why? Is daddy not gonna approve?”

“Unfortunately, this second obstacle is going to be a bit more nuanced than parental approval.”

Yeji scoffed at the thought. “What’s more difficult than getting asshole parents to be alright with their kids’ choices.”

“Getting ‘the kid’ themself to be accepting of who they are.”

“Which leads us to our second target.”

He flipped the page that led to _PUBLIC ENEMY #2_ as Yeji stared at the blown up picture of someone’s school photo that had teeth colored in to make it look like they were missing, devil horns, an eyepatch with red sharpie drawn to trickle out of it and spotty drawn on facial hair.

“Well, that guy can’t be hard to miss.”

“Yuna may have gone overboard with his… embellishments.”

“Hey! This is an accurate representation of who we’re looking for! Trust me, I saw his soul, and it looked exactly like _this_!”

“You know, that almost sounds flirty.”

“UGH! Gross out Yeji! You don’t even know this asshole!”

“And who is he exactly?”

“He’s the fucker running for Student Body President!”

“So… he’s running against Lia? I mean, that seems pretty normal.”

“You’re forgetting the fact that he’s an asshole!"

“So are most white guys.”

“The unfortunate reality of our time.”

Yeji high fived Chaeryoung as Yuna groaned.

“Urgh, none of you are listening to me!”

Yeji slowly reigned in her laughter as she wiped one of her eyes.

“Alright, sorry, what were you saying again?”

“This guy is an asshole!”

“I think you already said that.”

“He’s running for Lia’s position! Also we think he might try to use some… underhanded... tactics... in order to win.”

“Like what?" Yeji asked sincerely confused. "Hire a hitman?”

“Dammit Chaeryoung! Why didn’t we think of that?!”

“Because that’s illegal. Not to mention highly unethical.”

“It’s not unethical! We’d be saving the world from his future shittery! It’s for the greater good! Just ask J.S.M.!”

“I don’t believe John Stuart Mill ever stated that Utilitarianism was a theory that could ever justify murder,” Chaeryoung responded before turning back to Yeji. “And, no. We don’t believe that he would physically harm her, but we do believe that he may try to manipulate things to convince Lia to drop out of the running.”

“Manipulate things how?”

Chaeryoung turned to look at Yuna who dropped his head with a sigh.

“Look, I hate discussing Lia’s shit, but since you’re willing to help us out I probably should tell you.”

A pause fell heavy in the air as Yeji watched Yuna patiently before-

“Lia’s a lesbian.”

Another pause settled over them as Yeji began nodding her head.

“Sooo… is that it? Cuz, no offense, but I think I figured that shit out when she tried to suck Ryujin’s tonsils out of her throat.”

“Of course that’s not it! Though I must admit I am proud that Lia’s trying new things...”

“Yuna…”

Yuna gave a sigh before shaking his head. “Okay, okay! Look, I know you probably knew that, but, the thing is, she isn’t really… out.”

“Okay…” Yeji drawled as she scrunched her face. “I still don’t get what this has to do with Captain Eyepatch up there.”

“Well… he knows…”

She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the face on the curtain. “How? Did she date him or something?”

“God! Gross, no!”

“Then how-?”

“Everyone at our schools knows Lia’s a lesbian!… it's just…”

Yuna’s thought died out as Chaeryoung gave a sigh.

“Everyone at our school knows Lia’s a lesbian because someone witnessed her and another girl… well… you get the idea. And after that the news spread and…”

They all went silent as Yeji shook her head.

“What a bunch of shitheads.”

“You’re telling me. Lia didn’t talk to me for the rest of the school year, and even spent the next two years in home school.”

They all went silent as Yeji twiddled with her thumbs in her lap.

“You really think that this doofus would use that against her? I mean, I know you say he’s an ass, but that’s just…”

“Winning's the only thing that matters to him,” Chaeryoung stated somberly. “If he sees an advantage to it, he’ll use it. Ambition, after all, is considered a virtue.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you make male shittery make sense.”

“Yeah, which is why I was really hoping that you all could help me out with this.”

Yuna took a seat on the couch as he released a sigh.

“I think Parker’s greatest weapon isn’t that Lia’s a lesbian, but that Lia’s been trying to deny the fact that it ever happened or that she really is a lesbian.”

“Ugh, nothing’s worse than being an outted closet queer.”

“Yeah, I just don’t want him messing with her head anymore. And I feel like she’d be okay if she was okay being open, but then there’s Aunt Sujin…”

“Family issues around queerness?”

“Definitely dude! I wouldn’t even know where to begin!”

Yeji gave a sigh as she looked over the curtain poster.

“Well, looks like we’ve got our plan figured out. So let’s do it!”

Chaeryoung gave a smile as Yuna bolted from his seat.

“Really?!”

“Why not? It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do this summer,” Yeji answered as she cracked her widest grin.

Chaeryoung returned the smile. “I am glad you’re lending your support.”

“Yeah, totally!” Yuna shouted as he bounced in his seat.

“Hey, what am I gonna do, say no to you two? You’d hound me down and make my place unlivable while you'd make passive aggressive speeches about me being an asshole when you finally become a Supreme Court Justice or some shit.”

“I don’t make passive aggressive comments,” Chaeryoung stated evenly.

“Yeah, and I hound you girls all the time anyway,” Yuna announced as he moved to the fridge and pulled out a twelve pack of beers. “Anyways, good meeting team. Let’s take it easy the rest of the night and then we’ll start our mission for real!”

“As long as you keep cranking the booze I’ll do whatever you want!”

“I don’t believe that is legal practice, however, I _think_ we can work something out for you.”

“Fuck legalities Chaeryoung, that’s shit to deal with another time. For tonight…”

Yuna raised his can as everyone clanked theirs to his in a cheer.

“It’s time to celebrate the first day of summer!”


	6. Wannabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your views, comments and kudos. There is seriously nothing more motivating in writing fanfiction than reading and seeing how much people are enjoying the work, so thank you all so much for your support! Anyways, we have officially made it to the Wannabe era so let's get this show on the road!

**MCLURBLES OPERATIVE MISSION LOG:**

**From MCLURBLES GENERAL:**

GOOD EVENING SOLDIERS!!!

IT IS NOW 1800 HOURS

WHICH MEANS THAT IT IS TIME TO REPORT ON YOUR MISSION PROGRESS STAT!

…

SOLDIERS! I CALLED YOU TO ATTENTION!

**From MCLURBLES GRUNT #1:**

TRY USIN MOR CAPS! MAYB THN WE’L HEAR U BETR!

**From MCLURBLES GENERAL:**

WATCH YOUR SASS PRIVATE!!!

IT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED IN THIS OUTFIT!

NOW: STATUS REPORT!

**From MCLURBLES STRATEGIST:**

I apologize, but I must confess that I was unable to get much done on my mission since I went in to inventory school uniforms, however, I may be able to use what I learn here to our advantage.

**From MCLURBLES GENERAL:**

GOOD WORK STRATEGIST!!!

YOU BETTER NOT BE SLACKING ON ME PRIVATE!

**From MCLURBLES GRUNT #1:**

chil out spazo

im hedin to rjs now

**From MCLURBLES GENERAL:**

FANTASTIC WORK CADET!

I’M CERTAIN THAT ONCE WE HAVE PRIVATE RYUJIN BACK IN OUR OUTFIT EVERYTHING WILL-

“Yuna, what do you possibly think you’re doing?!”

Yuna peeked up slightly before returning her attention back to her phone. “I'm just texting my friends, what’s the big deal?”

“Are you kidding me?! You’re supposed to be on that runway in thirty minutes, and your busy texting your little schoolgirl friends?! This is why I hate working with amateurs!”

“Well, this isn’t how I was planning on spending my summer evenings either, so it looks like we both got fucked.”

“Excuse me?!” The man shouted as he placed his palm on Yuna’s screen to force her to look at him. “You do not use that language with me here! I know what a trouble maker you are and I will not tolerate _any_ disrespect from you. Understand?!”

She grimaced at the volume of his voice and the smell of custard on his breath. Maybe her whole ‘military general’ thing was a little overboard. This dickhead was _definitely_ convincing her that an overly authoritative figure was unbearable to be around.

“Sure sir.”

“Excuse me!”

“I said ‘yes’ okay?!”

He gave a grunt, staring her down for a moment before walking away.

Yuna gave him the bird.

What a fucking bitch.

She didn’t give a fuck about him, her mother’s career goals for her or anything else those assholes had to say to her.

She had other things she was worried about.

* * *

Yeji gave a deep sigh as she walked down the pavement.

TING

**From Captain Spaz:**

Ne word from RJ?

Yeji rolled her eyes before responding.

**To Captain Spaz:**

Stil hedin ovr

She tucked the phone in her back pocket before she raised her head to the sky. None of them had heard from Ryujin since the Hussey Hole and Yeji was desperately trying to keep that from bothering her. Ryujin’s a big girl. She’d be fine. She didn’t need Yeji checking up on her in between therapy and work and cousin reclamation projects.

Yeji groaned. How did it feel like she had even _less_ time now that school was out?

Whatever.

She was going to do what she had to do.

Even if she had to drag Ryujin out of the house and beat the anti-socialness out of her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She stepped back for a second as she waited for one… two…

Too long.

She reached for the door handle as the door suddenly opened.

“Girl, you have no patience.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure if you were home,” Yeji responded as she gave a light chuckle. “How was your show last night Rustin?”

“It went just fine, thank you,” he answered as he took a long drag of his cigarette. “You looking for Ryujin?”

“Yeah, do you know where she’s at?”

He gave a bitter chuckle as he flicked the end of his cigarette. “You think that girl tells me anything?”

Yeji gave a shrug. “I was hoping she’d talk to at least one of us.”

“You and me both child.”

He took another long drag as his eyes drifted to somewhere far away.

“Well, I’ll let you know if I hear anything from her. You take care now, ‘kay Yeji?”

“Yeah, you have a good rest of your day Rustin.”

He closed the door as Yeji hopped off the porch.

Well… that was a bust.

She gave a sigh as she pulled out her phone.

**To Renegade J:**

Yo rj. U alrite?

She placed her phone back in her pocket as her fingers twitched to her sides.

All she could do now was wait.

…

Or, she could party.

She gave a sighing chuckle as she continued down the sidewalk.

Yeah, she could use a drink right about now.

* * *

She walked steadily forward, scissors gripped in her hand as the bricks in the wall blurred in her vision.

She really should've stayed sober for this.

Of course, soberness was a double edged sword. Sure, she probably would've been more coordinated if she had stayed sober, but then she also probably would've talked herself out of it.

And this was something that had to be done.

She stumbled towards the bathroom sink, holding fast to the stained porcelain as she breathed heavily.

She needed to focus.

After all, she had big plans that she had to put into motion.

And it’d fucking suck if they all fell apart because of some shitty scissor mishap.

She steadied her hand. Clutching her hair she raised the scissors ever closer to her neck until-

CLIP

The blue strands bled through her fingers as they cascaded down into the sink below. She took another handful of hair as the scissors tore through it, leaving everything to float into the abyss below.

She was going to leave it behind.

She was going to leave everything behind.

* * *

Lia gave a groan as she sulked into her seat.

Why did people even bother studying Latin anymore anyways?

Seriously! It’s a _dead_ language. No one even spoke it anymore! So why was the most prestigious school in the country teaching them something so useless instead of something practical, like social skills, or finance?!

She slammed the book shut before curling her arms around her head and looking at her phone. Any other teenager would be spending their summer hanging out with friends, or going to the beach or anything way more engaging than memorizing vocabulary for a class that didn’t start for another nine and a half weeks.

Of course, any other teenager would _have_ friends. Or just people in general to hang out with.

She unlocked her screen as her thumb hovered over the Twitter icon before she slammed her phone down.

No! She needed to let it go!

She would move on, go to college, have her own friends and everything would be fine.

Everything was going to be fine!

She gave a groan as she rose from her seat. She needed a break. Anything to get her mind off of school and her deceased social life. She needed to think of something else.

She sighed as she exited her room. Thankfully, her house was so grand and elegant that it was basically designed to be wandered for eternity instead of lived in. She could spend hours upon days looking at the portraits her parents spent tens of thousands of dollars on, or tracing the elaborate prints of gold that framed the hallway walls she wandered past. She descended the grand staircase as her fingers brushed against the carved figures that held the railing up for whoever may rely on its support before she turned towards the dining room. The table was overflowing with the most expensive delicacies to have been associated with the human palate.

It was absolutely disgusting.

All this food for one little girl’s birthday that her parents couldn’t be bothered to attend.

She gave a sigh as she walked towards the table, finding a present sitting upright in one of the finely furbished chairs. She tore the paper from the front as her hands lethargically uncovered the box and opened the lid.

It was a doll.

Just like the gift she got every year on her birthday. Her parents were very supportive of her porcelain doll collection.

Well, her collection that got displayed in the dining room and was entirely her parents’ idea, but each doll was given to Lia therefore the collection was inherently hers.

She hated the dolls though.

They just sat on the shelves staring. Watching as the people around them enjoyed the real things of value. Watching behind a glass wall at people laughing, holding hands, falling in love as they stayed stuck in a cabinet to only ever bear witness to the true wonders of life.

Just sitting still. Motionless.

Lifeless.

Lia turned the doll over to find a wind-up key. It looked rather archaic. Like this doll might’ve been forgotten for such a long time before getting plunked up by her parents to give her a friend as lonely as herself.

She wondered if it still worked.

She turned the key, twisting it gingerly as she tried to not harm the doll.

Her efforts meant little in the end.

The key twisted off, leaving her staring at the doll held in one hand with the key in the other, no longer two parts of a single whole.

It was now broken.

The stoics of the Roman Empire once stated that it was in the nature of all things to break.

She let her hands droop to her side as she dropped the doll key.

Perhaps that was applicable to people as well.

How else could she explain feeling so broken?

* * *

Politics are always a source of moral struggle.

Chaeryoung grimaced as she looked over her notes.

It would be her third year running for treasurer and she was hoping that she could finally get rid of the bane of so many students' school experience.

She wanted to get rid of their pesky uniform code.

Of course, Chaeryoung knew that the likelihood of her being able to convince administration to eliminate it would be next to impossible. Administration would claim that the purpose of uniforms was to prevent bullying since adolescents were cruel and would naturally pick on whoever stood out. Chaeryoung argued that their reasoning diffused the responsibility on bully victims to prevent bullying by blending in with their peers as opposed to teaching their peers to learn to embrace diversity. She further argued that it was the responsibility of the adults to teach adolescents the skills necessary not just to further their personal careers, but also the skills to build an inclusive and accepting community with the peers around them. Administration disagreed, stating that, although it was the duty of adults to guide the youth into their future, they claimed that it was the role of adults in an adolescent's community, whether that be their parents, church or other community organizations they were a part of, to teach them about community engagement, but teaching such activities in an academic setting would divert funds from necessary classes resulting in an adolescent's loss of knowledge and undermining the academy.

In essence, another diffusion of responsibility.

So she decided to argue that, if uniforms were utilized to decrease bullying others for being different, why were the students who attended the school on scholarship so often penalized for not having the appropriate uniform. After all, if the school sees themselves as fulfilling their responsibility by providing uniforms to all students, then there should be no reason for any one student to not be able to provide a uniform.

The administration explained they gave one free uniform to each student and that any other uniforms they may use they would have to pay for.

Chaeryoung pointed out the absurdity of it. That a student must keep their one uniform clean and presentable for five days in a row with no alternative.

Administration stated that was the student’s responsibility to take care of the uniform, and that administration provided them with everything they needed.

Capitalist, elitist, bullshit.

And they just laughed at her when she asked about students being able to choose between the two gender uniforms.

They were so asinine it made her vomit.

But she could make things happen.

After all, what she was fighting against wasn’t the uniform.

She was fighting against what they represented.

WHIRRRRR

She groaned as she rubbed her temples. Why was the air conditioning unit so loud? Of course, it sounded louder than what she was used to. As well as… closer?

She turned around as she suddenly noticed five drones floating towards the ceiling all with lights trained on her as her mind rushed to comprehend the scene.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

She gave a laugh as she plopped into the nearest bar stool.

Yeji had so desperately needed this.

Sure, she risked sounding like a fucking alcoholic or some shit by saying this, but she had been sober for too long. Which was about four days, but still! That was a long time to go without getting completely shit-faced at some party! Sure, there was drinking involved at the Hussey Hole that one day, but that didn’t count.

There was something more intoxicating about a party than the drinks could ever provide on their own.

She didn’t know how to explain it, but, it was like finding herself in a room full of people she didn’t recognize triggered something in her brain, telling her 'who gives a fuck if she makes out with that random guy, or runs her hands over that girl’s body, or fucking twerks on the stage by herself as she went absolutely wild?' It didn’t matter what she did at the club.

After all, it’s not like she’d see any of them after that night.

Well… that statement came with a few exceptions, but those were few and far enough between for her to care.

“Something I can get you miss?”

“Yeah, let me get a Moscow Mule please!’

“Coming right up!”

She spun on her stool as she watched everyone else in the crowd. What should she do next? Should she find someone to dance with and hop around till her legs gave out, or should she try her hand at buzzed billiards for the night?

Who the fuck was she kidding? Billiards were boring as hell!

She gave a laugh as she spun again before pulling out her phone.

**From Captain Spaz:**

YJ!!! PLEES PLEES PLEEEEEES TEL ME U HERD FROM RJ!

**To Captain Spaz:**

Sry I’l let u kno if I do

She scrolled through her contacts before getting to the one she was looking for.

**To Renegade J:**

yo rj! meet @ blazin eifl I need a dans prtnr!

She hit send as the bartender delivered her drink and she beamed him her brightest smile.

“Thanks so much!”

“Of course. Let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

He left with a wink as she rolled her eyes at his antics. Tony could be a bit much at times, but he’d never spiked her drink or busted her ass, which was more than enough for her.

She pulled out her wallet before she grimaced. Based on the two Lincolns and six Washingtons residing there, last call was going to be hitting Yeji early that night.

She hated having to budget everything.

It didn’t help that she basically volunteered to work as Ryujin’s charity worker.

And that she had to cover most of her other expenses.

She shook her head vigorously before she stared back at her drink.

She wasn’t going to think about that.

She downed her drink before slamming the glass against the bar and moving back into the crowd. She maneuvered her way into the center of the mob as she let herself completely go. She wasn’t going to worry about Yuna or Ryujin or money or therapy or anything else.

That could all wait.

Right now, she just needed an evening of lost inhibitions to the thrum of heavy dance music and the swell of drunkenness washing over her brain.

And everything else could just work itself out.

* * *

Ryujin stared back at herself as she inspected her hair in the mirror.

It was perfect.

She knew watching Rusty all those days working on her makeup was going to pay off eventually. Sure, there were some botchy areas, but they were easy to overlook.

It’s not like anyone was going to pay much attention to it anyways.

Ryujin gave a chuckle as she pulled out a blunt and took a long drag. She had been holding off for far too long to not take in as much of the drug as she possibly could in that one huff. Now she could finally let go. Let go of all the strings that held her back as she became a kite that took off for the stratosphere. Going higher than the clouds and the smoke and the stars that she was always told she'd never reach. It was the perfect time to let go as the thrumming of the music on the other side of the brick wall banged against her ears. She started dancing wildly as she let everything go.

She was going to let everything go.

CREEEE-

She lethargically turned towards the girl who stumbled in as they caught themselves against the wall.

Guess she wasn’t the only one getting shit-faced that night.

Ryujin took another puff as she released the smoke in the small space.

“You alright?”

The girl perked up as her rosy cheeks made her blue eyes contrast even further.

She was pretty cute.

“Oh, sorry! I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything!”

The way she giggled and hiccupped made Ryujin think that she actually didn’t care whether she was interrupting anything or not, but that just meant that the alcohol was doing its job.

Maybe she should spring for a drink.

“You’re fine,” Ryujin answered as she leaned against the wall between the sinks. “Don’t let me stop you from doing… well… whatever the fuck you were gonna do.”

“Oh! Heeheee, I actually just came here for a break. That party’s pretty wild out there.”

“Yeah, they tend to be that way.”

The girl hummed as she moved her long brown locks behind her ear.

“So… what were you doing in here? I mean, you know the party’s out there, right?”

Ryujin’s fingers clenched the joint just that much tighter before she took in a deep breath.

Fucking drunk bitches. Why did they always bother her? Why didn’t they just leave her alone?

Why didn’t Lia fucking leave her alone?!

She took in another inhale of her joint before releasing it as she eyed the girl from the side.

Maybe this was what she needed.

“I heard,” Ryujin answered as she released another smoke puff. The smoke swirled around her like a spell as she kept her gaze completely disinterested in the girl she was talking to. “But I always believed that the best part of the party is what happens behind closed doors.”

“Oh really?” The girl responded as she moved through the smoke to be in front of Ryujin. “Liiiike... what kinds of things?”

“Just things,” Ryujin answered as she snuffed her blunt against the bathroom sink.

“Aw, stop teasing me!” The girl whined before she gave another giggle. “Besides, now I’m curious.”

She leaned in closer as she began to twirl Ryujin’s now short hair.

“Maybe you could show me what you’re talking about.”

Ryujin immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Shock riddled the girl’s face as a small smirk crossed Ryujin’s.

“As you command, princess.”

She pressed her lips against the girl’s feeling the girl’s hands run up her arms and her leg rubbing against her thigh.

She was just another drunk bitch.

 _Lia_ was just another drunk bitch.

She would forget about her eventually.

They would all drown out in the sea of intoxicated memories as she would moved on with her life. And they would all move on with their own. Ryujin would fade away as nothing more than a hazy memory of a night they couldn’t remember.

And it would be better for them all that way.

* * *

She groaned as she stared at the ceiling.

Would it be improper to say she was bored?

She scoffed. Of course it would. That would be admitting to being human.

She rose up as she stared at the books and dolls that were scattered around her. No matter what she did to entertain herself, nothing felt in any way substantial.

This life was so dull.

Dull and isolating.

The two greatest banes to any adolescent’s sanity.

Groan.

TING

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at the disorder around her. She was going to have to put away all the miscellaneous objects she had pulled out later. But that could wait for now.

It’s not like she was going anywhere.

She turned behind her to find her phone as she lethargically tapped the message icon.

**From DO NOT RESPOND:**

Hey cuz

I kno u rnt suposd 2 tak 2 me wich is fine but…

I just wantd 2 wish u a happy birthday

& kno that I’l always hav ur bak

No matr wat

She brushed her thumb over the message as nostalgia rained over her.

She missed Yuna.

Yuna was always her greatest companion, there for her in every misadventure, grand or small.

Of course, with Yuna there, they tended to be bigger misadventures than smaller ones.

Like the time Yuna decided they should see who could slide down the banister the fastest? Poor Yuna broke her arm thinking going down head-first would make her more ‘airodienamik.’

They used to get into all kinds of trouble.

At least, until Lia did something to get her in the greatest trouble of all.

…

It was stupid.

It was stupid that she was stuck at home again. After all the battles of going back to school, convincing her parents that everything would be fine.

Convincing her parents that what happened with Aubrey was a misunderstanding.

She gave a deep sigh as she rose from her spot. She couldn’t think about that right now.

She needed to do something.

Her eyes trailed the long table with all the delicacies laid out in an order to inspire the most talented of realist painters.

Yuna would dare her to mess it up.

Lia laughed. Yuna hated the pretentiousness of their lives. Where did she even learn that attitude from? Lia would’ve never dared to think of things like that!

Not without Yuna’s influence at least.

But, in contrast to Yuna’s rebelliousness, Lia learned patience, which was both a dread and a wonder to Yuna.

After all, anyone could deface the dinner table.

However, it took a truly skilled and disciplined lady to be able to walk across such a busy table without budging a single item.

She stepped onto the platform with heels absolutely obnoxious to wear in any situation besides sitting on a couch and gossiping with neighbors as she held her arms out to steady herself. The balance was a little off, but that was okay.

After all, she was a lady.

And a lady wouldn’t dare to ruin such a fabulous feast.

Not. At. All.

* * *

Yuna released a sigh as she set her phone down. She knew better than to expect Lia to respond. She just couldn’t help but feel like it would be wrong to not text her. After all, she had a pretty good idea what Lia was doing right now.

Being bored and lonely.

Just like her parents liked her for some reason. As if they believed Lia was born of fucking angels or some shit and any interaction with normal people would defile her.

It was so fucking stupid.

Just like it was stupid that her mom was making her do a runway for one of her new fashion lines or whatever. She fucking hated these preppy little runway projects her mother forced her on.

Don’t get her wrong, she was all about dressing up and looking pretty, but when it was _her_ idea and on _her_ terms. She hated feeling like her body was just a canvas for anyone else to paint on.

She could define her own identity.

She gave a light chuckle as she pulled off the heels at her feet.

And she wasn’t afraid to let anyone know it.

She stood in front of the curtain. Her heart was throbbing in her chest, and she absolutely loved it. The adrenaline. The rush. The freedom.

"And now, modeling Shin Subin's 'Summer Tidings' collection, we have-"

“HUSSEY IN DA HOUSE!!!”

She threw open the curtains before striking a pose at her announcement. She knew all eyes had to be on her at this moment, which was _exactly_ what she wanted. She flitted her skirt at the crowd, danced to the beat of the music, and waved to the people that she knew were filming her every move.

She was going to make sure everyone got to see her for who _she_ was.

Actually, why was she banking on everyone else to deliver the message?

She pulled out her phone, ignoring the manager’s nonverbal threats in the background as she waved at him through her phone camera before continuing to dance and spin on the runway.

She was going to live her life in her way.

And no one out there could stop her.

* * *

Chaeryoung tore through the school uniforms as the drones continued to chase after her.

Why were there drones in the school closet?

Or, more importantly, who was controlling them?

She ducked behind a row of uniforms as the drones flew past.

She had a clear line to the exit now.

She had to take it.

She rushed forward as the drones clambered after her. Once she made it to the exit, she could gather her bearings and work on her campaign another time. The drones would be irrelevant at that point and-

There was a laugh.

Her eyes widened as she listened to the sinister sound. She recognized that tone!

She immediately turned as the drones paused in the air.

“Parker Jones, I know that’s you.”

The drones buzzed slowly, as if concerned that their plot had been uncovered. With the weight of defeat the drones lowered to the ground as the infuriating blonde and a dark haired boy with a crew cut and blue eyes rose with him from behind a uniform line.

“Chaeryoung. What a pleasure to see you again.”

She clenched the flashlight in her hand tighter as she steadied her breathing. A part of her was telling her to pull out her pepper spray and book it, but she knew how that would be misconstrued. After all, it would probably make her campaign look rather poor if she assaulted another council candidate.

She would just have to use her other weapon at hand.

“Cornering a woman in a dark isolated place is hardly becoming behavior. I hope you do understand my right to defend myself should I find myself threatened.”

“True, though the real question is would the school administration _see_ you as being threatened. After all, it’s difficult to prove much with the cameras in this room since they have no audio.”

“Very true, which is precisely why I am recording this conversation so that I have all evidence of my experience with you here at my disposal should need be.”

“Tch, you can’t record without my permission.”

“Correction, I can’t use what has already been recorded as evidence since it was recorded without your consent, however, you now have knowledge that I am recording this conversation which means that you either consent to having your next statements recorded to be used as evidence before our school authority, or the law if the need arise, or you choose to end this conversation, walk away, and have all our future conversations mediated by an unbiased third party.”

Parker went silent for a moment as his friend seemed to wait for his response.

Then he chuckled.

“It seems Parker wasn’t kidding about your limitless paranoia.”

Chaeryoung shifted her gaze to the other. “I apologize, but I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

“My name is Brian Mackey,” the student introduced with a slight bow. “And I will be your opponent in the running for treasurer.”

“I look forward to a good campaign,” Chaeryoung answered a bit forcibly. “Now, if there is nothing else you need-”

“Haha, need something? From you Chaeryoung? Of course not,” Parker answered in a bitter tone. “Just know that your position for treasurer is by no means yours, so don’t grow complacent. I will do everything in my power to ensure that Brian takes that position to restore our academy to its previous glory.”

“In no offense, I do believe I provide a better… _representation_ … of our current student body.”

“That may be true, however, it is up to the student body whether they want you to represent them or not.”

“And we’ll make sure that they see that you and Julia have no right to be representing them,” Parker stated as he lifted his chin in a scoff. “In any case, Brian and I must be leaving. The hour is getting late.”

“I bid you adieu.”

Brian announced his farewell with a flourish and a bow as Parker stomped his way out of the room. It didn’t take them long to be gone, though Chaeryoung couldn’t help but notice that they failed to take their drones with them. They were probably expecting the custodial personnel to pick them up for them.

Entitled pricks.

She gave a sigh as she waited another ten minutes before leaving. She didn’t want to risk them waiting for her elsewhere where they could catch her unaware. And now that Brian was involved in this drama she would need to study up on his affiliations with the school and strategize how to best compete against him for treasurer.

Aw the depravity of politics.

TING

Chaeryoung moved out of her recording app to find the notification on Instagram that let her know that HipHopHussey had updated their story. She cracked a smile.

At least one of them seemed to have had a productive evening.

* * *

Lia gave a bitter laugh as she collapsed in the field of feathers.

Maybe she went a little overboard.

But who was around to care?

Who cared that she swung the chandelier that she and Yuna would practice their Tarzan screams on as they’d leap across the dining room? Who cared that her birthday cake got spattered all across that random flower portrait that her parents bought at an exorbitant price from some business auction? Who cared that she was having pillow fights with herself in the dining room of all places?

That’s what was so incredible about her life.

No one cared.

She clutched her fingers into the feathered floor before raising them up to release the wispy figures.

It was better that no one cared.

She couldn’t let anyone down who didn’t care. This all would be cleaned up long before her parents had any idea what had happened.

And she would continue to pretend to be the perfect little doll.

* * *

She stumbled through the abandoned park as she took the joint back to her lips.

This was how things always ended.

It was the way things _had_ to end.

After all, nobody cared about her.

She was just there to have a good time like everyone else. Nothing more ever came from it.

It was stupid of her whenever she hoped it would.

But she knew better. She knew that she was nothing but trash. She knew she’d just be thrown away later.

Which is why she always made it a point to leave first.

Ryujin took a long drag of her joint as she stared at her reflection in the glistening lake water. It was different having her hair in a bob, but it suited her. She probably should’ve dyed her hair again, but it would be fine.

No one would find her.

And everyone else would be better for it.

* * *

She cracked the door open as she looked for any sign of light. Perhaps she was simply being overprotective, but she just felt like she couldn’t go home before stopping by.

After all, if everything was fine then she’d not find anyone. If something was wrong, then she knew she’d find her there.

Just as she did when she turned on the light to the bedroom.

“I was fairly certain I’d find you here.”

Yuna still had donned the yellow dress that glowed almost as bright as her personality as she laid somberly on the bed.

“I figured you’d drop by.”

“Of course,” Chaeryoung answered as she took a seat next to her dearest friend. “Whenever you set a trending hashtag it is usually a fair sign that you aren’t planning on going home that night.”

“Yeah, my parents are gonna fucking kill me for that one,” Yuna answered with a rising sigh. “I hate those modeling shoots.”

“I am actually in immense shock that your parents continue to have you model for them.”

“I know! It’s like they want their careers to end up in a fucking dumpster!” Yuna shouted as she whined before laying back against the bed. “Why can’t they just leave me be.”

“Because many would consider leaving a minor alone to be negligence.”

Yuna gave a scoffing chuckle. “I forgot, anything that a teenager wants is for some reason illegal.”

“I’m certain you’ll be saying that well into adulthood.”

“Hey! I’ll have less to complain about when I can drive and drink legally!”

“Actually, that’s illegal even well into adulthood.”

“Fuck you,” Yuna answered with a laugh. “You know what I mean.”

“I know.”

Yuna continued to giggle as Chaeryoung gave a soft chuckle. She knew this whole conversation was a deflection, but she also knew that Yuna would tell her what was going on when she was ready.

“I’m so tired of having to pretend all the time.”

Chaeryoung’s shoulders immediately drooped with her sigh. “I know.”

“Like, why do people have to tell me what to fucking wear all the time?! I have to wear a skirt to school, I have to wear heels on the runway, I have to do this, or present as that or…”

She released a sigh.

“I just wanna be me.”

“I know Yuna,” Chaeryoung answered as she placed her hand on Yuna’s knee. “I know.”

A pause settled over them as Chaeryoung stared straight ahead.

“Chaeryoung?”

She turned her large brown eyes towards the girl lain across the bedcovers who looked at her droopily.

“Can you stay here tonight?”

Chaeryoung gave a soft smile and a nod as Yuna turned her head back to the ceiling.

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Chaeryoung answered. “I’m here whenever you need me.”

Yuna gave a sigh as she sank deeper into the mattress.

“I know Chaeryoung," Yuna answered as her eyes slowly closed. "Thank you Chaeryoung. I love you.”

"I love you too Yuna," Chaeryoung responded as a small smile crossed Yuna's lips. Her body soon went limp as light snores escaped her while Chaeryoung gave a sigh.

The summer was already kicking off to be a strange one.

She just hoped that they had gotten over the worst of it.


	7. Ting Ting Ting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I just gotta say, thank you all so much for all of your support! It's been super awesome reading the comments and it means so much that you all care about this story so much! This has definitely become my passion project so it means a lot to see everyone enjoying it! Anyways, enough of my rambling, please kudos and comment but, most of all, enjoy!

She gave a groan as she hugged the covers tighter.

She could sleep for just another five minutes, right?

Let’s see, she didn’t have therapy till the end of the week, school was out for summer and-

Fuck, she had to work tonight.

Yeji groaned as she rolled onto her back. She fucking hated work!

Well, she didn’t _hate_ work. She just hated anything that took up her time.

Which was usually work.

She gave a sigh before she sat up and stretched. She had no idea how much time she had before her shift, but if she didn’t get her morning chores done her brother would be pissed. She yawned as she pulled herself out of bed and walked into the living room/kitchenette that made up seventy percent of their basement dwelling. She was certain this was where the broke ass vampires lived when they couldn't afford rent in their fancy castles or mansions anymore, but, she digressed.

Yeji gave an audible yawn as she sat at the table. “Morning Youngjae.”

“Afternoon Yeji,” her brother responded as he placed a grilled cheese on the table. “Enjoy lunch.”

“Fuck, man, what time is it?”

“A little past one,” Youngjae explained cheerily as he set another sandwich in the frying pan. “You have a good night?”

“Definitely! I don’t even remember how I got home.”

“You know that terrifies me, right?”

“Oh chill, I was perfectly fine. I didn’t even get drunk last night.”

“Couldn’t afford it?”

“Yeah… I hate drinking without Yuna and Chaeryoung.”

He gave a laugh as the grilled cheese sizzled in the pan. “Honestly, I do too. At least Chaeryoung will make sure you all get home safe. Without her around who knows what’ll happen.”

“Hey! I’m more than capable of taking care of myself you know!”

“I’m sure that’s why you can’t remember getting home last night.”

Yeji nibbled at her sandwich as she grimaced. “I already told you I didn’t get drunk. Shit like that’s just not worth remembering. It’s like locking the door or some shit. You never bothering remembering every time you do something you do all the time.”

“If you say so. Regardless, you better not forget to take out the trash and grab the mail. I have a client coming in in an hour and I can’t have this place smelling like a dump.”

“Yeah, I’ll get to it,” Yeji answered as she fought a stringy piece of cheese from her sandwich before successfully getting the bite. “How’d your evening go?”

“It went well enough,” he answered before setting the sandwich on a plate and sitting to eat with Yeji. “Just another day on the job.”

“Which one?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes before swallowing down a bite. “The one that doesn’t run out of our basement.”

“So, long and grueling?”

“It pays the bills, and that’s what we need right now.”

Yeji chewed for a moment as her eyes became glued to the plate. “Why don’t you-”

“Yeji, we’ve discussed it,” he answered solemnly as he continued to eat his grilled cheese as casually as possible. “There’s no way I could afford it.”

“But I’m-”

“You help enough Yeji,” he answered as he finished his last bite. He got up and ruffle Yeji's hair before he turned on the sink. “Honestly, just because I decided to grow up to be a bum doesn’t mean it’s your job to look out for me.”

“Youngjae, no bum works two jobs,” Yeji answered with a frown. “I can help out.”

“Thanks, but no kid should work two jobs, and, quite frankly, it’s my job to babysit you, not the other way around.”

“Rude.”

“You can handle it,” he answered as he moved his plates to the sink and started to wash them. “Anyways, just get your chores done. That’s all I really need from you.”

Yeji groaned as she placed her dishes on the counter before opening their medicine cabinet.

“Yeah I’ll get to it.”

She quickly unscrewed one of the medicine bottles as Youngjae handed her a glass full of water. She downed her pill and chugged the water before handing it back to Youngjae and moving past him to get to the garbage.

So mundane it was forgettable.

Of course, that didn’t mean she complained any less about it. Like, how taking out the trash was a fucking pain with all the fucking stairs she had to scale just to get to the fucking curb!

She gave a sigh. She couldn’t change the fact that basement dwelling made taking out the trash difficult. Also, there was only so much she had to complain about with Youngjae taking care of so much shit. She hated that Youngjae seemed so worried about finances. Maybe she’d cut back on partying this week and give Youngjae a little extra on her rent payment.

Or maybe she’d convince Yuna to buy out the bar for her again so that she doesn’t have to spend her own money.

She gave a chuckle as she tossed the bag in the garbage. That was a good night. They should really go to the club again at some point.

The smile failed to leave her face as she opened the grey, square mailbox. A crumpled up ball of paper fell out that caused her to look at it curiously. She picked it up finding fifty dollars crumpled inside and a scrawled note.

_Told ya I owed ya_

She tilted her head at the note for a moment. Ryujin had to have known that she owed her way more than that, right?

TING

**From Rustin:**

Hey yj. Thers bn a prblm

Yeji immediately crumpled the note as dread filled her soul.

That fucking dumbass!

* * *

Chaeryoung’s eyes flitted across the page as her mind was running a million miles a minute on anything but what she was looking at.

She was going to have to strategize how to best campaign against Brian Mackey.

Looking through the school directory at his virtual profile, he was head of the theatre department, which actually explained a lot about her meeting with him the prior night. It also turned out that he and Parker were both part of the boy’s fencing team, which also made a lot of sense. They always seemed to have complaints about the way she handled being treasurer.

It was pretty improbable that she’d get any votes from them anyway.

“You’re sharp. Again.”

She grimaced as she repositioned her hands on the violin before she began again. She didn’t fully understand why she was required to spend an hour of everyday practicing the violin. She didn’t hate playing it per se, but it was irritating to devote so much time to something that she deemed little more than a past time. Of course, she knew in the back of her mind she wouldn't have minded these lessons if she weren't the sole pupil in the room like back when she wasn't an impromptu only child.

TING

“You paused.”

She gave a sigh as she let her arms fall to her sides. “I apologize Ms. Morozov. May we please take a break? I’m feeling rather parched.”

“No need. Our time is up. I shall see you again tomorrow.”

“Of course. Have a good day.”

With a flourish, Ms. Morozov grabbed her purse and walked out the door as Chaeryoung put her violin away. She only had five minutes to transition from violin to enhanced law, to Latin, to open debate about her taking the advancement exams.

She felt truly drained.

She gave a sigh as she picked up her phone before her eyes widened. She immediately responded before grabbing her shoes and rushing out the door with a surge of adrenaline.

Advanced Law would just have to wait.

* * *

Yuna sulked in her seat as she stared at the board.

How did she end up having to spend her summer here of all places?

Oh, right, she failed her final.

Fuck Mr. Roland and his shitty-ass grading mechanism. Fuck her parents for deciding that doing summer school would be a good thing for her. Fuck her life for being so full of shitty adults who were just trying to pass her off as someone else’s problem.

Just fucking fuck.

“Miss Shin!”

“Wah, I was listening!”

Snickers escaped the classmates behind her as she slumped her shoulders.

“I don’t understand what the rest of you find so funny.”

They all immediately went quiet as a smirk crossed Yuna’s face. 'Bout fucking time someone shut them up.

“That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook Miss Shin. Make sure you’re paying attention.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She groaned as she stared back at the board. What did it matter if she was paying attention? They were just going over their schedule, expectations, and all the other shit the teachers talk about when it’s the first fucking day of school. She could read all about that shit on the syllabus when she got home!”

TING

“Miss Shin!”

“Sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Phone. Now.”

Yuna grimaced as she reached for her phone. She slowly pulled it out to hand to Ms. Calister but stopped short when she saw the message that popped up on her screen. She immediately froze as the words blared against her eyes.

“Miss Shin.”

“I-I gotta go!”

“Miss Shin!”

She bolted out of her desk as she busted out the school doors with the words on her phone searing into her head.

**From MCLURBLES GRUNT #1:**

Rjs gone

* * *

She took a deep inhale of the smoggy metropolitan air.

This was freedom.

Freedom was sneaking into the house of the two random fuckers that, for some reason let her stay there, and clearing out all her shit while they were out for the night. Freedom was paying back her debts so that there would be nothing left to tie her there. Freedom was leaving her phone at the house of the rich kid who paid for it because some fucker was worried she would do exactly what she was doing right now.

Freedom, was not having to care about anyone.

Which was always for the better. Ryujin knew, in the end, no one fucking cared about her.

They’d all realize it once she was gone. She wasn’t anyone worth missing.

She tightened the straps of her backpack as she walked ahead. She still had to get to the bus station, but once she was there, she’d be gone for good.

And everyone would be better for it.

* * *

Chaeryoung maneuvered her way through the crowded street as she made her way deeper into the heart of the city.

Why was everyone always out when there was an emergency?

It probably had something to do with the fact that it was mid-afternoon on a summer day. People tended to have developed a habit of taking off work to be with their families once the school year has ended.

It was nice.

It was also irrational. After all, they had seventy other days they could take time off to be with their kids.

She gave a sigh. It was what it was.

At least she finally made it to her destination.

She looked up at the sign that had a cracked six-sided die and the word _Dicey_ in italics and **DAYS** in capitol bold letters. Ryujin mentioned this was her favorite bar stating it had a name as shady as she was. A soft smile warmed Chaeryoung’s face.

It’s always in the midst of tragedy that one feels reminiscent.

She entered the doors of the weathered brick building as she began to look around.

“Hey Chaeryoung,” the bartender greeted as she walked in. “Need something?”

“I’m actually wondering if Ryujin came in here recently.”

“I haven’t seen her,” the bartender stated as they wiped down the counter. “Doesn’t mean she didn’t sneak in here though. Weekend staff are so lazy around here.”

“Do you know if anyone saw her? We’ve been looking since last night.”

“No one told me,” they stated as they gave the counter another spray. “My guess is, if she did come by here, she took the alley entrance.”

“I’ll investigate it.”

“Hey,” Chaeryoung raised an eyebrow as they leaned over. “Is everything alright? Rustin was in a mood this morning.”

“That’s what we’re trying to determine.”

“Fair enough. I’ll let Rustin know if I see her.”

“That would be most helpful, thank you.”

She gave a slight bow before she wandered to the back exit. It led to the bathrooms as well as the side exit of the bar that Ryujin had the habit of sneaking in through when she didn’t want to be caught. She’d want to check the alley out there afterwards.

She stepped into the bathroom. She wasn’t sure what logically compelled her to, but if she was certain of anything it was this:

Ryujin could be anywhere.

So she may as well check everyplace she knew Ryujin _potentially_ would step a foot in. Of course, with the pungent smell of weed she wanted to believe Ryujin was there. Not that it couldn’t have been any of the other patrons to Cassidy’s establishment, but still.

She wanted to believe.

At least until the color blue caught her eye within the sink.

She wanted to stop believing then, but the evidence was too real.

She pulled the hair out of the sink as her gaze darkened at the sight of it.

Ryujin didn't do this on a whim.

Ryujin was gone.

And she wouldn’t be found unless she wanted to be found.

* * *

“What the fuck is happening?!”

“I think it’s pretty fucking obvious what's happening.”

“Okay, I’m not a fucking idiot Yeji!” Yuna snapped as she groaned into the park bench. “Just, why the fuck would Ryujin do this?!”

“I don’t know and I don’t fucking care right now,” Yeji answered. “Right now, I just wanna know where her sorry ass is.”

“Could she be-?!”

“I don’t fucking know!” Yeji shouted. “I mean, she’s not at the bar, the park, the alley, or anything! I don’t know where to look anymore!”

“Yeji-”

“Look, I’m gonna try the bus station. Just… let me know if you find anything.”

Yuna sat there listening as the dial tone played before her shoulders slumped.

How could this be happening?

She gave a scoff. Honestly, why were they all surprised. They all knew in their heads this was likely to happen, but their hearts screamed at them that this never would. That, despite the logic behind it, friendship would drown out whatever the fuck Ryujin was worried about and they’d all live happily ever after like some fucking kid’s cartoon. They knew it was unrealistic. They saw the signs.

At least, in hindsight they could tell themselves that. Not that it mattered. Once Chaeryoung sent the picture of Ryujin’s hair in the bathroom sink they all knew what it meant.

Ryujin was gonna start over.

Start somewhere new.

Start somewhere without them.

She curled her legs up on the park bench. This was Ryujin’s favorite place to think.

Did she plan her getaway from this bench?

Did she show up her after she cut her hair in the club bathroom?

Should one of them have chased after Ryujin after she walked out of the Hussey Hole?

She hugged her knees tighter as she stared out across the lake.

Was there anything they could even do anymore?

“Yuna?”

She immediately looked up as Chaeryoung slowly walked towards her.

“Any sign of Ryujin?”

Yuna gave a defeated sigh as she shook her head.

“I don’t understand Chaeryoung.”

She slumped onto the park bench as tears welled in her eyes.

“Why is this happening?”

Chaeryoung moved to sit next to Yuna and began to rub small circles into Yuna’s back.

“Ryujin’s struggling, but she’ll be fine,” Chaeryoung answered as she turned back to give a soft smile. “It’ll be alright Yuna. She wouldn’t leave us for long, we’ll find her.”

Yuna gave a sniff as she turned her watery eyes towards Chaeryoung. “You promise?”

Chaeryoung gave a soft smile so slight that Yuna had to seek it out as Chaeryoung nodded her head.

She was lying.

Yuna hugged her knees tighter as she fought back the tears in her eyes.

It wasn’t fucking fair!

Why was Ryujin doing this?! Why did she just abandon them with no warning?!

Why didn’t she tell them what was going on?!?!

“It’s going to be okay Yuna,” Chaeryoung responded softly as the soft circles became more firm. “It’ll be okay.”

Yuna couldn’t bring herself to say anything. It would feel too much like agreeing. Instead she sniffed as she wiped her tears and put on a stern expression. “We should keep looking.”

“I’ll see if I anyone’s seen her at any of the coffee shops. You take your time, okay?”

Yuna just nodded as Chaeryoung gave a sigh. Yuna knew she was hesitant to go, but she also knew Chaeryoung would go off anyways.

After all, Ryujin needed them more than Yuna did.

So why the hell was Yuna being such a crybaby over it?

It was so pathetic! Here Ryujin was gone, for what could be for forever, and Yuna’s sitting on a park bench feeling fucking sorry for herself?!

She needed to get it together!

She slammed a fist against the armrest of the bench as she squeezed the tears out of her eyes.

But… she didn’t know what to do.

All she could think of was pulling out her phone.

She dialed the number and listened to the inevitable voicemail greeting.

She didn’t know what she hoped to accomplish, but that couldn’t stop her from trying.

After all, it was the only thing she could think to do right now.

* * *

Lia sighed as she poured over her textbooks. She could go to New Brook University if she kept her grades high enough and, hopefully, became student body president, but with her track record of two years of homeschool and no extracurriculars it could be hard to stand out. Bridgestone College seemed like a great school with small class sizes and it was on the other side of the country which was a plus, but she was aware that attending a private college would be way more expensive and her parents were likely to cut her off if she didn’t go to Winchester University like they intended her to.

And there was no way in hell she was going to Stoneridge College. Being only two hours away from Greenstone was too close to be able to accomplish anything self-affirming in her life.

The further away she was from Greenstone, the better it would be.

RIIIIII-

Lia snapped her head up as she stared at her vibrating phone. The screen blared _DO NOT RESPOND_ as it danced across the table demanding her attention.

It was just as hyperactive as her energetic little cousin.

She gave a sigh as the ringing finally died down. It was better she ignored it. Things would be better when-

TING

She tilted her head as she looked at her phone.

Yuna never left voicemails. She always said they were the knock off version of text messages as Lia would remind her that voicemail actually came first. Still, Yuna thought they were a waste of time which made this scenario seem largely concerning.

Her hand hypnotically reached for the phone as she unlocked it.

What was happening?

{Hey Lia.

…

I-I know you don’t want me talking to you but…

…

Ryujin’s gone.

Like, she’s not at home, or the bar or… well… she’s not anywhere! I guess she ran away from home last night and we’re all trying to find her but…

…

I… I don’t know what to do Lia.

And I don’t know what I’m expecting you to do but…

…

Please…

Please just help us find Ryujin.

I know you actually care.

So please.

Just please…

…

Please come back…}

CLICK

Tears pooled in Lia’s eyes as the message clicked off. Yuna sounded absolutely devastated, and Ryujin was gone?!

What had happened to the world in the past week?!

Yes, she cut off ties with Yuna, to the best of her ability, but she didn't do it to hurt Yuna. She thought Yuna would understand that it wasn't her choice.

And then Ryujin…

Gone?

It just seemed too incomprehensible.

The girl who sat out in the hallway after ten just to ask her how the concert went? The girl who snuck into her room to leave her her favorite flavored frappucinno after what was probably the worst night of her life?

The girl who shielded her from harm when Lia most definitely deserved it?

How could she be gone?

She gave a groan as she grabbed at her head. This was ridiculous! Why should she care about what Ryujin does?! Ryujin was _Yuna’s_ friend, not hers.

And they were all just fine without her around anyways!

 _When are_ you _going to decide what’s best for you?_

Tears trickled down Lia’s cheeks as she shook her head. Why was it that everything that she was certain was right she was told was wrong?

_Just… don’t talk to me again. Ever._

Her eyes widened as the saltiness stung her vision.

_It’ll be better for both of us this way._

She slammed her palms against the desk.

She had to find Ryujin.

She picked herself up, wiped her tears and grabbed her shoes. She bolted out the hallway and down the stairs and gripped the door handle in so little time she failed to comprehend what she was doing, but it didn’t matter.

There was no time to waste.

“Going somewhere, Miss Choi?”

She cringed. She should’ve known that her housekeeper would be prowling the grounds after the stunt she pulled the night before.

“I apologize Mrs. Stuart, but something came up, and I really must-”

“If something came up your parents would’ve informed me,” the blonde woman explained as she pushed her stately glasses up her sharp nose. “You need to return to your room.”

“Mrs. Stuart, you don’t understand!”

“I don’t care to,” she deadpanned as she glared at Lia. “Your parents entrusted me with this estate as well as your wellbeing, and you should be just as determined to show your parents your gratitude by respecting their expectations.”

“But they expect me to cut off my cousin!”

“They didn't do so whimsically. Miss Shin has been nothing but a stain on her family name, and your parents are trying to ensure that you do not repeat her mistakes.”

“But none of you appreciate Yuna for any of the good she’s done!”

“She’s nothing but a nuisance!” Mrs. Stuart announced. “And if you try to interact with her again there will be consequences.”

“Why, because my parents said so?” Lia answered with a scoff. “Well, if my parents are so concerned about my wellbeing, then why don’t you tell them to fly back home so they can tell me so themselves!”

“Miss Choi!”

She slammed the door shut behind her as she ran across the driveway. Her parents’ expectations didn’t matter anymore.

She was going to do what was right for once.

She pulled out her phone and called Yuna who answered almost immediately.

“Lia!”

“Tell me what you need!” Lia demanded as her feet pounded against the sidewalk.

“I’m going to help.”

* * *

Ryujin had better hope that Yeji didn’t find her.

She was absolutely fuming! That asshole! She had to call off work to look for her sorry ass and Hector sure as hell was fucking pissed that she did so last minute.

And now she had to work a fucking double tomorrow.

All cuz Ryujin’s dumbass couldn’t open up to them.

She gave a deep sigh as she relaxed.

That was unfair to Ryujin.

She was still going to be fair to herself acknowledging she was pissed as hell, tired, and just flat out hurt that Ryujin did this to them, but she knew she couldn’t hold it over Ryujin.

After all, Ryujin had been through a lot.

She didn’t know all the details, well, Ryujin never told her _any_ of the details, but she gathered a lot from context. When she first met Michael and Rustin they asked her to make sure Ryujin didn’t do anything too stupid. They probably knew better than to make her promise to stop Ryujin. It would be a promise inevitably broken.

Ryujin always just did her own thing.

And they all had to accept it.

Except, Yeji refused to accept Ryujin's bullshit so easily.

She busted into the interstate transit station. None of the local busses seemed to have seen Ryujin, but if she were really planning on running away, she would have had to come here.

She rushed towards the teller as she slammed her hands against the counter.

“Excuse me, I need to ask you something!”

The teller put down her magazine as she turned towards Yeji.

“What do ya need?”

“I’m looking for someone! About this tall with blue hair and looks janky as hell.”

“Welcome to the Metro station.”

Yeji gave a sigh. Remember what your therapist said about coping skills Yeji.

“Look, it’s important! I was supposed to meet her here and I can’t find her. The bus to our grandparent’s leaves in ten minutes and she’s not answering her phone. I just really, _really_ need your help right now _please_.”

The woman behind the counter gave a sigh.

“Look, I would like to help you, honest, but I haven’t seen anyone like that. ‘Course, most folks pay for their tickets at the kiosks so she might’ve been here, but you’re better asking security.”

“Right, thank you!”

She rushed off before turning around the corner and finding the security office as she barreled towards the window.

“Excuse me! Can you help me?”

The man perked slightly before putting away his newspaper.

“Sure thing. Watcha need?”

“I’m looking for a friend. She’s about this tall with blue hair.”

The man hummed as he leaned forward.

“Oh! I think I know who you’re talking about.”

“You do!” Yeji asked as ecstatic relief washed over her. “Is she still here?”

“No, she boarded a bus to Aurora about an hour ago.”

“What?!”

“Why, is there a problem?”

“Ye-!” She bit her tongue. She knew the delicacy of this situation. There was no way she could give full details on what was going on without making things worse. She gave a sigh, visibly deflating as she avoided the officer’s gaze.

“No, it’s fine. Thanks for your help.”

She slumped away as she pulled out her phone.

**To Captain Spaz, Brainiac:**

Rj left

* * *

Lia shuddered as she looked around the darkened streets. Why in the world did she decide to not grab her jacket? Her poor planning was going to catch her a cold!

TING

She opened the messages before she released a sigh.

**From Shin Yuna:**

Rj skipd town

…

Sry 4 dragn u in2 this

Lia’s shoulders deflated as she typed her response.

Yuna had it hard. It truly wasn’t fair.

**From Shin Yuna:**

Btw, the gang is gona meet @ the Hussey Hole

Heres the adres if u wana come

Lia looked at the new messages as she read the address Yuna had given her. She actually wasn’t too far from the address, and became curious when she noticed an apartment number there. What kind of a place called ‘Hussey Hole’ was run in a shared space like an apartment?

Regardless, she thought it might be worthwhile going to that location.

Anything to keep her away from home.

She gave a sigh as she walked up to the building and pressed the buzzer, noting that the residency sign on the side mentioned Yuna’s name next to the apartment number.

Yuna owned a place called The Hussey Hole?

BZZZZZ WE’RE SORRY, BUT THE PERSON YOU’VE CALLED FOR IS EITHER AWAY OR NOT ABLE TO-

So Yuna hadn’t shown up yet. That was fine.

It was fine.

It’s not like Lia was freezing outside with the cold night air. She hated how cold nights could get, even during the summer months! It made her agitated.

It made her impatient.

She gave a sigh before noting the space the building was in. It was crammed between two other buildings with an alley in between one of them that lead to a dead-end dumpster and the fire escape.

Lia quirked a brow at the sight.

She walked towards the fire escape, noting that the ladder was down. She couldn’t help but find that concerning. It didn’t seem very secure to have the fire escape ladder down, granting easy access for burglars or other suspicious characters to the residencies above. Why didn’t someone put it up?

Or… did someone pull it down?

Realization dawned on her as she grabbed hold of the ladder. The metal was cold in her bare palm and her skirt made it difficult to climb up comfortably. Honestly, why did she make it a habit to wear such impractical clothes? At least she wore decent shoes this time.

She internally sighed. She’d save that point for another time. For now, she had to get to the roof.

Just to see.

Just to make sure.

Of course, the stupid rooftop was a pain to climb onto as she struggled to pull herself up the final stes. She brushed herself off and silently bemoaned her predicament.

Her pettiness could wait though.

Especially after what she saw when she finally fixed herself up as she pulled out her phone.

**To Shin Yuna:**

I found Ryujin.

* * *

…

She was fucking pathetic.

Ryujin stared out at the city lights as she let the cigarette smoke bleed out between her teeth.

She should’ve been gone.

She should’ve stayed on that fucking bus and ridden it to the other side of the country. Gone somewhere no one would ever find her. Cut herself off from Greenstone forever.

They’d all be better off if she did.

…

But, if that’s true, then why’d she have to keep telling herself that?

Ryujin gave a bitter chuckle as she laid back on the rooftop.

Cuz she was a little shit who was denying the fucking truth.

Yeji would have more money for legitimate things if she wasn’t looking after her sorry ass all the time.

Yuna wouldn’t be distressed because she wouldn’t have to worry about why Ryujin was always so pissy.

Chaeryoung wouldn’t have to constantly need to console everyone that things would be okay cuz she had to be fucking dramatic.

Michael and Rustin would be able to save up to get out of their shithole crack house.

And Lia.

She released the smoke from her lips as she felt the warmness take over her body.

Lia would get her wish.

It would be better for all of them if Ryujin was gone.

After all, it’s how it always happened.

No one looks for the trash they throw away.

“Ryujin?”

She whipped her head back, finding the lithe form of none other than the most uptight rich kid she had ever met in her entire life.

There was Julia Choi.

She immediately shook the shock off her face as she turned back to the rooftop.

“What are you doing here princess?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

She clenched the cigarette in her fingers as she listened to Lia’s footsteps coming closer towards her until the princess herself sat next to her.

“I was looking for you.”

She took a long drag, hoping it’d hide how shaky her inhale was.

“I didn’t realize ‘never talk to me again’ meant we’re playing hide and seek.”

Lia slapped her arm as Ryujin turned to find agitation written all over her face.

“That isn’t funny Ryujin. Do you have any idea how long we’ve been looking for you?! Seriously, what in the world is wrong with you?!”

Ryujin gave a shrug as she brought her eyes back to the lights ahead.

“I’d give you the list, but I think I dropped it somewhere.”

Lia groaned as she rose to her feet. “You’re impossible!”

“I know I am,” Ryujin stated as she blew her cigarette smoke into the wind. “Besides, no one said you had to come looking for me.”

“I didn’t come here because I was _told_ to. As a matter of fact, my mother just may skin me alive for being out here!”

Ryujin twiddled the cigarette between her fingers as she watched it dazedly.

“Sorry things are hard with your mom.”

“I… it’s nothing new,” Lia answered as she dropped back down with a sigh before glaring at Ryujin. “But don’t change the subject!”

“The other subject isn’t worth talking about.”

“But it is!” Lia shouted before she gave a groan. “Ryujin, you care too much for people to be this aggravating.”

“I’m not that good a person.”

“But you are Ryujin!”

Lia gripped Ryujin’s shoulder as she stared her down with as much sincere determination as she could.

“If you weren’t you wouldn’t have taken the fall for me at the airport.”

“Fuck seriously?! It was just a few scrapes! Why do you act like it’s such a big fucking deal?!”

“Because I gave you every reason to hate me!”

Lia took a deep breath as Ryujin watched her, so ethereal in the smokey nightlight. It made Lia almost look heavenly.

Almost.

Ryujin wasn't drugged up enough to _actually_ think that.

Absolutely not.

“I was nothing but rude to you and you still took the fall for me.”

Ryujin shrugged as she looked away. “Yuna would’ve given me hell.”

“Yuna’s whole job is to give everyone hell,” Lia answered. “But, I know that’s just a deflection. After all, I’m certain that we are more similar than either one of us would like to admit.”

Ryujin choked on the smoke that puffed out of her as she killed the butt. Was Lia for real?! Did she remember?

She shook her head as she fought out the hacks.

“No fucking way. You’ve lost your mind princess.”

“I know it sounds radical, but if the Royal Springs Hotel taught me anything about you it’s this: You keep everyone at an arms distance so that they’re far enough away for you to convince them you don’t care, but are also close enough that you can pull them back if they start to fall.”

Ryujin chuckled in disbelief but couldn’t help but feel like she shouldn’t have been surprised.

After all, they basically had this conversation once before.

“You’re so fucking stupid princess,” Ryujin answered as she leaned back. “You don’t know shit about me.”

“You don’t want anyone to, which is why you sit on random rooftops by yourself! You’re so determined to keep your distance that being alone ends up feeling less lonely than being surrounded by people that you refuse to fully open up to!”

_Do you ever feel less alone by yourself than you do in a room full of people you care about?_

Ryujin grimaced. “You’re just projecting your own problems onto me.”

“And I stand by my hypothesis that we’re more similar than we realize.”

Ryujin stared out at the empty space in front of her. She lit another cigarette as she blew the smoke straight out of her to rise to the clouds.

“Why are you here?”

“I already told you.”

“Actually, you told me what you were doing,” Ryujin responded as she hardened her gaze at Lia. “And, apparently, no one told you you had to be here, so why the fuck are you?”

“I…” Lia paused, hugging one of her elbows as she looked anywhere but towards Ryujin. “It’s complicated.”

There was a silence between them as Ryujin slowly dropped her gaze to the space between them. Maybe it was the conversation. Maybe it was the flashbacks. Maybe it was because she was feeling a mood that caused her to run away only to sit her sorry ass on Yuna’s apartment building, but-

“I’d still listen.”

She kept her gaze fixed on her knee, just far enough away from Lia's direction but not completely turned away. She didn’t want Lia to think anything, but she felt too easily read in this moment anyway. She turned her head, slowly, cautiously, waiting for the inevitable end that came with the next sentence.

“You know. If you want to talk about it.”

Lia took in an inhale before she hugged her shoulders and shuddered.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine!” Lia snapped as she forced her face forward. She looked so small, so closed off. Ryujin wasn’t sure what came over her, she just-

Lia immediately turned to stare at her as Ryujin slowly moved her arm away from Lia’s shoulders and back to her side. She forced her gaze back to the buildings in front of her.

“Didn’t mean to startle you. You looked cold.”

She took a long, slow drag of her cigarette and closed her eyes as the smoke seemed to just blow back into her face. Stupid, stupid-

Then she felt a weight lean against her. Turning her head she found Lia’s lithe form curled up against her with her head resting on Ryujin's shoulder.

“Didn’t realize you’d be so clingy.”

“Oh be quiet,” Lia quietly commanded as she shifted closer. Ryujin forced her eyes away. Focus on the lights still lit up in the building ahead, or the billboard advertising some car insurance company or how many cars are at the streetlight or anything but the girl cuddling up to her side.

“Can I tell you something Ryujin?”

“You can do what you want.”

Ryujin took another drag of her cigarette as she avoided Lia’s gaze. Why did people try to tell her she wasn’t a fucking asshole?

“I’m tired of being alone.”

Ryujin bobbed her head as she looked forward. “Well, you got a fucking overdramatic cousin who would take you back in a heartbeat.”

“That’s funny because you’re the one she was asking for.”

Ryujin chuckled. “I must’ve missed that part of the meeting.”

“What meeting?”

Ryujin shook her head. Smoke, smoking makes not laughing easier.

“You’ll find out soon enough. At least, as long as you don’t decide to go back to being a fucking hermit.”

“Well, I suppose that depends,” Lia responded as she turned her gaze towards Ryujin. “What will you do once I leave?”

“Probably go back to the bus station and think about which city would best keep me safe from Yeji.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to stay here!” Lia announced as she laid across Ryujin’s lap that caused the girl to nearly jump out of her seat.

“What the fuck are you doing princess!”

“Settle down, Ryujin. I’m too tired for this right now.”

“So…”

“So, I’m going to sleep.”

Ryujin gave a chuckle of disbelief. This fucker was _definitely_ Yuna’s cousin.

“You’re fucking crazy.”

“Oh calm down, you'll be fine. Have a good night Ryujin. And don’t wake me up.”

Ryujin rolled her eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it princess.”

“Good.”

Lia snuggled herself closer into Ryujin’s cross legged lap as Ryujin gave a humorless chuckle.

Lia had to be drunk.

Well, she had to be drunk again.

…

Or, she didn’t need to worry about it.

She leaned back as Lia’s weight made her legs fall asleep.

Guess she wasn’t going anywhere now.

TING

Ryujin looked around. It looked like Lia had set her phone aside sometime during the conversation.

TING

TING

TING

And holy hell! Who the fuck was blowing up her phone at eleven at night?!

She reached over and grabbed it, not at all surprised by the messages she found.

**From Shin Yuna:**

Lia! Where r u?

R u ok?

Is rj stil w/ u?!

Hellloooooooo?!

Ryujin gave a chuckle as she responded.

**To Shin Yuna:**

Chil the fuk out. Princes is tryn 2 sleep

She hit send before turning off the phone and leaning back with her face to the night sky. She was better off being alone. She was _used_ to being alone.

But maybe, just _maybe_ , things could be different there.


	8. That's a No No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter has everything! Fluff, feels, drama, hijincks and even a training montage (more or less) in this 13000 word Time of Our Lives Special feature! Okay, maybe that's a little dramatic, but this chpter ended up being super long and I figured that folks would enjoy all of it cuz I'm slightly struggling with narcissism right now. Anyways, that's all for my ranting. Please read, comment, kudos and, of course, enjoy the fic =)

She began to stir, smacking her lips as she recognized there was a trace of dried drool at the corner of her cheek.

How lovely.

She shifted her shoulders. Her back was stiff as a board, and why in the world did her blanket not reach her legs?!

Also, her bed was a lot harder than she remembered… and her pillow lumpier.

She groaned, rising slowly as she rubbed her eyes and the side of her mouth before she was suddenly face to face with Ryujin’s trademark smirk.

“Morning princess.”

Lia immediately gave a frown before knitting her brows. Oh, right, she slept on the roof to keep Ryujin from leaving. But why did Ryujin have to look so smug about... well... about everything?!

She lowered her head back to her hands as she groaned. Thoughts, too early.

“What time is it?”

“Beats me,” Ryujin answered indifferently. “Here.”

Lia’s eyes fluttered as she was still getting accustomed to the sunlight breaking through the cracks of the buildings ahead. She thought she heard Ryujin sniffle, but didn’t think too much on it as she took her phone.

“You turned my phone off?”

“Is that a thank you for not going through your messages and wasting your battery?”

Lia gave a sigh as she looked at the time. Doing her morning routine wasn’t _absolutely_ necessary. At least, she tried to console herself that way as the screen flashed the numbers 8:30.

“No. But I am glad to hear you have some semblance of common courtesy.”

“Whatever, I knew you wouldn’t have anything worth snooping through anyway.”

Lia smacked her shoulder as Ryujin’s smile grew enough to release a light chuckle. The sight of it was impossible for Lia to not sport a smile at, no matter how small it came out. She gave a sigh as she noticed something slip off her shoulder finding a jacket crumpling to the floor by her legs. It was black in the torso area and the sleeves were an explosion of neon colors that weaved and flowed into each other like some elaborate street art painting. She grabbed it by the collar before handing it to Ryujin.

“I suppose this is yours.”

“Yeah,” Ryujin answered as she grabbed it while releasing another sniff that Lia narrowed her eyes at.

“Are you alright Ryujin?”

“Yeah, fine,” she answered a bit gruffly as she forced her arms into the puffy letterman jacket sleeves.

“Are you certain?”

“Of ca- ah-

ACHOO!

Lia immediately stood up as she glowered at Ryujin. “I knew it! You went and got yourself sick didn’t you?!”

“Fuck off princess! I’m fine!”

Sniffle.

Lia gave a groan before she grabbed Ryujin by the elbow and strained to pull Ryujin to her feet.

“What the fuck are you doing princess?”

“I’m getting you to bed one way or another!”

“Dude, if you wanted me to sleep with you you could’ve just said so.”

Lia smacked her shoulder extra hard for that one, glaring daggers at Ryujin who’s smirk seemd especially cocky.

“Just saying.”

Lia groaned as she stomped her way toward the fire escape. Forget Ryujin. She could jump off the building for all she cared.

“Yo, princess, hold up!”

She grabbed Lia’s shoulder who turned at her with the same death glare painted on her face.

“It was a stupid joke! I didn’t mean to offend you, honest!”

Ryujin gave another sniff as Lia sighed. She was _not_ awake enough to deal with Shin Ryujin, antics or not. “Regardless, you still need to get to bed and rest. Honestly, did you even sleep last night?!”

“Why would I do that?”

Sniffle.

“You didn’t sleep at all last night?!”

“I’m not sure if you remember princess, but I’m not the one who thought that sleeping on the fucking roof was a fantastic idea.”

“Then why did you let me?!”

Ryujin gave a shrug.

“Didn’t feel like stopping you.”

Smack!

Chuckle.

Sniffle.

Sigh.

“Let’s just get going.” Lia snapped as her eyes became transfixed with the fire escape ladder.

That accursed fire escape ladder.

“So… uh… you going first or-?”

“Yes I’m going first! Just give me a minute!”

She pulled down her skirt to its furthest length at her mid-thigh before she stepped towards the ladder. The skirt felt like it was tying her legs together, but she had to get down eventually.

She gave a sigh before turning around and reaching one leg out. First step down. Then the second. Finally, she made it to the first platform.

She immediately straightened her skirt as she heard the rhythmic steps of Ryujin’s shoes hitting steel before a loud thoomp resounded behind her. She glared at Ryujin.

“Did you just jump?”

“What’s it matter?”

“Are you crazy! You could get hurt!”

“Chill, princess. I’m fi-ah-“

Ryujin released another sneeze as she sniffled before she raised her sleeve to her nose.

“What are you doing?!”

“What?”

“Don’t you have a handkerchief or something?!”

“No.”

Lia sighed as she unzipped the small pocket on the side of her skirt before pulling out a small white cloth. She handed it to Ryujin who immediately blew her nose with it before bundling it into a ball and taking aim.

“Wait! Don’t do that!”

“What? I’m just throwing it away.”

“No! You don’t throw those away!”

“Then what the fuck am I supposed to do with it?”

“You keep it in your pocket to use later.”

“Gross! I’m not putting this in my fucking pocket. That’s where I keep all my shit.”

“What could you possibly have in your pockets that is so valuable?”

“Cigarettes, weed, Yeji’s vape whenever I manage to snatch it, edibles-”

“Okay, okay! I get it,” Lia exclaimed before releasing a sigh. “Here, I’ll take it.”

Ryujin looked at her before looking at the handkerchief and then back at her.

“You sure you’re fine with it?”

“Just give it to me!” Lia shouted. She snatched it up and folded it quickly before zipping it back into her pocket. Ryujin rolled her eyes at Lia’s reaction.

“I still think it’s fucking disgusting.”

“Says the girl who was going to use her sleeve to wipe her nose.”

“Dude, I am not keeping that thing in my pocket! The last thing I need in my life are fucking snot covered cigarettes.”

Lia gave a sigh. How could she and Ryujin be so different? She shook her head out of the thought as she turned to the next ladder.

“Let’s keep going.”

“Whatever you say.”

They continued down the ladders with the same tedious issues, but eventually managed to make it to the bottom as Ryujin leapt from the last five steps of the ladder. Lia rolled her eyes as Ryujin shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and approached the smaller girl.

“So, what’re you’re plans?”

“Well, since this ‘Hussey Hole’ place you and Yuna seem to frequent a lot is right here I figured I may as well check and see if Yuna’s there.”

“Right,” Ryujin answered as she gave a few slow nods. “Well, have fun with that.”

“You’re coming too!” Lia shouted as she grabbed Ryujin’s elbow to force her into a U-turn towards the front entrance. Of course, with the little resistance she felt from Ryujin she couldn’t help but feel like the girl was teasing her on purpose. Regardless, she put those thoughts aside as she rang the buzzer for the apartment number that Yuna had informed her of, waiting until-

“Hello?”

“Hello Yuna, it’s Julia.”

“Holy shit, hey Lia!”

Lia winced at the greeting that was equal parts static and enthusiasm.

“What are you waiting for?! Come on in!”

There was an audible click as Lia pulled the door.

“I want no trouble from you.”

“Whatever, princess. It’s not like I’m the only one you should be fucking worried about.”

Lia gave a sigh, keeping her grip on Ryujin’s elbow as they marched up three flights of stairs and past five doors before giving a knock.

The door immediately swung open.

“RYUJIN!!!”

Yuna had dove at Ryujin, knocking her down into a hug as Yuna ranted incomprehensibly.

“ohmygoshi’msohappyyourebackwewereallsoworriedaboutyou.”

“Uh…”

“Well look who decided to show up.”

Lia and Ryujin both turned towards the voice finding Yeji in the doorway. Yuna immediately got up, raised her hands by her head and slowly backed away from the girl she had tackled moments earlier while Ryujin gave the same neutral look she always had as she rose to her feet.

“Nice hair Yeji. When’d you dye it silver?”

“Fuck you you fucking asshole,” Yeji muttered as she locked Ryujin in a deathgrip hug that looked more painful than comforting. “What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“I was thinking purple would look better on you.”

Yeji punched Ryujin’s shoulder as she laughed.

“You’re such a fucking asshole.”

“I know.”

“Hey, hey Ryujin! I dyed my hair too!”

“Psh, yeah right squirt. We all know your mom made you dye it back brown for her fucking modeling project.”

“Ahhhh.”

They all laughed as Yeji finally shook her head.

“Look, I’m happy you’re back. But I swear, if you ever pull stupid shit like this again I’ll-”

“Kill me?”

“Fuck no! You’d just be gone for good then. No I’m breaking your fucking legs and throwing your wheelchair in the lake so if you wanna run away you gotta crawl bitch.”

“That seems a bit extreme,” Ryujin answered with a smirk.

“Hey, gotta make it easy to catch up to you.”

They all gave a laugh before Ryujin sneezed again and Lia handed her her handkerchief.

“I hate to ask, but, is there a place for Ryujin to rest? She’s feeling ill.”

“I’m fucking fine.”

“Yeah, just take her to my bed! Here, I’ll show you!”

Lia stepped into the apartment that… to be honest, looked just like an apartment. There was a kitchen area to the right as straight ahead led to a fairly large living room space with a recliner, a long sofa and a loveseat all organized in a U shape in front of a large television and a huge balcony window behind the recliner at the opposite side of the entrance. Chaeryoung offered a quick greeting and wave to Ryujin, as if deciding Yeji and Yuna gave Ryujin energetic enough greetings for her to remain demure as Yuna led them past the kitchen towards a short hallway that led to a bedroom. She pulled Ryujin in as Ryujin rolled her eyes before taking a spinning dive onto the bed.

She wasn’t supposed to look _that_ comfortable.

Lia closed the door behind her as she tried to manage her irritation. Ryujin should be taking her health more seriously!

“I gotta say, I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon.”

Lia turned her head to see Yeji’s wide grin as she rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t suspect I’d be seeing you either. I will admit though, it hasn’t been too terrible.”

“Glad Ryujin behaved at least that much,” Yeji stated with a laugh as Lia gave a smile. She couldn’t help but notice that Yuna was fidgeting noticeably behind her.

“Are you alright, Yuna?”

She immediately perked up as she stared at Lia for a moment.

Then she charged at her.

Lia barely managed to give out a light yelp as Yuna enveloped her in the tightest hug her slim frame could manage.

“I’m glad you’re back too, Lia.”

A breath Lia didn’t realize she was holding escaped her as she hugged Yuna back.

“It’s good to see you too Yuna. I’m sorry for everything.”

“I know it wasn’t you,” Yuna responded as she pulled out of the embrace. “But, I’m glad you came back on your own! I was worried my plan to free you wouldn’t work anyways!”

Lia blinked a few times. “What plan?”

Yeji gave a snicker as Yuna’s eyes lit up dangerously. “Well you see-”

An obnoxious ringtone resounded out of Yuna’s pocket before she grabbed at her hair.

“Ah shit! I’m gonna be late!”

She immediately grabbed her lunchbox as she kissed her palm before throwing it back to the room.

“Bye everyone! Love ya!”

And then she was off, with nothing but the imagined smoke cloud left in her wake.

“Well, I probably should head to.”

“Off to work then Yeji?”

“Ugh, you know it,” Yeji groaned as she stuck out her tongue. “Whatever. You folks have a good day.”

“You as well Yeji.”

“Take care!”

Yeji gave a backhanded wave as Lia shifted her weight from foot to foot. She couldn’t help but feel like she was a bit awkward with that farewell and she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about it now that she was honestly trying to get along with Yuna’s friends.

“Something on your mind Julia?”

Lia gave a sigh. “You can call me Lia. After all, the point of that was to try to cut off ties, which was clearly ineffectual.”

“That also seems to be weighing on your mind a bit."

Lia gave a sigh before giving Chaeryoung a soft smile.

“I think I’m just glad I came here.”

“And I know everyone was thrilled to see you again,” Chaeryoung answered with a smile. “Ryujin included.”

“I’m… glad to hear that.”

Chaeryoung didn’t pry into her pause which made Lia incredibly grateful. She ran her gaze across the cupboards.

“So, what kind of a place is ‘The Hussey Hole’ exactly?”

"It is exactly what it looks like," Chaeryoung answered with a smile. “It's just a normal apartment.”

“I should’ve suspected as much when I saw the building,” Lia answered back. “I honestly thought the Hussey Hole was…”

“The name of some adult establishment?”

Lia let a smile cross her face as she turned to Chaeryoung. “Yes.”

“That’s a fair assumption, though, let me ask you, do you truly think that Yuna would actually invite people to a place that she would refer to as ‘her apartment?’”

Lia gave a laugh. “Yuna would choke on her own words if she had to say something that sounded so grown up, regardless of how independent it would make her sound.”

They both laughed for a moment before Lia turned her gaze back to the cupboards.

“Do you know if Yuna keeps any food here?”

“I know she keeps plenty of alcohol for ‘emergency meetings,’” Chaeryoung answered with a smile. “She possibly has some stuff around here. I’m sure she wouldn’t if you made yourself something.”

“Alright,” Lia answered as she turned back to the kitchen. “I might look around then.”

“Sounds good,” Chaeryoung answered as she rose from her spot. “I’ll check on Ryujin for you. I do owe her a proper welcome back after all.”

“I swear that girl better be asleep or I will make her life the most miserable cesspool of hell she can imagine.”

Chaeryoung lightly giggled. “I didn’t take you as one for making threats.”

“Those are reserved specifically for Ryujin.”

“Would you like me to deliver that statement for you.”

“No thanks. I’ll likely do so myself after I find some breakfast.”

“As you wish. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course.”

Lia began tearing through the cupboards as Chaeryoung walked by. Lia frowned. Yuna’s cupboards consisted of 80% booze 15% “munchies” and 5% Cup of Noodles. She gave a sigh as she closed the cupboards and informed Chaeryoung that she was going to be out for a bit. She hurried to the nearest grocery store, bought a store made egg sandwich and some other choice ingredients before returning to the Hussey Hole and getting to work. She started creating a concoction that would probably be the first decent thing cooked in that room since Yuna began living in it before settling down to eat her sandwich as it cooked. Eventually, Chaeryoung came out of the room and informed Lia that she had to leave. Lia asked if there was some form of emergency, but Chaeryoung shook her head. It turned out that her parents sent a text message informing her that she had one hour left before they could officially make a missing person’s report so it was best she went home before too much trouble occurred.

They said their farewells as Lia remained behind.

She could see herself staying here for a while. Maybe she should consider buying an apartment of her own.

Of course, that also begged the question, how did Yuna manage to purchase her own property at the age of fourteen?

BE-BEEP BE-BEEP

She turned off the kitchen counter as she stirred the contents of the pot before pouring it into one of the two bowls Yuna seemed to keep at her place. She would have to inform Yuna of the need to have more than five dishes total in the kitchen and demand payment for the pot, knife and cutting board.

Lia gave a sigh. That was a conversation for later.

Right now, there was someone else she needed to talk to.

She opened the door, stepping in quietly as she spoke in a soft tone.

“Ryujin?”

Said girl’s head poked back before she slowly turned, raising her torso to sit up as she rubbed her eyes.

“I apologize for the bother,” Lia spoke in a near sheepish tone. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“It’s whatever,” Ryujin answered as she yawned. She gave a sniff before scratching her nose and looking at Lia with eyes that were forced to look awake. “’Sup?”

Lia gave a sigh before sitting next Ryujin on the bed and handing her the bowl.

“Here. It should help your cold.”

She watched Ryujin’s face go into more expressions in that one moment than she had seen in the entire time since she’d met her.

“Uh… what?”

Lia rolled her eyes. “I come with soup.”

“Oh fuck off princess, I may be a dumbass, but I’m not stupid,” Ryujin responded as she took the bowl and started eating. “Fuck, this shit is good!”

“I do wish you wouldn’t refer to my cooking as ‘shit,’ but I’m glad you like it.”

Ryujin leaned forward looking like she was about to spit out her soup or spill it from her bowl but, by some miracle of balance and physics, she managed to lift the bowl to keep it from spilling as she swallowed what was already in her mouth.

“Fuck man, you seriously made this?!”

Lia simply nodded as Ryujin looked between the soup and Lia. Finally, that same soft smirk came across Ryujin’s face as she stifled a chuckle.

“Damn princess. Didn’t realize they taught you to cook in your castle.”

“I taught myself,” Lia stated matter-of-factly before her eyes gazed upwards. “With lots of help from YouTube.”

“How every teenager learns anything these days.”

Lia gave a giggle as she shook her head. “Truer words could not have been spoken.”

Ryujin continued to eat her soup as Lia noticed her small smile remained.

“But, for real, this is incredible! I…” Ryujin paused as Lia swore she could see something akin to sadness sparkle behind Ryujin’s eyes.

“I… I owe ya… I owe ya so fucking bad.”

“No you don’t,” Lia answered softly.

“But-”

“I said ‘no’ Ryujin.”

Ryujin stared at her for a moment, waiting for Lia to be the one to back down. She must not have thought it wasn't important enough to fight over though since she went back to her soup shortly.

“If you say so.”

“I do,” Lia answered as she nodded without breaking her pristine posture. “On a side note, there is something else I need to say to you.”

“And that is?”

Ryujin continued slurping up some noodles from her bowl as Lia gave a sigh.

“Thank you.”

Ryujin swallowed hard before wiping her mouth and looking anywhere but Lia.

“It’s whatever. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried, I’m grateful. For all you did at the airport, the hotel, and even you looking after me last night. I’ve been nothing but a nuisance to you, and you still took care of me. And I want you to know that I am so sorry for the way I’ve treated you and grateful that you were able to look past it all.”

Ryujin was frozen for a moment, as if Ryujin had heard forbidden words that would cause her to become a statue as she gave her soup a hard stare. Without looking at Lia she gave a sigh.

“Where the fuck’s this coming from?”

“Nowhere in particular,” Lia answered noncommittally. “I just wanted you to know that.”

Ryujin’s thumb pushed the spoon as it’s handle slid along the bowl’s edge, seemingly distracting herself from the fact that Lia was still right there. Eventually Lia gave a sigh.

“Anyways, I plan to be here for a while, so let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

Ryujin didn’t respond. Back in the trance she had fallen into before as Lia rose from the bed and headed towards the doorway.

“Hey, princess! Wait...”

Lia paused, turning slowly as she tilted her head towards Ryujin.

“Yes?”

Ryujin looked like she swallowed before leaning back, eyes still fixed on Lia until she managed to break her gaze to scratch the back of her head. The pause seemed to last for eternity until-

“Look… don’t tell any of the others I told you this and shit, but…”

She released a sigh as her gaze continued to wander the room.

“Just… you know… uh…”

She released a rough exhale before shaking her head.

“You know what? Never mind. Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry ‘bout it, princess. It was stupid.”

“I doubt it was,” Lia answered as she watched Ryujin whose hands seem to desperately preoccupy themselves with drumming against the soup bowl. “If you don’t want to talk about it I won’t pry, but you know I’m here to help you however you need right?”

“Yeah…” Ryujin answered as she gave a smile so small and so full of sincerity and gratitude that Lia couldn’t stop her chest from feeling lighter.

Then the smile quickly transformed into a mischievous smirk.

“Which is why you’ll help me smuggle all the fucking booze out of this joint, right?”

Lia gave groaning scoff as she turned back to the hallway. “Go back to sleep!”

Ryujin began chuckling as Lia closed the door a little harder than she intended, but it was fine. Ryujin deserved that! She was just so irritating and infuriating and-!

She gave a sigh as she smiled while shaking her head.

Ryujin was a good person.

Ryujin was fun and playful and teasing, but also had a hidden depth to her that was insightful and caring. It was like Ryujin’s heart was a flame surrounded by sheets of ice. On the surface she seems cold and indifferent, but upon a closer look one would find that flame’s warmth occasionally escape despite the ice’s best efforts.

Lia couldn’t help but be drawn to it.

She gave a sigh before she straightened away from the door.

Ryujin was a good person, but…

…

No.

She wasn’t going to entertain that line of thought.

She had school and student council and college to think of. She couldn’t let herself be distracted.

Besides…

It’s not like things would work out for them anyway.

* * *

Lia opened the door as she bore the largest smile she had worn in years.

Today was just that good a day.

Sure, it wasn’t that exciting, having Yuna explain who she was running against for student council president, Ryujin giving advice and Chaeryoung stepping in later in the evening to check their progress and give pointers on how to most effectively campaign. Yeji texted saying she wouldn’t make it back which affected Lia little since she left for home long before Yeji’s shift would’ve ended anyway. She didn’t want to leave though.

She just wanted to hang out with Yuna and her friends forever.

The smile stayed plastered on her face as she shut the door behind her.

“Hello there Julia.”

Lia immediately froze as she snapped her head towards the voice. There, standing in the center of the grand entryway, was her mother.

“W-What are you doing here?!”

“Mrs. Stuart gave me your message. ‘If my expectations were so important than I should be here myself.’ Something along those lines, correct?”

Lia gulped hard as her fingers brushed against the door handle, not quite comfortable enough to let go.

“However, the real question isn’t why am I here,” she answered solemnly as her icy gaze chilled Lia to the bone. “The real question is, where have you been?”

She clutched the door handle to keep her fingers from drumming with anxiety.

“I was visiting someone.”

“Your cousin?”

Her hand gripped the door tighter, still facing her mother, but ready to turn just in case.

“Yes.”

Her mother gave a heavy sigh, as if discouraged that Lia wasn’t afraid enough of her to lie.

“I see…”

Lia watched carefully as her mother dropped her head, shaking it slightly before remaining perfectly still. Lia froze. It was like a battle between two statues to see who would be the first to crumble under the weight of time.

The only problem was, the winner wouldn’t necessarily be the last one to move.

“In that case, we have no choice but to have you stay with us in Los Cielos.”

“But-!”

“I already have my flight scheduled back for the end of this week,” her mother stated mechanically as she walked towards the guest waiting room they had to the far right of the entrance door. “I will make arrangements for you to fly out the same day.”

Lia immediately chased after as desperation strained her voice. “But mother-!”

“And I will make sure you remain here and are fully prepared to move during the remainder of my stay.”

“Mother stop! You can’t do this to me!”

“ _To_ you?” Her mother asked in a haughty tone, stopping before the round mahogany table that was surrounded by lights the color of nighttime reading. “Julia, I am doing this _for_ you. I knew we should’ve moved you earlier after that little incident you had with that classmate.”

“And you homeschooled me for two years when she moved out of the state a month later!” Lia argued as heat rose to her face. “What’s wrong with me having friends?!”

“There is nothing wrong with you having friends as long as they behave appropriately,” her mother deadpanned as she pulled out a laptop, presumably to arrange Lia’s flight. “Besides, I know that Yuna wasn’t the only one who was creating a negative effect on your behavior.”

Lia paused her eyes barely comprehending the words on her mother's screen as her fingers tacked away. “What do you mean?”

“Honestly Julia, do you truly believe that my sister wouldn’t inform me that her daughter bought four plane tickets? Or that the day you all arrived Yuna’s room was visited by the police for rowdy behavior?”

“What?!”

“Please Julia, don’t play innocent. It’s not becoming of you.”

Lia tried to thread out the shock and confusion she felt at learning about this. She was certain that Aunt Subin would’ve been aware that Yuna bought tickets for Chaeryoung, Yeji and Ryujin, but the police? Did that really happen?!

She tried to think back but every time she did her hazy mind returned to her back against the cold stone balcony as Ryujin hovered above her, chasing her lips as she pulled Ryujin closer and what was she doing?! She should not be thinking about that right now! Her mother was about to ship her back across the country! This was _not_ the time to be reliving drunk lesbian memories!

She couldn’t leave Greenstone.

“Look, yes, I do understand that Yuna is very exuberant and it draws much unwanted attention to her, but that doesn’t mean that me being with her is a detriment. As a matter of fact, Yuna and her friends have helped me develop a plan in order to increase my chances of winning the student body president candidacy!”

“That is irrelevant. None of them have the reputation or skillset to be of any substantial assistance to your extracurricular activities.”

“On the contrary,” Lia announced, adrenaline hastening her steps to stand next to her mother. “Yuna has been good friends with Lee Chaeryoung for a number of years now and she is both captain of the debate team as well as the most recent student body treasurer. She was the youngest student in school history to ever hold an office in student council and, if she maintains that position for two more years, she will also break a record for most years served on the council as well as longest continuous years of service.”

Her mother paused for a moment, seemingly intrigued by the idea that Lia could potentially become affiliated with someone so accomplished at such a young age.

“And her other friends have great skillsets that can help me out to. Just please-”

Lia gave a small exhale as she watched her mother intently.

“Please give them a chance.”

* * *

Today was a good day in Yuna’s books. They decided to fuck it and wear their binder to school that day. They weren’t totally sold on wearing the school uniform skirt, but they also weren’t as vehemently against it today as they have been on others. They wore their long hair in a low ponytail which made them feel a little more androgynous despite the limitations that not being able to wear a hat provided to their presentation. Still, they were generally pleased with what they had.

The skirt was coming off as soon as they got home though.

And by ‘home’, they meant the Hussey Hole. It was basically the same thing though.

After all, that’s where their family was.

Most of the time.

But now that Lia was hanging out with them and their friends the whole gang felt complete! They dropped their backpack by the door as they rushed into their room.

“So glad that day’s over!”

“You fall asleep in class again?”

“Not this time!” Yuna announced to Yeji’s question.

“Probably what made it shitty.”

“I don’t know, I’m liking _To Kill a Mockingbird._ Everyone uses preferred names, Atticus is basically a socialist working for vegetables instead of money, they stab religious fanatics with scissors and you only have to go to school on the first day to avoid truancy laws.”

“Damn, I might need to go wherever they’re at.”

“Well, good luck with that Ryujin,” Yuna answered as they came out in a white off shoulder t-shirt, a backwards strap back and cargo shorts. “Even if we let you run away again, I doubt you’d wanna go there.”

“Please, what could possibly be wrong with wherever those guys are living?”

“It’s very much in Bible Belt, USA,” Chaeryoung deadpanned.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, never mind on that one then.”

“Yeah, you’re just gonna have to deal with all of us!” Yuna announced cheerily before they got a call from their phone. They promptly answered half listening to whatever Yeji was telling Ryujin as the other half was focused on the other line.

“Huh? Uh, yeah! Girls, shut up! Lia wants to talk to us on speaker!”

“Princess too busy to grace us with her presence?”

“I swear, a part of me wishes I could be there just to give you a piece of my mind!”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ryujin answered with a smirk as Yeji punched her shoulder.

“Stop being an ass Ryujin. What’s up Lia?”

“Did something happen? Why aren’t you here yet?”

Silence settled over the room as an audible sigh could be heard on the other end of the line.

“My mother showed up yesterday.”

“NOOOOO-“

“Okay?”

“So what?”

“Did something happen?”

“-OOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

They all waited for Yuna’s screams to die down before they all turned to look at them.

“What did Aunt Sujin say?!”

Another sigh could be heard on the other side of the line as Yuna was knelt in front of their phone.

“She wants me to in with her and father.”

“NOOOOOO-”

“Uh, random question,” Yeji announced with a raised hand. “Where the fuck do Lia’s parent’s live anyway?”

“You should know!” Lia snapped, clearly with the irritation weighing on her. “You were just there about two weeks ago!”

“Oh, you mean-!”

“No!” Yuna interrupted before Yeji could finish. “We don’t say that name! It’s where the fortress of tyranny resides!”

“Fucking chill Yuna, that place was pretty rad,” Yeji answered before scratching the back of her head. “Even if I got a little lost there.”

“Los Cielos is quite a ways from here.”

“Chaeryoung!”

“I know, and I don’t want to move there!”

“Why does your mom want you to fucking move anyway?”

Silence fell over the girls as the weight of Ryujin’s question settled over the room.

“She-” Lia paused, as if what she was about to say was completely unspeakable. Of course, she had to discuss it sooner rather than later.

“She thinks you’re all negatively affecting my behavior.”

“Which is bullshit!”

“Would your mom seriously have you move across the country because of shit like that?”

“She’s here to ‘help me pack,’” Lia stated as Yuna could see Lia’s eye roll over the phone. “I’m supposed to fly out this Sunday.”

“No fucking way!”

“Just a quick question,” Chaeryoung interjected as she leaned forward. “I am curious, how does your mother propose to judge us as poor influences to your behavior if she has never met us before?”

“Well…” There was a pause as everyone leaned towards the phone. “That’s what I wanted to talk to everyone about.”

There was the sound of light breathing and static over the phone as they all awaited what Lia had to say next.

“My mother wants to have dinner with all of you. She stated that depending on how it goes she may let me stay.”

“This is fucking bullshit.”

“Stay chill Ryujin.”

Yuna looked around. Ryujin was definitely pissed with this scenario with yeji trying to calm her down. She then turned to Chaeryoung was seemingly deep in thought.

“Was there a day she proposed we meet for dinner?”

“She’s planning on it for this Saturday.”

“So we all have three days to get our shit together to impress mommy dearest?” Yeji asked as she gave a light snicker. “I swear Yuna, your family never has a dull moment.”

“We have to do it!” Yuna announced as they rose to their feet. “Don’t worry Lia! We’ll be so well behaved that Aunt Sujin will demand you move into the Hussey Hole!”

“Yeah, I’ll whup these dumbasses into shape,” Yeji announced as Chaeryoung rolled her eyes.

“We’re all here to help you, so we’ll do our best to convince your mother of our intentions.”

“Thank you,” Lia answered with a sigh.

“You sure this is how you wanna do things Lia?” Yuna asked as they held their phone towards them. “Not to brag, but I’ve gotten really good at climbing walls and am sure I could bust you out easy-peasy.”

“As fantastic as that sounds mother would probably have me stay in the cargo hold of the plane until Sunday if she caught us.” Lia gave a sigh before her voice cracked through the phone again. “Regardless, this is my last chance.”

“And we’re going to make sure you do!” Yuna announced as they slammed their palms against the table. “Right girls?”

“Of course, Yuna.”

“Hey, you’re the boss remember.”

“Ryujin?”

They all turned to look at Ryujin who seemed very determined to look anywhere but anyone, phone included.

“Whatever. I’ll help if it’ll get you all off my fucking back.”

Yuna gave a sigh as they shook their head. It was never good when Ryujin got that tone and-

“Thank you Ryujin,” Lia’s voice on the phone resonated with all the warmness in the world. “I know this isn’t something you want to do, but I appreciate you willing to give it a try.”

Ryujin gave a sigh as her hand seemed unsure whether to brush through her hair or rub her neck.

“Just… don’t worry about it. It’s whatever.”

“I still appreciate it,” Lia stated brightly as if all were well and she wasn’t potentially going to be gone forever after Sunday. “I’ll try to teach you all as much etiquette as I can but-

“Lia, are you talking to someone in there?”

“N-no mother.”

“Don’t worry Lia!” Yuna announced as they picked up the phone and pumped their fist triumphantly. “I’ll teach them everything they need to know! You just stay chill and keep Aunt Sujin off your back!”

“Wha- but, Yuna-!”

“Don’t worry! I know exactly what I’m doing!” Yuna shouted before hanging up their phone and looking at their three friends. “Alright! You all heard the lady!”

“Aw fuck.”

TING

“Now that we’ve been updated by our McLurbles sergeant out in the field we know how to engage the enemy!” Yuna announced as their phone chimed to gaining another message.

“Hey, how come Lia got to be a fucking sergeant?” Yeji asked with a shit eating grin. “Also, are you gonna answer that?”

“Confidential private!” Yuna shouted before grabbing the phone shutting it off and chucking it into the corner. The screen was already broken anyways. “Regardless, due to the urgency of rescuing our sergeant we are going to start with boot camp training immediately!”

“Chaeryoung, shouldn’t you stop her?”

“Perhaps,” Chaeryoung responded to Yeji’s inquiry with a tempered smile. “However, it is not my place to question the general.”

“Psh, shoulda known you’d be on her side.”

“And now if there are no more smartass comments, we need to begin our training! Everyone, welcome to your first day of RikDit!”

**MCLRBLS RKDT TRAINING DAY ONE**

“Right, so, question,” Yeji stated with another raised hand. “What the fuck does RikDit stand for?”

“An excellent question private!” Yuna announced as Yeji rolled her eyes. “RikDit, otherwise known as RKDT is Rich Kid Dinner Training. And, as someone who comes from Lia’s illustrious yet stifling family line, I will be teaching everyone on how to act properly at the dinner to appease the tyrannical Aunt Sujin.”

Yeji gave a chuckling scoff. “Shouldn’t Chaeryoung be running these trainings? Like, no offense Yuna, but you’re a fucking spaz.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You’ve been rather quiet Ryujin.”

They all looked towards Chaeryoung before turning to Ryujin as Yuna watched her with wide eyes.

“Yeah Ryujin. Everything okay?”

Ryujin kept her gaze towards the far wall as she shrugged.

“Just got nothing to say.”

“Oh, come the fuck on Ryujin,” Yeji announced with a bright smile. “You’ve always got fucking something to say.”

“And I imagine you’ll have plenty of comments once Yuna finally begins training.”

“Chaeryoung!”

She gave a light giggle before turning back to Yuna. “I apologize, but I just had to say it.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Yuna relented as they ignored the giggles that came from the sofas. “Anyways, with this being a fancy ass dinner, we're going to have to dress the part, so we’re gonna go shopping!”

“Hells yeah! Let’s do it!” Yeji exclaimed as she bounced off the chair with Ryujin rolling her eyes.

“it’s your money your fucking blowing.”

“Cadet, this is a very sensitive mission,” Yuna answered in an authoritative tone.

“Every expense will be made if it can ensure our sergeant's safe return.”

* * *

**MCLRBLS RKDT Day 2**

“Welcome back ladies. Now that _most_ of us have our outfits for the dinner this Saturday it’s time to discuss the shit you’ll need to know,” Yuna announced while sparing a disapproving glare at Ryujin.

Ryujin shrugged before leaning back into the recliner. “So squirt, what are we gonna learn to fuck up today?”

“You see private. It’s exactly that attitude that’s keeping you from moving up in this joint.”

“Don’t let it bother you Ryujin. Yuna’s been promising me a promotion since they started going bat shit crazy.”

“Shit, that must’ve been ages ago. I mean, I don’t know about you, but Yuna’s been fucking crazy for as long as I've known'em.”

“Excuse me! Privates! Pay attention to me! I’m trying to tell you something important!”

“Don’t feel like you’ve missed out on shit. They’ve basically been the same since I met'em.”

“Shit, and you still decided to hang out with them?”

“Girls, listen!”

They both turned back to Yuna, Yeji with her wide smile and Ryujin with her teasing smirk. Yuna gave a sigh.

“I’m sorry, but, Yeji, what did you say after Yuna said they were ‘trying to tell you something important?’”

“Chaeryoung!”

“I apologize Yuna, but you requested that I keep accurate notes on our training to, and I quote, 'make sure everyone has their shit together to rich kid act well enough.’”

Yuna gave a groan.

“Look, I know this is all shitty and no one wants to fucking deal with this shit, but we’ve gotta save Lia! Which is why our next topic is going to be dinner forks!”

“Why the fuck is that part of this training.”

“Don’t you know Ryujin? Rich people have, like, eighty different forks all for different kinds of shit.”

“Right!” Yuna announced before pulling one out. “Like this one! Feast your eyes on ‘the salad fork.’ This is only used when a salad is brought out because that’s when you decide whether you’re going to sit through the rest of the dinner, or stab someone in the eye with it and bail.”

“Um, Yuna,” Yeji interjected with a thoughtful pause. “I guarantee you that's not what salad forks are for.”

“Of course it is! Honestly, look at its size! What else would you do with it but stab someone in the eye!”

“So, should I just stab the princess mom since we all know this is gonna be a fucking shit show.”

“Honestly privates, I’d rather we not resort to the fork so quickly, but if you notice we might need a quick escape-”

“A question, if I may,” Chaeryoung interjected as she tapped a pencil against her lips. “If our goal is to secure Lia’s position in Greenstone then I would suggest we refrain from any violent tactics since assault and abduction are both major legal charges that we would not have the capacity to fight in the court of law if our current ‘public enemy’ decided to take legal action.”

“Dammit.”

“Seriously Yuna,” Yeji responded with a laugh. “Were you really hoping one of us would stab your aunt in the fucking eye?”

“Better you two than me,” they answered in a despondent voice.

“Look, we basically just do the shit your see in reality shows or whatever,” Yeji responded with an eyeroll. “Like, no slurping, always have a smile that doesn’t show your teeth and walk and talk like you constantly have a fucking stick up your ass.”

“Yeji! I was trying to get this training to last three days!”

“Hey, I may be a brokeass fucker, but I still know how this shit works,” Yeji answered as she leaned back.

“But I didn’t even get to talk about the importance of wearing heels.”

“Knowing you, it’s for something eerily similar to why salad forks were invented.”

Yuna gave a groan.

“Well, training’s done, time to party!”

“Wait!”

“Come on Yuna, everything will be fine,” Yeji answered while she tossed Ryujin and Chaeryoung a beer before handing one to Yuna. “What are you worried about?”

Yuna grimaced before finally taking the can. “Fine. But if things go wrong, I’m counting on you to use the fork.”

“You got me Ryujin?”

“You’re on your own.”

“Worry not Yeji. I will see what we have available in the McLurbles’ fund to see if we can pay for your bail in the event of a catastrophe.”

“Thanks, Chaeryoung,” Yeji responded before clinking their beers.

“I knew I can at least count on you.”

* * *

**~~MCLRBLS RKDT~~ **

**DAY 3**

As much as Ryujin thought that the rich kid dinner training was a fucking shitty idea, she was sure it still probably would’ve beaten this.

“Fucking hell Rustin! I know you do your own wigs and shit, but I want my hair to stay on my fucking head!”

“Oh quit whining Ryujin,” Rustin mumbled through the scissors he clenched in his mouth as his brush tore through Ryujin’s hair. “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today. I would’ve left you to walk around with your ratchety ass hair till someone jumped you for being a fucking dumbass.”

“You’re the only fucker that’d jump someone over a haircut.”

“Because that’s what they’d deserve!” Rustin exclaimed before he snipped away at Ryujin’s blue locks. “Honestly though! Did you try to cut this with a butcher’s knife?”

“Yeah, it was gonna be my new pickup gig,” Ryujin answered with a smirk. “Nothing turns people on like psychopathic serial killers who give themselves haircuts with their murder weapons.”

“I swear girl, who the fuck convinced you of that?”

“The same fucker that taught me how fucked the world is.”

“Chaeryoung?”

“The internet.”

“Is that also where you got the idea to give yourself a weed whacker cut?”

Ryujin rolled her eyes. “I do what I want.”

“And that’s why I saw you with _my_ scissors at _my_ vanity trying to fix this rat’s nest you’ve created?”

“It wasn’t my idea,” Ryujin mumbled as she hugged her knees.

“I just don’t get why you thought this would work. You’d be fucking easy to find with this janky ass cut you gave yourself. I honestly don’t get why you waste your time doing stupid shit like this.”

“It’s not like I have anything better to do. Not sure if you noticed, but my life kinda sucks ass.”

“Girl, you know who you’re talking to, right?”

“Yeah,” Ryujin answered with a smirk. “I kinda forget you liked an ass sucking.”

Rustin smacked Ryujin upside the head as she gave a chuckle.

“I swear, girl you need to figure your shit out.”

“Why would I bother?”

“Because,” Rustin stated as he tugged on either side of her hair to make sure it was even. “Life is what you make of it. The past is gone and the future doesn’t exist, so if you’re not spending right now having the time of your life then your life will become nothing more than a royal shitshow where all you do is wait for the curtains.”

“Right,” Ryujin deadpanned. Rustin stepped away while she brushed the hair off her shoulders. “And that’s why you’re living the dream in this fucking shit hole that people mistake for a dumpster.”

“Hey, this may not be the best place to live, but people pay me for being beautiful, I get to be drunk as I work, and as long as I make enough money to run my blow dryer I’m happy.”

Ryujin rolled her eyes. “How’d Michael end up here?”

“Beats me,” Rustin answered as he pulled out a cigarette. “Guess love makes you do stupid shit.”

Ryujin hummed for a moment as she leaned back in the chair. She really hoped that Michael was able to pay the water bill so that she could take a shower. Otherwise, it’d be an itchy walk back to the Hussey Hole.

“Say Rustin?”

“Yeah?”

She took a deep breath in as Rustin’s smoke filled the air.

“How does one become a ‘proper lady?’”

There was a silence that left the air so still that Ryujin was certain Rustin’s cigarette smoke was frozen in place.

Then there was an inevitable, obnoxious laugh.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Rustin sputtered out between fits of laughter. “You really think someone could turn your ratchety ass into something proper?”

"I never said that."

"I knew that's where you were going."

"Whatever," Ryujin grumbled. “You fucking suck.”

“I thought you already said that,” Rustin responded as his laughter finally began to die. “Why would you wanna learn anyway?”

“Cuz stupid shit’s happening,” Ryujin answered as she moved her hands to rest behind her head. “Can you help me or not?”

“Oh honey, I wouldn’t just teach you how to be a lady,” Rustin answered as Ryujin saw his devious smile through the mirror. “I’d teach you to be a _queen_.”

“Yeah, so, that’s a no. Thanks for nothing.”

“Damn you’re moody,” Rustin answered as he took another drag of his cigarette. “What’s the deal with all this anyway? You trying to impress the rich cousin?”

Ryujin gave a scoff.

“It wouldn’t matter anyways. She’s moving.”

Rustin hummed for a moment, leaving the smoke to show whatever anxiety Ryujin refused to show. Finally, he gave a shrug.

“Well, you never know. After all, you seem to be trying, and as long as you do that things have a chance of working out.”

“Coming from the cross dresser in the crack house.”

“Hey, if I wasn’t trying, I wouldn’t have a job. Some things you just gotta take one step at a time, you know.”

Ryujin hummed. It felt like it’d be a lot to disagree with Rustin, mostly because Rustin always had something to say back. Besides, she felt like she’d opened up as much as she needed to for the night.

“Rustin? Ryujin? You home?”

“We’re in here Mikey!”

Michael entered the room as he immediately moved to give Rustin a kiss before turning back to Ryujin.

“Hey, I finished up the dress you wanted.”

Ryujin’s stared at the dress as she silently praised the miracle worker that was Michael Faletutulu. It actually looked like something her raggedy ass could pull off without looking like a fucking poser. She lifted the dress before releasing a sigh.

“Hey… Michael. Rustin.”

She turned to the two who looked at her with lightly concealed bewilderment.

“Just… I owe you two,” she answered before turning back to the dress.

“I owe you both a lot.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it squirt,” Michael responded as he ruffled Ryujin’s newly cut hair. “Besides, what kinda assholes would we be if we were expecting you to pay us back.”

“Seriously though Ryujin, you wouldn’t be worth the hustle.”

Ryujin gave a light chuckle as she shook her head.

“Yeah,” she answered back as she stared at the dress. She refused to say it. She refused to even acknowledge that she was _thinking_ it. It wasn’t going to work anyways. Lia’s ass was as good as gone.

But secretly, she hoped she’d be wrong.

* * *

Lia groaned as she sank into her mattress.

Honestly, her mother hadn’t even met her friends yet! Why was she requiring her to pack up to leave?!

She gave a scoff. She knew exactly why.

She just hoped she’d be wrong.

TING

**From Shin Ryujin:**

hey

Lia suddenly became more alert as she responded to the message.

**To Shin Ryujin:**

Hey Ryujin. How have things been?

**From Shin Ryujin:**

the usual

hbu?

**To Shin Ryujin:**

Other than my mother being present to be overbearing nothing much has changed here.

**From Shin Ryujin:**

thats ruf

**To Shin Ryujin:**

It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.

**From Shin Ryujin:**

if u say so

…

…

That’s it?

Seriously?! Ryujin just drops a text on her out of the blue and this is the extent to which she communicates?! Just when Lia thought that Ryujin couldn’t be any less expressive Ryujin turns around and surprises her.

**To Shin Ryujin:**

By the way, was there a specific reason you texted me?

Her thumb hovered over the send button. Did she really want to pry deeper with the most closed off adolescent she had met in her sixteen years of life?

She gave herself a scoff. As if that was the real question.

She hit send as she waited on her bed, wondering if the other question on her mind would get an immediate answer.

TING

**From Shin Ryujin:**

not rely

just thout id chek in

u kno make sur ur cuzin didnt burn down ur hous 2 kidnap u or shit

Lia couldn’t suppress the smile that crossed her face.

**To Shin Ryujin:**

I appreciate you being worried about me.

It’s sweet of you.

TING

**From Shin Ryujin:**

who sed I cared?

i just wantd 2 kno if YN did sumthin stupid

its a pain wen they do shit but dont tel me

Lia rolled her eyes

**To Shin Ryujin:**

Well, I hate to disappoint you, but Yuna hasn’t burned down my house, hired an assassin after my mother or snuck through the vents to grab me before jumping us both out the window.

**From Shin Ryujin:**

thats 2 bad

Lia gave another smile as her fingers twiddled over the phone.

**To Shin Ryujin:**

Hey, do you mind if I’m honest with you for a moment?

**From Shin Ryujin:**

do wat u want

**To Shin Ryujin:**

I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.

She moved her thumb but stopped right before the green button. Should she say that? Was that being too forward? Yeah, this wasn’t the time to make stupid comments like that.

Erase.

**To Shin Ryujin:**

I’m nervous about the dinner tomorrow.

No. Definitely do _not_ send that one. Ryujin was probably dreading it more than she was.

She gave a sigh.

**To Shin Ryujin:**

Never mind, I lost what I was thinking.

Probably just fatigue.

**From Shin Ryujin:**

If u say so

Lia gave a sigh, typing in her response before another message popped up on her screen.

**From Shin Ryujin:**

u sur ur ok?

Lia gave a soft smile as she typed in her response.

**To Shin Ryujin:**

I’m fine. I appreciate your concern.

**From Shin Ryujin:**

dont wory bout it

**To Shin Ryujin:**

I'm not worried, I'm grateful.

She sent the message and waited, though she wasn't sure for what. She let the pause linger before deciding it was killing her more than it was likely afecting Ryujin.

**To Shin Ryujin:**

In any case, I’m going to go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.

**From Shin Ryujin:**

k

c u tomorrow

She gave a sigh as she set her phone to the side, not letting the irony of the situation evade her attention.

It was the airport all over again.

She would get to be Yuna at the airport, trying desperately to get some disinterested and judgmental twat to accept a group of people that were different from who they were, but incredibly important to them.

She was able to accept them eventually.

She gave a sigh as she turned over in her bed.

She just hoped her mother could accept them faster than she did.

* * *

**The ~~Last~~ Supper**

Yuna was tearing at Chaeryoung’s notebook with a force that Ryujin was certain was actually tearing through at least ten pages beneath the victimized one.

“Chaeryoung! How could you even write that?!”

“I apologize, I just thought the allusion would be fitting given the circumstances.”

“Well, it’s not ‘fitting’ cuz tonight is _definitely_ not going to be the last time I'm going to see Lia. I’m gonna get my cousin back one way or another.”

Ryujin moved her attention to her phone as she secretly wondered what Yuna’s plan B was since she was 180 percent certain that plan A was going to be a bust.

“What’cha lookin’ at Ryujin.”

“Fuck off Yeji.”

“Let’s see, wait till you’re signaled to sit, sit straight at the table.”

Ryujin turned to punch Yeji’s shoulder who simply laughed at it.

“Aw, I didn’t realize you were so spazzed about this.”

“I’m not. I don’t give a shit.”

“You’re such a fucking liar.”

“Didn’t I tell you to fuck off already?”

Yeji gave a laugh as Ryujin couldn’t help but be jealous with how comfortable Yeji seemed to be given the circumstances. She wished Yeji would’ve been losing her shit just as bad, but somehow she seemed to be the most assured of all of them. It didn’t help that Yeji looked like an absolute goddess in her red long-sleeved dress. It made sense since she spent over five hours looking for one that would cover her tattoos but, by some miracle, they actually found one. The long sleeves reached had a fabric ring that she wrapped around her middle finger which alowed the sleeve to cover the dragon head of the trademark tattoo she became so well known for. She originally was going to find a sleeveless dress so that she could wear gloves to the dinner, but all the ones she found left her shoulder tattoo exposed, which left them back to square one. Her current dress was perfect though, with a turtle neck collar that kept her shoulders covered, but left plenty of space for the dress to open up to show her middle and lower back. She went all out for the dinner, even getting some gold hoop earrings, using some red and gold eyeshadow to compliment the dress and clipping her hair back with two strands on either side that looped from the front of her hair to the back.

She looked fucking amazing.

Though, to be honest, they all did. Chaeryoung’s forest green dress was a lot more simple than Yeji’s elaborate look, but it made her wavy auburn hair and brown eyes shimmer with an ethereal spirit as if she became more nymph than human. Then there was Yuna in her dark purple gown with a slit in the side to show off her long legs. She had moved from murdering Chaeryoung’s notebook to putting in some diamond earrings that dangled from her ears behind her hair that was accented with a braided crown that was tied off at the back.

Then there was Ryujin.

She tugged at her black skirt, suddenly self-conscious that it was probably too short for such an occasion as it didn’t even reach the top of her knees. Her blue hair was definitely not likely to be looked well upon either. She should’ve fucking dyed it back to brown when she had the chance. Of course, with as much as she dyed it she was probably going to be bald in five years, but she could worry about that later.

The dinner was what she was worried about now.

“Well, what are we hanging around here for? Youngjae’s waiting for us outside.”

“Dude, there’s no way we’re all fitting in his pickup truck.”

“Nope. Have fun riding in the back bitches.”

Ryujin rolled her eyes as Yeji gave a smile. This was probably the one time Ryujin would say she regretted not getting her license. Not that that kept her from driving on occasions, but whatever.

“Anyways, let’s get going!”

Ryujin swallowed her groan as she followed the others to the car and filed into the box covered truck trunk. Yuna and Chaeryoung were chatting up a storm as Yeji opened up the window to join in. Ryujin just moped for the most part. The dinner hadn’t even begun and she was already over it.

Which was never a good sign for anything.

“Alright, you all have fun and call me if you need anything else.”

“Will do! Thanks bro!”

Yeji slammed her door shut before greeting the three others in the trunk with a wide grin.

“We ready to raise some hell?”

“Its what we’re good for apparently.”

“No, that’s not what’s gonna happen!” Yuna announced, sending a glare Ryujin’s way. “We’re going to be fucking awesome and convince Aunt Sujin that Lia _has_ to stay here.”

“I still don’t get why I have to be here,” Ryujin grumbled as she made her way out of the trunk. Fucking short skirts weren’t good for anything mobility-wise which didn’t make Ryujin’s mood any brighter.

“Apparently Yuna’s mother informed Lia’s mother that there were three of us in addition to Yuna who joined in on Lia’s venture,” Chaeryoung explained in a tone that completely hid her grimace. Ryujin felt better seeing that she wasn’t the only one pissed off at this situation. Or maybe Chaeryoung was just pissed off that this was all because of some fucking parental gossip.

“Why are you all being so pissy,” Yeji asked as she helped Chaeryoung down. “I mean, just think, we’re in some rich kid’s mansion! We get to dress up, eat fancy shit Ryujin and I wouldn’t be able to afford in our lives and stir up some nefarious drama schemes to rescue some poor girl from her oppressive parental regime.”

“So, in essence, this is your chance to act in a reality television scenario.”

“Exactly!” Yeji exclaimed to Chaeryoung’s comment. “I mean, let’s be real, I know I have style, I just… never get the chance to show it.”

“You mean besides getting shit-faced and breaking the hearts of every person in the club by being the biggest jailbait of the century.”

“You see, you get me!”

Chaeryoung rolled her eyes as Ryujin gave her a knowing smirk. Chaeryoung smiled back which made Ryujin feel a little lighter. She would’ve missed these weirdos.

Even if she’d never let them know it.

She shook her head. Better not get too sentimental. Of course, she couldn’t help but notice that Yuna had grown rather quiet, which meant they were either nervous, or they were plotting something they’d all regret.

“You alright there, squirt?”

Yuna gave a sigh.

“I’m just worried about Lia.”

They all turned to Yuna, one hugged elbow causing them to look absolutely uncertain. Ryujin began to think that they all underestimated just how difficult this would be for them.

“Hey, don’t worry too much about it. You know we’re here with you one hundred percent!”

“Of course, Yuna. You have our full support.”

Ryujin watched as Yuna relaxed at Chaeryoung’s and Yeji’s support.

“I actually just came for the food, but at least you have those two.”

“You’re a fucking liar Shin Ryujin,” Yuna laughed as she playfully slapped Ryujin’s shoulder who silently laughed at the antics.

“Regardless, I’m really glad you’re here too.”

Ryujin just gave a shrug. “Don’t worry about it.”

“In any case, shall we head?” Chaeryoung asked. “After all, the dinner won’t eat itself.”

“Yeah,” Yuna answered with a smile as she snuck her hand into Chaeryoung’s. “Let’s get going.”

Chaeryoung and Yuna walked ahead as Yeji chuckled at the two.

“Didn’t realize this was a couple’s dinner!”

Yuna gave Yeji the bird who laughed at the response while Ryujin rolled her eyes.

“Leave the kids alone.”

“Why, you jealous?” Yeji asked with a teasing smile. “If it’d make you feel better, I can be your date for the evening.”

“Psh, you wish.”

“Suit yourself,” Yeji answered before bounding towards the two ahead, talking happily with Yuna as she wrapped an arm around her waist and Yuna wrapped hers around Yeji’s shoulder. Yuna was such a fucking baby. At least those two were able to look out for her. Of course, the happy walk towards the mansion could only last so long.

There was no point in delaying the inevitable.

They rang the doorbell as one of those fancy tunes that rich people used chimed within the massive abode. Apparently, ‘ding dong’ is too basic.

The door creaked open as a man in a full suit and posture like someone taped a wooden plank to his entire body greeted them.

“Greetings, ladies. Mrs. Choi has been expecting you. Please, follow me.”

They followed the man into the house as Ryujin struggled to not balk at the size of the entryway. It was large enough to give every tent city resident in Greenstone a place to stay, and that was just the first room.

“Please do not dally. The mistress is eager to begin the dinner.”

Ryujin blinked twice before turning her indifferent gaze towards the butler as she bit the inside of her cheek.

“Yes sir.”

She balled up the fists at her sides before releasing them. She fucking hated this shit! She wanted to tell him to fuck off and she’d be there when she felt like it.

She hated feeling so controlled.

She just needed to stay in control.

She felt Yeji’s fingers brush her forearm as Yeji gave her a look of concern, but Ryjin brushed it off. Even if she felt like talking, she couldn’t do so openly here.

Just remember: ‘yes sir,’ ‘no ma’am,’ salad forks are the fork that’s the size to poke someone’s eyeball out.

If she got through the evening without poking someone’s eyeball out it would be a miracle.

“Mrs. Choi, Miss Julia. Your guests have arrived.”

They both turned towards the entrance. Mrs. Choi gave a tempered smile as Lia stared at Ryujin. Ryujin shifted her gaze, pretending to be intrigued by a fruit portrait on the wall past Yuna. She didn’t need the princess making her feel more embarrassed than she already was. Even if she did look drop dead gorgeous in her navy blue gown that was cut low to show off her prominent collar bones and a skirt that flowed to just above her knees. Lia even fucking curled her hair for this shit that caused it to flow elegantly around her shoulders and Ryujin had enough fucking shit to worry about with Lia looking absolutely stunning.

“Hello ladies. I’m Mrs. Choi, Julia’s mother. It’s a pleasure to have this opportunity to meet you all.”

“Thank you for hosting us,” Yuna stated as she stepped forward. “It’s wonderful to see you again Mrs. Choi.”

“Ah, Yuna, the pleasure’s all mine,” Mrs. Choi stated in what Ryujin was certain was a tone too formal to be honest. “Please, tell me, who have you brought with you this evening.”

“These are my friends,” Yuna stated as she stepped to the side. “This here is Lee Chaeryoung.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Chaeryoung stated with a slight bow.

“And here we have Hwang Yeji.”

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Yeji responded, mirroring Chaeryoung’s gesture.

“And finally, this is Shin Ryujin.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Ryujin barely managed to mumble, noticing Mrs. Choi’s analytical gaze on her.

Fuck! They just barely met and she already fucked up! What the fuck was wrong with her?!

“A pleasure,” she answered in a tone that threatened to frost over. “Thank you for accepting my invitation to dine. I was eager to meet the friends Julia brought with her to Los Cielos. Did you enjoy the trip there?”

“It was quite wonderful. The weather was absolutely perfect for venturing,” Yeji answered in a warm smile that looked like a mix of nostalgia and bliss. Dammit! Why was she so good at this?! Dropping Chaeryoung vocabulary like Chaeryoungese was her first language? Ryujin was just hoping to get through the dinner without saying anything stupid and Yeji was acting like she lived and breathed this shit. Which, she kinda did with some of the television programs she watched, but that was besides the point.

“Los Cielos is known for it’s temperate weather all throughout the year which makes it a highly sought after destination.”

“I can see why.”

Ryujin had to force herself to not vomit at Yeji playing the preppy poser. This bitch was going to send Lia away and even if it was for Lia's sake, Ryujin just didn't feel right with all the sunshine they were blowing up her ass.

“Well then, we should get this dinner started. Please go ahead and sit wherever you wish.

Ryujin internally sighed. They went over this. As per rich people custom Mrs. Choi and Lia were going to sit at the two heads leaving two spaces each on either side. They moved to their seat quickly, with Yuna sitting next to Lia on her left and Chaeryoung sitting between Yuna and Mrs. Choi as Ryujin sat next to Lia on the opposite side and Yeji across from Chaeryoung. It felt so somber. This dinner seemed tolerable when Yuna had used chess pieces and dollhouse furniture to create a ‘battle strategy’ for this scenario, but now it just felt soul sucking.

“So tell me --------------------”

Wait, what did Mrs. Choi just say? Ryujin didn’t pay attention when the soup got delivered. Now, there was a soup spoon… right? But which fucking spoon was the soup spoon?! Whatever, she decided she could wait as her fingers began to stretch and fidget on the table. Crap, what was that about no elbows on the table? Wrists were fine right? But drumming her fingers would probably get her in shitloads of trouble! She gave a sigh as she moved ehr hands to her lap and began drumming her fingers against her thigh. Yeah, that should work.

“I met Yuna at school,” Chaeryoung stated as Ryujin took in a quiet inhale. Okay, so Mrs. Choi was asking how they met Yuna. “We had Language Arts together and after being assigned a project together we became inseparable since.”

Ryujin was glad she hadn’t figure out the soup spoon yet so she could gag on Chaeryoung’s words alone. That was such a fucking lie. Of course, this was the rich people dinner. And you never told rich people the truth.

So, great, now they needed to bullshit their meeting stories.

“Ryujin and I met Yuna through Chaeryoung. We met Chaeryoung at a debate conference where we became friends. She later introduced us to Yuna and we’ve all been close since.”

“I see,” Mrs. Choi answered as she glanced past Ryujin before turning to Yuna. “Your friends seem to hold you very dear Yuna.”

“Th-Thank you,” Yuna winced quickly before recomposing themself. “Their support has meant the world to me.”

“I see,” Mrs. Choi answered in a neutral tone. “Well now-”

Ryujin gave another silent sigh. Thankfully Chaeryoung and Yeji seemed to have all this shit figured out which would allow Ryujin to focus on more important things. Like, which fucking spoon was she supposed to use for her fucking soup! She swallowed a frustrated growl as she looked towards Lia. She was using the larger spoon to scoop up the red liquid before turning her spoon over and watching it drip back into the bowl.

“Julia.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Lia snapped to attention, posture immediately straightening and eyes forward as Mrs. Choi had turned the entire table’s attention towards her.

“Has your soup cooled down enough?”

Ryujin kept her gaze fixed on Mrs. Choi whose expression contradicted the words that were spoken at the table.

What a fucking two-faced bitch.

“Yes mother.”

Her mother gave a hum before Chaeryoung engaged her in a conversation about some political shit going on in the world. The others seemed just as determined to keep Mrs. Choi content, but Ryujin couldn’t stop watching Lia, eyes downcast as she almost looked too defeated to move. Ryujin nudged her knee into Lia’s. She immediately turned her eyes towards Ryujin who furrowed her brows just slightly. A soft smile, almost imperceptible crossed Lia’s face a she gave a slight nod before turning back to her soup.

This was such bullshit.

“So, Miss Ryujin, what extracurriculars do you take part in?”

She heard the words, but wasn’t sure how to respond. She looked across the table and saw all eyes were fixed on her as she turned to Mrs. Choi who wore a knowing smile.

That told Ryujin all she needed to say.

“I don’t.”

Yuna’s eyes nearly popped out of their head as Yeji and Chaeryoung glanced worriedly at each other, but she kept her gaze fixed on Mrs. Choi seemed genuinely confused.

“I… see. So, are you strictly focusing on your studies then?”

“No. I’m not in school.”

Yeji punched Ryujin’s thigh as Chaeryoung looked like she was soothing Yuna out of a panic attack. Mrs. Choi gave a scoff.

“Then what do you do?”

Ryujin sported the slightest of smirks as she felt Yuna kicking her from across the table. Yuna better have her salad fork ready since she was keeping her heels occupied.

“I do what I want. Which I know doesn’t impress you, but whatever. I don’t make my life decisions trying to figure out what people would be impressed by. I know I’d fail them miserably.”

She tilted her head at Mrs. Choi as her trademark mischievious smirk crossed her face.

“So, I just do me with giving a fuck what anyone else thinks.”

Mrs. Choi stared at her with a challenging gaze as Ryujin decided to show everyone that Yeji wasn't the only fucker to put on a show. Who gave a shit which spoon was used for soup, tea or smacking knuckles. She grabbed the bowl and gave a long exagerated slurp as she felt all eyes on her. They stared at Ryujin who released a satisfied sigh at the taste before she stretched her arms with a belch escaping her.

“My bad.”

Silence settled over the dinner table as Ryujin was the only person who bothered to disturb the stillness. Eventually, Mrs. Choi hummed.

“I see. In that case, I must retire and discuss the situation with my husband. You are all free to stay for the remainder of the dinner.”

“Cool.”

Mrs. Choi gave Ryujin a final look of indignation before she excused herself.

Finally.

“What the fuck Ryujin?!”

“Ryujin! I know we didn’t get that far in my rich dinner lessons, but that was a HUGE no no!”

“Ryujin, what was the point of that?”

“Psh, what’s the point of any of this bullshit?” Ryujin asked as she took another slurp of her soup. “You didn’t meet Yuna because of some stupid class project and you met Chaeryoung through Yuna, not the other way around.”

“Dammit Ryujin, this isn’t about the truth, this is about the sell! Why couldn’t you just go along with it!”

“Cuz there was no way in fucking way Lia’s mom was actually letting her stay.”

“You don’t know tha-!”

“Actually… she does.”

They all turned to Lia who continued to show the same withdrawn posture she’d had the entire dinner.

“My mother already has me packed to leave. This was just a courtesy.”

Yuna stared with their mouth agape, looking like they might cry at any moment as Chaeryoung moved a hand to Yuna’s knee and Yeji turned back to her soup.

“Damn. Now I feel like a fucking tool.”

“Told you.”

Yuna released a sad sigh as they kept their gaze down.

“We did so much fucking work.”

“I’m truly sorry,” Lia stated. “I should’ve warned you beforehand, but…”

She hugged herself tighter as she looked away.

“I was scared you wouldn’t show up.”

Silence settled over the table for a moment before Yuna rose from her seat to give Lia a hug.

“Of course we would’ve still come Lia. You’re my favorite cousin.”

Lia gave a laugh before she returned the hug. “That’s because I’m your only cousin.”

“No way! I mean, you’re also basically my favorite sibling since all my other ones are assholes, so don’t act like it’s a default position.”

Lia rolled her eyes as she continued to giggle. “It really did mean a lot that you all came.”

“Of course,” Chaeryoung stated with a warm smile. “We’re all here to support you.”

“Yeah, don’t feel like you gotta lie to get us on your side. We’re all about helping each other out.”

“Speak for yourselves,” Ryujin answered as she wiped the last of her soup from her mouth. “I just came for the food.”

Lia smacked Ryujin’s shoulder who gave her a cocky smirk. She laughed as they all began to dissolve into friendly chatter. Yuna discussing her absolute hatred of Parker Jones, Chaeryoung elaborating on her plans for treasurer, Yeji filling them in on how work had been going, Lia asking probing questions to get more information on her new friends and Ryujin making snide remarks wherever she could fit them.

Suddenly, the night wasn’t so terrible.

Now Ryujin was just worried about what would happen after dinner.

* * *

“Have a good night all of you. Please, get home safely.”

“Have a good night Lia!”

“Take care.”

“Thanks for having us!”

“Later princess.”

Lia rolled her eyes as the butler shut the door.

“Well, they were certainly the spirited group.”

“Yeah,” Lia said absentmindedly. “They really are.”

The butler gave a hum, leaving a pause to allow Lia to stay in her thoughts for a moment before he spoke again.

“By the by, your mother requested your presence in the study.”

“What for?”

“That’s between you and her,” the butler stated firmly before offering a bow. “Have a good night and if you require my assistance please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you.”

He walked briskly out of the entryway as Lia gave a sigh. She had been in this position before. Ryujin was missing and Yuna had called her. She was in this entryway when Mrs. Stuart told her she had to stay.

She ran away then.

Maybe she could run again.

…

No.

She was going to decide what she wanted to do with her life.

And, right now, she wanted to stay.

She turned on her heel as she made her way up the stairs and in front of the study door. Take deep breaths. In. Out.

She could do this.

She opened the door as her mother sat behind the desk.

“Good evening Julia,” her mother greeted before returning her focused gaze to her desk.

“I was told that you wanted to speak with me.”

“Yes.”

There was a silence as both remained frozen in the room. Time seemed to stand still as Lia waited for her mother to finally address what she wanted to discuss.

Finally, Lia decided she couldn’t wait anymore.

“Mother, I-”

“You’re staying in Greenstone.”

Lia’s eyes widened as she fought to keep her mouth from dropping to the floor.

“I… what?”

“You’re staying in Greenstone. Anytime you leave you are to inform Mrs. Stuart that you are visiting with Chaeryoung and Chaeryoung _only_. I do not want to _hear_ anything about you visiting the other three. If there are any further issues here it will be your father who gets involved so _do not_ make me regret this.” She turned towards Lia with the harshest expression Lia had ever seen on her mother.“Do I make myself clear?”

“I… yes ma’am!”

“Good,” her mother responded with a heavy sigh. Lia couldn’t help but wonder if her mother always seemed as tired as she looked now. It was a short lived moment however as her reasserted her focus on the desk as if Lia were an inconvenience to some important work she had there. “That is all. You may leave now.”

“Thank you,” Lia voiced, however she had so little breathe to speak.

Did that really just happen?

She walked back to her room and flopped onto her bed as she stared at the ceiling.

Was she really able to just… stay?

TING

**From Shin Ryujin:**

hey princes

She gave a small smile as she looked at the message.

**To Shin Ryujin:**

Hello Ryujin

**From Shin Ryujin:**

U doin alrite?

**To Shin Ryujin:**

Yes

She paused as an incurable smile found its way on her face. She exited her conversation with Ryujin to open a group message as the widest grin she had felt in her life cracked her face.

**To Hwang Yeji, Shin Ryujin, Shin Yuna, Lee Chaeryoung:**

I look forward to seeing you all at the Hussey Hole tomorrow.


	9. Nobody Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so one, sorry for the delay, I thought I'd have this chpater up earlier but then there was work and holidays and distracting video games so I apologize for the dealy. Second, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! I'm super ecstatic to see that this fic reached 1000 hits and am so grateful for all the ccomments that folx have taken the time to write. It means so much to me to get your feedback and so I jsut wanted to say again here that I truly appreciate all the comments and kudos this fic has received and will continue to work on providing more quality content. Anyways, that's all I have to say, I hope everyone's having a good holiday season and I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter =)

“DUDE, I CAN’T BELIEVE AUNT SUJIN’S LETTING YOU STAY IN GREENSTONE.”

“Seriously! I thought your ass was as good as gone when Ryujin went all ‘spoons are for the bedroom, not the dinner table!’”

Yeji laughed at her own joke as Ryujin rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You're just jealous cuz you didn't clock the mom."

“Meh, lost opportunity." Yeji answered with the wave of her hand. "Seriously though, you could've drummed that up soooooo much! Like, slammed your spoon against the table as you rose from your seat and pointed at her shouting some bullshit like 'your deception cannot hold us for we see you in your true form you snake!'"

"Sorry, but being dramatic's Yuna's thing."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Uh, it means that wherever you go you have to make a scene."

"That's not true!"

"Dude, you have a whole instagram account that's bascially nothing but you being dramatic about something."

"Let's see, you have your last modeling show, your Barbie act at the Royal Springs Hotel... say, do you still have the karaoke video from-"

"Of course not!"

"Don't worry Yeji, I've got it."

"NOOOOOO!!! We can't discuss that now, my cousin's right there!"

"You mean the video where you got drunk and sang _My Heart Will Go On_ on the bar counter?"

Yuna went completely red as Yeji's smile dropped open. Ryujin gave a full smile as she breathed out a laugh at Lia's knowing smirk.

"How do you know about that?!?!"

"Uh, you posted it that night Yuna," Lia answered with a smile. "It was definitely quite the entertainment to receive at two in the morning."

Yuna's mouth moved to try to formulate sound as Yeji and Ryujin had a hayday beside her.

“So, Lia. How does it feel to be back in the Hussey Hole?”

Lia turned to Chaeryoung who looked at her with a warm smile.

“Honestly? It feels so surreal. I was incredibly surprised when my mother said I could stay.”

“We were all surprised by that,” Chaeryoung responded as she placed her chin in her hand. “Although I can’t imagine that your mother would allow you to stay without some conditions.”

“You see, that’s the part that I’m having difficulty understanding,” Lia answered as she stared up to the ceiling. “I thought I’d have to argue with her in order to convince her to let me stay, but she told me I was staying before I could even get the words out. And even the conditions she stated didn’t make sense.”

“Which were?”

“If I’m to leave on a social call, I’m to inform Mrs. Stuart that I’m visiting Chaeryoung only," Lia answered as she tilted her head. "Something to that effect at least.”

“So… your mother doesn’t want you hanging out with the rest of us?”

“Ugh! That’s so like her! I’m glad you’re not putting up with Aunt Sujin's shit anymore Lia.”

“Well, that’s the thing that really perplexes me,” Lia admitted as her brows furrowed. “She stated that I’m to tell Mrs. Stuart that I’m visiting Chaeryoung only and that she doesn’t want to hear about me visiting the rest of you, but she never actually stated that I _couldn’t_ visit the rest of you."

“Fascinating that your mother left such a glaring loophole in her expectations,” Chaeryoung stated with an expression of curious interest.

“I thought so too.”

“Man Lia, you’re such a raging lesbian that your in the closet about your friends.”

“Excuse me?!”

Yeji’s laughter immediately died as the scream that came from Lia halted everyone in their tracks.

“I mean I’m not-! I'm not acutally-!”

“Who the fuck do you think you’re fooling?”

“Yeah, Yuna already told us about the shit that went down at school.”

“WHAt?!”

“Yeji!”

“Wait, what?”

“NO! Nothing happened at school! That was a misunderstanding-!”

"Oh, I get it now," Ryujin answered with a grimace. “I'm guessing the Royal Springs Hotel was another 'misunderstanding' huh?”

Lia’s face flushed red as she felt like she wanted to vomit at Ryujin’s words. She looked at her with such indignation that Lia’s stomach dropped.

“That-! I-I just…”

“It’s okay.”

Chaeryoung spoke calmly as she moved to sit next to Lia and she rested a hand on hers.

“You’ve never been in a space where you could openly talk about it, have you?”

“I…” Lia gave a sigh as she took back her hand to hug her knees. “No…”

Lia refused to look up even though she knew all eyes had to be on her. She hugged her knees tighter as she kept her gaze fixed on the floor.

“Hey, um… I just wanna say sorry Lia,” Yeji finally broke the silence with a sheepish grin. “I should’ve realized that calling you out like that was a shitty move.”

Lia gave a sigh as she barely peeked at Yeji. She still didn't think she knew Yeji very well, but something about her always felt comforting and supportive that she felt like the apology had to have been sincere.

“But, seriously Lia, I wouldn’t have told them if they weren’t going to be hella supportive of it.”

“Yeah Lia. If you're looking for people who know about dealing with queer shit then… well… you found your crew.”

Lia’s eyebrow quirked for a moment as she turned to look at everyone, noticing that Ryujin was actively avoiding looking in her direction.

“You mean… all of you?”

Yeji broke out into laughter as she leaned further into her seat that caused Ryujin to push Yeji's legs off the couch.

“You mean you didn’t know?! Holy fuck Yuna! I thought you told her!”

“I mean, come on Lia, what do you think I meant when I said they helped me accept I was _'different?'”_

Lia’s gaze panned across all of them, all with supportive smiles as Ryujin barely peeked at her from under her hanging hair.

A smile found itself on Lia’s face.

“And I promise you we’re all here to support you too.”

* * *

Ryujin tossed the stress ball up towards the ceiling as it landed back into her palm.

Why was she such an ass?

“Well, looks like it’s just you and me today Ryujin.”

“Weeee.”

Yuna rolled their eyes at Ryuin’s sarcastic enthusiasm as she tossed the stress ball again. Yeji had work and Chaeryoung wasn’t able to get out of the house apparently so it was just the two of them stuck at the Hussey Hole. Which was fine with her.

After all, even she knew she was a mega asshole to Lia.

She caught the stress ball before squeezing it. It was so fucking stupid! She hears some vague shit about something happening with Lia at school and how it somehow relates to her being a lesbian and she gets fucking butthurt about it. Seriously, she needed to get her shit together! Lia could do whatever the fuck she wanted.

Besides... it’s not like the Royal Springs Hotel meant anything besides Lia got drunk. It just sucked that Ryujin didn’t get drunk enough.

Damn she really wished she’d been drunk.

“Helloooo! Earth to Ryujin! Are you listening to me?!”

“No.”

Yuna threw a couch pillow at Ryujin as she chuckled to herself.

She was such an ass.

“I’m trying to figure out a way to keep Lia from coming to the Hussey Hole!” Yuna shouted with a pout. “I was able to convince her that none of us could come today and we’d try again tomorrow, but now I need another excuse!”

“Yeah, why are you trying to cock block Lia from the Hussey Hole after all the shit we went through to get you two hanging again?”

“Ugh! You really weren’t listening!”

“Hey, if I’ve got anything going for me, it’s that I’m honest.”

“That doesn’t fucking help me now!”

“Hey, I said I'm honest, not helpful.”

Yuna groaned as she settled back into her couch, out of pillow ammo to launch at Ryujin which Ryujin knowingly smirked at.

“Look, I wanna have a surprise party for Lia now that she’s officially part of our friend group.”

“Okay... and why can’t you just keep saying we’re all too busy?”

“Because she might come here anyways! Trust me! She’s a bored teenager at home with nothing to do! There’s nothing stopping her from just showing up!”

“I guess,” Ryujin answered, not totally buying Yuna’s reasoning, but also unable to argue against it since she bummed around the Hussey Hole all the time strictly because of exactly the conditions Yuna said. “Why do you wanna throw a surprise party anyway?”

Yuna gave a sighing groan as they looked at their hands.

“You remember that day? I think it was two Sundays ago.”

Ryujin scoffed. Should she ask if Yuna meant the Sunday she got completely shit-faced, fooled around with some girl in a public bathroom and then wandered off to sleep in an abandoned building before setting her runaway plans in motion?

Yeah, she wasn’t that big of an asshole.

“What about it?”

“That was Lia’s birthday.”

Ryujin’s jaw immediately clenched. A part of her wanted to tear out her phone and stalk Lia’s Instagram just to verify what Yuna said, but she wasn’t going to give that big a tell to the baby cousin of all people.

“So?”

“So, I know that no one fucking did anything for it because Lia’s parents were out of town and she has no friends from being Repunzled in her tower for so fucking long!”

Ryujin fiddled with the stress ball in her hand. She honestly wanted to tell them 'tough nuts' grab some booze and leave, but Ryujin knew she'd never do that to Yuna. She just had too big of a soft-spot for their hyperactive, little spaz.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t still be an asshole.

“Alright, I have an idea.”

“YOU DO?!?!?!”

“Yep,” Ryujin answered as she got up from the couch. “Nothing to do but blow the shit out of your toilet.”

“WHAAAAT?!?!?!”

“Let’s see, I know we got some shit stashed here somewhere and… ah ha.”

“NO RYUJIN!!! YOU ARE NOT BLOWING UP THE TOILET!!!”

“Chill out squirt,” Ryujin answered with a smirk as she grabbed a cherry bomb out from the entryway closet. Classic. “Besides, you know this is for the greater good.”

“NOOO!!! I WON’T LET YOU DO IT!!!”

* * *

**From Shin Yuna:**

Sry 2 say this evry1 but ther wont b ne hussy hole 4 a wile

Rj blew up the fukin toilet

**From Hwang Yeji:**

Wat like she took a major dump?

**From Shin Yuna:**

No like she fukin blew it up w/ a fukin chery bom

**From Shin Ryujin:**

Told u I was an ass

**From Lee Chaeryoung:**

On the bright side, Ryujin has improved on her engagement of property damage by limiting her area of destruction to things owned by Shin Yuna.

**From Shin Ryujin:**

Im glad u c im tryin chae

Now I just need yn’s rnts home adres

**From Shin Yuna:**

NOOOOOO!!!!

U R NOT GOIN NEWHER NEAR THER HOUS!!!

**From Shin Ryujin:**

Y not?

Ur nevr ther neway

**From Shin Yuna:**

I want 2 liv past my teen years!

Lia watched as the messages poured forth from her phone like a deluge as she tried to figure out how to respond before another message would pop up. Eventually, she sighed before she put her phone down.

Maybe she was a bit in over her head trying to be friends with them. After all, if Ryujin blew up Yuna’s toilet then who knew what else they were capable of.

* * *

Ryujin stepped foot in the coffee shop as the smell seemed to shoot caffeine straight into her brain. She wondered if that was why Chaeryoung claimed this was her favorite spot to study, but Ryujin also figured that Chaeryoung would’ve been just as happy with anywhere outside her parents’ house. But that was besides the point.

She gave a sigh. She hated seeking them out like this, but at least Chaeryoung was subtle.

She strolled over to the beanbag next to Chaeryoung’s chair as she flopped onto it. Chaeryoung gave a smile.

“Ah, Ryujin. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You’re not gonna be fucking snarky with me too are ya?”

“Maybe a little,” Chaeryoung answered as she took a sip of her coffee before typing something into her laptop. “Has the day been treating you well? You know, with the exception of blowing up Yuna’s toilet.”

“Hey, the squirt asked for it,” Ryujin answered with a soft smirk gracing her lips. “Besides, she probably told you that she apparently has plans for the place.”

“Which is why you’ve come here to ask for gift ideas I presume.”

“Pft, right. Like you’d know what to give the princess better than her cousin.”

“You're right, though I also wouldn't mention to the others that you had reached out if in fact you were.”

Her smile remained plastered on her face as Ryujin rolled her eyes. Of course, Chaeryoung was right, but that was no reason for her to gloat.

“I just figured the squirt would be busy taking care of other things.”

“Of course you did,” Chaeryoung responded with just the slightest hint of sarcasm as her gaze remained locked on her computer screen.

“Watcha doin’ there anyways?”

“I’m working on the script for my next podcast.”

“You really obsess over that thing, don’t you?”

“I suppose I have convinced myself of the necessity that I update it frequently,” Chaeryoung responded as she took another sip of her coffee. “After all, despite the argument that education is a right, it is obvious that not everyone is given the same educational opportunities which is forcing our nation to live in constructed ignorance to further promote our elitist society. The internet is the closest entity to a common space since the ancient Greeks and yet it is constantly becoming more and more privatized to further promote the exclusiveness of a diversity of knowledge.”

“You know, you don’t need to throw every word you know at me to let me know you’re smart as hell.”

Chaeryoung gave a sigh as she shook her head.

“I apologize for that. I, too, am a byproduct of elitism.”

“Don’t worry, I knew that much.”

Silence settled over them before Chaeryoung released a giggle.

“I suppose I should also apologize for getting you sidetracked. You came here seeking my help, yes?”

Ryujin gave a scoffing chuckle.

“I never asked for help… but since we’re already here, let's snoop on the princess a little.”

* * *

DING DONG

Ryjuin stepped from one foot to the other as she waited for the door to finally throw itself open. She hated waiting.

Especially waiting alone.

Especially waiting in front of someone’s house.

She gave a groan as it took every fiber of her being to not bang the fucking door down and-

CREAK

“Well whadaya know?”

“Fuck off,” Ryujin answered with an eyeroll. “I only showed up cuz I got bored waiting at Rustin's.”

“Yeah you convince yourself that,” Yeji answered with a smile before locking up the door. “You ready to head?”

“I’m fucking here, aren’t I?”

“Aw don’t be so pissy,” Yeji answered as she pulled out her vape. “You need a hit?”

Ryujin gave a shrug before grabbing the vape and inhaling deeply. She let the smoke exit her lungs as she handed it back to Yeji who mimicked the movement.

“So, you know what you’re getting ‘the princess?’”

Ryujin rolled her eyes.

“It’s none of your business.”

“So, that’s a no,” Yeji answered with another inhale of her vape. “Guess we’re all on the same page then.”

“Whatever dude. Besides, the only thing I’d be able to afford giving her is a load of shit.”

“Hey, it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Ryujin rolled her eyes as Yeji gave a chuckle. “Guess i know what I'm getting you for your birthday.”

“Haha! Dude, my brother would be sooooo fucking pissed if you stank up the house!”

“You know, I feel bad for the guy,” Ryujin answered with a smirk. “He’s gotta put up with your wild ass.”

“Hey! I’m responsible! I can take care of myself!” Yeji exclaimed as she returned the vape to her pocket. “Besides, I don’t pull shit nearly half as wild as you!”

“What can I say?” Ryujin answered with a light chuckle. “I’m one of a kind.”

“And we're all so grateful you are,” Yeji stated with a laugh. “I don’t know if the world could handle more of you.”

Ryujin rolled her eyes as they entered the mall and began to window shop. Yuna and Chaeryoung showed up later, but Ryujin barely paid them any mind. She was too busy inspecting every article of clothing, movie and random trinket she passed by as she tried to determine if it would be a worthwhile gift, if Lia would like it, if it was worth convincing one of them to buy it so that she’d _have_ something to give to Lia.

Eventually, she left a trio of very disappointed individuals. They were all more than willing to help her get Lia something. She knew that for a fact, but she also knew she wouldn’t be caught dead actually asking for it. She wasn't even sure why this was bothering her so badly. After all, her and Lia could barely be considered friends.

And it's not like she had anything worthwhile to offer anyways.

* * *

It had been one week.

A full seven days at that!

Seven full days of everyone ghosting her.

Sure, she understood that things happen. Yeji works, Yuna’s in summer school, Chaeryoung’s parents keep her on a tight schedule and, apparently, Ryujin has scheduled demolition projects that she must engage in for reasons unknown. Lia understood it, her friends were busy.

She gave a scoff. If she could even consider them her friends.

She groaned as she held her head in her hands before her eyes glanced at the lower drawer where she hid away her college guides. Just a few weeks ago she was tearing through the pages to find a college that would take her as far away from Greenstone as possible, but as soon as the opportunity to leave presented itself she was desperate to stay. She opened the drawer gingerly as she pulled out one of the books, letting her fingers graze the cover ever so gently. She released a sigh.

She _knew_ why she wanted to leave Greenstone. She wanted to get out of her parents’ hold and make her own decisions. Moving to Los Cielos would’ve made that even less possible. Of course, that begged the question, how much of a hold did her parents actually have on her in Greenstone?

Lia’s thumb ran over the letters on the cover.

What was the real reason she wanted to leave?

CRASH

She screamed as she ducked under her desk. Glass fell like rain in her bedroom as she struggled to calm herself. Was someone breaking in? Was this supposed to be an attack? Should she stay there trying to hide or should she call someone for help?!

“My bad!”

Lia’s hands immediately moved from her ears to curl in front of her as she strangled the imaginary neck of the owner of the voice. She immediately groaned as she stomped her way towards the window.

“SHIN RYUJIN!!!”

“Hey princess.”

Lia's fingers gripped the window frame as Ryujin gave her the same snide smirk she always seemed to carry.

“Why the hell did you smash my window?!?!!?”

“Fuck, I already said 'my bad' princess. Besides, it’s not like I could use the door.”

“So, you broke my window?!”

“Hey, I had to get your attention somehow. Also, why are your windows that fucking breakable? I figured rich people like you could afford the military shit.”

“The stature of my house’s windows are irrelevant! Besides, you could’ve just sent me a text!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t feel like it.”

Lia gave a groan as she shook her head.

“Okay, well, why are you here? And it better not be ‘because I felt like it!’”

“Well, that' why I'm here.”

Lia groaned with her hands in her face as she refused to look at whatever teasing smirk Ryujin would be sporting this time.

“Oh, but also the Hussey Hole’s back up and everyone’s already there if you wanna come over. Anyways, enjoy your life.”

Lia shook her face out of her hands as she struggled to comprehend what Ryujin had said. “Wait! The Hussey Hole’s open?!”

“Yeah.”

“Well-! Then-! Wait for me then!”

“You su-“

“Yes! You better sit your ass right there Ryujin or I swear to God you will regret it!”

She heard Ryujin’s disbelieving chuckles echo in the background as she carefully hurried to get her shoes on before wading back across her glass covered bedroom floor.

“Ms. Choi, is everything alright?”

“Yes Mrs. Stewart,” Lia rushed out as she hurriedly brushed past.

“But I thought I heard-”

“Everything’s fine!” Lia shouted a little too quickly. “I’m going to visit Chaeryoung for a bit.”

“Well, don’t forget-”

“Curfew! I know!”

She rushed out the door before slamming it shut and running towards where she knew Ryujin would be before jumping onto her back.

“HOLY-!!”

“SHHHHHH!!!”

Lia shushed Ryujin as she pressed one of her gloved fingers to Ryujin’s lips while still straddling her back.

“Consider this payback for breaking my window.”

Lia was certain she could feel Ryujin’s eyeroll. “What? You’re shitty attempt at jumping me?”

“No,’ Lia answered as she tried to suppress the smile she knew Ryujin couldn’t see. “Instead, you’re carrying me to the Hussey Hole.”

“PFFT! You’re fucking crazy princess!”

“Not the first time you said that to me,” Lia answered playfully as she adjusted herself on Ryujin’s back to get more comfortable. “Now, I do believe we are late to being somewhere.”

Ryujin gave a light chuckle as Lia watched her shake her head. “I swear princess, you’re the fucking worst.”

“At least now we have a mutual understanding of each other,” Lia answered with a wide grin. “Now, onward!”

Ryujin gave a sigh before finally moving forward with a chuckle. “You’re lucky Yuna’s on my ass right now.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure what surprises me more: that you’re actually carrying me to the Hussey Hole or that you're doing so because you're apparently afraid of a fourteen-year old.”

“It’s better not to question those things. Makes me feel less like putting up with your bullshit.”

Lia gave a light giggle before falling back into silence, struggling to decide if she should question Ryujin more or if she should just enjoy the ride. She ended up opting for the latter, hugging Ryujin’s shoulders slightly tighter as she nestled her head against Ryujin's shoulder. Times like these she felt like Ryujin was more a teddy bear than an actual person. It was nice.

It was also too short lived.

THUMP

“We’re here princess.”

Lia groaned. “You could’ve at least had the decency to tell me you were letting go.”

“Why would I do that?”

Lia glared at the same teasing smirk Ryujin wore a little too often as she internally rolled her eyes. She supposed there was only so much she could expect from the other woman who was now pounding on the door.

“Open up assholes! I brought the hostage.”

Lia rolled her eyes at that one. “Is that why you’ve been acting so violently today?”

“No, I’m just always like this.”

Lia moved to retort but then thought against it. After all, the only interactions she’d had with Ryujin were her standing on cars, smoking her life away and then turning her mother’s formal dinner into a disaster. At least, those were the only sober memories she had of Ryujin but she knew that the other memory wouldn’t exactly give her any proof against Ryujin’s statement even if it wasn’t fuzzier than all the stuffed animals Yuna liked to collect in the Hussey Hole bedroom.

Besides, it was better not to dwell on that night. It lead to thoughts that led to ideas that were… complicated… that had become even more so ever since-

“SUUUUUURRRRRPRRRIIIIIIIIIISSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!”

Confetti fell from the air as Lia became absolutely frozen in disbelief at what she saw. The entire room was decorated with streamers and balloons as the dying shout was replaced with Yuna’s iron lungs blowing the life out of a party blower that was leaving an incredibly obnoxious trumpeting sound ringing in the awkward silence that everyone else left. Lia was certain it was a full minute before Yuna had to take another large inhale as they motioned to continue their trumpeting. Thankfully, Ryujin prevented it as she snatched the blower out of Yuna’s hand, tore the paper from the plastic reed and returned the tube back to Yuna. Yuna looked at it with a mournful gaze before taking it and blowing sadly into the now silent tube.

“Damn Ryujin, that was a mood killer.”

“It had to be done.”

“Dammit, I should’ve known to buy more than one of these things. Now how am I supposed to celebrate the party?!”

Chaeryoung gave a light laugh before turning back to Lia. “So, were you sufficiently surprised?”

“I am not only surprised, but I am absolutely bewildered by the whole purpose of all of this,” Lia answered honestly as she noticed Yuna’s beer collection all laid out on the counter and a stack of three presents on the ottoman in the living room. “Are we celebrating the rebirth of Yuna’s toilet?”

Yuna immediately laughed as she posed triumphantly before the newcomer. “Of course not! The toilet was perfectly fine!... Barely.”

“Besides," Yeji commented with a smile. "If we threw a party every time something was fixed Ryujin would never stop destroying shit.”

“As if,” Ryujin answered with a scoff. “You’d wreck the whole fucking place then blame it on me just to give Yuna something to buy more booze for.”

“No-!… Actually… that doesn’t sound like too bad an idea.”

Ryujin rolled her eyes before Lia panned the room once more.

“Okay… so then… what is all this for?”

“Psh, isn’t it obvious?”

Lia quirked an eyebrow before Yuna shouted, jumping with arms widespread.

“THIS IS YOUR OFFICIAL WELCOME PARTY!!!”

Lia wasn’t sure she could comprehend it. They all did all of this? All for her?

“We also heard that your birthday was a couple weeks ago, so we also decided we may as well throw you a belated birthday celebration.”

“What?”

“Yeah! We even got you some presents!”

“Wait, those are for me?”

"Of course Lia!" Yuna announced with a bright grin as they dragged their cousin by the hand. "What kind of a birthday would it be without presents!"

Lia's jaw hung open as Yeji suddenly materialized right next to her. "Don't get your hopes up too high. None of us had any idea what to get you. Well, none of us but Yuna."

"What can I say? No one knows Lia like her favorite cousin!"

"Who said you're her favorite?"

"Uh, I did and this is my house so anyone who disagrees can get the fuck out."

"'Kay, bye."

"NOOOO!!! RYUJIN!!! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!!!!"

Lia couldn't help but laugh as Yuna draped herself over Ryujin's arm to use their whole body to keep her still as Ryujin tried _very_ hard to hide her amusement. Lia couldn't help but feel like Ryujin seemed happier somehow, but she couldn't place why she thought that or why Ryujin would seem that way. She dismissed the thought for now. Apparently there were other things she had to attend to.

Like presents.

"Here's the one I got you. I hope you like it."

Lia smiled widely as she thanked Chaeryoung before slowly unraveling the gift.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? How did you know that Roxanne Mayweather was my favorite author?!"

Chaeryoung just gave her same tempered smile as she took a sip of her beer. "I apologize, but I'm sworn to secrecy on my sleuthing strategies."

Lia gave a laugh as she dismissed the thought. Her parents never let her read 'garbage literature' and she had so wanted to read the fifth volume of _On the Brink of Life_ for far too long, but the library never seemed to get it. And now it was finally hers!

"Thank you so much Chaeryoung! I absolutely love it!"

"HEEEEEY!!!"

Yuna suddenly showed up, leaping over the couch to sit next to Lia, inspecting the evidence in Lia's hands and pouting at their best friend.

"Chaeryoung! How could you start the gift opening without us!"

"Yeah! Don't you know some of us are working hard to keep this spazzo contained?!"

Yuna swatted at Yeji who wore a bright smile as Chaeryoung rolled her eyes.

"I simply thought it unfair to force Lia to wait until you all had settled down. That being said, she only opened my gift, so you all are free to give yours."

"Sweet! Then mine next!"

"Wha-! Yeji!"

"What? You're the cousin right? So yours should come last anyway."

"But-! Ugh! Fine!"

"Fuck yeah! Let's do this!"

Yeji immediately bounded over the couch before grabbing the largest gift that was there.

"Here! I really hope you like it! I wasn't totally sure what to give you."

Lia gave a light giggle. "I'm sure it'll be great."

She slowly unwrapped the box before gingerly cutting the tape to reveal what was inside.

"Aw, it's adorable!"

"Haha, thanks! Yuna mentioned you always wanted a cat so I figured I'd get you the next best thing."

Lia pulled out the fluffy yellow stuffed animal that looked like it was likely designed after a cartoon pet rather than an actual cat breed but Lia didn't mind. She hugged the toy and relished how soft it was before turning back to Yeji with a smile.

"I love it."

"That's good to hear!"

"Okay! My turn!"

Yeji rolled her eyes as Yuna immediately bounced to the table and grabbed the final box before bounding back to Lia.

"Here you go!"

Lia had to reorient herself to the scene with Yuna's sudden movements before she could register that Yuna was back in the seat right next to her.

"Come on! Open it!"

"I'm getting to it Yuna, have some patience."

"NEVER!!!"

Lia rolled her eyes as she stripped away the final scrap of wrapping paper before her fingers gingerly brushed against the mini piano inside.

"It's…"

"Wait! You gotta play it!"

Yuna immediately wound the key as the music box began to play a soft lullaby that was always a favorite from her childhood.

She was completely beside herself.

"This is incredible Yuna. All of this is! I…"

She paused, her eyes turning to the warm smiles that lit up the room as she fought against the lump in her throat.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't feel like you have to say anything," Yuna responded as they moved to wrap an arm around Lia's shoulders. The gesture was short lived when Lia wrapped her arms around Yuna to pull them into the tightest hug she could manage. Yuna happily returned the embrace.

"Aw, group hug time!"

As did Yeji.

As well as Chaeryoung.

Lia gave a giggle. "I didn't realize you were a group hug person Chaeryoung."

"Why wouldn't I be? I am all for supporting all forms of communal togetherness."

"Yeah, yeah, we've all heard your lectures, but this is party time, not school time. So let's turn this place the fuck up!" Yeji announced as she moved to the speaker.

"Hey! I thought we agreed I'd get to pick the first song!"

"Sorry Yuna, losers weepers. Now, to kick off this night we're gonna do-!"

"I suppose the quiet had to die at some point tonight."

"With those two hosting the party it was inevitable," Chaeryoung answered with a light smile. "I hope it doesn't cause you too much of a headache."

"I think I'll be alright," Lia answered with a light smile as she watched Yeji try to keep the speaker away from Yuna's swiping hands. At least Yuna found someone who was able to match their energy. Of course, Lia couldn't help but notice that their little crew of chaos just happened to be one short.

"Are you alright Lia?"

"Yeah," she answered softly as her eyes turned to the window to see Ryujin drinking a beer on the balcony. "Is it alright if I excuse myself for a moment?"

"Of course. After all, it is your party."

"Thanks," Lia answered with a small smile before she rose from her seat. It was a short walk to the balcony and she couldn't help but wonder how no one seemed to notice Ryujin sneak out earlier or even mention her absence. She opened and closed the door as quietly as she could, but not quietly enough as Ryujin turned to face her. The gaze was immediately retracted as Ryujin returned her gaze to the building ahead and took a swig from her beer.

"Hey princess."

"Hello Ryujin," Lia answered as she moved to lean against the railing next to Ryujin. Silence reigned over them as Ryujin continued to sip on her beer can.

"What are you doing out here?"

"A whole lotta nothing."

She drank the beer in the same methodical way she tended to smoke, though Lia couldn't help but find it strange to see Ryujin with a beer can instead of her usual drug. Lia pushed that thought to the side. That wasn't what was really pressing on Lia's mind right now.

"Then why don't you join the party inside?"

Ryujin's head swayed as if it were balancing the options of how to answer that question. Finally Ryujin shrugged.

"Just don't feel like it."

Lia gave a thoughtful hum as she eyed Ryujin suspiciously. Eventually, she shrugged it off before taking a seat.

"You never feel like being social apparently."

"Hey, don't _you_ have some fucking party to be at?"

"As I've been informed, it's _my_ party so I get to do as I wish."

Ryujin gave a scoffing chuckle as she shook her head.

"Spoken like a true princess."

Lia rolled her eyes but didn't get the chance to retort before Ryujin broke the silence.

"By the way, do rich kids ever check their mailboxes?"

Lia rolled her eyes. "And why does that even matter?"

"I dunno, I'm just curious," Ryujin answered before crushing the can in her hand. "Besides, I know you know how to cook, so maybe I just wanna know if you trained yourself to get the mail too."

Lia smacked Ryujin's calf who laughed, whether at her own comment or her reaction Lia wasn't sure. She sighed before deeply inhaling the cool summer air that befell them during the night. It was soothing.

"Hey! What are you two bums doing out here?!"

"Yeah, I didn't plan and host a party just for forty percent of the guests to bail, now get back in here!"

They both were dragged back into the apartment with Lia giggling at Ryujin's begrudgingness. The rest of the night slipped away into loud music and light booze as the party continued on. Yeji and Yuna continued to provide the vast majority of the energy with their loud singing and dragging everyone to the dance floor-living room. Chaeryoung joined in with much less energy but much more grace than a drunken dance would probably ever see. Ryujin continued to heckle from the sidelines until Yeji finally challenged her to a drinking contest, where, if Yeji won, Ryujin would have to dance. It ended with Yeji being deemed to incapacitated to walk home and Yuna deciding to stay with her at the Hussey Home, shouting to everyone 'who's the babysitter now!' And Lia drank in every moment of it as she set the beer can aside to make sure she didn't 'pull a Yeji.' After all, she told Mrs. Stewart she would be home and she desperately didn't want to push the envelope just in case it'd burst the lucky break she got in just being there.

She hated having to leave, but it was unfortuantely necessary. Of course, she found it just as difficult functioning somewhat tipsy as it was hungover, but she managed. She always found a way to manage.

At least, she usually did, but her house was so ridiculously huge it made the whole trip aggravating! It was like walking through a desert swearing the next oasis was only a few hundred yards away just for it to never come any closer. Honestly, she hadn't even reached her mailbox and-!

She immediately paused as she stared at the little metallic cube that sat next to her property's gate.

_Do rich people ever check their mailboxes?_

_And why does that even matter?_

Her heart dropped as she walked forward. She thought the question was rhetorical, or maybe even just inane, but now she began to think it was hypothetical. Hypothetically, would Lia bother checking her mailbox? Hypothetically, what would Lia even find?

She reached in before her fingers grazed against a piece of paper. It was folded neatly, unlike the crumpled ball Yuna told her Yeji found the day Ryujin ran away. Lia made a mental note to herself that Ryujin may just communicate more through mailboxes than through any other mode of communication.

She gave a sigh before shutting the mailbox and heading into her house. She scrutinized her room, noting that no one had cleaned up the broken glass. Of course, Ryujin's announcement came later than most of the housekeeping usually did so it wasn't surprising. She should probably clean it up anyway since she gave housekeeping enough of a headache on her actual birthday. She finally turned her gaze to the paper, noting it was completely blank on all sides which made her wonder if it was even for her.

Guess there was only one way to find out.

She opened it up as her grin cracked the dams in her eyes. Inside was a drawing of the five of them, Yeji and Yuna with their usual enthusiastic expressions, Chaeryoung with a tempered grin, and Lia with the brightest smile she'd ever seen on herself as the four of them clanked their beer cans together with Ryujin sitting on an armrest in the background already downing the vile liquid that what it lacked in taste made up for in togetherness. The picture itself was drawn in an oval that had an elaborate frame and was surrounded by the words _Welcome to the Hussey Hole_ in a cursive font that would get thicker in places to curve into star points.

It was the perfect gift.

They all were.

She moved to her drawer to get some mounting putty before posting the picture right above her bed as she wound up the music box, snuggled with her now dubbed kitten Whiskers and hunkered down to some teenage trash literature about vampire romance before she shut the book to release a happy sigh.

She was so incredibly grateful that Yuna fought so hard for them. It would've been so easy to have left Lia to her own devices where she'd wait until she was in college to figure out friends and relationships and all the other things too complicated for a high school teen in a heteronormatized household, but it wouldn't have been the same.

She had friends now.

And she knew that no matter where she went she never would've found anyone like them.


	10. You Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I don't really have much to say, but I would like to once again thank everyone for their support! It means so much that people continue to enjoy this fic and I'm always excited to see everyone's comments! Thank you all so much for the feedback and compliments and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of The Time of Our Lives =)

Yuna stared at herself in the mirror as she gave a sad sigh.

This wasn't going to work.

The foundation she used was way too dark for her complexion. Or, maybe it was too bright and that's why it looked like she smeared Cheeto dust all underneath her cheekbone. She groaned as rested her head on her arms in the vanity. She always thought make-up was stupid, but once she had her eyes opened to all the possibilities she could do with it, she began wishing she would've bothered learning it earlier like all the other femme-bodied folx that identified as female 24/7.

She sighed loudly as she kept her gaze focused on the mirror, not focusing on herself, but on the girl rustling around in the bed. Yuna couldn't help but smile as she turned towards the waking form who looked absolutely confused by her surroundings.

"Good morning starshine!"

Yeji blinked about five times as the grin Yuna wore got just slightly wider.

"The Earth says hello!"

"Well... no offense, but can the Earth fuck off for a second?" Yeji asked as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm still trying to figure shit out."

"Oh! I can help you with that!". Yuna announced as she bounced in her seat. "So we threw a party for Lia last night and you were _kind of_ a bitch for not letting me use the speaker, but whatever. Anyways, everyone started dancing but Ryujin so you challenged her to a drinking contest-"

"Fuuuuuuck. Why didn't anyone stop me?"

"I mean, I thought it was an awesome idea."

"But Ryujin doesn't do party games! She just trolls the fuck outta the dumbasses who challenge her! She probably just sat there and watched me get shit faced!"

"Yeah, but you broke your drinking record of seven cans under a minute! How could I stop you when you were on such a roll?!"

"I did?!" Yeji answered as she hummed lowly. "I still feel like I'm forgetting something though…"

"Well, then you started throwing up off the balcony so we made you stay the night here."

"That makes sense now," Yeji responded through her yawn that morphed into a groan.

"Shit."

"You've got Ibuprofen on the nightstand by you."

Yeji grabbed the bottle that had a glass of water next to it before downing two pills and chugging the liquid. "Thanks Yuna."

"Of course! I didn't earn my ‘number one babysitter’ ribbon for nothing!"

Yeji looked at the ribbon Yuna pointed at that she posted on the corner of her bedframe. It was made with blue construction paper and colored with yellow crayon as the words OFFICIALLY THE BABYSITTER NOW we're neatly scrawled in black sharpee.

"Meh, I guess that's accurate."

"Thanks! I worked super hard on it!"

"I bet you did," Yeji answered with a smile before laying back in the bed. "Ugh, I don't wanna get up."

"Then don't!"

"Can't," Yeji answered with a grimace. "I've got therapy in… what time is it anyways?"

"Uhhhhh…. 9:02."

"Shit," Yeji answered with a groan as she sat back up to scratch her head. "Guess I better get dressed then."

"You have therapy this early?!"

"It's what happens when you reschedule for some spazzo to throw a surprise party," Yeji answered with a grin. "The things you push off to party always come back to you later."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I haven't even started my 12 page essay on _To Kill a Mockingbird._ "

"When's that due?"

"Two days."

"You still got time."

"Yeah, but, let's be real, I'm not starting that shit till 3 the morning it's due."

Yeji gave a laugh. "Spoken like a true procrastinator."

"Damn straight!"

Yeji shook her head chuckling as Yuna watched her go to the closet and pull out some clothes that they stockpiled for 'emergency slumber parties.'

"I'll be right back."

"Yeji, wait!"

Yeji paused at the door as Yuna fidgetted at the vanity.

"I… I don’t mind... I mean, you can change here…”

Yuna paused for a moment as she sratched the back of her head to distract from her awkwardness.

“I mean… you know… if you're comfortable…"

Yeji sighed heavily as Yuna left the comment to die.

"Yuna, I… I know what you're trying to do, and... don't get me wrong I do appreciate it, it's just… I'd just rather change in the bathroom, you know?"

"Y-Yeah! Totally! I just, just thought I'd let you know..."

"Yeah," Yeji answered with a slight smile. "I get you."

Yuna's lips curled but it wasn't necessarily in a smile as she watched her friend by the door.

"Look, I'll be back 'kay?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Yeji left the room as Yuna turned back to the vanity.

That was super stupid.

She sighed. Yeji said she understood, but Yuna couldn't help but feel like she didn't. Or, at least, she didn't fully understand. Of course, maybe Yuna was at fault thinking she'd understand Yeji more than anyone. After all, Yeji was the person who helped her most in exploring her genderfluid identity, especially after things with Chaeryoung....

Yuna shook her head as she slapped her cheeks. That was a while ago. Besides, everything was better now!

No point in dwelling on the past.

"Ahhhh, dude, I don't know about you but I'm so ready for this day to be done already."

Yuna gave a light chuckle.

Everything was better now.

"Hey, don't say that! There's still plenty of time to fuck shit up!"

"Like your face?"

"Ugh, I know! I should just wipe it all off and go bareface," Yuna announced as she leaned her head against the vanity before turning to Yeji with a mischievous smile. "Unless you wanna finish it for me."

"You are so fucking needy!" Yeji announced with a laugh. "Honestly, how do you get by without us?"

"I don't! I just sit around moping until one of you comes around!"

Yeji gave a sigh at Yuna's bright smile.

"Alright."

"YES!!!"

"Shit, but pipe down if I'm helping you," Yeji answered with a groan. “And get me some wipes so I can fix your face."

Yuna handed Yeji a face wipe who began dabbing it against Yuna's skin as, for a rare moment, Yuna sat perfectly still. She kept her eyes closed as she felt Yeji's gentle hands go to work as her voice became a gentle hum of what she was doing, describing the lines she was drawing with the blush to create the desired feminine effect and commenting on how despite how rich Yuna was she always managed to buy the shittiest cosmetics. Yuna couldn't help but smile at that one, even with Yeji scolding her for moving her lips as she was coloring them in. Yuna didn't whine like she normally would though, instead focusing on the the way Yeji's eyebrows furrowed anytime she scrutinized a part of the make-up she did, or how light Yeji's fingers would be when they cupped Yuna's chin to hold her head in place, or the way Yeji's eyes would light up whenever she decided how to fix a blemish. There was something about these moments that brought out a side of Yeji that Yuna loved watching, as the girl pressed on with passionate seriousness.

"Alright, I think that does it," Yeji announced as her bright smile returned to her face. "All set to break some hearts. Or... some fingers if needed."

Yuna turned towards the vanity mirror as the light seemed to catch her face and cause it to glow to accentuate the contours that Yeji colored in. She looked absolutely flawless.

"Yeji, this looks incredible!"

"I know," Yeji answered with a cocky smile. "That's why you hired me, right?"

"But for real though," Yuna mumbled as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Well, get off your lazy ass and learn to do your own makeup," Yeji responded with a smile. "You're not gonna get any better if you keep asking me to do it."

"I know, but I also know you never say no," Yuna answered with a large grin. "You love painting my face too much."

"Yeah sure you convince yourself that."

"I don't need to. I know it for a fact that-!"

BRIIIIIIII-

"Oh shit! I gotta get to class!"

Yuna hurriedly grabbed her phone, tie and backpack before booking it towards the door.

"See you tonight Yeji! Love ya!"

"Huh? Oh, wait! Yuna-!"

"Sorry, running late! Tell me later!"

And with that Yuna slammed the door as she rushed down the stairs leading out of the apartment building with the biggest smile on her face. Sure, she has school, but after that it was going to be another funtastic day with all her friends at the Hussey Hole.

She couldn't wait for it.

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome back to another installation of _Judy Lee and the Responsibility of Us_ . For today's broadcast, I'd like to bring up a concept known as 'Epistemology of Ignorance.' This term was first popularized by Michel Foucault when he began to describe the ways in which power perpetuates itself within society. Prior to Foucault's book _Discipline and Punish_ many epistemology scholars were divided into two ideas as to how we obtain knowledge, one of which is described as being a posteriori, or, knowledge gained through experiencing the world around us. Of course, Foucault notes that because we cannot possibly experience everything that we can potentially know about the world we rely on authoritative figures to provide knowledge for us, leading to his popular term 'knowledge-power.' Now, what makes knowledge-power important is that because we rely on authority figures to communicate to us what knowledge they gain, they are also at liberty to omit certain facts with many being none the wiser. This privileged position of determining what information isn't deemed worthwhile knowledge to share, or is considered knowledge that should be actively hidden, leads to what Foucault terms 'Epistemology of Ignorance.'"

Chaeryoung hit pause as she quickly took a sip from her water bottle before turning back.

"Now, many of us may already recognize how Epistemology of Ignorance can play a part in our academic institutions. We experience this any time a health class ignores queer identities, a history class ignores the contributions and human rights violations of people of color, and when all the literature read in a Language Arts class are by white male authors. These are large scale instances of institutionalized ignorance that, although definitely a major issue, is not the main focus of this broadcast. Instead, I'd like to delve into how language is utilized as a major vehicle to-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Chaeryoung turned to her window and sighed as she saw the happily waving Yuna hanging from a tree in front of her window.

Good thing she knew better than to do her podcasts live.

She took off her headphones and opened the window, letting Yuna roll through the windowsill with a light giggle.

"Thanks Chae! I was worried you'd leave me hanging there." She giggled again as her bangs splayed across her face. "Get it? 'Hanging?'"

"I'm very well aware of the intent behind your vocabulary choice, Yuna," Chaeryoung answered dryly. "Is there something you need?"

"Uh, yeah!" Yuna announced as she hopped to her feet. "I need to hang out with my best friend!"

"Well that will have to wait," Chaeryoung deadpanned as she shut her window. "I'm in the middle of recording my broadcast."

"Awwwww, but can't that wait?!"

"Yuna, you know that I set aside every third Thursday of the month to record and post my broadcast."

"Yeah, I know," Yuna answered with a groan. "Of course, I still think that's a stupid rule. I mean, that's right during Thanksgiving!"

"That's the fourth Thursday Yuna."

"Oh yeah!". Yuna piped as she watched Chaeryoung slowly return to her computer. "But pleeeeease! I mean, it's summer! You can get away with posting one a _little_ late, can't you?!"

"You know I don't compromise my podcast Yuna," Chaeryoung stated evenly. "I do this out of passion not obligation, and unless there was a major emergency occurring I would not put my podcast on hold."

"What do you consider a ' _major_ ' emergency?"

Chaeryoung simply glared at Yuna who immediately raised her hands.

"Hey hey! I was kidding! I know your podcast is important to you and I respect that. There'll be no more distractions from me. Promise!"

Chaeryoung gave a sigh as she turned back to her monitor and returned her headphones to their place on her head. She replayed what she already had, before hitting record again.

"Instead, I'd like to delve into how language is utilized to-"

CLACK

" _How language is-"_

CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK

"Yuna!!!"

"Ah!" Yuna cried as she held the clacking pendulums of Chaeryoung's Newton's Cradle together. "Sorry!"

Chaeryoung sighed heavily.

"Yuna, if you wish to remain here until I finish my podcast then you need to find something that will entertain you _quietly."_

"Right!! Don't worry, Chaeryoung! You won't even know I'm here!"

Chaeryoung took a deep breath. Just relax. After all, this was just the only three hours of the day where she could dedicate it to whatever she desired without needing to leave the house and Yuna had, without prior arrangement, took it upon herself to encroach on her space and time, but it would be okay. Yuna could be patient. It shouldn't take her too long to record as long as Yuna kept herself out of trouble.

She inhaled one last time before turning back to the monitor and hitting record.

"Instead, I'd like to delve into how language is utilized as a major vehicle to to perpetuate the ignorance we experience and continues to allow for the legal oppression of all minorities in the states."

She took another sip of her water. Finally she got that line down!

"To begin this broadcast, I'd like to start with the _Declaration of Independence,_ a document written to establish to America's separation from Great Britain where Thomas Jefferson famously wrote 'all men are created equal.' As the feminist movement of the sixties and onward began to critique the way that patriarchy had embedded itself both theoretically as well as legally within the country this line became exteremley important to show how language was woven into this document to privilege men over women. As the United States claimed to become more progressive, moderates began to argue that, although the term may have originally been used exclusively, the continued use of the term ‘men’ is now meant to be an inclusive term for all ‘human’ beings. The truth of the matter is that even if the term ‘men’ is being used as shorthand for the term ‘human’ it still falls into the same trap both literally as well as etymologically speaking. As gender neutral a term as 'human' may appear to be, it's origins say otherwise, being a combination of the Latin terms 'humus' meaning "earth" and "homo" meaning 'man.' Regardless of the term used, our language privileges men as being-"

RUMBLE CLATTER CLATTER CLATTER CRASH!!!

"YUNA!?!?!"

Chaeryoung rose from her seat as she saw her debate trophies had all been knocked over and the lamp on the edge of her desk had shattered. She also noticed one of her teddy bears was suspiciously on the ground next to her trophy shelf and turned to see Yuna looking like a deer in headlights as she held another teddy bear in her hand.

"Uhhh," Yuna slowly raised a pointed finger to the bear she was holding. "They did it."

Chaeryoung clenched her fists as her shoulders tensed.

"Yuna… get out of my room now."

"Right! Sorry! Uh… do I need to take the window or…"

"Your means of exiting are irrelevant," Chaeryoung responded as her pitch rose with her frustration. "Just leave. Please."

"Right! Sorry again, I'll be sure to make it up to you!" Yuna announced as she gently placed the teddy bear back on Chaeryoung's bed. "See you later. I love you!"

"Just go!"

Yuna squeaked before she rushed out the door as Chaeryoung held her hands in her head. 

She swore, Yuna made her rethink her ideas on private property every time she made an appearance.

She gave a sigh as she looked around at the mess Yuna had left before getting back to her podcast.

After all, cleaning up her room wasn't a _major_ emergency.

And, like the popular saying goes, the show must go on.

* * *

_"Ray!"_

_He turned solemnly to the all-too familiar voice. He had hoped to avoid this encounter, however, it seemed like fate always managed to foil even his greatest of plans._

_"Ray…"_

_She breathed heavily as he watched her lithe form. It always hid a secret strength she held that always left Ray bewildered. Just as bewildered as how he could be so mesmerized by the full moon that reflected in her green eyes._

_"You're not stopping me Angela," he responded as he turned his gaze back to the sea. "This is something I have to do."_

_He could hear her heavy breaths, feel her crystal eyes on him. Perhaps it was a sign that he had grown too accustomed to her presence that he continued to stand before her watchful gaze with no use of mind tricks or seductiveness, but time seemed to have a way of changing all things._

_Even the things believed to be eternal._

_"I know better than to try to change your mind," she answered as she rose to her full height. "That's why-"_

TING

Lia blinked at the page before turning her gaze to her phone. She looked back at her book as she pursed her lips.

_“But… Angela!”_

TING

She gave a sigh. Okay, she'll see what whoever was texting her needed and then get back to-

**From Shin Yuna:**

LIAAA!!!

hang @ the hussey hole!

Lia groaned for a moment as she leaned back in her bed. She loved hanging out with her baby cousin, she really, truly did, but after the party the night before she really just wanted a day to stay home and relax.

Not that she could tell Yuna that. That'd basically be an invitation to have Yuna break her other bedroom window.

**To Shin Yuna:**

I apologize Yuna, but I'm busy and am unable to visit today.

She sent the text and immediately opened her book.

_He looked on at her with per-_

TING

TING

TING

**From Shin Yuna:**

WHAAAAA?!?!?!

BUT LIA!!!!

IT TOOK SO LONG TO HANG AGAN!!!

Lia held up her head to fight off the impeding headache.

This might've been more challenging then she thought.

**From Shin Yuna:**

im comin ovr

**To Shin Yuna:**

NOOOOOOO!!!!!

You can't come over! You know what my mother said!!!

**From Shin Yuna:**

dont worry, im super stealthy!

**To Shin Yuna:**

But… but…

Dammit! What was she supposed to say?!

**To Shin Yuna:**

Mother has me staying at Mrs. Stuart's until they can figure out who broke my window!

She held her breath as the message loaded before finally being sent. Please let Yuna get the message. Please let Yuna-

TING

**From SHIN YUNA:**

rely?

Lia typed furiously on her phone as if she expected Yuna to materialize in her room if she didn’t reply quickly enough.

**To Shin Yuna:**

Yes, so I can’t leave!

But I’ll let you know when I can hang out again. I promise!

There was a long pause as Lia stared at her phone for dear life.

TING

**From SHIN YUNA:**

K

Lia gave a relieved sigh before setting her phone down. She felt a little bad for lying to Yuna like that after everything they’d gone through in just the past few weeks.

But right now she was too far into _On the Brink of Life_ to bother thinking about anything else.

* * *

She stared down at the parchment with a gaze too intense for the paper as it flopped over the book cover.

Ryujin was done with that corner anyways.

And now, she was focused on the centerpiece. The portrait needed to be drawn to perfection as she took a slow stroke of her pencil and drew out the elliptical feature that would-

TING

SNAP

She raised her head with a groan before she glared down at her phone.

**From annoying squirt:**

RYUJIN!!!!!

**To annoying squirt:**

fuk off

She slammed down her phone as she reached for her pencil sharpener and-

TING

**From annoying squirt:**

man ur pisy

**To annoying squirt:**

im busy

so fuk off

She released another groan as she moved back to her canvas. She swore if she heard from Yuna one more time-

TING

**From annoying-**

**To annoying squirt:**

FUKIN HEL YUNA!!! I SED IM BUSY SO LEEV ME THE FUK ALONE!!!!

**From annoying squirt:**

alrite ALRITE im sry!!! I'll stop bugin u, jesus!

Ryujin gave a sigh before turning back to her parchment that had _LIA FOR PRESIDENT_ written in large old english print with a sketch of the candidate being promoted as the centerpiece.

She immediately tore it apart.

What the fuck was wrong with her?!?!

She tore at her hair as she stared at the fallen pieces of her latest work. She needed to get her shit together!

She needed some weed.

She was out of weed.

Booze.

Yeah, booze would work.

Booze and maybe some fresh air. Maybe the roof?

Yeah, that would do it.

Just leave the pencils and the phone behind so that she doesn't impulsively reread old messages from a certain 'princess' to get her thinking stupid shit again.

She was probably just being nice. No way she meant what she said honestly… right?

…

Right?

She stared at the words on her phone again as her mind screamed at her for being a fucking dumbass.

**From the princess:**

Thank you so much for your gift! I absolutely loved it!

**To the princess:**

idk wat ur takin bout

i didn't get u nethin

**From the princess:**

If you say so ;)

On a side note, you're an incredible artist! You should help me make my campaign posters!

**To the princess:**

agen no idea wat ur takin bout

She laid out a new piece of paper on her small hardcover book before she groaned at herself.

She officially graduated from being an ass to being a dumbass.

And, she'd convicne herself how stupid being a dumbass was as soon as she wiped the smile off her face.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to Padilla's! Have a great rest of your day!"

The man grumbled off as he grabbed his bag while Yeji had to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

Lameass. She was the one at work right now.

TINGALING

She gave a sigh before plastering her customer service smile back on.

"Welcome to Padilla's, how can I-"

"You can help me by quitting this job so that I don't have to be so booooooored!!!” Yuna whined as she slumped her chin onto the counter. “Also, you could’ve told me earlier that you were working today! Youngjae nearly chewed my ass out!!!"

“Well, I _tried_ to tell you, but you just told me to tell you later. Which, technically, now _is_ later,” Yeji responded with a laugh as Yuna glared at her. "And, I can’t quit. Some of us actually pay for our own shit you know."

"I've been _trying_ to tell you to get a sugar daddy, but do you ever listen to me?! _NoooOOOooo."_

"Right, and where would I find one? Your school where you fucking hate everybody?"

"It's not my fault everyone there fucking sucks!"

"Anyways, can you move over? You're holding up the line."

"I'm the only one here!"

"Yeah, and people are staring at you through the window. Oh, and there runs off another person."

"You're so mean!"

Yeji laughed at Yuna who blew her bangs out of her face in disgruntlement.

"Can't you just take a break or something so that I can talk to you?"

Yeji gave a sigh before turning back to the window through the kitchen.

"Hector, I'm taking five!"

"Alright, and while you're out tell Yuna to stop harassing you on the job!"

"How dare you!". Yuna interjected as she slammed her palms on the counter. "I'm a paying customer!"

"Are you now? I don't see your order anywhere!"

Yuna sighed, folding her arms before she grumbled.

"I'll take a grande nacho supreme."

"That'll be $7.63!"

Yeji chuckled at Yuna's childish display before she swiped the card at the register.

"Man, did Chaeryoung forget to feed you or something?"

"I bought them for you too," Yuna muttered to herself, still keeping her arms crossed. Yeji just laughed before pulling out the receipt, handing one copy to Yuna while clipping the other above the kitchen window.

"You good if I go boss?"

"Yeah, I'll have your nachos out shortly."

"Thanks a bunch!"

She threw off her apron before walking through the small door that separated the front counter from the rest of the world. She walked over to the wooden bench styled booth that Yuna had settled into and took a seat across from her.

"Alright. So, what's up?"

"Ugh, no one wants to hang out with me!"

Yeji sighed. "Yuna, people are bus-"

"I know for a fact that they're _not_ busy!" Yuna announced as she pointed accusingly at Yeji. "I mean, school's out, they don't have any jobs, and I just don't get why they don't wanna hang out with me!"

"Well, you do make us crazy sometimes."

Yuna's pout turned to a glare as Yeji laughed.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" She announced with a smile. “Look, I know school's out and all, but that doesn't mean they don't have other things going on in their lives."

"Like what?! Like, I know Chaeryoung's in love with her podcast, but she's working on that thing all the fucking time! Like, when do we get time to hang out anymore?!"

"Last night?"

"But that was last night! What about todaaaaay?!"

Yuna stretched her arms to slump on the table as she pouted at Yeji.

"You know, expecting Chaeryoung to make time for you everyday is a bit of a stretch, right?"

"Mmmm maybe..." Yuna groaned as she sat back up to hold her chin in her hand as she thought. "But what about Lia and Ryujin? I tried asking both of them and neither of them were willing to hang out!"

Yeji thanked Hector who brought over their nachos before turning back to Yuna. "They could have other things too."

"As if!". Yuna shouted, pounding the table that caused the nachos to rattle. "I know Lia well enough that she was just claiming to be busy because it's 'more polite' or some shit. And Ryujin's never fucking busy!!! Seriously, what the fuck’s going on if Ryujin’s 'too busy' to hang with me?!"

"Okay, I don't know about Lia, but Ryujin might just need some space right now. Honestly, after the party yesterday and us basically having Ryujin on the buddy system for a while, did you think everyone would be all gung-ho about hanging out again today?"

"YES!!!" Yuna shouted with palms slamming the table. "Seriously, last night was awesome!!! Why wouldn't they want to all hang out again?! I mean, you were the only one who got totally wasted and you'd come hang, right?!?!"

"Ugh, I still can't believe I fell for that," Yeji responded as she grabbed a cheesy chip that she used to scoop some sour cream and pico de gallo on. "And you know I'd totally be down to hang if I wasn't working, but you know we're both different from the rest of our friends."

"As in, we're the only normal ones?"

"As in, they like to take time for themselves too," Yeji answered as she popped the chip in her mouth. "It's nothing to take personally, it's just that they probably need a break from being social, you know?"

"I guess…" Yuna grumbled as she placed her chin on the table and stared at the massive nacho platter. "But it doesn't help me be less bored."

"I know," Yeji answered as she chomped on another chip. "But I'm here now so stop pouting and eat your damn nachos."

Yuna giggled before starting to dig into the platter. It seemed to help her cheer up a little that they were able to spend at least _this_ time together. It was a good thing Hector was so chill, otherwise, Yeji would've been left in an awkward position between her friend and her job.

"So, what are your plans after here?"

"I don't know…" Yuna drawled as she stared at the guac dripping off her chip. "I mean, it's way to early to go home so..."

"Why don't you go to the club?"

"Hell no! You know I _hate_ going there alone!"

"But this could be your chance to make more friends!"

"Pft. I have friends."

"Okay, but make more friends who aren't fucking introverts who have to shut themselves in for a week after one party."

Yuna sighed. That did sound nice, but… the club? Alone?

"Just think about it, alright?" Yeji stated as she got up from her seat. "I gotta get back to work. Text me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Yeji sighed, leaving Yuna to mopingly stare at the nacho platter before her. She should be the one complaining. She had to work!

She snuck a peak at the clock before groaning.

And she only six more hours to go.

* * *

She sat solemnly at the table as she slurped down her chocolate milkshake.

This fucking sucked!

Chaeryoung kicked her out, Lia and Ryujin bailed and Yeji was too fucking busy to do anything!

And worst of all, no one even complimented her on her haircut. Seriously, didn't anyone care that she had bangs now?!

Apparently not. Of course, it was a spur of the moment thing, but still! Her friends should've noticed that as well as the fact that she didn't start trying to contact them until a whole forty-five minutes after her classes had ended. Like, seriously?! Didn't anybody fucking care?!

…

Maybe they just didn't like hanging out with her…

NO! No, stupid thought! They were all just… doing their own thing… apparently.

She released a sigh.

She was such a fucking mess.

Seriously, she has to spend one day alone and all of a sudden it's the end of the world.

...

Well, it wasn't the end of the _actual_ world, but Yuna's world felt pretty bleak right now.

She just hated being alone.

"Hey…"

She turned her gaze up but she didn't have to raise her gaze too much. The boy addressing her was probably a good four inches shorter than she would be standing. He had soft green eyes and shaggy black hair that looked frayed from too much indecisiveness around a workable hair color.

Something she could relate to very easily.

She gave a soft smile as she leaned her head into her palm. "Hey. Need something?"

"Oh, ah, not really," he answered bashfully. Yuna couldn't help but think that the way he rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks flushed and his voice squeaked was actually pretty adorable. "I… well, my name's Coal. I sit behind you in Ms. Callister's class."

Yuna's eyes narrowed. She didn't really pay attention to the people who sat behind her. Which, being assigned to the front row, meant that was just about everybody in the class.

"I mean, I sit… like… waaay behind you."

The lightbulb went off in Yuna's head as she clapped her hands. "Oh yeah! You're the kid who sits in the corner! You said your name's Cole?"

"Yeah, and it's spelled with an 'A' 'L' not an 'L' 'E.'"

"Huh?" Yuna tilted her head as the gears worked in her brain. "Ooh, like the shit I get in my stocking every Christmas."

"I mean, that's one way to think of it," he answered with a giggling chuckle that was just too contagious. Seriously, who was this guy?!

"By the way, your bangs look great."

"Thank you!" Yuna exclaimed loudly with the biggest smile on her face. "Seriously, none of my friends even noticed! Apparently they were ‘too busy with other things’ to bother caring."

"What a bunch of lameasses," he responded with a laugh as Yuna couldn't help but giggle at how dorky his swearing sounded with the pitch of his voice. It wasn't his fault his voice hadn't developed yet.

"By the way, Yuna, I was wondering… do you have any plans for Friday."

Yuna blinked twice, then blinked three more times as she tried to comprehend what he just asked.

"Um… say again?"

"I mean, like, to hang out! I mean, if you want to! I… I mean, you're just… you know, you seem super cool and-!"

Yuna half listened to his erratic ranting before honing in on laughter happening at a table behind Coal that caused her to immediately snarl.

Watching them, from about two tables behind Coal, was Brian Mackey and Parker Jones.

"Yeah the fuck right!” Yuna responded as she rose from her seat. “Let me guess, those assholes put you up to this shit didn't they?"

"Huh?" Coal turned around to find Parker Jones and Brian Mackey who were waving him on. "I-I mean, they said you'd- "

"Of course! I should've known you were just another Academy asshole."

"Yuna-!"

She dumped the rest of her chocolate milkshake on his head as it dripped slowly down his face while she gave a satisfied smirk.

"Sorry I couldn't join you for your dinner date, but I hope you enjoyed the dessert."

She slammed the cup back on the counter as she stormed off to the sound of laughter raging behind her.

And to think, she almost gave Coal a chance.

* * *

She slammed the door to her bedroom shut as she rushed over to her bathroom counter. Time to get all the crap off her face and sleep away the rest of the evening.

There wasn't anything more worth being awake for anyway.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence."

Yuna groaned as she continued to scrub at her face. Apparently, closed doors weren't a strong enough hint that she didn't want to see anybody.

"Leave me alone Hana."

"Hey, is that how you talk to your older sister?"

"I can say worse things if that'll make you happy enough to leave," Yuna challenged as she glared at Hana through the mirror. Her sister wore a knowing smirk as she leaned against the doorframe to her room.

"Oh, I'm not doubting that. After all, you being such a troubled child is what's tearing this family apart."

"It's not my problem."

"Isn't it now?" Hana answered as she strode into the bedroom. "You create a scene at our father's company's modeling shoot where mother even _allowed_ you to model one of her own designs and you have the _audacity_ to claim that their constant arguments are 'not your problem?'"

"Yep. If mom and dad are fighting, it's because they always had issues. Which is their problem and _not mine_ ," Yuna announced as she kept her focus on the mirror. That's right, don't worry about the bitch wandering around and doing her stupid fucking mind game bullshit. Hana's sigh is just a dramatic effect, it's not like she's actually bothered by any of this shit.

"I swear Yuna, you make me speechless."

"And yet you're still talking."

"I don't even understand why I continue to try with you. I'm just glad Joshua doesn't have to see you like this."

"Yeah, I'm sorry your favorite sibling went off to college and you're stuck with me," Yuna stated sarcastically as her hands moved rougher over her face. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to come home less often so that I don't screw everything up around here too badly until you’re gone too."

Hana scoffed at the notion. "Perhaps that is for the best. After all…"

She strode slowly through the doorframe as she let her final statement ring through the room.

"You cause nothing but trouble wherever you go."

Yuna breathed heavily as her eyes locked onto the bathroom counter. Somehow she felt like her head was too full of thoughts, but whenever she tried to pick one out it slipped through her fingers like sand.

What was she doing again?

She gave a sigh as she pressed her face into her palms. Right, she was getting ready for bed since this day was so fucked.

"Yuna?"

Shit.

"Honey, is everything-?"

"Just… leave me alone Mom… please?"

"I… okay."

Her mother left as Yuna leaned her head back with a sigh.

What a shit-show of a day.

TING

She reached out for her phone as a small smile fought it's way onto her face.

**From MCLRBLS GRUNT #1:**

Hey hope the rest of ur day went wel!

Also ur bangs look awesom!

(Sry 4 not mentionin that erlier, but i was scared ud nvr leev if I did XD)

**To MCLRBLS GRUNT #1:**

it didnt but im glad i herd from u

tho im stil a lil pisd u ignord my hair til now

but i ges i can 4giv u

**From MCLRBLS GRUNT #1:**

thats all i need in my life XD

Yuna chuckled lightly as she clutched her phone tighter.

**To MCLRBLS GRUNT #1:**

glad i can help

now u can repay me by hanging @ the hussey hole 2moro

**From MCLRBLS GRUNT #1:**

sry i work

**To MCLRBLS GRUNT #1:**

FOR REEEEEEALLLL?!?!?!

BUT U ALREDY WORKD 2DAY!!!!!

**From MCLRBLS GRUNT #1:**

dude, i work 29 hrs a week

i can't get that don n 1 day

Yuna groaned as she leaned back in her bed. If tomorrow was anything like today she swore she'd-

TING

**From MCLRBLS GRUNT #1:**

but dont wory

im cin rj aftr work and wil make sure she makes time 4 u 2moro ;)

Yuna grinned widely.

**To MCLRBLS GRUNT #1:**

thnx yj

thats y ur my favrit grunt

**From MCLRBLS GRUNT #1:**

i mean that dosnt say much since rj doesnt do much XD

but srsly tho text or cal if u need nethin

we r al here 4 support =)

Yuna typed in her thank you as she sighed into her bed.

Today was a nightmare.

But the comforting thing about nightmares is that they never lasted forever.

Tomorrow was going to be a funtastic day with her friends.

She was absolutely certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different chapter more Yuna focused, but this is meant to be an ensemble cast. Also, due to some of the comments I'm thinking of adding some more political critiques within the fic, though these theories will largely delve into American politics as well as some discussions around Western ideology that has perpetuated these issues although I welcome any comments or critiques on what I present since I can hardly consider myself an expert on this (especially since my background is in Philosophy and not Poli-Sci =P). Anyways, I hope folx enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to comment and kudos since those are the sparkling ray of sunshine I get staying at home during COVID with the blinds closed XD


	11. I Don't Wanna Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Man, I feel like this chapter came a lot faster than I was anticiating, so I hope everyone looked forward to it! Also, as I mentioned in one of the comments, this fic is going on hiatus after 24HRS. It pains me to put this fic on hiatus, but I also feel like because of the way this fic is structured I want to wait for the next comeback so that I can plan out how to develop certain plots. I appreciate all of your understanding and promise that The Time of Our Lives will go on for as long as ITZY's around since I'm doing a chapter for every song they do so this'll go on a while XD Anyways, that's all I have to say! Thanks again for all of your support and please read, kudos, comment and, most of all, enjoy =)

Yuna sighed as she opened the door to the Hussey Hole apartment building. School wasn't bad but... it wasn't exactly the best either.

She just couldn't shake off something after she met Coal the day before, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Guilt? Irritation? Regret? Confusion?

Yeah... she was definitely confused right now.

As soon as she walked into the class she turned in his direction only to see his head completely down like he could've been sleeping or crying.  She was certain it was sleeping, but Ms. Callister had to call on him five times for not paying attention, which was shocking since Yuna's the only student any teacher had to redirect more than once. And in response Coal would just say 'yes Ms. Callister' in a sad mumble while never raising his eye level past his desk.

He was also incredibly quick to leave, walking past Yuna hurriedly as he disappeared beyond the classroom door.

Maybe Yuna  _ should _ feel bad.

She slapped her cheeks as she shook her head. He was a boy! A boy who was friends with Parker and tried to ask her out! She knew that Parker wasn't beneath using mind games to win the election so Coal likely wasn't beneath them either. What was that proverb Chaeryoung mentioned one time? 'Tell me who your friends are and I'll tell you who you are?'

Yeah, if Coal was hanging out with those pricks, then he couldn't have been any different.

Besides, Yuna had better people to worry about.

She opened the door to the sound of fighting as she noticed Ryujin was sitting on the couch as she mumbled profanities at the screen.

Yuna almost wanted to cry.

Almost.

Instead she opted to leap towards Ryujin and hug her as tightly as possible.

"Fuck, what are you doing?! I'm in the middle of a game!"

"I MISSED YOOOUUU!!!!"

"Yeah, that's nice, now let me go!"

"Right!" Yuna answered as she grabbed the second controller. "Need a P2?"

Ryujin groaned as the woman in the jumpsuit rolled under the man's punch, rising to their feet behind him as they started firing a blaster to steadily increase their damage. The man raised a bubble shield as Ryunin's character dashed for a bomb, jumping over the NPC who did a jumping kick into the air. Ryujin's character did a mid-air jump, landed on the platform, and grabbed the bomb before chucking it at the man who was blown off-screen.

"END!!!"

"Fuck yeah! How ya like that ya asshat!"

"I guess that's a no…"

Ryujin gave a light chuckle as she turned to Yuna. "Hey, I had to finish. So, teams or free for all?"

"Come on Ryujin, you know I can't beat you at this game."

"And you're never gonna if you keep making me do teams with you."

Yuna groaned as she leaned back. "Maybe I'll just watch then. Trying to beat you sounds too draining right now."

Ryujin shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Yuna watched as Ryujin selected Gina Gunn and changed the NPC settings from very hard to normal. Yuna couldn't help but smile at that. It was a small gesture, but Yuna knew what it meant.

"So what were you busy with yesterday anyways?"

"Stuff."

"Right…"

Yuna sighed as she watched Ryujin's trademark character do a double backflip over an enemy, dashing for an item as the three NPC's began to focus on each other.

"You're quiet today."

"Hm…" Yuna paused as she looked at Ryujin whose gaze remained locked on the game. Yuna couldn't help but release a chuckling scoff. "Yeah, I think things from yesterday are just kinda bugging me, you know?"

Ryujin stayed silent as her character slowed down before getting whacked by a fan from a mouse-like character.

"Ryujin! Speaksqueakers is-!"

"I know," Ryujin answered as their character continued to fight but with nowhere near the same speed and skill as earlier. "Hey, I hope I didn't come off as too shitty yesterday. I just had… something… just… something I needed to deal with, you know?"

"Yeah, I get you," Yuna answered as she hugged her knees. "Sorry if I was being annoying."

"It's whatever. Honestly, I expect it from you."

Yuna slapped Ryujin who smiled as her character gained momentum. Yuna watched as the character rushed across the field only to attack all three in a dash attack. She had a hard time focusing though, knowing her mind was inevitably going elsewhere.

“l met a boy yesterday."

Ryujin hummed, continuing to focus on the game as Yuna opted to look at the floor.

"He seemed really cool and all, but then I noticed Parker and Brian behind him…" she paused. In hindsight, the milkshake and final statement might've been a  _ bit _ much. After all, Parker and Brian were the ones who put him up to talking to her, but he agreed so he was just as at fault… right?

She took a deep inhale. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"I think he was just trying to use me."

"Boys'll do that to ya."

"Yeah…" Yuna answered lightly as she kept her gaze to the ceiling. "Fuck'em."

"Yeah… though, just so you know, they're usually shittier after you fuck'em than before."

Yuna laughed as she slapped Ryujin’s shoulder. "You're so fucking nasty Ryujin!"

"Whatever. Like you can judge."

Yuna laughed as she turned to watch the screen, left in a trance by how fluidly Ryujin's character moved. It was as if Ryujin programmed a choreographed routine for the character that the character followed flawlessly. Eventually, Yuna leaned her head onto Ryujin's shoulder.

"You're in my elbow zone."

"I'll live," Yuna answered quietly as she watched the rest of the fight unfold. Ryujin played and won five more rounds before the door opened causing Yuna to immediately bounce out of her seat.

"LIA!!!"

Yuna hugged Lia tightly who grunted at the sudden force before returning the embrace.

"Hey Yuna. Hey Ryujin."

Yuna turned to Ryujin who barely nodded at the greeting before turning back to Lia.

"So, what gives?! Like, why the hell did you bail on me yesterday?!"

Lia blinked profusely as she watched Yuna pout. "I... didn't think we had plans for yesterday."

"Uh, Hussey Hole is the plan for everyday!" Yuna announced with the pout still on her face. "And I know for a fact you'd never stay at Mrs. Stuart's, so what's the real reason?"

"I-I don't know what you mean. Why wouldn't I stay at Mrs. Stuart's?"

"Because you can't fucking stand her! Seriously, did you think I forgot about the time your parents sent you to stay with her because they had a business trip or some shit? You ran away and showed up at my place!"

"I…" Lia tilted her chin down to look up at Yuna with a sheepish expression. "I can't believe you remember all that."

"Oooof course I do!" Yuna announced as she posed just as triumphantly. "But that's besides the point. I wanna know why exactly you decided not to hang with me last night!"

"Okay, so maybe I wasn't at Mrs. Stuart's," Lia admitted as she walked slowly past Yuna. "But I still don't fully understand the conditions my mother set for me staying, and I didn't want to risk getting moved."

"Bullshit!" Yuna shouted as she grabbed Lia by the shoulders and shook her. "You told us your mother's expectations and as long as you tell Mrs. Stuart you're hanging with Chae you're basically free to do whatever you want so tell me-!"

"I spent the entire day reading  _ On the Brink of Life _ !"

Yuna stopped shaking Lia who had her hands up, ready to plead for Yuna's mercy.

"Seriously?! You refused to hang out with me for some book about teen drama?! I can give you as much of that as you want!"

"But it's not just teen drama!  _ On the Brink of Life _ is a compelling story about a vampire who-"

"Yeah, I'm not interested."

"But Yuna-!"

Yuna ignored Lia and sat next to Ryujin who threw back a light elbow when Yuna leaned close.

"I warned you."

Yuna groaned, folding her arms as she pouted in her seat. She could take a hint.

"Look, Yuna," Lia stated as she sat next to Yuna on the other side of the couch. "I'm sorry for lying and for not hanging out with you yesterday. I was just… drained. I mean, I absolutely loved the party and hanging out and everything, but… I just… I just wanted to some time to recharge."

Yuna sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair. "I know, I get it." She turned to Lia giving her a sincere smile.

"I'm just glad you're here now."

Lia smiled before hugging Yuna one more time and then turning her attention to the TV. "So, what television show is this?"

Yuna facepalmed as Ryujin laughed so hard her character nearly fell off the stage.

"Seriously princess? You never heard of video games?"

"You know, even when we were younger I don't think you ever knew where the television was in your house."

Lia flushed bright red as she turned away from the laughing duo. "It's not my fault that my parents thought that television rotted the adolescent brain."

"Oh yeah, I forgot! They hid it everytime we found it and tried to watch  _ Journey Days _ together!"

"Seriously?' Ryujin asked with a skeptical chuckle. "Damn, Your parents are fucking weird."

"You don't need to tell  _ me _ I have to-"

The door creaked open as Yuna immediately rushed to the door.

"CHAERYOUNG!!!"

She hugged Chaeryoung who lightly returned the embrace.

"Hello Yuna."

Yuna immediately paused. She stepped back and tilted her head, noticing that the warm smile Chaeryoung almost always wore wasn't there.

"What's up Chae? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little fatigued," Chaeryoung answered as she lightly smiled. "Do you mind if I brew some coffee?"

"Of course not! Actually, you sit and chill and I'll get it for you!"

"Thank you," Chaeryoung answered softly as she moved to the loveseat to watch as Ryujin showed Lia how the controller buttons worked. Yuna smiled slightly at the sight. It sucked that Yeji wasn't there, but otherwise her little circle was complete.

Oh! And she had to get that coffee going! She hurried to her coffee maker as she put in a clean filter and dumped the mix in before brewing it and heading back to the living room to wait.

"If you hit the R button while you move the joystick then you can…"

Yuna couldn't help but smile at Lia's brow furrowed in confused concentration as Yuna listened to Ryujin say more explaining the controls and the game to Lia than she'd probably ever heard Ryujin say since meeting her.

Maybe Ryujin was finally starting to open up.

But Yuna's mind was on something else right now.

TINGTINGTINGTINGTINGTING

The three friends turned their heads towards Yuna who continued to play the glass tapping sound on her phone until she felt like she had everyone's gaze long enough to ensure their attention.

"Hello everyone and thank you all for joining me at the Hussey Hole today. I wanted to take this time to announce what we're going to be doing for our Hussey Hole activity tomorrow."

"Shit! I knew this was a fucking trap."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you dear cousin!" Yuna announced as Chaeryoung whispered to Lia that Yuna's making a 'Hussey Holler' which is just her term for an announcement and that Lia will eventually get used to them. "You have officially joined our friend circle, but you haven't even experienced the place that will probably be the most important location you'll know of for the rest of your existence!"

"Uhhhh…" Lia looked around. "You mean, the 'Hussey Hole' wasn't it?"

"Oh, this is the most important place of your  _ overall _ existence, but there are only so many places where you can be ridiculously open about being queer and we're going to the best place for that there is!"

Lia looked between the other two with Ryujin rolling her eyes and Chaeryoung looking a little distracted. Was this place really as great as Yuna was claiming?"

"Tomorrow we're going to the Blazing Eiffel!"

They all looked at Yuna skeptically before Chaeryoung raised her hand.

"Does this mean that now that you've described our plans for tomorrow that you are now in an adequate place to begin your essay on-?"

"Yes, yes! I'm gonna get to it Chae, just let me do this for a moment!"

"Um... I have another question," Lia stated with an awkward hand raise. "What is 'Blazing Eiffel.'"

Yuna grew a wide mischevous grin on her face as Ryujin answered Lia's inquiry.

"It's a dance club."

"It's... what?!" Lia flushed as she turned back to Yuna. "But-!"

"Yep, don't worry! We'll get your fake ID. Of course, you'll probably want to tell Mrs. Stuart Chaeryoung invited you to spend the night at her place to do council shit or whatever, but, trust me, everything will be awesome!"

Lia swallowed hard as she looked at Yuna. Sure convincing Mrs. Stuart that she was spending the night at Chaeryoung's didn't seem too difficult, but going to the club? At sixteen?!

What kind of a world was Yuna and her friends integrating her into?!

* * *

She was so ecstatic about today!

Seriously, they hadn't had a party this big since they got back to Greenstone! Well, Yeji probably had, but now Yuna was able to get the whole group together for a party and she wanted to look perfect for it!

She stared at herself in the mirror as she contemplated.

Did 'she' even feel accurate today? Like, she was totally planning on doing her hair and was  _ hoping _ she could get some makeup done, but did that necessitate her being a woman?

She groaned lightly in thought before discarding the bra and fishing out her nude binder. It took some effort, but it was always worth the struggle to squeeze herself into the spandex. Especially when she looked at herself in the mirror.

This was definitely a binder day.

She flexed her arms in the mirror as she watched how the fabric stretched across her chest as it compressed her breasts to keep them flat.

Her smile grew wider.

"Yeah, I mean I work out a little, but, you know…"

She let the comment die as she awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck before returning her gaze to the mirror. She held her arms up to posture threateningly as she dropped her voice again.

"What bruh?! You wanna piece of me?!"

"Sure, I'll take you on."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

She turned to the snide smile of Ryujin before growling in annoyance.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL RYUJIN!!! YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!?!?!"

Ryujin gave Yuna a sarcastic expression as she knocked on the doorframe three times. Yuna frowned.

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever. I'm not the weirdo who dresses with my door open."

"It's my house!"

"Your house that you gave us all the passcode and key to and told us to show up whenever we want?"

"Mrmnmrnrmnrnm"

Ryujin laughed as she shook her head. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Just… shut up, okay?!"

"What's the big deal?" Ryujin asked as she leaned back on the bed. "I've seen you in less."

"Dude, I don't care about that! The problem is that my masc voice is trash!"

Ryujin shrugged. "Sure, it's cracky, but so is every other fourteen-year old boys'."

"That doesn't help me if we're going to the club," Yuna mentioned as she analyzed herself in the mirror.

"Why? Is today a masc day?"

Yuna scrunched her face and hummed as she kept her eyes on the mirror.

"Mmmmm, no. But I do feel like I need more practice with it."

"Hey, I'm not gonna judge."

Yuna smiled at herself before pushing herself up. "I'm honestly so tempted to go to the club like this."

"Just your underwear?"

"Fuck off, I'd put some pants on," Yuna responded with a laugh. "Of course, I don't know… I like the binder, but I still think I want to present more femme."

"So are those your pronouns?"

Yuna hummed deeply before turning towards Ryujin. "Actually, today's special. I'm gonna use she-series and they-series pronouns today! I'll even give you a free booze if you use both in one sentence."

"Sure, I'll just let everyone know that the little girl we babysit is gonna be late cuz they're dealing with dysphoric shit."

"Ooooh, good one, buuuut you gender me as a girl instead of using she-series pronouns soooo no dice."

"Whatever. You never stop me from just taking your booze anyway."

"Haha truuuuue."

They pursed their lips in the mirror as she thought before deciding she'd figure out her outfit and then decide on her makeup.

Though… she was still tempted to forgo the shirt.

Like, seriously, if cis-guys could just walk around shirtless like the world was born to worship their bare nipples, why did she need a shirt over her binder?!

Whatever, they could make it work.

They smiled as she pulled out a baggy white crop top hoodie and threw it over her head, poking her arms through the short sleeves arms as the hoodie draped loosely over her chest.

Yeah, this was the look she wanted.

They hurried over and grabbed some pleather black pants that had a silver chain hanging from one belt loop to connect to another.

Perfect! And now for the hair!

-

Ryujin's character rushed across the field before doing a sliding kick that hit two of the NPCs while knocking the third off the screen.

"That's right, fuck off loser."

Ryujin continued to stare at the screen, buttons clacking loudly from the unrelenting abuse of her fingers jamming them to control the miniature figure on the screen. Sure, she could've hung out in Yuna's room, but when they get that invested in figuring out their outfit the world kinda ceased to exist. Which was fine by Ryujin. She would rather play  _ Ultra Bust'em Bros. _ any day of the week.

CREEEE

Ryujin immediately shot her gaze up before immediately retreating it.

Dammit, why'd she even do that?! Yeji told them that she'd meet them at the club and Chaeryoung said she was running late. She didn't need to look up from her game to know who it was.

"Hello Ryujin."

“Hey,” Ryujin answered lightly as she kept her gaze focused on the game. Just focus on the screen and not on the princess who's shy expression made her cheeks heat up _every fucking time_.

"Is Yuna here?"

"They're getting dressed," Ryujin deadpanned as she kept her gaze on the game. If only Yuna wouldn't take her sweet ass fucking time.

"Right.."

Ryujin furrowed her brows as she played more fiercely. Not that it mattered since she quickly cleared the field of all enemies before quickly exiting the game stats and returning to character selection.

"Wanna play?"

She nodded her head towards the spare controller before busying herself with deciding on a character skin to use. Because, you know, she just  _ might _ feel like playing as Gina Gunn in her pink outfit.

"I'm fine just watching."

Ryujin shrugged as she started a new game, focusing intently on knocking some fictional heads together as she  _ desperately ignored the presence of the princess who was right fucking there?! Seriously, get your shit together Ryujin! _

"You bitches ready to set the town on fire?!"

"Sure," Ryujin answered. It was about fucking time!

"I mean, it's what we're here for right?"

"Right! Oh, and I got you this!"

Ryujin watched as Yuna chucked a card that whizzed past Lia and clattered to the ground. Ryujin barely suppressed their chuckle but Lia was much less amused.

"Hey, it's not my fault cards are fucking hard to throw!"

"Then why didn't you just hand it to me?!"

"Please, that's a waste of time."

Ryujin released a sigh as she shut off the game.

"So we good to go now?"

Yuna took a moment to check their phone, brows furrowing at something there before they looked up at Ryujin who just raised her brows at them.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Let's get heading!"

"Finally."

Ryujin grumbled as she walked past Lia, careful not to look at her as Yuna began talking Lia's ear off about the Blazing Eiffel. They decided to take the bus because, unlike Yeji and Ryujin, Yuna and Lia were too pampered to walk the mile and a half to get to the club.

At least Lia opted to sit next to Yuna.

It was better Lia kept her distance anyways.

That way, Ryujin couldn't do anything stupid if Lia got drunk again.

* * *

They hurried off the bus as Ryujin continued to walk in front of them to lead the way. Lia watched Ryujin, half-hoping she would turn around and look at her while the other half of her was just trying to drown out her anxiety.

They were going to a club.

Like, an  _ actual _ club.

Like, a place they weren't even old enough to  _ step foot _ into.

She was going to a club?!

"YEEEJIII!!!"

She watched as Yuna barrelled into the newly blonde, rainbow fringed girl who giggled while hugging Yuna back.

"Holy shit, Yeji! Your hair looks amazing!"

"I know," Yeji answered with a wide smile. "Still, I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, it was real nice of you to let Yuna use your hair as a paintbrush for her latest arts and crafts project."

Yeji slapped Ryujin's hand that was holding her hair as Lia slowly shrunk back.

"Fuck you Ryujin! You're just jealous I can do every color and you can't even pull off blonde."

"Please, I'd be a better blonde than you."

"Would you now?” Yeji asked as she held her vape to her lips and released the smoke with a grin. “How about after four shots and a few dances we go back to my place and test that theory."

"Nah, I'm chill."

"Say, did you hear any word from Chae?"

Yeji's brows rose at the question before she shook her head. Yuna's head dropped slightly before Yeji gave them a smile.

"Hey, don’t worry, she'll be here! She would've told us if she wouldn't be able to make it."

Yuna kept their head down, but slowly was able to bring it back up with a small smile on their face.

"Anyways, let's get going! I'm not getting any soberer out here!"

"Yeah, because being too sober is always your problem."

Yeji pushed Ryujin who lightly chuckled as Yuna bounced up Yeji's shoulder to join in on the conversation while Lia watched.

She just felt so… out of place right now.

"Yo, Lia!"

She perked up as Yeji waved her up towards them before she picked up the pace.

"Come on Lia, you're part of the crew now, no lagging behind!"

"Sorry," Lia answered sheepishly as she was now walking between Yeji and Ryujin. She looked up at Ryujin who was actively looking away from her before she shifted her gaze to the sidewalk.

Why were they being like this?

"Hey, don't be so nervous," Yeji stated as she nudged Lia slightly. "No one here ever busts us and the people are usually chill. Besides, we'll all keep an eye on you to make sure you're good."

Lia gave a sigh as she felt a  _ little _ better. She offered a small smile before turning to Yeji.

"Thank you."

"Of course. It's what friends are for."

"Yeah, Lia, don't sweat anything! We're gonna take care of you!"

Lia averted her gaze, instinctively tucking some hair behind her ear as she glanced back at Ryujin. Yes, she _was_ still avoiding her.

Lia sighed as she hugged one of her elbows.

Why wouldn't Ryujin just look at her?!

"ID please."

Lia internally panicked as she watched Yeji roll her eyes playfully.

"Come on Shane, it's not like I've gotten any younger since last time."

"You mean five days ago?" The wavy-haired man answered back with a soft smirk. "With as often as you come here I half figured you'd just super glue your ID to your shirt so that I wouldn't have to keep asking."

Yeji laughed as she handed her card over to the man. "That'd be the day."

He quickly glanced over it before returning it to Yeji. "Alright, you're good. Rest of you have your ID?"

Ryujin just rolled her eyes as she handed her card as Yeji lightly brushed her hand against Lia's arm. Lia's gaze bolted towards Yeji as she nodded her head towards Lia's purse.

Oh, right! He needed  _ all _ of their IDs.

Lia immediately dove into her purse as she worried that the anxiety would kill her before she actually found it. She felt a hand on her back as Yeji leaned towards her and softly whispered.

"Hey, it's all gonna be okay. Just relax. We're here for you."

Lia felt her breathing settle at Yeji's commfort before finally finding her card.

"Here."

She watched as he looked it over scrutinizingly before turning his gazed back to Lia. She felt her stomach drop as he turned his gaze back to the card.

"Hm, you're a new face."

Lia's hands instinctively clenched and released until the hand on her back moved to wrap around her shoulders.

"Come on Shane, you're not gonna tell me you're not letting my girl in, are you?"

Shane immediately laughed as Lia tried desperately to hide her blush.

"Man, that's really gonna break some hearts. But, hey, congrats Yeji!"

"Thanks Shane," Yeji answered with a smile as she grabbed Lia's ID. Lia immediately shoved it back in her purse.

"Anyways, you're all good. Have a good time!"

"Thanks again Shane!" Yeji shouted back with the others saying their farewells. All of them but Lia who continued to try to calm her rushing heart as Yeji held her hand and leaned over to her.

"Hey, I told you it'd all work out."

"Y-Yeah," Lia stuttered as she walked through the doors and took in the sight of the club. The place was designed with the front being a bar and lounge area with booths running along the opposite wall of the bar and couches in the corner by the pool table and dart board that no one seemed to bother using. Beyond that was a doorway where Lia could tell it was overcrowded with people dancing even from the entrance and a hallway that she presumed led to the restrooms.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Yeji announced as she rushed over to the bar with Yuna quickly following while Lia gathered her bearings. Yeji took the furthest seat as Ryujin stood beside her and Yuna left a seat in between her and Yeji. Lia sighed before taking the seat as a bartender with hair slicked to the side and a light beard approached them.

"Good evening folx, welcome back."

"Thanks Tony," Yeji answered with a smile as Yuna leaned forward.

"Can I get a Coke and Rum? And whatever they're having can go on my tab."

"Of course, what else can I get for ya?"

They all ordered their drinks as Yeji stretched in her chair.

"Man, it's been waaaaay too long!"

"Yeah, a whole five days apparently."

Yeji slapped Ryujin's arm who laughed as Yuna nudged Lia.

"So? What do you think?"

"I… don't know," Lia answered as she looked around at the people socializing in the booths and in the lounge area. "I think I'm still trying to take everything in."

"Yeah, it can be a lot at first, but you get used to it."

"Especially when you hang around Yeji."

Yeji pushed Ryujin who began to laugh before her eyes wandered to Lia. Lia swore her heart stopped as a smile slowly formed on her face while she waved her hair back. Ryujin immediately dropped her gaze as she rubbed the back of her head while Lia lightly sighed and played with her hands on the counter. Thankfully, Tony returned quickly to fill Lia's empty hands with a full beverage as the rippling cranberry vodka gave Lia something else for her gaze to focus on.

"I'll be back."

Lia snapped her attention to the voice as she watched Ryujin move from the side of the bar and walk towards the back where she started talking to a man with dyed red hair. She watched as he nodded towards the hallway Lia saw earlier with Ryujin following him out of sight through the passageway.

Lia felt her heart drop.

"You alright Lia?"

"I'm fine," Lia bit back a little more forcefully than she wanted as she heard a groan from her other side.

"Everything good Yuna?"

"I can't get ahold of Chae," Yuna grumbled before rising from her spot. "I'm gonna see if I can call her."

"For sure," Yeji answered. "Let us know if you need anything.

Yuna just nodded as she rushed out while Lia continued to play with her drink. Yeji turned to Lia almost immediately.

"Okay Lia. What's really up?"

"I already told you I'm fine."

"Oh, come on, don't lie to me. After all, it's not nice to lie on a first date."

Lia sulked in her seat as Yeji immediately let her laughter die.

"Hey I was kidding! I mean, you're not upset with me are you? You know I only told Shane that to make sure he'd let you in, right? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

Lia sighed. "I know. That's not what's bugging me."

Yeji hummed and nodded as she took a sip of her booze.

"It's Ryujin, isn't it?"

"N-no! Why would it be?!"

"Because I know you've been sending Ryujin puppy dog eyes all night and Ryujin's been ignoring you."

"I have no-! Wait, you noticed Ryujin's been avoiding me too?"

Yeji gave a light chuckle as she shook her head. "Dude, it's been soooo fucking obvious."

Lia sighed as she eyed the passage that Ryujin had left through with that stranger. What were they doing right now? Of course, she noticed Yeji following her gaze before turning back with a comforting smile.

"And don't worry. Nothing's going on between her and DR."

"I wasn't worried about that!"

"Yeah, I’m sure," Yeji answered back. "But I figured you'd like to know just in case."

Lia sighed as she sat up in her barstool. The more she hung out with Yeji the more she felt like there was no hiding from her. Like Yeji could pick out the heart on each person’s sleeve whether they wore it there or not.

"Anyways, forget about that, let's just focus on now," Yeji responded as she nodded at Tony for a refill while giving him her award winning smile. She turned that same smile to Lia as she leaned her head in her palm. "What do you wanna do to make this the  _ best _ night of your  _ life _ ?"

"I…” Lia sighed as she answered softly. “I don't know…"

"You still haven't touched your drink."

"I know, I just…" she released an exhale before running a hand through her hair.

"I'm just not sure how to feel about being here right now."

"Because of family expectations?"

"Because of what happened when… well… I mean…"

Lia let the vodka swirl in her cup as she struggled to figure out the words she wanted to say.

"When we were in Los Cielos?"

Lia sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"I don't even remember half of what happened and I totally lost control."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Lia looked at Yeji with the most exaggerated skeptical look she could manage. “ _ Yes _ that's a bad thing! Did you miss where I said  _ I can't remember _ and  _ was out of control _ ?!"

"'Kay, maybe those weren't _great_ , but let me ask you this: do you regret any of it?"

"I…" Lia paused as she thought back. Back to wild dancing, loud music and hugging Ryujin's neck as she pulled her in for a kiss.

Did she regret any of it?

"No…" she answered quietly. "To be honest, that was probably the best night of my life."

"Then what are you  _ really _ worried about?"

Lia paused as she looked at her drink before watching her reflection morph from visible anxiety to a small smile of anticipation.

"You know, you're right," she responded with a newfound enthusiasm. "There really isn't anything worth worrying abotu right now."

"That's the spirit!" Yeji announced as she clanked her drink with Lia's

"Leave your worries for tomorrow!

Because tonight we're gonna live!"

* * *

Yuna furiously tapped her foot as she listened to the phone ring.

"Come on, come on…"

bee Bee BEE WE'RE SORRY, BUT THE NUMBER YOU DIALED IS-

"Fuck!"

"Upset about something, Yuna?"

"Yes!" Yuna shouted, not bothering to hide her frustration. "I've tried calling, like, 50 times and-! Holy shit Chaeryoung!"

Chaeryoung offered a sheepish smile as she looked up at Yuna. "I apologize for being-"

OOOMPHFF

"Who the fuck cares, you're here now!" Yuna announced hugging her tightly before grabbing her hand.

"Now, come on, we gotta get to the party!"

* * *

Yeji cheered as Lia danced to the pounding music. Yeji wasn't gonna lie, Lia actually wasn't that bad a dancer. It just took her a few drinks, but hey, that just made her like just about everyone else. It took a bit to let all inhibitions go, and with Lia living in Stifle City she probably had a lot more inhibitions to let go off than others.

Which… that's just how life went sometimes.

After all, everyone has their baggage.

"Well if it isn't gorgeous and considerate."

Yeji immediately turned as she caught sight of the familiar face.

_ Shit! _

"Yeji!"

Lia suddenly came into view as she stumbled into Yeji laughing before taking note of their newcomer.

"Whoa… Yeji, do you know this girl?!"

"Uh…" Yeji paused, trying to get her gears turning.  _ What was this girl’s name again?! _ "I mean, I... ran into her once… but…"

"Just once?" Lia asked as she continued to stare. "But she's so pretty!"

The girl began laughing as Yeji flushed and turned to Lia. How could Lia betray her like-?!

She immediately recollected herself before smirking and leaning towards Lia's ear.

"And here, I thought you only had eyes for Ryujin."

Lia immediately smacked Yeji who simply laughed before giving Lia a cocky grin. If she couldn't take it…

Suddenly, Lia smirked.

"Guess I’d better move on then."

"Huh- Wah!"

Lia pushed Yeji into the girl as Yeji flushed with embarrassment.

"Have fun with your new girlfriend!"

"Lia!"

And… Lia was gone. Fuck!

"Um… I'll buy you a drink?"

Yeji turned to the girl who bore a sheepish smile that only made her large black eyes and full cheeks look that much more beautiful.

Yeji released a sigh.

"It's alright, I can spot you," Yeji responded as she sulked towards the bar.

“Besides, her cousin's paying for it."

* * *

Yuna danced wildly as they let everything go.

They  _ deserved _ this day.

After all, they had to deal with flakey friends, asshole classmates, and twelve page essays all in one week! They deserved this break!

She laughed as the music died before opening her eyes to find Chaeryoung leaving the dance floor. She quickly moved through the bodies as she rushed over to be in front of Chaeryoung.

"Hey! Chaeryoung, you alright?"

Chaeryoung snapped to attention, as if Yuna reminded her that reality was, in fact, still present. She dropped her eyes slightly before giving a light nod.

"Yes, I… I'm just… thinking…"

Yuna sighed before she grabbed Chaeryoung's hand and guided her to one of the couches with no resistance from Chaeryoung. She sat Chaeryoung on the couch before squatting to be closer to Chaeryoung’s lowered gaze.

"Chaeryoung, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Chae, I know you better than that," Yuna answered as they kept their gaze locked onto Chaeryoung. "You get this look where that's like 'close the blinds, close the curtains, close everything up in here' and you just…"

Chaeryoung turned her gaze to Yuna who continued to exude absolute empathy before Chaeryoung dropped the gaze again.

"I… it's nothing to be concerned about."

"But it's got you worried."

Chaeryoung's body deflated as Yuna moved to sit next to her on the couch. "Besides," she reached a hand out but paused, hovering over Chaeryoung's hand for a moment before letting it slowly rest on top of hers. Chaeryoung not flinching was a  _ good _ sign… right? They released their breath as they let her hand rest easily on Chaeryoung's, giving a small smile when Chaeryoung turned her gaze towards them.

"We promised we'd tell each other everything."

Chaeryoung seemed to visibly relax as a smile etched her face at the sight of Yuna's hand on top of hers. She scooted closer before she snuggled into Yuna's side and rested her head in the crook of Yuna's neck as they stiffened at the motion before slowly relaxing. She watched as Chaeryoung picked up their conjoined hands, eyes glued to them as if checking for any cracks in a work of pottery.

"I'm glad I have you Yuna."

Heat rose to Yuna's cheeks as they struggled to keep themself from turning to fully face Chaeryoung. "Shit, Chae! Where's this coming from?!"

"Where else would it come from? We’ve been friends for almost five years now."

Yuna's eyes widened as she leaned back into the couch. "Damn… has it really been that long?"

"I suppose it's been closer to four and a half years," Chaeryoung stated as Yuna rolled her eyes. Leave it to Chae to mention the specifics.

"That's such a long time," Yuna breathed out as Chaeryoung hummed in agreement. Yuna couldn't help but to look at their hands. She couldn't help but love the way their conjoined hands looked, love the way that Chaeryoung felt snuggled against her. She felt a little guilty for relishing it, but Chaeryoung initiated the contact, so she'd push those worries aside for now. Besides, this wasn’t about them.

"My parents set up a meeting with the school."

She pulled herself up out of Yuna's comfort seek out their eyes.

"They plan to make a case that I should start beyond the ninth grade the upcoming year."

Yuna clung to Chaeryoung's hand instinctively as she tried to fight off her panic.

"But… but you failed the exams!"

"I did…" Chaeryoung admitted, "but my parents plan to present a case that those scores don't reflect my intellect and are certain they have the evidence to convince the school administration to grant an exception."

Yuna groaned as she threw her head back.

"They fucking would do that."

Chaeryoung just nodded in agreement as Yuna raised themself up.

This wasn't the time for them to play the victim.

"But, I mean, hey, there's still a chance the school won't move you up. And you're hella smart so you could probably convince the school that you really shouldn't move up. A-And even if you do move up a couple years you know…”

She clutched Chaeryoung’s hand as she slowly raised her gaze to her friend.

“That won't change anything between us."

Yuna caught their breath as she gave Chaeryoung a warm smile.

"You'll just have to deal with the fact you have a hyperactive underclassman that's constantly fangirling over you."

Chaeryoung giggled as Yuna moved to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, so don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be alright."

"Of course," Chaeryoung answered as Yuna's hand hovered by Chaeryoung's cheek. Her gaze remained frozen on Chaeryoung's face.

_ God Chaeryoung was beautiful! _

But then Chaeryoung's smile slowly died as her eyes revealed a slight panic.

"Yuna..."

Yuna snapped her eyes becak to Chaeryoung before dropping her hand.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Chaeryoung responded, tucking some of Yuna's hair behind their ear before hugging them tighlty. "I'm just glad I have you ."

"I know," Yuna answered softly as she gingerly returned the embrace.

"I'm glad I have you too."

* * *

Yeji fidgeted in her seat as she tried to avoid looking at the other girl. Seriously, how could Lia do this to her?! Of course, maybe bringing up Ryujin was a low blow, but she was secretly hoping Lia would be too gay panicked to pick on her further.

Which… probably made that a more shitty move.

"So… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for your girlfriend to dump you.."

Yeji laughed loudly as she leaned onto bar counter before rolling herself back up.

"Yeah, she wasn't my girlfriend," Yeji explained as she shook her head. "I just kinda… convinced that to Shane cuz she was spazzed about being here."

"Shane?"

"He's the bouncer tonight."

"Ahhhh," she answered with a smile and dammit! There's no way she  _ doesn't _ know how gorgeous that smile makes her look! And being in a club meant Yeji being saved by the convenient arrival of the girl's parents was highly unlikely.

"So, are you on a first name basis with everyone in this establishment?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess I come here from time to time," Yeji answered as she gave a sheepish grin. "What about you?"

"This is my first time,” Noemi responded as she swirled the mini straw in her drink. “Kinda what happens when you move to a new place, you know?"

“Aw, so that’s what brought you to Greenstone.”

"So you do remember me,” the girl answered as she raised her eyebrows while Yeji gave an embarrassed laugh.

“I mean… yeah. You were from the airport.”

“Yep. Noemi Rivera, in case you forgot,” she answered with a sincere smile that morphed into something less innocent. “So do I get to know your name or do I just have to keep referring to you as ‘gorgeous?’”

"I…" shit! This girl flirts  _ hard. _ "Just call me Yeji."

"Yeji," Noemi answered as she sat back with a smile on her face, like that name was the sweetest candy she had ever tasted. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you."

"You too," Yeji answered lightly as she shook Noemi's hand. "How're you liking Greenstone so far?"

"I mean, I haven't gotten to know it too much since I've been spending most of my time unpacking. Of course, no one's even bothered pretending to be as gorgeous and considerate as you, which made everything after the airport incredibly dull."

"That's such a shame," Yeji answered with the shake of her head. "With as beautiful as you are, I'm surprised people weren't lining up to open your parents' car door for you."

Noemi giggled as she swirled the drink in her hand. "Now you decide to be flirty."

"Come on, you need to give anyone you talk to at least five minutes to recover after seeing your petrifying beauty."

She fully laughed, pushing Yeji's shoulder who laughed before leaning her head into her palm to stare up at Noemi. Noemi noticed the gaze as she flipped her dark hair behind her and raised her eyebrows.

"Like what you see?"

"Mmmhmmm," Yeji hummed with a light smile. "So much so I'm petrified."

Noemi laughed as she shook her head. "God, you are so terrible!"

"I know, I know, I'll stop."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"Then I guess you'll just have to deal with me being terrible."

"I can live with that if you promise me a date."

Yeji's smile immediately died.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Unless," Noemi answered as she raised herself up, "you're not interested."

"No! I mean… I don't know…" Yeji answered as she ran a hand through her hair. "I mean…"

Yeji sighed as her fingers fidgetted on the bar counter.

"I just… I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I promise it has nothing to do with you! I just-"

"Hey, it’s okay," Noemi answered as she rested a hand on Yeji’s shoulder and offered a comforting smile. "You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I can respect that.”

“You?...” Yeji paused as she couldn’t help but to stare at Noemi. “Really?”

“Of course,” Noemi answered as she gave a nod. “Anyways, I’m gonna head back to the dance floor. Thank you for the drink.”

She rose from the stool and began walking back towards the dance floor until-

"Hey, Noemi, wait!"

She turned around as Yeji hopped off her bar stool and gave her a smile.

"Let me see your phone."

"What for?"

"I said I didn't want a relationship right now, but I didn't say I didn't want to see you again. I just… want some more time to figure some things out, you know?"

Noemi smiled before unlocking her phone and handing it over. "I swear, that makes you sound so mature."

"How do you think I convince people I'm old enough to be in places like this?"

Noemi laughed as Yeji finished typing in her number before handing the phone back to Noemi who smiled.

"Thanks. Guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Yeah…” Yeji responded a little breathlessly. “I guess you will."

Noemi turned, leaving Yeji with a wink and a flourish as Yeji just stood and stared. Half of her wondered how she could be so lucky that someone so beautiful could be so interested in _her_ of all people.

Then there was the other half that wondered what the hell she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

Ryujin took another inhale of her joint before letting the smoke out of her.

Damn it was so good to have weed again.

Just to sit outside the buildings in the emptiness of the night where she belonged. It was better for her to be out here.

Besides, she couldn’t do anything stupid to people if there was no one around.

She took in another drag as she let the ashes fall.

At least… that’s what she wanted to convince herself.

CREEEE

She looked up to see who was coming out to the patio before she bitterly chuckled to herself.

Of course it was Lia.

She watched as Lia looked completely lost. Completely alone.

Completely like an easy target for anyone to take advantage of.

Ryujin sighed as she snuffed her blunt. She thought Yeji was gonna look out for her. Be her date for the day or some shit while Ryujin just stewed in her own misery like she always did.

She rose from her spot as she waited for a moment. She couldn’t help but to stare. Lia just looked too perfect with the dimly lit patio outlining her petite figure and her hair drenched in the moonlight. She tried to avoid people whenever there was a large party around. She just did too many stupid things at too many stupid parties and after what happened in Los Cielos it was better if she put distance between her and Lia. Better that Lia didn't think that Ryujin actually cared.

...

But…

She gave a small smile as she secretly relished the chance to be with Lia again.

She could convince herself she was high enough to care.

"Looking for someone princess?" 

Lia immediately turned, likely seeing the genuine smile that Ryujin convinced herself she was too high to hide as Lia’s eyes widened in near star-struck wonder.

"Yes…" Lia answered softly before shock riddled her face.

"I mean, no!" Lia corrected as she turned away with arms crossed "Of course not! Why would I be looking for you?!"

Ryujin couldn’t help but chuckle. "I didn't ask if you were looking for me."

"Well… then good!" Lia shouted as she kept her gaze turned. "Because I wasn't looking for you."

Ryujin rolled her eyes as her smile refused to die. "Whatever. Where are the others at?”

"I don't know I was busy looking for you!" Lia announced before the shock returned to her face as she turned her gaze away with a fake cough. "I mean I was busy  _ not _ looking for you."

"Right," Ryujin answered as her smile slowly died. Could she really trust she was sober enough? Lia was clearly drunk and the last time this happened…

She shook her head before grabbing Lia’s hand and pulling her back towards the building.

"Well, let's get you back to them."

"What, why?!"

"It's just better that way," Ryujin answered somberly as she berated herself. Why did she think for a _second_ that her being was Lia could be a good idea. "Come on."

"But… but…!" She stuttered as she tried desperately to pull Ryujin back before she finally shouted.

"Okay, I admit it I was looking for you! Please don't make me go back in there!"

Ryujin sighed. "Why not?"

"Because I want to be with you!"

Ryujin had to catch her breath as she tried to ignore the fact that her hand was still holding Lia’s.

"I just want to be with you."

Just stop talking to her Ryujin. Get her back to the others Ryujin. You know what happened the last ti-

"Why?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I…"

Ryujin sighed as she let Lia’s hand go.

Because she felt like it.

Because it was better if she did.

"Because... It's personal."

Silence settled over them as Lia kept her gaze on the ground.

"I'd listen."

Ryujin turned her gaze to Lia who looked at her with so much warmth it made Ryujin’s heart swell.

"If you wanna talk about it."

Ryujin shook her head before scoffing.

This was such a bad idea.

"I'd rather you be so wasted you'd forget everything I tell you."

"That might happen, the night's still young."

Ryujin couldn’t suppress her laughter as she turned her gaze back to Lia. How could such an uppity rich kid get her like this?

"You're fucking crazy princess."

"I know you think so," Lia answered with a light smile. "So… can we stay?"

Ryujin gave a sigh. "You should seriously go back to Yeji. She’ll take better care of you."

"I'm done with dancing for the night," Lia answered with an eyeroll. "And you take plenty good care of me.”

Ryujin stared at Lia for a moment as Lia kept her gaze determined.

“I’d rather be here with you.”

Ryujin sighed as she slumped to the ground. There was just no winning against the princess.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Say what you will, I know you love having me around."

Ryujin rolled her eyes with a mirthful smirk as Lia leaned against her shoulder.

“So... why do you always play as Gina Gunn in  _ Ultra Bust’em Bros.?” _

Ryujin rolled her eyes.

“Because I feel like it.”

It was Lia’s turn to roll her eyes. “So, out of all the hours you spend playing that game you never get the  _ slightest  _ desire to play as any other character?”

Ryujin couldn’t help but laugh as she shook her head. “Nah, they all suck anyways.”

“Well what makes Gina better?”

Ryujin turned to Lia’s soft smile before deciding she was high enough to open up. High enough to tell Lia about the  _ Asteroid _ game she played a lot. High enough to discuss how fucking cool she thought it was when she finally found a game that had you play as a girl. High enough to believe that Lia was drunk enough to care about everything she talked about as she ranted about video games because she wasn’t high enough to open up about anything else.

And Lia wasn’t drunk enough to hear about anything else. But… that was okay.

Ryujin just wanted to be high enough to believe that someone might actually care about her.

Because her in her sober mind knew that no one ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, the proverb Yuna mentions 'tell me who your friends are and I'll tell you who you are' is a Mexican proverb that I learned from Gloria Anzaldua's book Borderlands which is a great book to read for anyone who is interested in reading how more on intersectionality and how she navigates issues around queerness, feminism and explores race through Chicana cultural theory.


	12. 24HRS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. After 12 chapters and over 80,000 words we've come to the first Time of Our Lives hiatus. I just wanted to say one more thank you to everyone who has supported Time of our Lives! During this hiatus I'll likely try to finish the other fics I ended up neglecting and start up Chaeryoung's podcast if people want more of their favorite ITZY anarchist XD Anyways, thanks again so much for all of your support! I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I hope to see you all back after ITZY's next comeback when I'll come back with Not Shy.

She groaned as she held her head up.

Where was she again?

She looked around, tossing the mass of stuffed animals that had surrounded her as she slept.

That's right. She went to the club with the others. She told Mrs. Stuart that she was spending the night at Chaeryoung's so that they wouldn't have to worry about curfew and could spend the night at the Hussey Hole after. Of course… Lia couldn't remember heading back to the Hussey Hole. She remembered taking shots with Yeji, looking for Ryujin, and talking to her for a bit before the night kinda... went fuzzy. How late were they up last night?

How late was it now?

She turned to the nightstand, finding her phone, a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. She took the water as she smiled at the bottle. She appreciated their concern but she was able to show some restraint the night prior.

That didn't stop her from feeling incredibly hungry though.

Her stomach grumbled in response as she looked at her phone with a grimace. She hoped Chaeryoung was awake and sober enough to give Mrs. Stuart an explanation as to why she was still with her at 2:46 in the afternoon.

She sighed. She brought an extra pair of clothes and she knew she'd need to shower before returning home. Which was fine since the Hussey Hole definitely had that facility available. She just needed to grab the clothes she'd left and…

…

She heard laughing.

Of  _ course _ she heard laughing.

She let a small smile cross her face as she exited the room where Ryujin turned from the loveseat to meet her with a smirk.

"Morning princess."

Lia rolled her eyes as the others quickly said their morning greetings before she took a seat on the couch next to Yuna.

"Don't you all know how rude it is to wake someone up while they're sleeping?"

"Aw, shit! Did we wake you?! Dammit girls! I told you all we were being too loud!"

"Oh chill out Yuna. After all, we know you're the loudest one here."

Yeji chuckled as she pinched Yuna's cheek who flailed her arms to escape Yeji's grasp.

"Gyah! Fuck off! Besides, I wasn't half as loud as you were when I mentioned you gave that girl your number!"

"Hey!" Yeji shouted as she slapped Yuna's shoulder. "I told you, nothing's happening with that so stop spreading bullshit!"

"Wait, you mean the girl from last night?"

"Ugh, I don't want to hear about it from  _ you _ Lia," Yeji responded with a pointed finger that was accompanied by an equally pointed gaze. "It was all your fucking fault that happened."

"Shit, Lia, _you're_ the one that hooked Yeji up?!" Yuna asked with a wide smile. "That's so fucking awesome dude!"

Yuna offered Lia a high five which Lia smugly took as Yeji rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice and all, but you're walking on thin ice. Trust me, I'm gonna return the favor."

"Don't worry about Yeji," Ryujin responded with a sly smile. "She's all talk."

"Hm… maybe I am and maybe I'm not," Yeji responded with a knowing smirk to Ryujin before turning it to Lia. "I guess the question is, are you willing to run the risk?"

Lia immediately shrunk back as Yeji's words rang in her head.

_ And here I thought you only had eyes for Ryujin. _

She tilted her head down, looking slightly towards Ryujin's direction before shoving her gaze away again. There was nothing between her and Ryujin!

…

Was there?!

…

Could there…?

She shook her head out of the thought as she turned back to the conversation.

"There's no need to act so hostile, Yeji. After all, Noemi seemed rather amicable."

Yeji groaned at Chaeryoung's interjection. "I mean… okay, yeah. She's super pretty and fun and was totally chill I just…" She paused as she ran a hand through her hair that decided to settle on her left shoulder.

"I don't know. I think I'm just kinda afraid of getting into that kind of a relationship again."

Lia's heart dropped as she watched Yeji clutch her shoulder tighter. She was so invested in her own troubles that she didn't think about where any of the others were coming from.

"Well, you discussed your boundaries with her already, didn't you?"

"I mean… I told her I wasn't ready for a relationship… and she said she respected that."

"Then that shows that she'll likely work with you, you just have to commit to being honest."

"Yeah…"

Lia noticed Yuna looking towards Chaeryoung before looking somberly away as Yeji still looked distant.

"Listen… Yeji?" Lia sighed as she moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I just want to apologize. That was reckless and thoughtless of me to have abandoned you and encouraged that girl like that."

Yeji gave a sigh before turning her characteristic smile towards Lia. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not like you could've known."

"Besides, it was gonna happen eventually anyway since Yeji's such a helpless flirt."

"You don't gotta say it like that!" Yeji shouted before sinking back into the couch. "Seriously, why is everyone picking on  _ me _ today?!"

"I don't know, but I'm just happy I'm not getting picked on!"

"Don't worry Squirt, we'll get back to ya later."

"I'm still fucking taller than you!"

"Yeah, and don't go acting all high and mighty Ryujin! I swear, you can't be social for 10 minutes without being like 'sorry, my weed dealer just came in. Gotta dip.'"

"That's who that guy was?!"

"Yeah, why?" Ryujin asked as she gave a soft smirk. "Worried he was my boyfriend?"

"N-of course not!"

"And that's besides the point!" Yeji interrupted. Thank  _ God _ Yeji interrupted! Maybe she wasn't going to make Lia's life as miserable as she originally thought. "I swear you act like it'll kill you to actually hang with people!"

"I can be social if I want. I just never feel like it."

Yeji rolled her eyes. "That's always your excuse."

"If you don't believe me then why don't we make a bet on it."

Yeji's brow quirked as she looked at Ryujin skeptically. "Seriously?"

"Sure. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna lose."

Yeji smiled, leaning forward as all eyes were trained on the two. "You don't spend enough time with me sober to know that."

Ryujin laughed as she shook her head. "Seriously though. Let's make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"If I spend a full 24 hours hanging out with you losers then I get to choose a new profile pic for you on Instagram."

"Wait a minute, does that mean we're hanging too?!"

Ryujin turned to Yuna and shrugged one of her shoulders.

"I said 'losers' didn't I?"

"Disregarding that, I think that's an awesome idea! Like, having a full day! Just about us! For twenty-four hours!"

"And, since Lia has recently joined us, it would be a great time for her to get to know each of us better. We could even take turns picking activities to engage in for the day."

"Yes! Yeji, you have to agree to this!!!"

"I don't know…" Yeji answered as she leaned back. "Just changing my Instagram picture? I thought you were more hardcore than that."

"You'll rethink that statement after I win."

Yeji rolled her eyes before leaning forward with a smile. "Alright then, but if I win you gotta tell Yuna where you live."

"Holy fuck, finally! I've been wanting to know for soooooooo long! Ryujin you gotta accept! Accept and lose!"

"Deal."

"YES!!! Everyone wait in your spots while I get the summoning chalk to start the blood oath!"

"And I'll write up a contract to stop Yuna from pulling out the knives."

Yuna whined as Chaeryoung gave her a knowing smirk while Lia just looked between Yeji and Ryujin.

"So… perhaps it's just me but… am I missing the point behind all of this? This deal seems largely childish."

"Oh, it may not be the most mature thing I've done," Yeji responded as she leaned forward.

"But this is finally my chance to give Ryujin 24 hours of hell."

* * *

They wrote up a contract and came up with a plan. Yuna still complained that contracts lacked the same seriousness a blood oath would but Chaeryoung was able to convince them they didn't have anyone well versed enough in blood rituals to ensure that the deal would be bound legitimately. Yuna seemed to be okay with that explanation, though they did continue to pout at Chaeryoung as she discussed how the contract would work. The day would be split between the five of them, each getting four hours and forty-eight minutes with the option to choose to end their chosen activity/activities early to give time to transition to the next. In order for the bargain to be fulfilled Ryujin had to remain in the premise of one or more of the involved parties throughout the entirety of the twenty-four hours. If Ryujin manages to remain with the group throughout the full twenty-four hours then Ryujin will have the power to create and change Yeji's profile picture on Instagram which Yeji must keep for a full 168 hours. If Ryujin fails to meet these conditions then Yeji has permission to share Ryujin's personal address to Shin Yuna who is free to use this information as she/he/they wish. The twenty-four hour period will begin at 5 AM after all parties agree to its terms and conditions. Room and boarding will be provided at the 'Hussey Hole' prior to the beginning of the bet.

"Is there anything that any party would like some clarification on or believes needs to be added?"

Yeji turned to Ryujin with a smirk as Ryujin gave a shrug.

"I just heard I get to fuck up Yeji's digital social life for a week."

"Psh! As if! Get ready for Yuna to raise some hell in your crackhouse."

"Aw yeah! Now I can finally just start pounding on your door when you start ignoring me!"

Ryujin scoffed. "In your dreams squirt." She grabbed the pen and signed on the line above "participating party" before handing the pen to Yeji. Lia rolled her eyes when she received the pen as she signed her name above "witness."

"I still don't understand the point of this whole endeavor. Yeji, why would you give Ryujin control of your social media account? Also, Ryujin, why is it such a big deal that Yuna knows where you live?"

"Uh, Ryujin's not gonna control my social media cuz I'm gonna win!"

"And I feel like the less home addresses Yuna knows the more likely they'll live to see Chaeryoung graduate. Besides, if you had the chance to have your address hidden from Yuna, wouldn't you?"

"Hey, you don't need to be so rude! Lia, I don't harass you  _ that _ often, do I?"

Lia hummed as she contemplated the thought. Ryujin actually had a fair point.

"In any case, now that we have all completed the contract we officially start this campaign in the morning," Chaeryoung announced as she got up from the couch. "What are everyone's proposed sleeping arrangements?"

"I'll take the couch," Yeji answered almost immediately.

"Where are you thinking Chaeryoung?"

"We can likely fit three of us on the bed, so I proposed to take one of those slots."

"Then I'll take the recliner," Yuna answered as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah… T-totally!"

Chaeryoung didn't look too convinced but ultimately didn't fight it as she sighed.

"Very well. I suppose that just leaves Ryujin and Lia."

Lia paused as she looked at Ryujin before looking down. What should she choose? If she chose the bed would it look like she was  _ trying _ to sleep with Chaeryoung? Or, if she chose the loveseat, would Yeji tease her throughout the night about missing the chance to sleep with Ryujin? In front of Yuna even?! She knew the way they all joked with each other and she just wasn't mentally or emotionally in a place where she could deflect Yeji's jabs!

"I'll take the loveseat."

Lia looked up to Ryujin who nodded to Chaeryoung.

"Alright then. If that's all done I'm going to bed. Have a good night everyone and rest well. We have quite the day ahead of us tomorrow."

They all said their goodnights as Chaeryoung left the room. Yeji almost immediately turned to Yuna.

"Hey, is everything good?"

Yuna tilted their head in surprise before shrugging their shoulders. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

Yeji rocked her head. "I don't know. You and Chaeryoung just seem a little... awkward recently."

Yuna sighed as they set up their blanket on the recliner. "It's no big deal, I'm just… figuring things out right now."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Yuna just gave a light shrug before turning back to Yeji.

"I… think I wanna think it out on my own for now but… thanks."

"Hey, I'm always here for ya."

Yuna smiled before Ryujin got up from the loveseat and stretched.

"Alright, I think we need something to clear out the warm fuzzies."

She moved to the tv, turned on the game play console and squeezed herself between Lia and Yuna.

"I think this calls for a Bust'em match. Come on, I'll even let all three of you try to beat me."

Yuna's eyes widened before a sinister smirk crossed their face. "Oh you're so dead! Right Yeji?!"

"Hells yeah! Let's do this!"

"You joinin princess?"

Lia blinked a few times. She was slightly disoriented by how quickly the mood changed but managed to process quickly enough to put on a scowl.

"Are you kidding me?! We all have to wake up at five tomorrow!"

"Then go to fucking sleep, it's not like we're gonna stop you."

"No, please stay Lia! We never beat Ryujin! You gotta help us out!"

Lia's mind paused as she heard Yuna's plea while Yeji grumbled about not being _that_ bad at the game. Lia sometimes wondered why she was there. Yuna had so much support who had been with them throughout so much while Lia…

…

She sighed.

It was such a waste thinking about time lost.

"You know what, I've always wanted an opportunity to put Ryujin in her place."

Yeji and Yuna hollered at the comment as Ryujin shook her head. "Please Princess. You've, what, touched the controller twice? There's no way you're beating me."

"Don't listen to Ryujin Lia! We'll totally take her down!"

Lia laughed as they started the game. The matches seemed to bleed into each other with Ryujin dominating the board although there were a few close calls. Eventually, Lia opted to leave to get ready for the morning since she was in charge of the first 'shift.' She recommended everyone else get their rest, though she doubted they would.

Which would be immensely evident in the morning.

* * *

BEBEBEEP BEBEBEEP

"Alright everyone, it's time to wake up!"

The room collectively groaned as Lia continued to walk past the couches, tearing off blankets as mumbled protests escaped the sleepy teens.

"I don't wanna wake up yet!"

"Come on Yuna, we all signed a contract."

"I change my mind! I wanna sleep!"

"Just a reminder Yuna that if people fail to uphold the contract agreement then the contract becomes null, meaning you will no longer have the opportunity to learn Ryujin's home address."

With a panicked 'oh shit' and a mass of flailing limbs Yuna bounced out of the recliner before bounding onto the loveseat.

"Holy fuck!"

"Come on Ryujin! Times a wasting! You need to wake up too Yeji!"

"Mrnnn I can't believe I took a day off for this shit."

"Hey, you can always quit and let me change your photo now."

Yeji chuckled as she shook her head.

"No way asshat. You're so going down."

"And now that you are all sufficiently attentive I suggest you all find something comfortable to wear that you can move around easily in."

Yeji groaned as she raised herself slowly from the couch. "Ugh… why?"

"Because our first activity for the day will be a three mile jog."

Ryujin and Yeji both turned towards each other before looking back at Lia.

"What. The. Fuuuuuu-"

"Okay, I'm concerned," Yeji responded with a raised hand. "Like, seriously? I did not sign up for summer PE credit."

"Well I've had to miss my morning routine on  _ multiple _ occasions because I'm making time for the activities you all enjoy," Lia answered bitterly as she set her fitbit watch. "Besides, maintaining a healthy body is an essential component of ensuring a high quality experience of life."

"Also, you all signed a contract."

They both groaned as Yuna continued to jump on the couch.

"Come on! It'll be fun! I'll even race all of you! None of you fuckers will be able to stop me!!!"

Ryujin swatted at Yuna who smiled unapologetically. She wasn't awake enough to deal with Yuna at 150 percent energy, but she was always in the mood to mess with Yeji.

"So Yeji, you gonna join the run? Or are you too worried this'll fuck up your hair."

"Oh fuck off Ryujin! You think you can handle some cardio with your smoker lungs?"

"I could run faster than you."

"Bet."

"Hey, excuse me! I see a lot of talking and little preparing so start getting dressed!"

They all groaned before grabbing clothes to get changed in while Chaeryoung and Lia prepared water bottles for everyone. Once they were all dressed and set, Lia led a quick stretching session that led to more banter between Yeji and Ryujin and an energetic Yuna grumbling about being too bouncy to be in that one spot. Finally they made it outside the apartment building where Lia explained the route they'd run to Stoneridge park, taking the two mile lap before returning to the Hussey Hole.

"Now, are there any questions?"

They all rolled their eyes. Lia was a natural gym instructor.

"Aaaaand go!"

Yuna immediately zoomed past them all as she shouted 'see ya later suckers!' while Lia and Chaeryoung paced themselves more moderately. Lagging behind was Yeji who was keeping a watchful eye on the just as lagging Ryujin.

"Why don't you run ahead?"

"Why don't you?"

"You gotta stay by someone, remember?"

"And?"

"I just figured I'd give you a warning that if you lagged too far away from the group then it _could_ be considered you abandoning us and breaking the contract."

"So?"

"So, I'm gonna run ahead and let Yuna know your home address now. See you later loser!"

Yeji started running ahead, passing Lia and Chaeryoung who looked behind them to make sure that Ryujin was still behind.

They would need someone else to stay with Ryujin.

Which, Lia sighing, decided may as well be her since it was her activity.

And why in the world was Ryujin leaving their specified route?!

Lia groaned before stopping to turn towards where Ryujin was walking. Was Ryujin  _ already  _ giving up?!

Suddenly, Ryujin blew past her as she gave a nod before passing Chaeryoung. Lia looked back towards where Ryujin had been earlier, noticing a board rental shack before she sighed.

At least Ryujin was participating in some way.

* * *

Yeji laughed as she slowed down her running.

She should be well enough ahead to not have to worry. Ryujin didn't even seem to care, which was typical Ryujin behavior, and Ryujin was fucking shit at running.

She had this in the bag.

She chuckled to herself as she pulled out her vape. She thought Ryujin would at least  _ try _ to put up a good fight.

Not that it mattered to Yeji.

She brought the vape to her lips before giving a nice inhale. There weren't enough people in the park for her to be worried about someone complaining or ratting her out and right now she needed a victory drag.

"Hey loser."

Yeji coughed on the last of her vapors before watching as Ryujin rode on her longboard, giving Yeji the finger as she rolled along the path. Yeji immediately ran forward before she grabbed a tree branch and chucked it in Ryujin's direction.

"Get back here you asshole!"

"See you at the finish."

Ryujin turned around the curb as Yeji caught her breath before pushing back her hair. Dammit! She should've known better than to think Ryujin would fall back that easily. Yeji wasn't sure what disappointed her more: that Ryujin pulled one over on her again or that she didn't think of grabbing a longboard first.

Her eyes lit up as a mischievous smile crossed her face.

She wasn't contracted to need a babysitter.

Which meant no one would be the wiser if she made a few detours.

A mischevious smile stretched across her face as she wandered into the trees.

This wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

Yuna crashed on the ground with their limbs splayed out as they took heavy breaths.

How could running three miles be so hard?

They took in deep breaths as they stared up at the sky. How many more miles did they even have left?

"This is why it's important to pace yourself."

Yuna gave a sad raspy groan.

"Not now Chaeryoung."

They listened to Chaeryoung's light giggles. Dammit! They could never stay mad when Chaeryoung giggled!

"Would now be a good time for this at least?"

Yuna looked up to Chaeryoung who was handing them a water bottle. They groaned before sitting up and taking the offered reprieve.

"Thanks Chae."

"Of course."

Yuna took the drink as Chaeryoung's attention was immediately drawn to the sound of rumbling gravel behind them. Ryujin showed up shortly, rolling slowly on the longboard before stopping by the duo.

"Whaddup nerds?"

Chaeryoung rolled her eyes as Yuna gave an exaggerated whine.

"Hey! How come Ryujin got a longboard!"

"Cuz I didn't bother asking."

"Asking for permission or asking for clarification on vehicular use during this activity?"

Ryujin shrugged. "Either or."

"Ugh, and I ran all this way for nothing!"

"I will admit, Lia was rather unclear in how she wanted us to engage in this activity."

"I don't think she cares," Yuna answered with a sigh. "If there's anything I'm certain of Lia these days, its that she's got structure ingrained into her skin. Which also means she doesn't know any activities that would actually be fun."

"Then why did we all agree to doing this shit?"

"Because we said whoever was in charge of the shift got to determine what we did. Remember? We signed a contract."

"Also, no one wanted the 5-10 shift so it makes sense we'd be engaging in a modified version of Lia's morning routine."

Ryujin rolled her eyes. "You rich shits are fucking weird."

"I blame the parents."

"They do force us to engage in a different lifestyle, I will admit."

"Whatever. I'm really only here because I passed Lia and Yeji already."

"Aw, you're really taking needing a babysitter seriously!"

"Fuck off Squirt. I'm just ready to watch Yeji's social life blow up in her face."

"That's not going to happen! I'm gonna learn where you live Shin Ryujin, one way or another! In fact, I think I'm ready to get back in this thing!"

Yuna immediately bounced up before booking back down the path before blowing a kiss to the two behind them.

"Love ya both! Later!"

"They're so fucking weird."

"Yuna is definitely a unique individual, but that's part of what makes them special."

Ryujin turned to Chaeryoung before finding a wistful expression across her face. Ryujin rubbed her neck before shaking her head.

"Don't break your brain now. The world would be royally fucked if you do."

Chaeryoung giggled. "I'm immensely shocked that you care."

"I never said I cared," Ryujin answered as she took a drink from her water bottle.

Chaeryoung gave a full laugh.  "Say what you will Ryujin, but I didn't get this far in life without learning how to read between the lines."

Ryujin rolled her eyes. "Should I be impressed you're a nerd?"

Chaeryoung laughed as she pushed Ryujin's shoulder who laughed in response.

"Anyways, shall we get going?"

"You think you can keep up?"

"No, but I also know it's not my responsibility to ensure you uphold your end of the bargain."

Ryujin rolled her eyes before she lightly pedalled her longboard.

"Whatever, it's not like I care about that shit anyway."

"Then why sign it?"

Chaeryoung walked alongside Ryujin who shrugged her shoulders as a small smile crossed her face.

"I dunno. Guess I just felt like it."

* * *

Lia continued to jog down the path at a steady stride. Her feet heavily padded against the ground as she tried to focus her mind on her running feet and not her running thoughts. It didn't matter where Ryujin, Yuna or any of the others were. It didn't matter that Yuna and Yeji ran ahead or that Chaeryoung kept her pace, leaving Lia behind when she was distracted by Ryujin's deviancy. It didn't matter that Lia was alone, despite the fact that they were supposed to be spending this time together.

She even signed a damned contract saying they would spend this time together!

She slowed to a halt as she looked up towards the path.

What was she even having them do?

She didn't care about her morning routine whenever she hung out with her friends. Sure, it was a struggle the first time, but the structure in her life was largely created to prevent from being idle. To keep the boredom at bay so that she wouldn't run off and be friends with the very kinds of people she was hanging out with now.

…

So why was she letting that structure get in the way?

She checked her watch. It was around seven. Of course she had lost a lot of time since all of them started late with needing to wake up, get dressed and get going, but there was still plenty of time for her to turn it around!

She started jogging in the opposite direction.

She needed to find the others!

* * *

They crouched in the bushes, waiting intently as they stared unblinkingly at the paved pathway.

"You sure we're gonna get Ryujin this way?"

"Come on, you saw Lia's map, this is the only pathway through this park."

"Okay, yeah, but what if Ryujin decides not to take the path at all?"

Yeji sighed.

"Look, I know Ryujin does her own thing, but it'd be _way_ too difficult to ride a longboard off the path. Also, if you're with me then the only two left to babysit Ryujin are Chaeryoung and Lia and I doubt either of them would bother with detours."

Yuna hummed skeptically as they lowered their head.

"I still don't think-"

"Shhh! Someone's coming."

Yuna paused. They could hear the footsteps, but they were certain the footsteps were coming from the opposite direction that their relay thing or whatever was supposed to be done in. It probably wasn't anyone-

"Lia?!"

Yuna ran towards the path, ignoring Yejis hushed screams to get back before giving away their position. They strode up to Lia who immediately turned towards her cousin.

"Lia, what are you doing here?"

"I…" Lia immediately shook her head before putting on an accusatory face. "I mean, what are you doing?! That wasn't the path I outlined!"

"Me and Yeji are waiting to prank Ryujin," Yuna answered with a wave towards the bushes where an audible groan could be heard. "And if you were so worried about us going the right direction, then why are you coming from that way?"

"Well, I mean… I don't…" Lia sighed. Who was she trying to fool? "Okay, I…"

She shook her head as she avoided Yuna's gaze.

"I got lonely."

"AWWWWWW!!!"

Yuna squeezed her cousin in a tight hug as Lia gasped for air.

"Yuna… please…"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry," Yuna answered with a light chuckle as they let Lia go. "Anyways, wanna stick with me and Yeji? I guarantee you it'll be worth it."

Lia turned to the bush that Yuna had come from. She had never pulled a prank before. And a prank on Ryujin?

A sinister smirk crossed her face before she turned back to Yuna.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

Ryujin grabbed a drink of her water as she continued to roll slowly.

"So… you really think that oppression happens just by talking?"

"More or less. When discussing the English language, definitely. After all, America speaks a language that is shared by it's mother country of Great Britain, which was a major force of colonial empiricism in the 1600's and continues to be so. I don't know from experience about Spanish and French, however given that they also participated in the mass colonization of the quote-unquote 'New World' as well as the African continent, I can only presume that their languages would share a similar consequence since they participated in similar practices that led to the mass oppression of black and indigenous populations."

"But… not all languages perpetuate oppression?"

"Again, I am unsure. Perhaps there is a language that doesn't but it could only be so if it existed among a people or community where oppression didn't exist."

Ryujin hummed as her brow tensed in thought.

"Why can't language be not shitty even if it's in a place that is?"

Chaeryoung smiled lightly as she turned her head to the sky.

"Well, why do you think we have language?"

"Uh, cuz there'd be no way to talk to people otherwise."

"That's true but why would we need to communicate with each other at all?"

"I mean, what kind of a question is that? Like, if humans are social creatures then how could we not communicate?"

"So we communicate based on a survival need?"

Ryujin tilted her head at the thought.

"I guess… maybe it's not that necessary."

"I think it might help to think about this on a macro scale. That the reason we live in communities is to ensure that each person can perform a role to help support others in the community. Farmers grow food, carpenters make homes and so forth."

"Ah, okay."

"I will admit, that may not be necesary, but it certainly does make life easier," Chaeryoung responded with a light smile. "So don't go thinking of running off to the woods."

"Come on, I could make it work. Be one with the wolves or some shit."

Chaeryoung rolled her eyes as Ryujin gave a light smile.

"I think I got ya though. The reason we need to communicate is so that people can organize since it'd be harder to take care of all your shit alone."

"Precisely."

"And, if language is needed to organize people, then my guess is your argument is that because America organized itself around oppressing everyone who's not a white, cis-dude their language must necessarily promote it."

"Correct."

Ryujin hummed as she pedaled her board again.

"Alright then smartass, here's a question for ya: If language reflects oppression then do we need to change language to make society less oppressive, or does society need to get its shit together before language can get less shitty?"

Chaeryoung gave a laugh. "I should've known that'd be your response. You do have a tendency to ask things like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Chaeryoung answered with a smile towards Ryujin. "That you are asking a question that can be related to multiple philosophical and political theorists."

"So?"

"So…" Chaeryoung responded. "You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Psh, as if," Ryujin scoffed. "I'm not smart. I'm a drop out."

"Just because you no longer attend high school classes doesn't mean that you're not intelligent."

"Oh come on Chae. As if a lazy ass like me could-"

"RAAAAAAAH"

"MEERRRRY CHRISSSTMAAASS!!!"

"EAT THIS!!!"

Yeji, Yuna and Lia rushed out of the bushes as they sprayed silly string at Ryujin who swatted at it. She stepped off the longboard and started using it to swat blindly at the pranksters.

"What the fuck?"

"Think I wouldn't get you back?"

"Yeah, you can't fuck with us forever you know!"

Ryujin lowered the longboard before grabbing at some of the silly string.

"And this was the best you could come up with."

She tossed the string at Yuna who shrieked at the gesture.

"Also, I didn't think the princess enjoyed shitty pranks."

Lia rolled her eyes. "I just felt like this would be a grand opportunity for me to get back at you for all the headaches you've given me."

"Yeah, and someone needs to show her what normal life is like," Yeji responded as she slung an arm over Lia's shoulder. "Which brings me to my next point. 'Rah,' is not what you shout at people when you pull a prank."

"Yeah, you say something totally sarcastic! Or playful! Or  _ threatening _ ! Like 'Happy Birthday!'"

Yuna sprayed the silly string at Ryujin again. Ryujin blocked it with the board before swinging it towards Yuna, causing them to scream.

"Dammit Ryujin, I'm not even in your elbow space!"

"You're still being annoying."

Yuna whined as Yeji laughed.

"Don't worry, Ryujin's just being pissy at getting pranked."

Ryujin scoffed as she shook her head and turned towards Chaeryoung.

"I plead innocent. I had no idea that Yuna or Yeji had this planned and even less of an idea that Lia would take part in something like this."

"Hey, I did not agree to being talked about like I'm being accused of something!"

"What are you doing here anyway Princess?"

"Nothing!"

"Lia got bored and lonely so she joined us!"

"Yuna!"

"Hey, don't be so embarrassed. It's actually adorable to hear that the lil' cousin missed us so much."

"I told you I'm the  _ older  _ cousin!"

"I mean, yeah. But even sober I can tell that 'lil cousin' works better for you."

"Ugh!"

"It's alright Princess. It's not your fault the Squirt's a fucking beanstalk."

"You wanna fight Ryujin?"

"Nah, I was taught not to play with my food beanstalk."

Yuna sprayed Ryujin again who laughed with the rest of them, whether at Yuna's reaction or Ryujin's new nickname for them Lia wasn't sure.

"Anyways, since our morning jog is over, shall we head back to the Hussey Hole?"

Yeji gave a sly smirk to Ryujin who simply rolled her eyes.

"Sure lil cuz. What's the next activity?"

Lia rolled her eyes. Looks like she got a new nickname too.

"You'll find out when we get there."

* * *

Ryujin furrowed her brow as her hands clenched tighter.

"Fuck!"

FINISH

"YES!!! Finally! How's it feel being a loser Ryujin?!"

"You know better than I do. Besides, you can't beat me without Chaeryoung's help."

"Oh come on, I can totally beat you- Hey where are you going?! Don't tell me your rage quitting!"

Ryujin flipped Yeji off who just laughed. "Damn, I should've figured Ryujin'd be a sore loser. 'Course, I'm surprised you're as good at video games as you are Chae. You hardly ever play."

"I suppose that would be surprising, however, ten years of violin lessons does have a tendency to improve your fine motor skills."

Yeji shook her head. "I can't believe your parents still have you taking lessons. Don't they think you have enough shit to deal with?"

"According to my parents too many projects is never enough. After all, 'idle time is wasted time.'"

"Video games isn't idle time. Come on, let's do a 1 v. 1 and see how good you really are."

The buttons of the controllers clacked away as Ryujin rolled her eyes while heading into the kitchen.

"What'cha working on princess?"

Lia piled the bundles of fruit onto the counter next to Yuna's brand new blender. Seriously, how could these four practically live here with nothing for adequate meal preparation?!

"It's nothing. Go back to your game."

"I'll pass."

Lia huffed as she started chopping a banana. Ryujin moved past Lia to grab a knife and start chopping strawberries.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ryujin answered sarcastically as she continued to chop the fruit. "At least, that's what you told me this is."

Lia shoved Ryujin's shoulder and shook her head with a smile. "Seriously, you should go back to your game. I can do this on my own."

"I'm chill. Yeji's being an ass anyways."

"Aw, stop being such a baby. Yuna's got that job taken already."

Ryujin threw a strawberry at Yeji as Lia smacked her shoulder.

"Stop wasting my products."

"Yeah Ryujin, respect the food," Yeji responded as she threw the strawberry back.

"Oh, it's so on."

"NO, it is NOT!!!"

Lia released a tense sigh before turning towards each of them separately.

"You, sit back down and play your video games! You, either stay on task or get out of my kitchen!"

"Shit, sorry Lia."

Yeji immediately sat back down as Ryujin rolled her eyes.

"My bad princess."

Lia groaned as Yeji laughed before turning back to her game. Thank God! They had no further issues as the kitchen fell into a rhythm of button mashing and knife cutting before Chaeryoung brought idle chatter back into the room.

"So Yeji, have you heard from Noemi recently?"

"Hm…? Uh… yeah… I mean, she texted me just a couple days after the club, but… you know…"

"You haven't responded yet?"

"Of course she hasn't. Yeji's afraid of girls cuz she thinks all their time forced in the kitchen makes them pan abusers."

"Your such a fucking asshole Ryujin!"

BRRRRRRRRR

"WHAT WAS THAT?! CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE-!"

BRRRRRrrrrr-

SMACK

"I told you to stop messing around in my kitchen!"

"Haha! Looks like being bi isn't saving you from being whipped!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"I'M BAAAAAACK~!!!"

THUMP

They all turned towards the voice before quickly returning to their own tasks.

"It's about fucking time. You were in the fucking shower for for fucking ever!"

"And I used up all the hot water so no one else gets to use it!"

Yeji groaned as she leaned back in the couch.

"Seriously Yuna?! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"I've been preparing for my shift!"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Smoothies are ready!"

Ryujin jumped over the back of the couch with her smoothie as Lia handed everyone else theirs.

"Shit, thanks a bunch Lia."

"This is very generous of you. Thanks."

"Yeah, you're the best Lia!"

Lia rolled her eyes as she sat next to Chaeryoung on the loveseat. "It's only natural. After all, what better way to finish a morning jog than with a smoothie?"

"Damn, I never knew you'd be such a health guru," Yeji joked as she took a sip of her smoothie. "Seriously though, I'm surprised you cut the jog early. You seemed super into it."

"Well, I came to the realization that the stress and anxiety that comes with interacting with you four will probably burn more calories than any amount of running possibly could."

They all laughed at the comment as Yeji shook her head. "I swear, you're becoming more and more like us each day."

"How so?"

"I mean, you're not really part of the group if you're not hurling insults in some way."

"That… doesn't seem like a healthy friendship."

"Hey, it's all in good fun. Like, we understand boundaries and shit, we just like to call each other out on our shit sometimes too."

"You're one to talk Squirt. No one has more shit worth picking on than you."

Yuna sighed. "It's okay, I've come to accept the fact that your politically as well as literally inaccurate nickname for me comes from you being vertically challenged."

"Man, fuck you."

"Yeah, so everyone gets shit on. Though, it  _ is _ kinda hard to pick on Chaeryoung."

"I will admit that my upbringing does make it difficult to engage in such behavior."

Yeji rolled her eyes.

"Except for when Chaeryoung sounds like a fucking white noble from the 1700's."

"That's Greenstone Preparatory Academy for you."

They all fell into comfortable laughter before Yuna raised their glass.

"Alright all! Drink up your smoothies!"  They announced as a sinister smile crossed their face.

"Because after this, it's war!"

* * *

Yuna stared out across the field with binocular hands.

"See anything out there Yuna?"

"Negative," Yuna answered matter-of-factly as they continued to scan the empty field.

"I still think this is stupid," Yeji responded. "Like, why are we hiding in the playground of all places?! It's so fucking obvious!"

"Look, just let me have my moment, okay?!"

Yeji laughed as she shook her head.

"Alright, alright. Whatever the baby needs."

Yuna huffed before returning to look through her finger binoculars. "You know, you could help with scouting."

"Yeah, well, I figured all the parents around here are already afraid of you that they don't need to think we're both incurable weirdos."

Yuna smacked Yeji's shoulder as she laughed before standing up.

"Oh chill Yuna, I'm just stating facts. Besides, doing lookout is a waste of time."

"It's not a waste of time! We created the perfect ambush!"

"Yeah, but none of them are gonna just come over here. Not unless we lure them."

Yuna hummed in thought, lowering their 'binoculars' before turning to Yeji.

"Watcha got in mind?"

* * *

"I can't believe Yuna spent a whole hour in the bathroom filling up water balloons!"

"Get used to it princess."

"It may have been unorthodox, but they did prepare us well for the battle ahead."

"Psh, speak for yourself. I got put on a team with you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that I'm ninety percent sure neither of you can make a proper throw."

Lia scoffed at the comment. "Well, you did sign a contract that someone needed to supervise you."

"And given events prior it was deemed illogical to have you on a team with Yuna or Yeji."

"Besides, I don't know what you're complaining about. We're not even doing the balloon fight! Instead you dragged us _here_!"

"What can I say? I got hungry."

"I made us smoothies! Seriously Chaeryoung, how can you be okay with this?!"

"I can never say no to a coffee break," Chaeryoung answered as she took a sip from her thermos. "Besides, the contract stated that Ryujin had to remain with someone involved in the activities, but it didn't necessarily state whether we could or could not have breaks in between them. Yuna  _ didn't  _ say we couldn't grab some lunch and coffee after all. And we do technically still have the water balloons with us should we get a surprise encounter which could been seen as continued participation to the activity."

Lia gave a sigh. "I don't think inside a coffee shop is the best place to have an open water balloon war zone."

"Yeah, but if the squirt fires first I'm knocking them out."

"I'm sure that should we run into Yuna or Yeji we can negoti-"

WHOOOOOMP

They turned towards the sound finding Yuna pressed up against the glass window as they stared at them with wide eyes.

"I guess we'll have our chance to find out."

Chaeryoung waved at Yuna who continued to obnoxiously stare at the trio.

"For the love of-"

Lia rose from her spot before moving to the door.

"Yuna! You're making a scene."

Yuna slowly turned their head to glare at Lia.

"We're supposed to be balloon battling."

"Yeah," Ryujin acknowledged as she took a bite from the fries she'd brought. "And you gave us five minutes to find a place to set up."

"You can't set up inside a building!"

"You didn't tell us that earlier."

"Ryujin's correct Yuna."

Yuna groaned. Chaeryoung's supposed to be on their side! It's like… best friend code or some shit.

"Ugh! Whatever, I'm coming in!"

"Hold up."

"Yeah, we want to make sure you're not going to pull anything!"

"Wah-?! Come on Lia! You think I'd do something inside Green Bean's of all places?!"

"Well, I didn't think that if I'd let you use the shower first you'd waste all the hot water on water balloons!"

"Come on, this isn't a waste! Besides, a water balloon fight is basically a shower right there!"

Lia groaned before moving back to the table as Chaeryoung quickly replaced her.

"Yuna, we understand your frustration-"

"No you don't."

"Which is why we propose a ceasefire. After all, you and Yeji must want something as well."

"We had smoothies!"

"Yeah, but they weren't that filling."

"Excuse me! Those smoothies were made to-"

"But Yuna, wouldn't you want to grab something else to tie you over?" Chaeryoung asked as she covered Lia's mouth. "After all, we have only passed five and a half hours of our contracted time, so we still have a rather long day ahead of us."

Yuna sighed.

"Fine. I'll come in and grab some stuff. But you assholes better not try anything!"

"Of course."

"I mean, the lawyer said so."

Yuna rolled her eyes as she walked past. Lia removed Chaeryoung's hand to glare at her as Chaeryoung gave an apologetic smile. Yuna ordered, refusing to look towards her ' _friends_ ' as they waited by the counter for their order before walking back past them.

"You all have fifteen minutes. After that there is no more entering buildings or leaving the park. So you better head back right after."

"Yeah sure."

"Of course."

"If you say so."

Yuna huffed before leaving, letting the door close behind them and watching their back.

Just to make sure.

They quickly ducked behind a building before pulling out their phone.

"Yeji, meet me by Green Bean's Coffee House," Yuna commanded as she kept an eye on the exit.

"We're gonna create an ambush."

* * *

The fifteen minutes ended quickly as Lia still wasn't quite sure which she lamented more: their inevitable return to whatever outlandish activity Yuna had prepared or the fact that everyone critiqued her smoothie expenditure as being inadequate to supporting their dietary needs.

"I still think purchasing food and beverages here was a waste of time and money. I can guarantee you those smoothies I made had everything needed for a nutritious brunch meal."

"Look, Princess, I don't know when you turned forty, but a smoothie is not a meal. Also, brunch isn't a meal either."

"It is too! Chaeryoung, back me up on this!"

"Well, I suppose this all depends on how you define a 'meal.' For instance, does this meal need to fulfill a certain caloric intake? Does it require food from all currently recognized food groups? Does a meal need to have all vitamins and nutrients present and, if so how much of those need-"

Lia groaned. "You could've just told me you weren't going to-"

SPLASH

"God dammit!"

"You need better aim squi-!"

SPLOOOOSH

"Dammit Ryujin!"

"RYUJIN!!!"

Ryujin rose to her full height as she came face to face with a drenched Lia. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Uh… my bad?"

Lia glared at Ryujin before grabbing her by the shoulder of her hoodie and reaching into her backpack.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?! I'm on your team-!"

SPLOOOOSH

"Yes! Take that Ryujin!"

"The plan worked! Now that we have sewn chaos into their ranks we will be unstoppable!"

SPLASH

"EEEEE!!!"

Chaeryoung huffed as she grimaced at the shattered balloon remains on the pavement.

"I certainly miscalculated that throw."

"Don't think I'm ignoring the fact you hit me Yeji!"

"Shit."

"Come on Yeji! Maneuver 3593!"

"Uh… and that's-?"

"RUN AWAY!!!"

"Whoa, hold up!"

"Get back here you two!"

The chase began, with Yuna and Yeji rushing through the alleyway to the parking lot as Ryujin, Lia and Chaeryoung gave chase. Once they made it to the park Yeji and Yuna split, both running in different directions before Ryujin stopped her teammates.

"Hold up."

"What, why?! They're getting away!"

Chaeryoung paused, tilting her head towards the open field before turning back to Ryujin.

"You suspect they have something planned?"

"I know those assholes do," Ryujin answered roughly. "They were on their own for, what, forty minutes? Those two shits would plot something."

Lia gave a groaning sigh before turning back to Ryujin.

"Of course they do! How're we supposed to get them now?!"

"Don't worry Princess," Ryujin responded with a mischievous smirk.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Yuna returned to their post at the top of the slide as they looked out again with their binocular fingers.

"Dammit, where are they?!"

"Maybe they went back to Green Bean's."

"No way, I told them no more hiding in buildings."

Yeji released the smoke from her vape as it billowed beside the ever-watchful Yuna.

"I doubt that'd stop Ryujin."

"Yeah, but Chaeryoung's with her, and once you lay down the law Ryujin being a butt breaks the contract."

Yuna hummed in thought. Sure, Chaeryoung would hold them to the contract, but she also was the best at finding loopholes in-

"Wait! I think I see Ryujin!"

"Really?" Yeji asked as she rose to look out across the field. Yuna handed her their imaginary binoculars but Yeji just pushed them away. Seriously, how badly did the doctor drop them?

"You see her too, right?"

"Oh yeah. That's definitely her."

"What do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know, but you're gonna give away our position if you keep standing there."

"Oh please, we have the high ground!" Yuna announced triumphantly. "And everyone knows that if you have the high ground you automatically win!"

Yeji sighed. "You know, everyone in  _ Galaxy Wars _ who had the high ground ended up dying regardless, right?"

"That's not true! Dark Slayer still lived!"

"Right, my bad. Because, you know, becoming a cyborg totally overrides the fact that he got his ass-"

"Wait, Ryujin's going back towards the trees!"

Yeji immediately rose back up to look towards where Yuna was looking.

"That fucker's planning something."

"What should we do?"

"I'm thinking," Yeji responded as she thought hard. It'd be too risky to run through the clearing, leaving them open to an assault and-

"GET DOWN!!!"

"Wah- GYAH!!!"

Yeji pulled Yuna down as water exploded from around them, sprinkling them just lightly.

"Shit, where the hell did that come from?!"

"Where do you think?! They built a fucking catapult!"

"Are you fucking shitting me?!"

Yuna rose up, as if to verify Yeji's claim only to duck down quickly again with a scream.

"Holy shit! What do we do?!"

"I'm thinking Yeji yelled back as she peaked around the wall that led to the ladder down the playground. She scanned the area. The catapult had to have come from where Ryujin returned to the woods. How could they get-

Wait a minute!

"Ryujin incoming!"

"What?!"

"Ryujin's rushing this way, we gotta blitz!"

"But- The catapult!"

"If Ryujin's heading this way then Lia and Chaeryoung are likely manning it. You're faster so you head for it and I'll keep Ryujin off your back."

"Right!"

"Alright, let's do this!"

"HEY ASSHOLES!!! SEE IF YOU CAN HIT ME!!!!!"

Yuna leapt off the playground as they ran towards the woods with Yeji sneaking out of the playground from behind. None of them could outrun Yuna and they all knew it, which made them the perfect distraction. They could dodge the balloons and get past Ryujin, and as long as Yeji did her part, Ryujin wouldn't be able to target Yuna. It was risky, but it was the best they got.

"RYUJIN!!!"

Yuna gripped a water balloon in each hand as they ran towards Ryujin. They knew that Chaeryoung and Lia wouldn't risk launching a water balloon if they thought they'd hit Ryujin and Yuna was gonna use that to their advantage.

"I hope you're thirsty Squirt!"

"Nah, I'm better at staying hydrated than that!"

Ryujin launched one of her water balloons as Yuna dodged under it while chucking their own balloon towards Ryujin. The balloon missed, splashing somewhere way out there as Yuna kept running towards the catapult. Ryujin immediately turned towards Yuna before-

"Heads up asshat!"

SPLOOOSH

Ryujin got drenched by Yeji's sneak attack as Ryujin whipped her other water balloon forward with the telltale sign of yeji's scream letting her know she got a hit. She hurriedly rushed towards the playground as Yeji chucked another water balloon at Ryujin which exploaded against Ryujin's back. Yeji grabbed another two water balloons from her backpack before giving chase.

Ryujin would rue the day she trolled with Yeji.

Yeji would make sure of it.

* * *

After a long arduous battle Yeji and Ryujin sat on the bench that ended up being just as drenched as they were.

"Damn Ryujin. You may not know how to run, but you sure put up a hell of a fight."

"Course I do," Ryujin answered, just as out of breath. "I'd rather fuck a fucker up than run from them."

Yeji chuckled as she shook her long wet hair. "Yeah, I think I learned that after you bloodied that one guy's nose."

"Hey, I said I wasn't interested. I swear, sometimes I think guys can't understand language, they only understand a punch to the face."

"But for real though!"

"You know, you two could've told us you were done balloon fighting."

The two turned, finding three more very drenched individuals as Yeji gave a warm smile.

"We ran out of balloons."

"What took you three so long?"

"Yuna started climbing trees."

"I told you the high ground always wins!"

Lia rolled her eyes as Chaeryoung giggled lightly.

"Well, since we've all depleted our water balloon ammo, what's next on the agenda?"

"Uh, what else would we do but hang here?! I call the swings!"

Yuna ran off as no one else bothered chasing them.

"Really? Our next activity is prancing around the park?"

"Meh, given it's Yuna, it's not surprising."

"Yeah, I don't think they ever stopped being five."

"Yeah…" Lia answered breathily as she watched Yuna jump onto the swing, lying belly flat and making superman poses. "Though… I can't help but feel a little relieved at that."

"Were you worried Yuna might've grown up without you?"

Lia turned back to Chaeryoung as she looked up at her sheepishly.

"Maybe a little."

Yeji chuckled to her side. "Don't worry. I don't think Yuna's growing up for a long time."

"I take mild offense to that. Yuna is perfectly capable of becoming a fine young adult!"

"Hey! For our next activity let's play 'Floor is Lava!' Who wants to bet that I can make it to the playground from the swing?!"

Lia groaned as Yeji laughed.

"Hey, I didn't mean for it to come off as bad. Yuna's just that kind of personality. Besides, this way you'll get to live out your childhood for a little bit longer."

Lia hummed. She wasn't totally on board with Yeji's logic, but she did have a point. Lia lost most of her adolescent years stewing in shame and self-hate.

…

But…

Maybe she could reclaim some of those years in some way.

She gave a smile before turning back towards Yuna.

"Hey, Yuna! Wait for me!"

She ran off towards her cousin who had jumped off the swing to greet Lia who hugged them tightly.

"Aw, the cousins are back together!"

Then Lia smacked Yuna's shoulder before running towards the playground as Yuna gave chase.

"Guess the Princess is just as much a kid as the Squirt is."

"I mean, we spent the past two hours having a water balloon war. I don't think we can claim to be better."

"I agree with Yeji. Besides, I think maybe they both need this…"

They both watched Chaeryoung who watched the two run around the playground. There was something in Chaeryoung's gaze. Something that seemed like… contentment.

"You alright Chae?"

"Mmm…" Chaeryoung hummed affirmatively with her eyes never leaving the playground. "I'm just… happy."

Yeji couldn't help but smile at Chaeryoung's words. "It really was a long time since they hung out together, wasn't it?"

"This was eating up Yuna since I first met them," Chaeryoung admitted. "It's good to see it finally come to a conclusion."

"I bet," Yeji responded with a smile. "So why are you hanging out here?"

Chaeryoung turned towards Yeji as her smile widened. She ran off to be quickly tagged by Yuna as the chase started anew.

"They're all a bunch of weirdos."

"They are," Yeji agreed before turning to Ryujin. "But you love it."

"Psh. Yeah, you can convince yourself that."

"Please, you're not as big of a hardass as you think you are," Yeji answered with a scoff. "Just admit you like hanging with us."

"Please, you'd have to break my arm before I'd say that."

"And yet, you're not saying it's not true."

Ryujin scoffed. That was so like Yeji to say shit like that, but…

…

No…

She wasn't gonna give Yeji  _ that _ satisfaction.

"So, when you gonna make the Princess _your_ princess?"

"Dude, as if," Ryujin responded with the roll of her head. "Even if I did like her that way, which I  _ don't, _ there's no way she'd like me back the same way."

"Who knows? Maybe she already does."

Ryujin scoffed. "Yeah, you keep living in your pretend world Yeji. It'll never happen."

Yeji shrugged. "Maybe you just haven't given it the opportunity to."

"Yeah, that's ironic coming from you."

"Difference is, I decided not to date right now. What's your excuse?"

"I don't need an excuse," Ryujin responded as she hugged one of her legs. "Relationships are just stupid and never work out anyways so why waste the time?"

Yeji tilted her head at the comment as Ryujin kept her gaze fixed ahead. Yeji must've gotten tired of waiting for Ryujin to look at her since she ended up running off towards the playground leaving Ryujin alone. Which was perfectly fine by Ryujin. She was totally fine being alone.

She was used to it.

SMACK

"You're it!"

Ryujin turned her gaze up to see Yuna's wide smile.

"Come on Ryujin, you gotta chase us now! Like, you  _ do _ know how to play tag right?"

Ryujin looked from Yuna to Chaeryoung to Lia to Yeji. This was probably her damned idea. Yeji was just too big of a busybody to let anything slide.

She gave a smirk.

"I think I forgot the rules. Can you come closer and explain them to me?"

"Oh fuck no! I'm not stupid enough to fall for that!"

"Worth a shot."

She swiped at Yuna who dodged out of her reach before running after them towards the playground, joining in the mayhem as she chased after the four before finally tagging Chaeryoung. It was stupid. It was childish.

It was more fun than she would ever admit.

She smirked at the thought as she watched Chaeryoung tag Yeji.

And the day wasn't even half over yet.

* * *

They all sat in front of the television waiting for Yeji who was drying her hair in the bathroom as the remaining four stared at the television screen.

"Whoa!  _ Chester's Laboratory _ is on Getflix?"

"That's not what we're watching Yuna."

"But ChaaaAAAAeeeEEE~!"

"Oh chill Squirt," Ryujin answered as she sat back on the couch. "You could've had us watch that twenty minutes ago."

"But I didn't know about it until now!"

"I'm still rather surprised that you're having us watch television for your activity Chaeryoung."

"Why? Did you think I was going to give a lecture on political science and critical race theory?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Chaeryoung rolled her eyes. "In response to Ryujin's comment, we will be watching  _ Requiem for the American Dream _ ."

"UGGGGHHHH!!! Again?! Thanks a lot Ryujin!"

"No problem Squirt."

"So, I take it we finally decided what we're watching?"

Yeji lightly chuckled as she bounced onto the loveseat spot next to Yuna, leaving a  _ very _ large empty space between Lia and Ryujin on the couch.

Chaeryoung giggled lightly. "I think my humor simply fell on distraught ears. I'm actually torn between  _ The Journey of Kino _ ,  _ Train to Infinity, The Handmaid's Story  _ or  _ Get Away." _

"Glad you narrowed it down a little," Yeji responded with a laugh. "You sure that last one's a good idea? I don't know if the cousins are ready for it."

"What's that supposed to mean Yeji?!"

"Is it rated R?! Chaeryoung, what kind of content are you trying to show us?!"

" _ Get Away _ is a fantastic horror/thriller movie that addresses how modern neoliberalist views on racism are actually perpetuating white supremacy in modern society."

"Gotta love those moderates."

"Of course we do! We got our first black president because of them. Racism is over now!"

"Yeah. If only he could've run for a third term."

Yeji laughed before reaching over for Ryujin to give a low-five as Chaeryoung shook her head.

"So, does this mean  _ Get Away _ gets the vote?"

"Yes!"

"NO!!!"

"Ugh!"

"Wait, Chae, I have an idea!" Yuna shouted, bouncing in their seat as they raised their hand.

"Come on Yuna. You had your chance to-"

"Let's watch  _ Crystal Universe!" _

Chaeryoung's eyes widened as she watched Yuna direct her pupils towards Lia who looked completely confused at the whole situation.

"Actually... that's not a bad idea."

"Sure, I'm down."

"I mean, I'd like to know what it's about first."

"It's a kid's cartoon, and I promise you'll love it!" Yuna announced as she looked at Lia. "Just give it a chance."

Lia sighed before she sat back into her seat.

"...Okay… We'll watch  _ Crystal Universe. _ "

"Excellent. I'll get the popcorn started!"

Chaeryoung left the chair as the cartoon intro began with a curly haired brunette boy and three colorful characters running along the beach with him. It turned out, those three characters were aliens with... geological bases for existence? She had questions about the geological composition of whatever planet they were from to have the exact same kinds of rocks on their planet as Earth. Or maybe, they had different names on their home planet and they just adopted those as Earth names?

Ugh, whatever.

She sat back on the couch as she tried to ignore the large space between her and Ryujin just _begging_ to be filled. Seriously, why didn't someone take the hint that that spot was available! Sure, she was kind of under the impression Yeji intentionally ignored it, but what about Chaeryoung? She would have had a much better view of the TV from the center of the couch! It was the best spot in the room!

She groaned as her eyes flickered towards Yuna and Yeji. Yuna had curled up into a ball against Yeji's side while Yeji had her arm wrapped lazily around Yuna with her hand playing with Yuna's hair. That was normal friend behavior, right? Like, Yuna and Yeji weren't dating, were they? Friends could… cuddle?

She shook her head fervently. Get it together Lia! You start thinking about things like that and before you know it you'll find yourself cuddling up to Ryujin like your drunk mind always seems to tell you to! And, sure, she had cuddled with Ryujin before, but that didn't mean anything! They were friends! Not that she would be able to convince Yeji of that if she caught them. Curse Yeji for being so dramatic! She did not have a crush on Ryujin!

Did she?!

Of course not!

"You paying attention Princess?"

"Yes!"

"Cool," Ryujin answered, ignoring the venom in Lia's voice. "Cuz you might wanna watch this part."

Lia scrunched her face in irritated confusion. What the hell was Ryujin talking about?

She turned towards the screen as there was a small, light brown character she had never seen before running down a corridor before stopping in an entryway that revealed a reddish brown character.

"Sandstone!"

"Rhyolite!"

They rushed towards each other, embracing each other tightly before the shorter girl broke the embrace.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, no I'm okay," Sandstone answered as she rested a hand on the other girl's cherk. "Did they hurt  _ you _ ?"

Rhyolite chuckled as tears filled her eyes. "Who cares?!"

"I do!"

She kissed Rhyolite who giggled at the gesture before taking Sandstone back into her arms. She lifted Sandstone into the air, spinning her gleefully as light enveloped them in their joy.

It had to have been the most magical thing Lia had ever seen. It was so unfair that Chaeryoung was in charge of the remote! After all, Lia completely missed how they ended up in a spaceship that was floating above the Earth and who the other two characters they ended up fighting were. Of course, after the scene of those two girls being so gloriously and unabashedly in love she would've quickly lost interest anyways.

She had never seen anything like that before.

"So? Did you like it Lia?"

Lia blinked three times before registering that the credits were rolling.

"Wait, that can't be it! There's gotta be more!"

"Well, yeah there's more," Yeji answered as she got up from the couch to stretch. "'Course, that's all the time Chaeryoung got for her activity."

"Yeah, at least we got to the end of Season one though. That's when the good shit starts!"

"Too bad it completely fucks up after season four."

"Hey! Like, okay, it doesn't do the  _ greatest _ in dealing with Fuchsia, but it still rocks as a show!"

"Except for the fact Fuchsia getting fucked over completely eliminates the whole point of it."

"I agree with Yeji. The way they later dealt with Fuchsia is completely contradictory to the overarching theme of the show being that through empathy and understanding one can bridge differences and create healing from conflict."

Yuna whined at the criticism. "Come on Chae, this show is the gayest show  _ ever!!! _ "

"Just because I believe they failed in that aspect does not mean I'm taking away the fact that this series was instrumental in advocating for queer representation in children's animated media. However, that does not mean that it should be immune to criticism on where it's message may have failed."

"And this is why you never watch television with Chaeryoung."

Lia rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "I honestly don't know what any of you are talking about."

"Of course not," Yeji answered with a smile. "We're better at not spoiling shit than that."

"But you should continue to watch the rest of the series! It's soooooo good! Like, after they return to Earth they MMFPH-!"

"Okay, we're all good about no spoilers except for this kid, so how about we move onto the next activity?"

Ryujin rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, we're going to the club and getting shit-faced again?"

"Nah, we already did that. Besides, there's something else I got planned for tonight."

"And that is?"

A mischievous smile formed on Yeji's lips.

"I mean, you did say you'd make a better blonde than I would so…"

Ryujin scoffed as she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're fucking shitting me-!"

"To the bath sink!"

"Rahhh!"

"Dude, do you even fucking know what you're doing?!"

"Get ready for a makeover!"

"I hate you all!"

The shouting slowly died down beyond the bathroom door as Lia followed slowly, chuckling at her friends' antics. They truly were an energetic bunch.

"You coming Chaeryoung?"

"I told Yeji I could order pizza for us. Go ahead without me, I'll be there soon."

Lia nodded lightly before walking towards the sound of running water and mumbled curses that flowed into the hallway through the doorway.

"You're both so fucking dead after this. I swear, when I finally get my fucking turn to pick the activity you both better fucking run like the plague's after you."

"Man, who would've thought Ryujin would be so whiny?"

"And, besides, you asked for this."

Ryujin continued to grumble as Lia stepped into the bathroom.

"It seems like things are going well in here."

Ryujin's groan was the loudest sound Lia had ever heard come out of her as Yeji chuckled. "So far so good. You wanna join the team or are you just here for the show?"

"Have you ever even dyed your hair Lia?"

Lia rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Of course not. You know my parents would never allow that."

"Sheesh, maybe we should do you next."

"Why not now?"

Yeji laughed as she patted Ryujin's shoulder with a wet hand. "Don't think you're getting out of this that easily. Besides, you should consider yourself lucky I'm not leaving Yuna to do your hair."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Whatever, we all know you wouldn't resist. I swear, this is your way to make up for not playing with dolls when you were younger."

"Oh fuck off Ryujin," Yeji responded as she continued to brush Ryujin's hair. Yeji had her hair tied back, leaving her shoulder tattoo visible through her cotton camisole. There were black symbols that Lia had never seen before with a blue butterfly resting on the furthest right character as three flowers surrounded the others. All the flowers were connected by a green vine-like stem. The first flower was green and was located to the upper left of the characters with the stem winding down underneath the rest of them. An orange flower bloomed beneath those characters before the stem wound between and behind the characters to the last pink flower next to the butterfly. How had Lia never seen this before?

"Have you always had that tattoo on your shoulder?"

"Huh?" Yeji asked as she instinctively reached back. "Oh, uh yeah? I mean, it's not like I was born with it, but, you know. I mean, it was my first."

"What are the characters? Do they mean anything?"

"You don't…?" Yeji stopped herself as she kept her focus on working through Ryujin's hair. "Actually, I guess that makes sense if you're Yuna's cousin."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're like 'the legit Asian' or whatever."

"Oh fuck off, Yuna. It's not like anything's stopping you from learning Korean."

"Wait, you speak Korean?"

"I mean... I did..." Yeji answered before she sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I haven't spoken it in a while and… it's a long story."

"Oh," Lia let drop as she squirmed in her spot. She had never seen Yeji so somber, it took her by surprise.

"It looks really pretty."

Yeji gave a full chuckle as her smile settled into something nostalgic.

"Thanks. It was hell to get, but I'm happy with it."

"That's good," Lia responded with a smile. "Can I ask what it says."

"It's just my name," Yeji answered. "I always thought it looked really pretty in Korean so… I don't know. I guess it's just what a twelve-year old gets when they decide to get a tattoo, you know?"

"I… suppose so…."

Yeji busied herself with painting the dye in Ryujin's hair as her client rolled her eyes.

"So Princess, what's your first tattoo gonna look like?"

"What?!"

"Oh, yeah! Come on Lia, you've gotta have some ideas! I think I'll get wings on my shoulder blades."

"Of course you would Yuna. You were always basic."

"Excuse me?! I'm not the one who decided to be the girl with the dragon tattoo!"

"Hey, don't be jealous that my tats are killer. You just don't have any imagination."

"That's not true!"

"Pizza's here."

"Sweet!"

"Wait, Yuna! Where are you going?!"

"Sorry, but… food!"

She busted out of the bathroom as Yeji rolled her eyes.

"Looks like Santa's little sweatshop elf went on strike."

"Whatever, we have an open door policy here anyways."

"Don't act all defensive now."

"Oh fuck off Ryujin."

Yeji giggled as Ryujin lightly chuckled with Lia watching from the side. She never realized it before, maybe because of how much they antagonized each other, but the two of them actually seemed incredibly close. Like the walls Ryujin built for herself were just a few bricks shorter when she was with Yeji. Lia couldn't help but feel a little….

Jealous?

No!

"Alright, the dye should be set. Now remember, use a dry shampoo when you wash your hair so that you can keep the color in."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Mom."

Yeji laughed and smacked Ryujin's shoulder as they exited the bathroom with Yeji calling back.

"Yo, Lia? You coming?"

"...Yes…"

She sighed. Why was she getting so worked up over it? Ryujin and Yeji were allowed to be friends. Besides, Yeji had Noemi to contend with so Lia didn't have anything to worry about.

Not that she  _ would _ have anything to worry about even  _ if _ Yeji wasn't talking to Noemi. After all, it's not like  _ she _ had any interest in anything around Ryujin.

No, she had no feelings towards her whatsoever.

"Lia?!"

"Yes, yes! I'm coming!"

She shoved herself off the bathtub edge before heading back to the kitchen to join in on pizza and beverages as dinner quickly turned into a round of party games. Yeji was the uncontested winner for just about every game though Yuna was close competition with Ryujin doing decently well. Lia was completely at a loss as Chaeryoung joined in with objective indifference. They decided it'd be best not to drink too much since they still had to do whatever Ryujin's activity was, but that didn't stop most of them from sneaking some booze. Overall, they all came out of Yeji's activity slightly buzzed and Ryujin came out fully blonde.

"You see, I told you I could make it work for you."

"Eh, I just pull off anything, you had nothing to do with it."

Yeji pushed Ryujin as they both laughed before Chaeryoung interjected.

"Well Ryujin, it looks like it's your turn to lead the activity."

"Alright, to the roof losers."

Yeji rolled her eyes. "That would be where we go next."

"Yep, here, grab these and let's go."

They grabbed the backpacks Ryujin had prepacked before climbing up the fire escape to get to the roof where they opened up the bags to find blankets. They spread out the blankets to sit on picnic-style as they waited for Ryujin to finally open her bag. She laid out the contents: five fondue forks she borrowed from Chaeryoung, two bags of marshmallows, four king size Hershey's bars, a box of Graham crackers and a lighter for each of them.

"What just a lighter?" Yeji responded with a chuckle. "I thought you'd steal the blowtorch from your 'mom's' vanity."

"Please, that fucker would fry my ass if I was sneaking their shit."

"Dude, your mom has a blowtorch! That's so fucking awesome! I want to meet her!"

"No you don't. Trust me, the day you meet the fuckers I live with is the day they teach me how to hide a body."

"Holy fuck really?! Are your parents in the mafia?! Does your mom use the blowtorch to fight off people who try to rob you?!"

"If I say 'yes' will you stop asking stupid-ass questions?"

"Okay, okay," Yuna responded with a giggle as she lit a marshmallow on fire. "I'll find out soon enough anyways."

"Psh, in your dreams."

They passed along the marshmallows, lighters, chocolates and Graham crackers as they all hung out under the dark night sky. They struggled to keep the conversation going, with being up for so long and having a lot of their earlier activities being physically demanding. Of course, Ryujin neglected to pack coffee, which turned into everyone falling asleep except for her and Lia.

"So, does your mom really keeps a blow torch in her vanity?"

"Eh, somewhere around there," Ryujin answered as she pulled out a cigarette to smoke. "They're weird."

"I can only imagine," Lia answered with a smile. "Is that why you don't want Yuna knowing where you live?"

Ryujin laughed heartily at that comment.

"Nah, I just… I don't know. It might not be a big deal it's just... I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

Ryujin exhaled the smoke on her breath before turning her gaze towards Lia. She turned away again just to rub her neck.

"I don't know. I think I'm still getting used to everyone a little."

"I suppose that makes sense," Lia answered with a nod.

"Besides, Yuna being Yuna would probably drive those geezers crazy."

"Yeah, Yuna's had a way of making themself memorable," Lia answered with a laugh. "How long have you known them for?"

"Only a few months," Ryujin answered, taking another drag of her cigarette. "Yeji introduced me to them who introduced me to Chae."

Lia hummed as she looked over her cousin who was snuggled close to Chaeryoung.

"There's something between those two, isn't there?"

Ryujin scratched the back of her head as her face scrunched. "I mean, yeah, they've got… history, I guess. I mean, it was before I knew them and I didn't think it was worth it to pry."

"I see…" Lia answered as she nodded her head. "By the way, um, is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Lia inhaled deeply before she let her breath out again.

"What was that joke about 'girls being pan abusers?'"

"Huh? Oh, uh, well, Yeji identifies as pan."

"Okay... but, what does that mean?"

Ryujin hummed as she scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, I mean, I guess it's like, you're down to be down with anyone regardless of whatever gender or whatever they may be. I mean, like, you'll just date anyone ou find that you like or... something. I mean, that's kinda how I understand it at least."

"And that's different from being bi?"

"I mean, I guess not," Ryujin answered awkwardly. "I don't know. I started identifying as bi before I heard of pan and that just... kinda felt like it fit me."

"Okay… I think I get it."

Ryujin exhaled the smoke on her breath in a huff. "Honestly, why didn't you ask Yeji while she was still awake?"

"Honestly…" Lia turned towards Yeji who's outstretched arm was acting as a pillow for Yuna and Chaeryoung.

"Yeji kinda scares me."

Ryujin laughed as she nearly gagged on the smoke she was exhaling.

"Seriously? What's so scary about Yeji?"

"I just- I don't know!" Lia squeaked as heat rushed to her face. "She's just meddlesome and nosy and- and-"

"And you're the baby queer?"

"I… what?!"

Ryujin laughed again as she shook her head. "Sorry. It's just that term where you're kinda out. Or something like that. Like, you're in the doorway of the closet where people know but you're not totally chill with your identity yet."

Lia moved to retort as her eyes wandered through every statement she could make in objection to Ryujin's point, but instead she could only sigh.

"I… suppose that is actually accurate."

"And hey, no shame. We were all there once at some point," Ryujin assured as she blew the smoke out of her breath. "Besides, it's not like you were wrong about Yeji. She is meddlesome, and a bit more headstrong than she should be given she's a nosy little fucker, but she's also the first person you want to talk to whenever shit goes down. Trust me, Chaeryoung will tell you what you need to know, but Yeji will tell you what you need to hear."

Lia tilted her head as she turned back to Yeji. Somehow, despite how little she knew about Yeji, she had already grown to be one of her greatest supports as well as her greatest nuisance. She couldn't help but smile at the dichotomy.

"That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Yeah, Yeji's always ready to be there for you, even if it's not in the best way. But she'll listen if you set boundaries. She just likes to be a brat too."

Lia couldn't help but let a light chuckle escape her. "And last night was one of those moments I take it."

"Hm? Oh, that," Ryujin acknowledged as she gave a shrug. "I mean, yeah. Yeji's always confronting people about issues like that, regardless of whether she should or shouldn't. We all know she cares though."

"Yeah," Lia answered as her gaze moved towards her cousin who scooted closer to Chaeryoung. "I'm glad my cousin found all of you."

Ryujin gave a shrug. "Chaeryoung and Yeji are the real friends. I just kinda hang."

"You're such a liar Ryujin," Lia answered with a smile. "I know you care just as much as they do."

"I…" Ryujin scratched the back of her head as her face scrunched in uncertainty. Since when did Ryujin seem so bashful?

"I really don't do much. Don't think too much on it."

"Alright," Lia responded with a small smile. "I'm still going to thank you for it."

Ryujin turned away with a drag of her cigarette. Did Lia just see her blush?! No way! Ryujin doesn't get flustered! She just imagined it!

Did she?

"It's whatever," Ryujin answered back as her cigarette smoke surrounded her. She looked so distant beyond the grey screen. Like Ryujin was miles away from Lia instead of only a couple of inches. Like Ryujin was just an image created by the smog instead of having a physical form beyond it.

Lia couldn't help but be worried Ryujin wouldn't be there when the smoke cleared.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Lia blinked as she noticed her fingers were hovering right before Ryujin's face. Heat immediately rushed to her cheeks as she retracted her hand quickly.

"N-nothing! I'm just tired! I'm going to go to sleep!"

"Sure thing Princess."

Lia curled herself into a ball facing away from Ryujin as she held herself tighter. What was that?! Why did she care so much about Ryujin?!

Did she care?

Every taunt Yeji had poked at her ran through her mind as she clenched her eyes tight.

She didn't have a crush on Ryujin!

She  _ couldn't _ have a crush on Ryujin.

She clenched the blankets in her fingers as suddenly she was washed over in regret.

She tried it with Aubrey before.  It broke Lia's heart.

And it wrecked Aubrey completely.

And she cared too much to hurt Ryujin the same way she hurt Aubrey.

So instead, she would bury those feelings. Find a place for them deep down in her heart where they wouldn't be unearthed. Maybe after high school, but... it couldn't happen now. Her parents already ruined her first could've-been relationship, and Lia refused to let them do the same thing to Ryujin. She and Ryujin would just have to stay friends.

And Ryujin would be better off for it.

* * *

Ryujin exhaled the smoke from her lips as she stared at the dull stars that fought to be seen against the city lights.

Those dumbasses.

She couldn't suppress the smile on her lips. She knew that Yeji and Yuna wouldn't be to stay up after a few drinks. They didn't have the drive to stay up twenty-four hours straight and Chaeryoung never had the desire to. And Lia-

She shot another breath of smoke into the sky. Honestly, she was surprised that the princess stayed up as long as she did. Given how prissy she was, Ryujin assumed that Lia would've been the first person knocked out.

Not the first time the princess surprised her, but still. She almost single-handedly wrecked Ryujin's whole plan for the evening.

Almost.

Ryujin snuffed out her cigarette as she pulled a Sharpie out of her jacket pocket.

These losers were such fucking dumbasses!

She smiled as she snuck her way towards the far end of the friendship line. Yes, Yeji would be the perfect victim to go first!

Ryujin bit her tongue with a smile as she went to work writing on Yeji's face. First off, she had to make it known that Yeji was a loser, so that could get written on her forehead. Oh yeah, she should also draw a toilet on her since that's where her social life's gonna go after Ryujin posts this as Yeji's next profile pic. Yeah, draw a toilet with a smartphone sticking out of it. Next, Oh! Here's a good one!

She drew long thick drool lines from Yeji's mouth that completely decorated her chin. She really should've given this girl a bib. That was negligible though since she still could write "SMELLS LIKE FISH" on one cheek and "TASTES LIKE CHICKEN" on the other. In hindsight, that would make an awesome joke bib, but whatever.

Anyways, that pretty much took care of Yeji, next would be Yuna.

She already knew how she'd do Yuna. She wrote on one side of Yuna's face 'CUNT SUCKER' as a tongue was drawn Yuna's mouth to lick the 'C.' On the other side was 'DICK DESTROYER' where an arm extended out of the 'R' to fire lasers at three penises drawn on Yuna's cheek. One of them was smoking from getting hit, the poor sod, while one waved the other towards Yuna's mouth with a stick figure arm and a cartoon balloon saying 'IN HERE!' The last one ran towards their newfound shelter with sweat beads coming off it and more laser fires surrounding it.

Yeah, that would be good for Yuna. Next is Chaeryoung.

Ryujin gave a smile. Chaeryoung was too classy for petty perv jokes. Nah, Chaeryoung gets a top hat on her forehead with the words 'TOP O DA MORNIN.' She gets all the classic stuff too, like a monocle and door handle mustache with a small beard. She also drew an Ace of Spades on one of Chaeryoung's cheeks and on the other side wrote 'ACE CADET' with a saluting stick figure in an astronaut's helmet. That should finish that.

And last but not least was Lia. The royal princess herself.

Ryujin gave a smile as she started with a princess crown. She drew a speech bubble coming from Lia's mouth as inside she put 'NOT IN MY CASTLE.' Ryujin chuckled as she brushed Lia's hair out of the way. What else should she put?

Her fingers lingered as she stared at Lia's face. Lia looked so pretty. How many times was it now that she was left with Lia under the night lights?

Ryujin smiled lightly as she gave a chuckling scoff.

How many of those did Lia even remember?

It had been so long since they were in Los Cielos. So long that even Ryujin was beginning to consider it a distant memory.

Would things have been different if Lia actually remembered?

Ryujin sighed.

It didn't matter.

Even if Lia remembered… even if Lia  _ cared _ … it wouldn't have changed the facts.

Ryujin would never be good enough for her.

No matter what Lia told her back then

Ryujin took Lia's hand before writing a message in her palm. Ryujin didn't deserve those words. Lia could have them back.

Besides, Lia deserved them more anyways.

Ryujin sighed as she laid back against the rooftops. "Sweet dreams Princess," she whispered as she lit another cigarette.

"You deserve the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Universe was definitely inspired by the season 1 finale of Steven Universe. I later developed issues with the series, but that moment still remains one of the most important and impactful media moments to my life so I wanted to honor it. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and I look forward to seeing you again soon!


End file.
